Almas Cruzadas
by Pabloski33
Summary: Naruto y otros personajes de la serie, en el mundo de bleach, hacen de las suyas. NaruxLisa IchixHime
1. ¿Regreso a la normalidad?

Capitulo 1 ¿Regreso a la normalidad?

Hoy todo comenzaba de nuevo, había regresado desde su aventura en la sociedad de las almas y afortunadamente todos estaban sanos y salvos, lo único malo es que se había enterado que el tal Aizen se había vuelto una amenaza para todos ellos, y como había establecido algunos lazos con muchos de ellos, sentía una especie de deber por ayudarlos

Esta mañana había sido como las que recordaba, su padre lo despertó en la mañana y no le quiso recibir ese amuleto de vuelta, por lo que además de su insignia como capitán substituto recibida de Ukitake se colocó el regalo de su padre y se hizo a la idea que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad cuando vio las puertas de su colegio

"¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones Ichigo?" preguntó animada Tatsuki encontrándose con su viejo amigo a la entrada de la escuela

"bien animadas…digamos que fue toda una aventura" dijo sonriendo Ichigo mientras se apuraba para llegar primero que ella

Pronto llegaron los demás, destacando a Ishida, Chad e Inoue, todos saludando animadamente a Ichigo, para la sorpresa de alguno de los otros amigos de Ichigo, Asano y los otros tontos que estaban haciendo un gran escándalo a partir de todo ello, sin embargo los otrora llamados Ryoka ignoraron todo ese asunto, mientras sonaba la campana y se ubicaban en sus posiciones

"bien alumnos, espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones y que estén motivados para el comienzo de un nuevo año" dijo un joven rubio alto, con unas marcas en forma de bigotes en el rostro, y una apariencia de estar en sus veinte, realmente era alguien joven y sacaba bastantes suspiros entre las mujeres de la escuela

De pronto un chico nuevo llegó abriendo la puerta del salón, ganándose las miradas de todos quienes intrigados por la aparición de un desconocido se le quedaron viendo

"¿Quién es él Naruto-sensei?" preguntó intrigada la impulsiva Inoue, expresando la misma interrogante que muchos otros compartían

"bueno, él será un nuevo compañero suyo…por favor Shinji escribe tu nombre en la pizarra y ubícate en algún puesto vacío" dijo el rubio pasando a sentarse mientras el otro rubio, algo más joven que él en apariencia escribía su nombre en la pizarra…al revés

"buenos días, mi nombre es Shinji Hirako, pueden llamarme Shinji…espero que me reciban bien" dijo el chico de la extraña sonrisa, inclinándose de forma respetuosa ante sus compañeros

"¡oye lo escribiste al revés!" comentó sorprendido uno de los alumnos

"¡y quedó súper bien!" agregó otro al ver la prolijidad y simetría en el escrito al revés del nuevo

"jejeje…es que soy realmente bueno haciendo las cosas al revés" dijo el chico pasando a sentarse junto a Ichigo, con quien intercambiaron unas confusas miradas, como estudiándose el uno al otro…

Sólo para detenerse cuando cada uno recibió un libro con el rostro, y todos los demás se pusieron a contener la risa para no recibir el mismo castigo, ya que sabían de las costumbres del profesor de historia por aventarles libros, borradores o todo cuanto tuviera a mano, y su puntería era increíble

Estuvieron un rato con las lecturas sobre la historia de Japón, cuando de pronto la insignia de Ichigo produjo un sonoro ruido que prácticamente hizo saltar de sus asientos a seis personas en el salón, sorprendiendo un poco a Ichigo, sin embargo el profesor se hizo el desentendido recogiendo algo del suelo, mientras Shinji dijo algo sobre su torpeza, mientras él se acordaba de que tenía trabajo que hacer

"disculpe profesor Naruto, debo ir al baño" dijo Ichigo para salir corriendo del salón, mientras el rubio hacía como que los ignoraba mirando a la ventana, sin que los otros supieran que realmente estaba viendo en la dirección donde estaba el hollow

"nosotros también tenemos que ir al baño" dijeron los tres nuevos mejores amigos de Kurosaki, saliendo rápidamente del salón tras el peli naranja, ante la nula reacción de Naruto

"¡sensei cuatro alumnos han salido del salón!" gritó Keigo al ver cómo el sensei que normalmente no permitía ese tipo de cosas sin arrojarle algo al responsable, se estaba haciendo el desentendido

"¿dijiste algo?" contestó Naruto robando una página del libro de una persona muy importante para él

'_¡oh! Es tan genial'_ pensaron la mayoría de los hombres del salón…

'_¡ooohhhh! Es tan genial'_ pensaron las mujeres, con un tono mucho más meloso que sus contrapartes masculinas

'_jejeje…nadie notó la partida de Shinji'_ pensó el rubio al ver que realmente faltaban cinco personas en el salón

…

Ichigo recién había eliminado a un hollow de pacotilla que se apareció en la ciudad, cuando sus amigos aparecieron tras él, quejándose por habérseles adelantado, aunque no podían culparlo ya que en sus días con Yoruichi y sus luchas contra Byakuya consiguió aprender un Shumpo más que decente, así que era natural que en su forma de Shinigami pudiera adelantárseles

Recordando esos momentos, se daba cuenta que lo que antes le parecía tan desafiante, ahora no era ni el más mínimo esfuerzo, claro porque ese miserable hollow no era nada al lado de Zaraki Kempachi o Byakuya Kuchiki, los sendos adversarios a quienes había enfrentado y sobrevivido durante sus vacaciones estivales

Sus amigos pronto emprendieron el viaje de regreso al colegio, para continuar con sus clases de matemáticas, disculpándose todos por el retraso, aunque nadie reparó en que el alumno nuevo no había vuelto…de hecho nadie notó su ausencia

…

"¿y qué me dices ahora que lo has visto con tus ojos…Shinji?" preguntó Naruto en la azotea, mientras comía tranquilamente su almuerzo

"dijiste que su reiatsu era del nivel de un capitán…es cierto, pero aunque tenga ese poder, le falta mucho todavía para estar a punto" contestó el otro rubio quien estaba comiendo frente a él "¿por cierto…nadie notó mi ausencia?" preguntó intrigado

"sólo dos alumnos…pero les borré la memoria sin que nadie más lo note" comentó el rubio divertido al ver la expresión del antiguo capitán shinigami, quien siempre le reprendía por andar borrándoles las memorias a las personas y dejándoles recuerdos muy incoherentes "creo que será mejor que yo me acerque a él…seguro que si ve a un desconocido que sepa su secreto, lo podría tomar como una agresión…a mí al menos me conoce y hasta cierto punto creo que me respeta" dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Ichigo, ya que según palabras de Yoruichi, el chico podría estar en las mismas condiciones que se encontraban ellos

…

..

Los próximos días no transcurrieron con mayores diferencias, Ichigo y sus amigos saltándose algunas clases producto de la llegada de los hollow de bajo rango que siempre solían aparecer, mientras que Uryuu ya había dejado de ir con ellos. Ichigo recordó lo que Ukitake le dijo sobre el combate entre el Quincy y el capitán del doceavo escuadrón, un hombre cuyos métodos nunca había aprobado, pero lamentablemente al poseer el mismo rango no podía hacer mucho

Ichigo se sintió culpable porque en cierta forma sí era su responsabilidad el que su amigo haya perdido sus poderes, él debía haber enfrentado a los enemigos más fuertes y por sobre todo…

…por sobre todo

…él debía haber protegido a Inoue

Sin embargo cuando intentó disculparse y enmendar las cosas con él, éste salió con su ya repetida charla sobre el orgullo Quincy y su enemistad legendaria con los Shinigami, por lo que no pudo seguir mucho más allá y decidió posponer eso para más adelante

Ichigo estaba pasándolo bien, aunque había cierto aspecto que le perturbaba un poco, aunque intentaba negárselo a sí mismo, pensando que posponiéndolo, el problema se iría o sería más fácil de enfrentar, sin embargo algo profundo en su interior le decía que ese no era el camino correcto a seguir

…

.

Tras unos días en esa rutina, recibió una nueva alerta de hollow, era casi de noche, por lo que estaba en su casa, así que dejó a Kon cuidando su cuerpo físico, mientras él salía en su forma de Shinigami a resolver la emergencia…en el camino sintió varias alarmas más, aunque imaginó que sólo se debía al hecho que se estaba acercando y aún no acababa al hollow que la producía…

Sin saber que varios de sus amigos estaban entre los objetivos de las criaturas que estaban apareciendo esa velada en la tranquila ciudad de Karakura, el shinigami substituto avanzó hasta donde sus sentidos le indicaron, para encontrarse con un desagradable conocido…

…Grand Fisher..

El hollow que había asesinado a su madre, aunque era más grande y su máscara parecía estar abierta en la zona de la quijada, permitiendo que se vea su rostro, cosa que antes no era posible, aunque lo atribuyó a una segura evolución producto de su consumo de almas…

…el ver al causante de tanto dolor, propio y del de su familia, le hizo hervir la sangre, por lo que sacó su zampakuto de su espalda, estando a punto de reunir su reiatsu para entrar en su forma de Tensa Zangetsu cuando, una extraña sensación le hizo tambalear y por poco soltar su espada

"hehehe…qué pasó pequeño Shinigami…¿aún tienes miedo desde nuestro encuentro anterior?" preguntó en forma burlona el enorme hollow que casi había matado a Ichigo durante el último aniversario de la muerte de su madre, y que casi mata a sus hermanas también

Ichigo estaba sin palabras, pero no porque le tuviera miedo a él, sino que tuvo una profunda y oscura sensación, una que ya había tenido antes…en su segunda pelea contra el hermano de Rukia, cuando su cuerpo fue dominado por otro ente quien siempre le había sido bastante agresivo dentro de su mente y que cuando tomaba el control era básicamente un manojo de instintos sumamente destructivos, por lo que hizo lo posible por contenerse…

"vaya vaya… con que el pequeño Ichigo Kurosaki aún tiene miedo…tal como el día cuando me llevé a esa mujer" dijo aumentando aún más la furia de Ichigo y con eso, los esfuerzos del joven por contener sus demonios internos "si tienes temor ahora…te enseñaré a sentir un horror como nunca antes has experimentado…huaaaaa!" comenzó a gritar la funesta criatura mientras su reiatsu comenzaba a aumentar, al igual que su tamaño corporal, para convertirse finalmente en un ser de muy grandes proporciones con varios cuernos y mucho pelo

Ichigo había logrado sujetar su espada con ambas manos, estaba acumulando el reiatsu para su Getsuuga Tenchou, pero tenía miedo que si lo soltaba, aflorara su otro yo y pudiera provocar algún estrago, por lo que estaba paralizado todavía, vio con algo de aprehensión, cómo ese enorme monstruo se acercaba a él…hasta que de pronto se oyó una tercera voz

"Cero" dijo alguien lanzando un rayo azul que partió con un gran diámetro, pero luego se fue comprimiendo para ser sólo un fino pilar que atravesó a la criatura justo por la cabeza, destruyéndola con un solo golpe

El chico repentinamente abandonó sus temores y movido principalmente por la sorpresa que esto suponía, volteó a ver quién le había ayudado contra ese enemigo…siendo grande su sorpresa cuando pudo ver a una persona con una larga túnica negra con nubes rojas, que tenía una mano apuntando hacia delante, y su rasgo más distintito era un inconfundible cabello rubio alborotado, el cual se fue haciendo incluso más nítido, a medida que el individuo descendía

"vaya…pensé que serías capaz de enfrentarlo Ichigo" comentó esta nueva figura, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo aparecer en una situación así, mientras Kurosaki no terminaba de procesar o entender lo que estaba presenciando

"¡N…na…Naruto-sensei!" exclamó el confundido adolescente ante la presencia de su maestro de secundaria en el campo de batalla y más encima para acabar así de fácil con un hollow que no era tan débil como los demás "u…us…usted-" iba a decir el joven, pero el impacto era demasiado como para permitirle hilvanar bien las palabras

"¿acaso pensabas que no había más shinigami en la ciudad?" dijo el rubio en el tono divertido con el cual normalmente hablaba en clases cuando andaba de buen humor

"…yo…bo.., digo no…esto…¿no se supone…que…usted sabe…?" intentó preguntar el muchacho que aún no salía de su estupefacción

"¿preguntas por mi zampakuto?" dijo Naruto, abriendo un poco su chaqueta con la misma mano que había empleado para el cero, mostrando una espada envuelta en una vaina azul, cuyo mango era del mismo color, y la guarda tenía un diseño casi espiral

. (pónganle el www antes para verla)

"¿cómo…?" fue lo único que atinó a preguntar finalmente el chico, asumiendo ya la idea que el profesor que veía a diario también era un shinigami, y por lo que parecía, uno poderoso

"mmm…hace mucho tiempo pasé por la sociedad de las almas…pero era muy aburrido, así que vine a este sitio" dijo Naruto totalmente despreocupado, como si no le importara lo que estaba diciendo "aunque lo que me preocupa más es tu actitud…hasta donde puedo sentir, eres mucho más fuerte que ese débil hollow que apareció" dijo Naruto intrigado por la nula actitud demostrada por su alumno

Ichigo sólo desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, no tenía absolutamente ninguna certeza, pero intuía sin miedo a equivocarse que algo andaba mal con él, incluso en sus sueños había estado teniendo esas extrañas visiones sobre su yo blanco, con el cual se había enfrentado en un par de ocasiones y esa rara máscara que había visto entre sus cosas un par de veces

"bueno…yo…en realidad" Ichigo no sabía cómo expresar el temor que sentía, ya que a decir verdad, él tampoco sabía lo que le ocurría y dudaba que alguien más pudiera darle una explicación sobre sí mismo

"ya…ya, tranquilo que no has hecho nada malo" dijo el rubio tranquilizándolo un poco "tienes un mal día como le puede pasar a cualquiera, aunque si tienes problemas o necesitas un consejo, creo que sería bueno que me lo hicieras…después de todo como tu maestro eres en cierta forma mi responsabilidad" dijo el rubio para luego volver a guardar su espada entre su ropa y ponerse a caminar en el sentido opuesto de donde Ichigo estaba, alejándose lentamente de él…hasta que recordó algo y dio media vuelta para decírselo "por cierto…Ichigo, dos de tus amigos estaban siendo atacados por hollow esta noche" dijo el rubio inquietando al chico quien iba a sujetar su espada para ir en su ayuda, hasta que las palabras del mismo Naruto le detuvieron "pero no te preocupes, que ya están a salvo…cielos, realmente deberías trabajar en tus habilidades de percepción" dijo Naruto para volver a tomar su camino hacia otro lado

Ichigo volvió esa noche a su casa, ignoró a Kon, a quien finalmente encerró en su mesa de noche para que le deje en paz…tenía la cabeza tan revuelta que no sabía bien qué hacer, por un lado estaban esos sueños y sensaciones que le estaban atormentando desde hace varios días y que no sabía cómo describir…luego estaban todos los sentimientos negativos que le habían aflorado al ver frente a sus ojos al causante de la muerte de su madre…y por si fuera poco el rescate por parte de su maestro quien no hizo otra cosa que ¡lanzar un cero! Hasta donde él recordaba de lo que Rukia le había dicho, el cero era una de las técnicas más poderosas de un hollow y su maestro la había hecho con un dedo…teniendo una zampakuto propia

En cierta forma Naruto le recordaba a Urahara, por su actitud relajada y despreocupada, así como la permanente sensación de que eran muy fuertes y además le estaban ocultando varias cosas, tal vez ellos se conocían de algún lado, era posible que en el pasado ambos se hayan topado combatiendo contra algún hollow…él confiaba en el dueño de la tienda que le había ayudado cuando Byakuya lo lastimó y le enseñó y preparó de cara a su excursión a la sociedad de las almas, aunque también confiaba en su maestro, quien siempre había sido un hombre noble, amable y cercano con los alumnos…por más que acostumbrara a lanzarles cosas cuando lo cabreaban

…de momento sólo esperaba que sus amigos estuviesen bien y las cosas se calmen

….

..

"¿Qué haces aquí…Sasuke?" preguntó Uryuu al nuevo sujeto que se le había aparecido delante, acabando con el hollow que le perseguía por la marca de poder espiritual que tenía, pese a que no eran más que residuos

"vaya…tienes huevos para llamarme por mi nombre de pila…después de todo, no esperaba que me dijeras padre" dijo un tipo alto y delgado como el Quincy que había ido a la sociedad de las almas recientemente "mírate…por ir a la sociedad de las almas y juntarte con esos amigos tuyos Shinigami quedaste como un inútil" dijo el severo padre de Uryuu, volteando para darle la espalda ante la molesta mirada de su hijo "sabes…yo podría devolverte tus poderes" mencionó dejando caer desde su mano la estrella Quincy de cinco puntas que tantas veces había visto en su abuelo

"¿pero cómo…tú-" iba a preguntar el confundido joven, hasta que su progenitor le interrumpió

"el hecho que desprecie las enseñanzas que mi padre te dio, no quiere decir que no las haya recibido también…sólo que para mí no son más que una pérdida de tiempo" dijo el tipo caminando hacia su casa, seguido por Uryuu quien sabía el camino perfectamente, pese a que hace varios años se había mudado a la casa de su abuelo por la mala relación con su padre

…

..

El otro que fue atacado fue Sado, quien al comienzo se vio sorprendido por la repentina aparición de un hollow con una extraña máscara, pero que antes de hacer aparecer su brazo del gigante, vio cómo su nuevo compañero de clases cortaba en dos la máscara de la criatura con una zampakuto para luego mirarle divertido

"por favor…no divulgues mi secreto por favor" dijo el chico rubio nuevo para luego irse de ahí con un Shumpo como los que le había visto a Ichigo hacer tantas veces

Sado no era una persona muy sociable con todo el mundo, principalmente porque solía ser discriminado y atacado por razones tan simples como su gran tamaño o su ascendencia latina, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a tener pocos amigos, aunque bastante cercanos, especialmente luego de conocer a Ichigo, pero este tipo nuevo le había protegido de una potencialmente gran amenaza y al menos en su libro, el proteger a otro era digno de respeto, por lo que estaba en deuda con el tal Hirako Shinji y mantendría su secreto, además de considerarlo como potencial amigo

…

"¡Qué día más ajetreado no!" exclamó animado como siempre Urahara agitando su abanico junto a Yoruichi y Naruto, ya que estaban los tres en la tienda del primero

"pero si no hiciste nada…" le reclamó Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Yoruichi

"¿cómo reaccionó Ichigo?" preguntó el dependiente de la tienda, poniéndose serio con el joven maestro de la secundaria de Karakura

"hubieras visto su rostro…no tenía precio, estuvo como quince minutos sin poder articular una frase por la impresión" dijo el rubio conteniendo la risa, y ganándose unas carcajadas por parte de los otros dos "aún así creo que no lo tomó a mal…aunque tenías razón…él es casi igual a mi" dijo Naruto también poniéndose serio "seguro que con los chicos lo podemos ayudar a controlar eso, pero quiero esperar hasta que él mismo venga, no me gusta presionar a nadie" dijo Naruto principalmente explicando por qué se había acercado él y no Shinji como habían pensado en un comienzo

"puedes tener razón…pero recuerda que ese maldito de Aizen está ahí, esperando una oportunidad" agregó Yoruichi intentando lograr que ambos hombres tomaran un poco más seriamente lo del reclutamiento de nuevos aliados a su bando en la cruzada que pronto se llevaría a cabo

"lo tengo presente…pero según Kisuke, el Hougyoku no estará en su máximo poder sino hasta dentro de casi un año, así que mientras Aizen siga enviando sus experimentos baratos, no habrá problemas…" dijo el rubio desestimando la necesidad de apurarse con el entrenamiento del chico "además ustedes me han entrenado bastante ya…incluso creo que se han pasado a veces" dijo el rubio recibiendo una patada por parte de la llamada diosa del Shumpo

"no seas malagradecido…" dijo Yoruichi molestándolo

"bien…bien, creo que no tenemos-" iba a dar por terminada la reunión cuando se siente sonar un teléfono, Naruto lo contesta, pero al ver quién le estaba llamando lo alejó medio metro de sus oídos

"¡DONDE ESTÁS…ME DIJISTE QUE SALDRÍAS SÓLO UNOS MINUTOS Y LUEGO IRÍAMOS A COMER!" dijo una cuarta voz por el auricular del móvil, en un volumen que no era a causa del aparato, sino del tono fuerte de voz que ella estaba empleando

"¿problemas en el paraíso?" preguntó entre risas Yoruichi

"Qué te puedo decir…no sé por qué, pero tiendo a enamorarme de las mandonas y agresivas" comentó Naruto mientras salía de la tienda para ir al encuentro de su novia a quien había dejado esperando

….

..

Al otro día todo comenzó nuevamente, aunque a varios les extrañó la ausencia de Ishida, Naruto sólo miró por la ventana imaginando si su corazonada estaba en lo cierto o no, Ichigo se sentía extraño de saber que su maestro a cargo del curso era un shinigami igual que él…bueno, posiblemente no igual, sino bastante más fuerte, pero aún así, ahora estaba frente a ellos con la misma actitud de siempre, arrojándoles libros a quienes hacían desorden y haciéndose el bobo cuando sonaba su alarma de hollow, aunque por lo que se había dado cuenta mirándolo detenidamente, el rubio miraba hacia la ventana varios segundos antes que su alarma sonara, lo que al menos para Ichigo decía bastante de su experiencia y habilidad

Cuando la campana sonó, el rubio dio por terminada la clase, ya que comenzaba el receso, vio que Shinji estaba conversando con Sado, y se estaba comenzando a integrar al grupo de Ichigo, lo cual para él pintaba bien ya que era una mejor forma de aproximarse, así que con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro salió del salón

…

"¿Por favor, viejo Sarutobi qué te cuesta aportar un poco más a los alumnos?" preguntó Naruto instigando al director del colegio Sarutobi Hiruzen a que aumentara los fondos dispuestos para las actividades del festival escolar que estaba próximo a realizarse

El viejo dio un suspiro por la ya acostumbrada falta de educación del rubio, la verdad es que lo conocía desde la universidad, ya que Sarutobi hizo clases por última vez el año que Naruto ingresó a estudiar historia, luego lo volvió a ver cuando postuló al colegio y lo aceptó, tenían una especie de relación de amistad, casi familiaridad, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía por qué, pero se tenían mucha confianza y albergaban un sentimiento de que podían confiar mucho en el otro

El hecho es que ninguno recordaba haber conocido antes de la universidad al otro, pero incluso en ese momento, los dos experimentaron una extraña sensación como si fuesen viejos amigos, por lo que el rubio era una de las personas más cercanas al director, junto con la enfermera del colegio, Shizune, a quien le pasaba lo mismo que a los otros dos…de alguna forma se le hacían conocidos y confiables, por lo que los tres eran bastante buenos amigos

"está bien…si con eso consigo que dejes de venir a molestarme todos los días…sólo procura no llenar todo de ramen como hace dos años" dijo el director a modo de reproche, recordando que hace dos años, al rubio le había dado por sugerirle a todos los cursos que pusieran puestos de ramen, y al final sólo uno hizo algo distinto, que fue el último grado quienes armaron una casa de brujas, pero los demás sólo vendieron ramen…aunque para Naruto fue uno de los mejores días en mucho tiempo

"no es mi culpa que todos hayan encontrado mi idea fantástica" dijo el rubio defendiendo su postura de que el ramen debería ser la comida insignia de la nación…lo cual siempre argumentaba con verdades a medias y exageraciones históricas de hechos que no habían tenido ninguna relevancia, pero para Naruto bastaban con tal de defender su alimento favorito

….

De pronto se anunció la noticia que se estaban comenzando a organizar los preparativos para el festival de aniversario escolar de ese año, el cual se realizaría dentro de veinte días, por lo cual se recomendaba a los cursos comenzar a pensar en ideas para implementar ese día y ganarse el premio, que normalmente Sarutobi, Shizune y Naruto entregaban al mejor curso, que consistía en algunos días libres para ese curso, una pequeña fiesta o alguna otra actividad que los estudiantes apreciaban bastante, por lo que ponían todo su empeño en ser los mejores

…

De este modo es que se habían reunido los distintos representantes de sus clases, quienes no eran otros que aquellos con las mejores calificaciones generales y que en el curso de Ichigo era Ishida, pero como éste no estaba, el segundo tomaba su lugar…pero este resultó ser el nuevo, Shinji Hirako quien sacó buenas calificaciones a su ingreso, por lo que Inoue Orihime siendo la tercera lo acompañó…todos estos se habían reunido en un salón junto con Lisa Yadomarou quien era la representantes escolar, una chica linda y muy lista, que era como el ejemplo ideal de los alumnos del colegio…aunque su carácter no era muy amigable con los desconocidos y por todo el colegio se rumoreaba que tenía un novio súper fuerte que siempre le daba palizas a quienes la molestaban con proposiciones, sin ni siquiera ser visto

"bueno, como ven en los afiches, tienen hasta este viernes para definir sus diferentes puestos, el presupuesto para cada clase es el mismo, y si necesitan más, deben conseguirlo entre ustedes" dijo la presidenta estudiantil refiriéndose a lo escrito en el papel que le había entregado a los distintos representantes de las clases "para evitar problemas como el de hace dos años, el viernes revisaremos los distintos puestos para que ninguno se repita" dijo la chica recordando el mismo evento que el director

…

"¡achú!" estornudó Naruto, en medio de una clase

"¿está enfermo profesor Naruto?" preguntó preocupada una de sus alumnas/fans

"no creo…alguien debe estar recordando alguna de mis geniales ideas" dijo el chico sonriendo y derritiendo a la mitad de las mujeres del salón

..

Naruto llegó más tarde al salón de su curso, para ver a Orihime y Shinji de pie delante de la pizarra, informándole a los demás alumnos los detalles acerca del festival, así que mientras Orihime daba la palabra y organizaba a los chicos, Shinji escribía las ideas que tenían más apoyo para posteriormente someterlas a votación…aunque varias veces comenzaba a escribirlas de forma invertida hasta que alguien lo notaba y decidía arreglarlo

"vaya…veo que están entusiasmados…me alegra ver que no necesiten mi ayuda" dijo el rubio acomodándose en su asiento mientras los estudiantes intentaban sacar esa actividad adelante

Naruto contemplaba cómo algunas ideas iban ganando adeptos, mientras que otras eran bajadas, ya sea por su complejidad o por el poco interés que podrían despertar en sus otros compañeros, ya que además de la originalidad, el éxito dependía de cuanta concurrencia fueran a tener, y no tanto por el concepto del dinero, sino la afluencia de gente, ya que los fondos recaudados normalmente eran para cubrir los mismos gastos de la actividad y el poco que sobraba se repartía entre los mismos compañeros, por lo que no les tocaba mucho a cada uno, debido a que eran bastantes

De momento, lo que estaba siendo aceptado era un café temático, pero aún no se ponían de acuerdo en el motivo, algunos (principalmente hombres) proponían que fuese de sirvientas, mientras otros lo querían de gala o incluso habían partidarios de hacerlo tipo cosplay, disfrazándose de personajes conocidos de la televisión; también estaba la idea de hacer un puesto de karaokes para animar un poco el ambiente y sacar a relucir los talentos vocales, y aunque estaban indecisos, el rubio les propuso anotar ambas ideas y presentarlas en caso de haber alguna coincidencia con otro curso durante el día viernes, cosa que estaban por aceptar cuando alguien abrió la puerta del salón, y todos pudieron ver que se trataba de la presidenta estudiantil

"profesor Uzumaki…podría acompañarme por favor" dijo Lisa en un tono sumamente formal, que estremeció un poco a los alumnos, ya que ella normalmente se comportaba de forma muy respetuosa frente a los maestros, pero un poco escandalosa cuando sólo estaban sus más cercanos

"sí…como no señorita Yadomarou…" dijo Naruto contestándole a la chica "bueno jóvenes, cuando decidan todo pueden irse a sus casas" habló Naruto a sus alumnos quienes se alegraron y comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo en qué tipo de café iban a poner como una de sus dos opciones de cara a la postulación de los puestos del viernes

Naruto vio a Lisa caminando por un pasillo, hasta donde habían algunas salas pequeñas desocupadas, pasando por los laboratorios hasta llegar al salón del consejo estudiantil, donde hace pocos instantes ella se había reunido con los representantes de cada clase, el lugar estaba hecho para albergar unas doce personas sentadas, pero de pie podían rondar los treinta, por lo que los veinticuatro alumnos de pie no tuvieron problemas hace un rato…pero el rubio quien entró primero miró curioso cuando la chica cerró detrás suyo la puerta, poniéndole llave

"¿Qué significa esto señorita Yadomarou?" preguntó Naruto intrigado principalmente por ese último gesto "usted sabe que esto podría ser malinterpretado si alguien estuviese afuera" dijo él en su tono un poco más serio

"lo siento…he sido una mala alumna…y merezco ser castigada" dijo la chica en un tono de voz totalmente distinto y con un evidente sonrojo en el rostro, hasta que el rubio acortó la distancia entre ellos y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, fundiéndose ambos en un apasionado beso


	2. Nuevas Llegadas

CAPITULO 2 Nuevas llegadas

Ya era viernes e Inoue estaba contándoles a sus compañeros que en vista que otro curso iba a hacer un café de gala, ellos habían optado por el karaoke, idea que le encantó a la mayoría, así que se pusieron a trabajar de forma animosa en los deberes adicionales que tendrían ahora con tal de armar el karaoke lo mejor posible

A Naruto le divertía ver a los jóvenes tan animados como estaban ahora, aunque le perturbaba la actitud distante de Ichigo, quien se veía más aislado y ausente de lo normal, y pese a que nadie le decía nada, eran varios de sus amigos quienes ya lo estaban notando. Ishida también había regresado de su extraña ausencia, pero su actitud era incluso más aislada y asocial que antes, cosa que también tenía a los demás algo intrigados

Ese día había sido declarado para la preparación de los asuntos del festival, así que mientras estuvieran en el colegio, no tenían otras obligaciones más que intentar colaborar, Naruto se fijó que Ichigo estaba en un rincón algo apartado, por lo que se acercó a él y le pidió que le acompañe, cosa que él hizo sin saber muy bien por qué, pero seguramente porque pensaba que él podía ayudarle con algunas de las dudas que le rondaban por la cabeza, especialmente porque estaban apareciendo hollow que eran un poco más fuertes que la media de lo normal

Ichigo se extrañó cuando Naruto utilizó su llave para abrir la azotea en pleno horario de clases, siendo que ese sector sólo se abría durante el primer receso, pero seguramente los profesores y especialmente los cercanos al director como era el caso del rubio, tenían esa clase de privilegios, Naruto simplemente guió el camino en silencio hasta que ambos llegaron al techo del edificio

El Shinigami substituto miraba con detención la espalda de su maestro quien simplemente estaba esperando a que él le preguntara algo, pero esa pregunta no llegaba nunca, por lo que decidió que sería mejor romper el hielo él

"Kurosaki…he notado un cambio en tu actitud últimamente" dijo Naruto, quien ahora se había dado vuelta para darle la cara a su alumno, quien sólo agachó la mirada, aceptando lo que estaba escuchando con algo de vergüenza "¿le temes a esto?" dijo Naruto poniendo de pronto su mano en el rostro y aumentando considerablemente su reiatsu para hacer aparecer una vistosa máscara que mezclaba parte de dorado y escarlata, con una proyección puntiaguda para la nariz y la boca, pero sin cubrirle por completo el rostro ya que tenía orificios para los ojos y además no cubría hasta más de la mitad de su frente, dejando su rebelde cabello rubio, bajar por su frente

./183/475982273_ (pongan este link en su navegador de internet para ver la máscara)

"¿có…qué…es…usted?" preguntó sorprendido Ichigo, mientras el rubio deshacía toda esa transformación con suma facilidad y regresaba a la normalidad

"yo…¿no te pareció raro que utilizara un cero?" preguntó Naruto, haciendo que Ichigo asienta "eso es porque soy un shinigami…pero por extrañas razones, también tengo parte hollow" dijo el rubio sincerándose frente a Ichigo quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía comprendido por otra persona que al parecer estaba en las mismas condiciones que él "y no soy el único…tengo varios amigos en las mismas condiciones…podrías decir que el nombre para nosotros es Vizard…aunque Li…" casi se muerde la lengua Naruto al nombrar a su novia, ya que si se sabía que salía con una alumna, por más que tenga más de cien años y sólo se esté haciendo pasar por estudiante para estar cerca de Naruto, podían tener problemas ambos y de momento la situación que vivían les era divertida "ejem…mi novia nos llama el ejército enmascarado…ya sabes, para darle más dramatismo" dijo él sin creerse mucho ese asunto

"¿tú…tienes novia?" preguntó Ichigo sorprendido ya que no se lo esperaba

"¿qué…? Tengo bastante arrastre entre las mujeres, no debería ser tan raro" dijo el rubio actuando a la defensiva ante ese comentario que le descolocó "lo que te quería decir es que no debes tener miedo…puede ser difícil, pero esa criatura que te molesta puede ser controlada y convertida en un arma más…cuando te sientas listo ven a buscarnos que podremos ayudarte, recuerda que no estás solo…aunque como recomendación te diría que tengas cuidado con andarle contando tu secreto a cualquier Shinigami" dijo el rubio recordando la experiencia vivida por los que fueron víctimas de los experimentos de Aizen, hace más de cien años atrás "por cierto…tienes visitas" dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Ichigo quien le miraba confundido "vaya…realmente necesitas trabajar tus habilidades de percepción…varios shinigami llegaron al salón, tal parece que la sociedad de las almas por fin comenzó a moverse…anda a verlos, yo después volveré al salón" dijo Naruto haciendo que Ichigo vaya corriendo a su salón para averiguar de quiénes se trataba

Ichigo iba a ir a su salón, pero de pronto algo ocurrió, y dos fuertes presencias pudieron ser percibidas por todo aquel con cierto grado de sensibilidad en la ciudad de Karakura, Ichigo casi se cae de la impresión, ya que estaba a medio camino de bajar la escalera que daba a la azotea, así que debido a lo fuerte del poder que se sentía, no le importó tener que abandonar su cuerpo y dar explicaciones después, por lo que rápidamente salió de ahí…y no fue el único en movilizarse rápidamente

….

..

En el centro de la ciudad estaban los primeros arrancar completos en aparecer, Ulquiorra y Yammy habían hecho su aparición en el mundo humano y tenían órdenes muy claras, hacer una especie de evaluación de algunos shinigami a quienes tenían que medir

"eh…Ulquiorra, ¿puedo comerlos?" preguntó el más corpulento de los dos a su sereno compañero quien rara vez se emocionaba por algo

"sí…así llamaremos la atención de alguno de nuestros objetivos" dijo el cuarto espada pensando en la conveniencia de esa acción

Yammy comenzó a soplar para absorber las almas que estuviesen cerca de su rango, se suponía que con eso sería capaz de arrebatar las almas de cualquier persona débil que no fuese capaz de sentirlos…aunque cuando estaba en eso escuchó algo

"Brazo derecho del gigante" dijo Sado mientras lanzaba su ataque de reiatsu para prevenir que ese tipo absorbiera las almas de todas esas personas, ganándose una mirada de los dos arrancar quienes contemplaron con atención a los dos escolares que estaban haciéndolas de héroes en ese momento, al sentirse amenazados Inoue creó una barrera para protegerlos a ellos dos, aún sin saber lo efectivo que sería esto. Yammi, el arrancar de mayor tamaño levantó su brazo para aplastarlos como los insectos que para él eran, hasta que otra fuerte presión espiritual pudo percibirse y apareció una nueva persona

"shinigami de cabello naranja, y bankai negro…es él Yammy" dijo Ulquiorra viendo a Ichigo y reconociéndolo como el principal objetivo a quien Aizen-sama les había encargado evaluar debido al potencial que a los ojos del antiguo capitán del quinto escuadrón había mostrado, al hacer toda una gran escaramuza, ya que aún siendo un novato se enfrentó a capitanes reconocidos en la sociedad de las almas

"¡Kurosaki-kun!" exclamó Inoue al ver que el ataque de aquel sujeto grande había sido detenido por Ichigo

"no sé quién seas, pero no me importa, la próxima vez que levantes tu brazo contra alguno de mis amigos, te lo voy a arrebatar" dijo Ichigo amenazante mientras desplegaba el poder de su bankai, lo que hacía tiempo no hacía

Yamy no hizo caso a la advertencia e intentó continuar con su ataque, sólo para ver cómo en un rápido movimiento, el chico de cabello naranjo batió su zampakuto y le cortó el brazo derecho, pero luego volvió a quedar delante suyo como interponiéndose entre sus amigos y este nuevo sujeto. El tipo grande de pronto se movió, pero Ichigo no pudo reaccionar, ya que volvió a sentir esa molesta presencia en su interior, la cual le hizo llevarse la mano al rostro y abstenerse de seguir utilizando sus poderes ante el miedo de ser consumido y perder el control…todo esto le valió ganarse un fuerte golpe que lo azotó contra unos árboles que había alrededor

Lo que más le preocupaba era la seguridad de Sado, Inoue y Tatsuki, quienes justo estaban en las cercanías de aquel sitio y se habían visto envueltos en todo eso, se levantó rápido pero nuevamente sintió eso y pese a que estuvo a punto de estallar cuando Yammi volvió a intentar atacar a Inoue, rápidamente seis shinigami más aparecieron alrededor, y el más pequeño de ellos justo entre los amigos de Ichigo y el arrancar

"detente Yammy…esto ya se volvió algo problemático y escapa a nuestros objetivos" dijo Ulquiorra abriendo una garganta junto a él, para quedarse mirando a los Shinigami que habían aparecido de último y finalmente a Ichigo "si esto es todo lo que pueden ofrecer, entonces Aizen-sama está perdiendo su tiempo, ya que incluso nosotros dos seríamos suficientes para ocuparnos de ustedes" dijo Ulquiorra, quien en un rápido movimiento sorprendió a los demás y agarró a Yammi y se metió con él a la garganta que había creado para salir de ahí

Una vez que le presión espiritual pasó y ya todos sintieron que el peligro había pasado, Ichigo miró a quienes habían ido a ayudarle…"Rukia…chicos" dijo el Kurosaki justo antes de caer desmayado ahí mismo, preocupando horriblemente a Orihime y a Rukia, quienes rápidamente se acercaron a ver cómo se encontraba

…

..

"¿segura que no tiene nada?" preguntó una voz conocidamente chillona y ruidosa para él, que ya la conocía bastante bien, y que no necesariamente le agradaba

"sí…he hecho todo lo que he podido…pero aún no despierta" dijo un poco más compungida otra voz femenina, a quien también podía identificar como uno de sus conocidos

De pronto fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró rodeado de muchas personas conocidas, los primeros a quienes vio fueron Rukia e Inoue, tras ellas estaba un algo más aliviado Sado y finalmente los otros Shinigami que habían acudido en su ayuda, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Renji, Matsumoto y el chico vanidoso cuyo nombre no recordaba

"¿qué…dónde estamos?" preguntó intrigado Ichigo al verse rodeado de tanta gente de la sociedad de las almas

"tranquilo, estamos en tu casa" dijo Rukia, tomándose la confianza de ser la que hablara de parte del grupo, por su lazo más cercano con Ichigo

El peli naranja vio sus manos y se fijó que estaba con su uniforme de colegio y no con su atuendo de shinigami, por lo que recordó que había dejado abandonado su cuerpo en su escuela, por lo que le sorprendió estar dentro de él

"mmi…mi cuerpo-" iba a preguntar cuando Inoue le respondió esta vez

"etto…Kurosaki-kun…" dijo Inoue recibiendo su atención "cuando estábamos viniendo para acá nos encontramos con que Naruto-sensei te trajo porque se preocupó al verte desmayado, pero como tu papá tiene una clínica pensó que lo mejor sería traerte, y nosotros le dijimos que te ayudaríamos para que tu padre no viera que tu cuerpo y tu alma estaban separados" dijo la chica de cabello del mismo color de Ichigo comentando alegre la visita de su profesor

"¿Naruto-sensei?...no había algo raro con él?" preguntó Ichigo quien no sabía si se había delatado como Shinigami o no frente a los demás, puesto que le había recomendado ser reservado y no iba a andar revelando su identidad por ahí

"bueno…era bastante guapo, y esa capucha que estaba utilizando le hacía lucir como un chico malo" comentó Rangiku quien había quedado impresionada por el look de aquel profesor que se veía realmente preocupado por su alumno

"em…no te hagas muchas expectativas, el maestro tiene novia" dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo a los demás, especialmente a Orihime y Sado, quienes conocían al maestro hace tiempo y nunca lo habían visto con una chica "no estoy seguro…a mí también me sorprendió, pero el otro día me lo dijo" completó el rubio ante el asombro de los demás

….

"yo que tú los hubiera matado a todos" dijo en su usual tono belicoso Grimmjow

"eso hubiera complicado mi regreso y hubiera atraído mucha más atención hacia nosotros" dijo calmado como siempre Ulquiorra quien acababa de compartir sus visiones con ellos

"buen trabajo Ulquiorra" dijo Aizen intentando zanjar esa discusión "no esperaba que la sociedad de las almas reaccionara ante las apariciones de esos débiles arrancar" comentó Aizen expresando su real sorpresa ante la rápida maniobra del gotei 13

"¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora Aizen-sama?" preguntó Ulquiorra actuando como el obediente soldado que era

"de momento creo que seguiremos evaluando las posibilidades y enviándoles arrancar débiles para medir sus capacidades…no hay necesidad de apresurarse" dijo confiado Aizen ante el gran número de Arrancar que había en torno a él, puesto que se encontraban sus espada y las fracciones de éstos, así como los dos capitanes que le habían sido leales a él en todo momento, por lo que el grupo era algo grande

…

..

Luego de ver cómo Rukia hacía su acto de niña buena sin lugar a dónde ir, convenciendo a su padre y sus hermanas para quedarse ahí, Ichigo echó de su casa a los demás, pese a los intentos de más de alguno por quedarse ahí, aunque al final todos fueron recibidos por algún cercano a Ichigo por lo que tampoco tuvieron mayores problemas

Era domingo, y dos días después de haber encontrado a los otros shinigami y que le explicaran el asunto de los distintos tipos de arrancar, primero con los dibujos de Rukia y luego con la detallada explicación de las distintas clases de hollow que podían ser convertidos en arrancar que le dio Toshiro, el Kurosaki estaba meditando algunas cosas en su cuarto

Debía confesar que la declaración, acerca de que si Aizen contaba con sólo diez vasto lord podría acabar con la sociedad de las almas, le había puesto los pelos de punta…en eso estaba cuando de pronto pudo percibir una fuerte energía, similar a cuando ocurrió la aparición de los otros arrancar que casi matan a sus amigos, Rukia llegó rápidamente a su cuarto con un rostro alarmado

"¡Ichigo son seis de ellos!" dijo ella impactando al Kurosaki que no imaginó tal peligro "irán por todos aquellos con poderes espirituales" agregó ella haciendo a Ichigo pensar en sus amigos

'_Inoue está con Matsumoto y Toshiro…Renji con Kisuke…Ikkaku está con esos molestosos…_' pensó en su interior en quienes estaban alojando a sus amigos…hasta que recordó que le faltaba uno "¡Chad!" exclamó preocupado, sacando su insignia para salir rápidamente a proteger a su amigo

…

El grande y moreno amigo de Ichigo vio cómo había aparecido un hollow cerca de donde estaba circulando, y se movió justo a tiempo para proteger a una chica que iba pasando por la calle, ajena a todo el peligro que había a su alrededor

Sado se dio cuenta que ese rival era fuerte, tanto como los otros que habían aparecido hace unos días, y justo cuando estaba lanzándole un golpe con su espada, vio un manchón oscuro y pudo apreciar que Ichigo acababa de interponerse entre el hollow y él, bloqueando la espada del primero con su Zangetsu

"Chad…vete de aquí, yo me encargo" dijo Ichigo en un tono frío, pero no porque quisiera ser malo o despectivo con él, sino porque era lo más seguro para su amigo

El joven recordó que algo similar había ocurrido hace pocos días y no pudo evitar sentirse invadido por un sentimiento de inferioridad que le hacía sentir como que se estaba alejando de sus amigos, especialmente ahora que tantos shinigami habían llegado, casi recluyéndole a un lugar donde ya no era necesario, así que con la tristeza que esto significaba, se fue corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, y sin prestar atención

"vaya…parece que me tocó la lotería, porque te apareciste sin tener que buscarte" dijo el arrancar que había atacado a Sado, mirando a Ichigo quien, de momento, sólo estaba ahí deteniendo la espada del tipo con la propia

Ichigo volvió a sentirse invadido por el miedo al estar tan cerca del enemigo, aunque de pronto sintió que alguien lo halaba hacia atrás y rápidamente Rukia apareció con su traje de Shinigami, recibiendo una mirada y una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Ichigo quien había quedado detrás suyo

"¿Qué esperabas?" preguntó Rukia en tono confiado "una vez que me deshice del gigai especial de Urahara recuperé mis poderes…y el que no tenga un gran rango, es porque nii-sama siempre está evitándolo" dijo Rukia volviendo a poner su atención en el rival "baila **Sode no Shirayuki" **dijo la chica haciendo que su zampakuto se alargue, se estilice y se torne completamente blanca, dejando relucir la espada que se suponía era una de las más bellas en toda la sociedad de las almas

Ambos combatientes comenzaron a enfrascarse en un duelo de espadas, capturando la atención de Ichigo quien no imaginaba que Rukia fuese tan buena, ya que en el pasado nunca le había mencionado si quiera los distintos tipos de liberación de una zampakuto, cosa que él aprendió de Yoruichi, sin embargo al parecer Rukia sabía lo que estaba haciendo; pensamiento que confirmó cuando ella concentró su reiatsu y tras hacer una pose característica dijo

"primera danza….Luna Blanca" dijo la chica formando un círculo que comenzó a congelar los pies el arrancar quien ingenuamente creyó que en el aire escaparía, pero finalmente fue congelado de todos modos por el pilar de hielo que salió del círculo dibujado por la pequeña shinigami

….

..

"No entiendo por qué no podemos ir y acabarlos a todos" dijo una chica rubia pequeña, con una espada colgando de su ropa, mientras estaba sentada sobre el techo de la escuela, contemplando lo que ocurría en Karakura

"sabes que necesitamos cooperar con todos para salir de ésta" le respondió un chico igual de rubio que ella, pero con una extraña sonrisa

"Odio a los humanos Shinji…" dijo la pequeña dejando salir sus emociones

"lo sé Hiyori" contestó el otro en tono comprensivo

"odio a los shinigami…Shinji" agregó ella, quien aún tenía muy vivas sus viejas heridas del pasado, aquellas infringidas por Aizen, con el apoyo primero de la cámara de los 46 quienes los condenaron a muerte, y luego con el gotei 13 por no intentar hacer nada por ayudarles…salvo muy pocas excepciones

"Hiyori…creo que las cosas se van a poner peligrosas, espérame aquí por favor" dijo Shinji poniéndose de pie, mientras recogía su espada que estaba envainada y apoyada sobre el suelo junto a él, ya que estaba caminando para salir de ahí e ir a ayudar a Ichigo

La pequeña vizard se quedó sola con sus emociones, que al sentir a tanto Shinigami estaban a flor de piel, pensó que irse a algún lado cuando de pronto sintió una presencia detrás suyo

"¿Estás bien Hiyori?" preguntó alguien que conocía, a sus espaldas

"más o menos…Naruto" dijo la chica volteando a ver al maestro del colegio sobre el cual estaban parados

"ven…tenía pensado salir con Lisa, pero en vista de lo sucedido, creo que podemos salir juntos…seguro que a Mashiro también le agrada la idea de hacer algo divertido" dijo el rubio sonriendo, y ganándose un abrazo de la más pequeña quien apreciaba el intento del rubio por animarle "seguro que Shinji después nos dirá lo ocurrido, así que podemos estar tranquilos" terminó de decir Naruto para comenzar a caminar por la calle, seguido de cerca por la antigua teniente del doceavo escuadrón

…

Cuando Shinji llegó a ver a Ichigo, se sorprendió de ver a un arrancar bastante poderoso, trapeando el suelo con el temeroso chico quien prácticamente no atinaba a nada, mientras al otro lado Rukia, la chica pequeña que había llegado ese día a su salón, junto con los demás Shinigami, se desangraba en el suelo

Grimmjow estaba a punto de darle un golpe a Ichigo quien estaba con la guardia baja, cuando de pronto Shinji detuvo la zampakuto del arrancar con la suya propia, sorprendiendo a Ichigo, aunque no tanto como cuando Naruto se le reveló como Shinigami

"¿Hirako…Shinji…?" preguntó Ichigo quien sólo conocía por su nombre al ser nuevo "¿tú también eres un Shinigami?" preguntó Ichigo, asombrado de ver a otra persona de cabellera rubia portando una zampakuto

"jajaja…no me ofendas, yo soy un Vizard" dijo su compañero de clases, sacando una máscara extraña, como con apariencia de momia, y poniéndose a luchar contra el sexto espada quien rápidamente se vio en aprietos ya que este nuevo sujeto era bastante hábil para combatir

Incluso fue capaz de arrojarle un cero, sorprendiéndolo totalmente, y sólo pudo protegerse utilizando él mismo su cero, con tal de reducir el daño, al final se fijó que el nuevo aparecido tenía más interés en Ichigo que en librarse de él, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a crear una garganta y escapar a Hueco mundo a través de ella, no sin antes prometerle al shinigami substituto que en otro momento acabarían ellos mismos su combate

Ichigo se sintió aliviado y pudo liberar su bankai, con lo que sintió que recuperaba algo de cordura, sin embargo todo lo que estaba viviendo por estos días estaba siendo demasiado, fue entonces cuando se acordó de su compañero que le había salvado y que ahora estaba frente a él, con un mano removiendo la máscara que tenía sobre el rostro

"Ichigo…sé que no es bueno presionar a la gente…pero si sigues así, con miedo de hacer las cosas, al final tú y los que te importan saldrán lastimados" dijo el ex capitán del quinto escuadrón "mira a tu amiga" dijo señalando a Rukia quien aún seguía en el suelo "te aseguro que eres uno de nosotros, y no es un shinigami, sino un vizard quien debe ayudarte" añadió el chico rubio dándole un sermón que hizo reflexionar a Ichigo sobre el verdadero bando en que estaban, para luego irse de ahí, con tal de darle algo de espacio para reflexionar en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante

Pronto Ichigo se encontró con Renji, quien rápidamente se preocupó de llevar a Rukia, hasta donde estaba Inoue, quien ya había curado a los otros que tenían heridas, la chica de cabello naranja y mente ingenua se fijó con detención en la expresión de Ichigo, especialmente por la preocupación con que parecía estar mirando a la chica Kuchiki, haciéndole sentir bastante triste, aunque pudo ocultarlo por el momento, ya que las otras preocupaciones que los shinigami debían tener, seguramente eran mucho mayores

….

..

En la bodega que utilizaban como guarida la mayoría de los vizard, estaba llegando Shinji, quien veía a Naruto con una ropa negra como alistándose para salir, mientras que Lisa y Hiyori traían vestidos y Mashiro se había puesto su mismo traje ajustado que siempre, sólo que le agregó un pañuelo negro y una boina como las que Shinji tenía…de hecho, viéndola con atención, era una de las suyas

"ahh…hombre, Naruto no sé cómo las soportas" dijo otro de los tipos que estaban ahí, con un aire más de fastidio

"pues, por si no lo sabes cuando no actúas como idiota, la gente tampoco lo hace contigo, Kensei" dijo el rubio replicándole a Kensei quien no entendía cómo el rubio aceptaba sacar a pasear a las tres chicas, ya que para él, eso sería peor que la muerte

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Hirako quien no entendía lo que pasaba ni por qué estaban discutiendo…esta vez

"vamos a salir a pasear para que las chicas se animen un poco" dijo el rubio sonriente, mientras tenía a Lisa del brazo y las otras dos a su lado izquierdo, un poco más separadas por supuesto

"yo también quiero ir" dijo el que venía recién llegando

"no, es domingo así que mañana hay escuela, por lo que no debes salir" dijo el rubio recurriendo a su tono y experiencia de profesor

"pero…Lisa también tiene que ir a clase mañana, de hecho tú también" dijo el rubio intentando convencer a Naruto

"no, tú tienes tarea pendiente y hasta que no la completes, no habrán salidas para ti" dijo el rubio quien se despidió con un gesto de los demás, e ignorando al chico recién llegado

"¿Qué tarea si con lo del festival no hay tareas?" preguntó el de la boina

"te dijimos que trajeras a Ichigo, y no lo hiciste, así que hasta entonces estarás sin salir" dijo Naruto para finalmente salir de ahí con las tres chicas

Al final fueron a un sitio donde podían beber y bailar un poco, ya que buscaban animarse, al entrar les iban a poner algunos problemas ya que las tres chicas lucían menores, pero luego de que Naruto le dijera que era profesor y se haría responsable de las tres, así como que Hiyori le pegó con su zapato por decirle enana, el tipo los dejó pasar sin mayores complicaciones

Al rato después las cosas ya estaban mejor, Hiyori estaba animada cantando en un sector donde había karaoke, mientras que Mashiro estaba en la barra haciendo unas competencias por quién podía beber más y Lisa…bueno, Lisa prácticamente se estaba comiendo a besos a Naruto, quien intentaba sacarla a bailar y dejar eso para cuando estuvieran los dos solos, pero como siempre ella era demasiado sincera con sus emociones y expresiones de afecto

….

Sin embargo esa noche, no serían ellos los únicos que estarían haciendo algunas cosas, fuera de los sitios donde se supone debían estar

"por favor, entréneme" decía un suplicante Sado quien estaba inclinado a los pies de un sorprendido Urahara quien no se imaginaba una declaración como esa

'_este chico está decidido a ayudar en la lucha y proteger a sus compañeros a como dé lugar…creo que lo mejor será hacerle caso, porque de no hacerlo igual se entrometerá y saldrá lastimado_' pensó analíticamente el dependiente de la tienda "¡está bien!" dijo animadamente el ex capitán del doceavo escuadrón, en su típica expresión divertida acompañada por su abanico "aunque tendremos que buscarte un compañero, pero tengo en mente al hombre indicado" pensando en el inquilino que por estos días se estaba quedando en su cuarto

…

"¡mira por dios cómo lo tienes de lastimado!" comentó una mujer al ver el deplorable estado de su hijo, quien no vivía con ellos hace un tiempo por la mala relación que tenía con su padre, pero que ahora había venido para la casa y la primera vez que ella lo veía, era en paupérrimas condiciones

"Ino…no lo malacostumbres" dijo Sasuke sin moverse de donde estaba

"mamá…gracias por preocuparte, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer" dijo Ishida intentando incorporarse desde el suelo

..

"¿Inoue?" preguntó Ichigo sorprendido de ver a su amiga ahí de pie, a pocas cuadras de su casa, casi como esperándolo "¿cómo sabías?" atinó a preguntar, como para buscar una explicación a eso

"has estado actuando extraño hace varios días…" dijo ella en un tono un poco triste "cuando llegaron los demás te animaste un poco…pero hoy luego de las peleas, pude ver cómo te preocupabas por Kuchiki-san…y cómo te sentías mal contigo mismo" dijo Orihime sorprendiendo a Ichigo, ya que normalmente ella era una chica distraída que no se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor "no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero estás solitario, temeroso…no eres el Kurosaki-kun que yo conozco" dijo ella agachando la mirada, de vergüenza ya que estuvo a punto de decirle que no era el que le gustaba

"con que era eso" dijo Ichigo sonriendo y ganándose una mirada de Inoue "perdóname por favor por preocuparte…es sólo que hay algo que no anda muy bien conmigo y tengo que encargarme de eso…para poder protegerte a ti y a todos…ya verás cómo volveré a ser el de antes" dijo en un tono más normal, intentando subirle el ánimo a su amiga "pero quiero pedirte que no te apartes de los chicos…es peligroso que estés sola y yo…yoo…no sé qué haría si te lastiman" dijo para finalmente pasar caminando frente a la apenada y sorprendida chica que sólo se quedó ahí pensando en lo que le habían dicho

…

..

Algunas horas más tarde, Naruto llegó a la bodega, y se sorprendió de ver que Ichigo y Shinji estaban luchando, aunque en realidad más parecía como si estuviesen jugando, por la poca seriedad con que blandían sus espadas

Mashiro venía totalmente ebria y apenas se podía mantener en pie, mientras Hiyori estaba molesta por la torpeza con que esos dos estaban peleando

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Naruto a Love, quien era el que estaba más cerca de él, al ver la situación actual

"Ichigo llegó hace poco, diciéndonos que no se nos va a unir, sino que nos va a usar para que le digamos cómo controlar a su hollow…desde entonces está luchando con Shinji" dijo el tipo del afro al rubio que acababa de llegar de su fiesta

"querrás decir que está jugando con Shinji" dijo Hiyori sacando su zampakuto para meterse en la pelea tras mandar a volar a Shinji de una patada

"mira mocoso mal criado, las cosas no son a tu pinta, nosotros veremos de lo que eres capaz y si eres útil de aceptaremos, así que más vale que muestres lo que puedes hacer" dijo la pequeña chica sacando su propia máscara al hacer su transformación hollow

Las cosas se pusieron más interesantes cuando la pequeña Hiyori comenzó a atacar a Ichigo en serio, forzándolo a utilizar sus poderes, de los cuales él mismo estaba atemorizado, pero ahora tenía la necesidad de defenderse de ataques que buscaban hacerle daño

Todos se dieron cuenta que las cosas se pusieron feas cuando Ichigo perdió el control y su cabeza se cubrió de blanco con algunas marcas, hecho que sorprendió de sobre manera a la vizard que lo estaba provocando y le permitió darle un fuerte golpe con su espada, aunque casi de forma instantánea, los siete restantes aparecieron sobre él para doblegarlo y romper su máscara con sus zampakuto, mientras Naruto cargaba a Hiyori, puesto que rápidamente la sacó de peligro

"ten más cuidado Hiyori…el hollow de Ichigo es poderoso" dijo Naruto en un tono serio y sincero, ya que no buscaba molestar a la chica, sino advertirla

"gracias…Naruto" respondió ella aún impactada, mientras el rubio la bajaba ahora que estaba a salvo de Ichigo "bien…Lisa vámonos que mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela…Shinji, tú te ocupas de Ichigo y si tienes problemas…pues los resuelves tú mismo" dijo el rubio quien esperó a su novia para irse con ella del brazo, mientras como tantas veces Hiyori se quedaba viendo su espalda con admiración

Comentarios: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, agradecimientos para aquellos que la han puesto entre sus favoritos o se han suscrito, pero especialmente a quienes han dejado review, espero les guste como va y les entretenga lo que he planeado, actualizaré dentro de lo posible, así que no prometo nada, salvo del hecho que sí terminaré la historia

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Tiempo fuera

CAPITULO 3 Tiempo fuera

Desde ese lunes, ni Ichigo, ni Sado, ni Inoue, ni Ishida, ni Shinji estaban yendo a clases, algunos se preguntaban a qué se debían tantas ausencias, pero Naruto siempre salía con alguna oportuna excusa para desviar el tema, además el hecho que hayan tantos alumnos nuevos, ya que los que vinieron de la sociedad de las almas se habían unido a la clase de Ichigo, ayudaba a distraerlos a todos de lo más bien

El rubio veía cómo sus alumnos trabajaban duramente para programar todo lo del karaoke, la sala era bastante grande, pero no podían aislar dos ambientes dentro, por lo que decidieron hacer una especie de escenario con el karaoke y poner el resto como una pista de baile, y en el extremo algunos asientos

Los chicos hacían grandes esfuerzos para ponerse de acuerdo en conseguirse la música, los implementos para el sonido, algo para decorar…incluso Naruto les había conseguido la sala de al lado para que pusieran dos ambientes y viniera más gente, ya que el curso de ese salón iba a utilizar uno de los gimnasios

Los nuevos estudiantes en algo ayudaban, aunque generalmente Naruto o alguien más había tenido que pedírselo, ya que solían estar reunidos todos juntos, algo aislados del resto, seguramente en una reacción lógica, ya que no los conocían

Al regreso del primer receso Naruto sintió algunos ruidos como si hubiesen varios alumnos amontonados, por lo que se apresuró para llegar al salón, justo para ver cómo el chico calvo Ikkaku intentaba pegarle a Keigo Asano con una espada de madera, precisamente por llamarlo calvo; todos los demás habían retrocedido un poco ya que con esa apariencia y esa arma, parecía una especie de pandillero…sin embargo antes de tocar la cabeza de su alumno, Naruto sujetó hábilmente el arma con sus manos, le dio unos empujones y acabó volteando a Ikkaku en el suelo para sorpresa de todo el mundo, especialmente las mujeres que se le quedaron viendo con corazoncitos en los ojos

"por favor…eviten pelear entre compañeros de clases" dijo el rubio en un tono inocente y divertido "además no permitiré que anden con cosas que les hagan daño" dijo finalmente a Ikkaku quitándole su espada de madera, a medida que entraba al salón

El día transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por el hecho que Toshiro Hitsugaya había estado absolutamente toda la mañana mirándolo, casi como si lo examinara, seguramente estaba sorprendido de que pudiese desarmar a Ikkaku tan fácilmente, y a decir verdad él también pensó que se había pasado, pero simplemente detuvo el arma por instinto…después de todo Kisuke y Yoruichi le habían enseñado sumamente bien el cómo combatir sin su zampakuto…todo en su siempre intensa preparación contra Aizen…tal vez aquel mocoso sospechaba algo de él, por su apariencia parecía listo, aunque Naruto decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y seguir con su acto de profesor alegre y descuidado como hacía siempre

Al terminar las clases, comenzó a ir a su casa, cuando a tres cuadras, luego de doblar una esquina, alguien lo haló de la corbata y le dio un tremendo beso…no podía ser nadie más que Lisa, sólo ella era tan expresiva…y agresiva, en público, así que le dio el beso y luego se separó para preguntarle por qué había hecho eso tan cerca de la escuela

"no te fijes en detalles…vamos a la bodega que una chica vino a ver a Ichigo y trajo noticias del viejo ese" dijo ella con un tono, casi de hastío que sólo podía significar una persona…el hombre que había leído su sentencia, y que no movió un dedo por ayudarles en el pasado, pese a que eran sus camaradas

Naruto mismo sentía algo contra ese comandante Yamamoto, puesto que él era de los que tenían la convicción que los amigos y camaradas eran lo más importante, y las reglas no importaban si la seguridad de éstos estaba involucrada…pero al parecer aquel severo sujeto no compartía su opinión, así que haciendo lo que siempre hacía para tranquilizarla cuando ella se molestaba por recordar su exilio, le apretó fuerte la mano y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras le susurraba que no estaba sola y si tenía la oportunidad le iba a demostrar su enfado al viejo ese, y al perezoso de su antiguo capitán por no mover un dedo para ayudarle

Cuando llegaron a la bodega, Naruto vio que Ichigo estaba luchando contra Hiyori, y los demás estaban alrededor mirando cómo lo hacía, quien se sorprendió mucho de verlo ahí fue Inoue, quien al comienzo no se había percatado que a quien el rubio llevaba de la mano era la presidenta estudiantil, Lisa Yadomarou, iba a abrir la boca para decirlo en voz alta, cuando alguien se le adelantó

"¡la presidenta estudiantil es tu novia!" dijo Ichigo en voz alta, recibiendo una tremenda patada por parte de Hiyori quien le gritó para que pusiera más atención al combate

Fue entonces que Naruto se presentó ahora delante de Orihime, quien agradecía que la incorporaran ya que con todos los últimos hechos se sentía un poco olvidada, el rubio escuchó las palabras que el comandante Yamamoto había mandado a decir acerca de los planes de Aizen y maldijo por dentro, ese hombre nunca paraba con sus ambiciones, realmente tenía que arruinar la vida de todos…Lisa pudo notar lo tenso que se puso ya que le apretó un poco más la mano, no es que le dañara, pero él siempre intentaba ser alguien calmado, pero ese tipo de cosas que a ella le hicieron tanto daño en el pasado, le hacían sentir mal a él por no haberle podido ayudar…

…pese a que él sí los había ayudado un montón, y especialmente a ella

"bueno…sólo esperemos que todos estén suficientemente preparados para entonces…" dijo el rubio volviendo a su forma de ser más animada "porque apenas vea a ese tal Aizen lo voy a aplastar como una cucaracha por todo lo que ha hecho" dijo apretando el puño de la mano libre que tenía

Aunque no dijo nada, Ichigo miró a su profesor diciendo eso, se fijó que por su actitud parecía muy protector hacia Lisa, quien no podía creer que fuese su novia…sus personalidades eran tan diferentes que parecía algo imposible…pero si lo pensaba bien, la personalidad de su padre era única, así que seguramente sus padres vivieron algo parecido…pero el hecho que le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza, es si realmente él era tan poderoso como para pensar en vencer a Aizen, es decir, él no le tenía miedo y si significaba proteger a alguno de sus amigos, iría contra Aizen o contra quien fuese por asegurarse que las cosas salieran bien, sin embargo cuando se descubrió lo de la traición del ex capitán del quinto escuadrón, él y Renji, sumados a otro capitán intentaron detenerlo, sólo para ser hechos a un lado más fácil de lo que se limpiaba el polvo de hombro… aunque por alguna razón las palabras de su maestro tenían un efecto extraño que le hacía creer en él…y que además le hacían perder su atención de la pelea, por lo que Hiyori estaba consiguiendo darle bastantes golpes

Hachi se acercó a decirle algo a Naruto, y el rubio le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dijo que no fuese tan tímido, que todos eran como familia, Shinji se acercó a preguntar qué le había dicho y Naruto respondió que el tipo de rosado le había pedido permiso para que Inoue pudiera quedarse a perfeccionar sus habilidades un poco, porque debido a que sus poderes guardaban ciertas similitudes, pero también unas increíbles diferencias, se sentía un poco entusiasmado

Naruto se lo preguntó a la chica, quien se lo pensó un poco y dijo que le agradaría, pero que ya había aceptado entrenar bajo la guía de otra persona, por lo que no se le hacía muy correcto rechazarla ahora

"¿Quién te ofreció ayuda…Urahara?" preguntó Naruto algo despreocupado, sorprendiendo a Inoue e Ichigo que conociera a Kisuke

"no…Yoruichi-san" dijo ella algo avergonzada

"no te preocupes…mira hablaré con ella para que te dé esta semana libre, así podrás aprender algunas cosas de Hachi y acompañarnos un poco…luego el viernes todos iremos al festival escolar y después de eso podrás ir con ella" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa intentando animar a todos

"¿cómo vamos a ir al festival escolar si no somos alumnos?" preguntó Rose acercándose a lo que estaban en la parte más cerca de la entrada

"le diré al viejo que invité unos amigos y punto, no habrá problema, ha aceptado estupideces peores" dijo el rubio riendo entre dientes, por dentro al recordar algunas de las bromas que le había hecho al director del colegio

"¿pero por qué perderemos el tiempo en ese estúpido festival?" preguntó Ichigo, quien ahora sí se preocupó de bloquear el ataque de Hiyori para no seguir siendo apaleado

"bueno…no perderás más que un día…además tus compañeros están poniendo mucho empeño en ello y varios de tus amigos te extrañan" dijo el rubio dándole un sermón a Ichigo quien al parecer estaba siendo demasiado individualista, sin quererlo "y porque soy tu maestro y me debes hacer caso" dijo el rubio utilizando el ya tan utilizado argumento del maestro, con el que normalmente terminaba con las discusiones

"ano…Naruto-sensei…¿no se enojará Yoruichi-san por eso?" preguntó aún algo fuera de lugar Inoue

"no te preocupes Orihime, yo los conozco bien y seguro no te ponen problemas…geez, capaz que terminen en el mismo festival, el año pasado Urahara mandó a los chicos a poner una especie de puesto con las cosas que él vendía en la tienda" dijo el rubio moviendo las manos como para intentar explicarles algo del rubio y despreocupado tendero

Finalmente Naruto les dijo a todos que se cuiden y no se lastimen mucho en su entrenamiento, cuando por fin Lisa lo sujetó de un brazo y se lo llevó arrastrando de ahí

"¿siempre es tan mandón?" preguntó Ichigo, sacando algunas carcajadas en Shinji y Kensei, así como una patada de molestia por parte de Hiyori

"para que lo sepas, él nos ha ayudado mucho Ichigo" dijo Shinji hablando más en serio que nunca, hecho que sorprendió al pelinaranjo, ya que todos adquirieron de pronto una especie de aire solemne "cuando llegamos aquí, luego de ser declarados como hollow a quienes había que eliminar, él nos dio este sitio para vivir y nos ayudó a entrenar y dominar nuestros poderes…se podría decir que él hizo con nosotros lo que estamos haciendo contigo" dijo nuevamente su rubio compañero de curso en forma muy normal, lo que para él era extraño "aunque seguramente es su forma de desquitarse, porque Lisa es muy mandona con él" añadió el rubio finalmente recuperando un tono un poco más risueño que iba más acorde a su personalidad

"¡por eso tienes que respetarlo como tu superior!" dijo Hiyori pegándole en la cara con el mango de su espada a Ichigo en un momento de descuido

"¿puede Naruto-sensei vencer a ese Aizen?" preguntó Orihime quien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de las capacidades de ese sujeto al que todos parecían nombrar con odio, pero que seguramente si estaba detrás de tantas cosas era alguien muy fuerte

"Orihime-chan si Naruto pelea en serio…yo creo que incluso Aizen temblaría" dijo Shinji al sentir un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda de sólo recordar aquella vez en que Naruto les mostró su verdadero poder

"hola chicos, me preguntaba que los tenía tan hechos añicos" dijo una persona que venía bajando por las escaleras, recibiendo las miradas de la mayoría de los presentes

"por dios…ya volvió con sus rimas" dijo Rose quien era un amante de la música clásica y por eso muchas veces se enfrascaba en discusiones con él, sobre el trabajo y la belleza en los distintos tipos de arte, ya que mientras Rose creía en los detalles, el trabajo y la elaboración, este otro individuo apreciaba la improvisación, la pasión y las rimas…y por eso siempre estaban discutiendo

"Hola Bee…¿qué tal tu concurso?" preguntó Kensei al recién llegado

"eso no fue un concurso, a esos tontos les di un curso" dijo el recién llegado tipo agitando las manos y todo como para darle más ambiente a sus rimas "veo que hay caras nuevas…eh…"

"¡JA!" dijo Rose en voz alta al ver cómo el chico se había quedado sin rimas

Al final hicieron las presentaciones y este tipo resultó ser un amigo que Naruto había hecho en la sociedad de las almas, el día en que regresó a la tierra, y que también era cercano a ellos, pese a no ser un vizard…pero como se habían entrenado junto con él, puesto que en ese tiempo solía andar persiguiendo todo el tiempo a Naruto, ya habían aprendido a aceptarlo…con todo y sus molestas rimas

…

"¿así que Hachi dijo que quería averiguar más sobre sus poderes?" preguntó incrédula la morena que tiempo atrás condujo la segunda división del gotei 13

"sí…es raro que Hachi se interesa en abrirse con alguien, por eso quiero que se quede con nosotros un tiempo…además le servirá bastante y será sólo una semana" dijo el rubio a la mujer que había tomado participación en su formación

"¡Naruto, no hemos hecho esto!" dijo Lisa asomándose por el otro lado de la puerta con un manga erótico, señalando una página en particular, provocando un gran rubor en el rostro de Naruto que sacó muchas risas en la líder del clan Shihoin

"veo que Kisuke trajo material nuevo" comentó algo avergonzado Naruto mientras era víctima de las burlas de una de sus maestras, por la sinceridad…y curiosidad de su novia "¿te molesta que Inoue se retrase una semana?" preguntó intentando cambiar drásticamente el tema

"no, no te preocupes…aunque sería un lindo gesto si pudiéramos ir a ese festival" dijo la chica intentando invitarse nuevamente

"está bien…vayan el viernes…pero por favor no te pongas a beber…da mala imagen a los chicos" dijo el rubio saliendo de ahí para recoger a su novia quien revisaba una caja con mangas que le había traído Urahara, Lisa se llevó la caja completa, por lo que sacó unos billetes y los dejó en el mostrador, mientras Urahara divertido se levantaba el sombrero burlándose un poco de Naruto cuando le agradecía su compra

…

"¿De qué te quejas…si es simple curiosidad por nuevas cosas para hacer?" dijo ella mientras estaba leyendo alguna de sus revistas, en su cuarto, cuando podía sentir la mirada de reproche del rubio

"sabes que no me molesta eso…el problema es que lo dices en frente de todos" dijo el rubio mientras estaba leyendo un libro nuevo que había encontrado hace un par de días en la biblioteca y con todo este asunto de los arrancar, no había tenido ocasión de leer

"oye cuándo lo vamos a hacer en la azotea…" preguntó ella como quien consultaba la hora a algún desconocido

"por favor…cualquiera podría oírnos" dijo el rubio meditando un poco, ya que conocía a su chica lo suficiente como para saber que si no hacía nada, no iban a superar ese punto "vale, lo haremos en la enfermería" dijo el rubio, haciendo saltar a la chica quien se tiró sobre él quien estaba leyendo sobre su cama, mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos

"¿cómo te desharás de Shizune?" preguntó intrigada mientras estaba sobre él

"algo le inventaré…me muero de la vergüenza si le digo que quiero utilizarla para hacer el amor contigo" dijo sonrojado Naruto, mientras ella le daba besos cortos en la nariz

Naruto tenía una casa propia, ya que el chico antes era el propietario de la bodega donde estaban los otros vizard, pero con la llegada de éstos, quiso un poco de calma en su vida, porque sus constantes peleas y sus pérdidas de control al comienzo le iban a volver loco, así que compró una casa cerca del galpón, era cómoda y servía como para que la ocuparan unas cuatro personas, aunque vivía solo ahí, porque no quería a Bee con sus rimas todo el día, por lo que lo dejó a cargo de los demás vizard…pero cuando había comenzado su relación con Lisa, hace ya más de setenta años atrás, ella se había mudado con él y compartían el cuarto principal

"te amo…¿lo sabes cierto?" dijo Naruto apartando sus ojos de su libro, poniéndolos tiernamente en el rostro de su novia

"sí…me lo dices todos los días…no has fallado nunca en más de setenta años" dijo ella sonriendo sinceramente feliz "y por eso yo también te amo mucho" agregó ella terminando con un beso, para pasar a un tema un poco más serio "¿crees…realmente crees que lo vamos a lograr?" preguntó ella en un tono, el mismo que utilizaba cuando sentía que todo el asunto de Aizen y sus conspiraciones se le venía encima

"no te preocupes…Kisuke y Yoruichi pueden ser idiotas, pero me han entrenado mucho…no voy a dejar que ese miserable los lastime, así que apenas tenga la oportunidad lo voy a detener…por el bien de todos" dijo él con la misma sonrisa confiada que utilizaba cuando quería darle ánimos "tranquila…sabemos de los poderes de Gin y Tousen, además no he caído en Kyouka Suigetsu, así que tengo todas las de ganar…además incluso tú sabes de lo que soy capaz" dijo el rubio dándole ahora él un beso a su novia, quien no pudo evitar un pequeño sacudón en su espalda

Flash Back

Estaban los ocho con sus formas vizard, Naruto les estaba explicando acerca de los distintos tipos de cero y ataques con reiatsu que podían utilizar, como la bala o sus otros derivados, aunque eso no era algo que cualquiera pudiese lograr, ya que requerían una especialización particular en sus lados hollow

Después de que todos tenían sus poderes y demonios internos totalmente controlados, al rubio les gustaba enfrentarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, no es que fuese sobrado, pero era muy hábil y aunque no siempre vencía, sí daba muy buena pelea y les decía que eso era una excelente preparación para cuando le llegara la hora de ir contra Aizen…

…pero un día, de pronto se puso a reír y les dijo que iba a utilizar su verdadero poder, entonces dijo unas palabras que ella nunca iba a olvidar y su forma cambió por completo

El rubio ya no estaba, en su lugar había una criatura bastante más grande, con su piel roja y una especie de esqueleto en sus hombros, todo daba un aspecto como de zorro y seis colas ondulaban a su espalda, el reiatsu que los demás sintieron fue inmenso y superó con creces todo lo que habían percibido en su vida, provocándoles un susto de muerte

Tanto así que de pronto las máscaras de los antiguos miembros de la sociedad de las almas se rompieron, haciéndoles sentir vulnerables frente a lo que casi lucía como un monstruo…

…esa sería la primera y última vez que le tendrían miedo, verdadero miedo a Naruto…

…y Lisa aún no se lo perdonaba a sí misma, puesto que el rubio nunca había sido sino un chico muy dulce con ella, prácticamente desde que llegó a la tierra, ya que el chico tenía algo por ella desde que le conoció siendo un niño en la sociedad de las almas

"tranquilos…aún estoy en control" dijo esa criatura roja, haciendo que los otros recuerden que seguía siendo el rubio que tanto les había ayudado, así que al ver que los demás habían perdido su voluntad de luchar, él deshizo progresivamente la transformación volviendo de a poco a la normalidad

Desde ese día, su respeto ya existente por el rubio, creció a medidas estratosféricas, así como una especie de sentimiento de culpa por temerle, cuando él había sido una de las personas que más les ayudó en su peor momento…y lo otro que sintieron fue…

…cierto placer ya que no esperaban a ver cómo el chico utilizaba todo ese poder para aplastar a Aizen

Naruto nunca más utilizó esa apariencia contra ellos y había empleado hasta su última gota de sudor con Urahara y Yoruichi para poder vencer a los demás sin tener que recurrir a eso

Fin Flash Back

De ese modo fue como comenzó la semana, las cosas estaban tranquilas ya que en el colegio todos estaban ocupados preparando el festival, corriendo de un lado a otro con las cosas y haciendo todo lo necesario para que su clase fuera la mejor y pudiera recibir el premio

De pronto aparecían algunos hollow, pero comunes y corrientes y a lo mucho algún arrancar de la clase más baja, así que realmente no representaban peligro alguno y con la presencia de los shinigami de la sociedad de las almas, los demás se habían podido avocar más tranquilamente a lo que estaban haciendo

Cuando por fin había llegado el viernes, todos se sorprendieron de ver a los desaparecidos chicos, incluso Ishida había aparecido, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, el chico que había recuperado sus poderes como Quincy saludó a Ichigo y ambos podían notar que el otro estaba más fuerte, además tenían algunos rastros de las consecuencias de sus entrenamientos, como algunas vendas y marcas en torno a los ojos, por lo que volvían a reconocerse como amigos y rivales

El rubio les dijo que se apresuraran para comenzar con el festival, por lo que todos sus alumnos bajaron al patio principal, encontrándose con todos sus demás compañeros, puesto que el director Sarutobi iba a hacer un discurso a modo de conmemoración del aniversario del colegio, así que animando a los alumnos a esforzarse por aquello que creían justo y llevar en alto tanto el nombre del colegio, como el propio, les invitó a comenzar las actividades que con tanto esfuerzo habían preparado

Cada uno fue a hacer las tareas que tenía asignadas, mientras otros aprovechaban de ir a los otros puestos para divertirse y disfrutar de las atracciones que otros habían diseñado para el resto, el rubio fue a ver el karaoke de su clase y se fijó que en el salón principal estaba Rangiku Matsumoto cantando de forma muy animada, y más de la mitad del salón estaba lleno de hombres mirándola atentamente, en el otro lado había algunos esperando su turno para tomar el micrófono o en alguno de los duelos que habían hecho que consistía en ir cantando cada uno un par de líneas y al final decidir al mejor con un aplauso de los espectadores

Posteriormente recorrió los otros puestos, ya que como miembro del comité que decidiría al ganador, tenía que verlos todos al menos una vez como para hacerse una idea…aunque este año estaba tramando algo…pudo ver que Sado estaba en el salón del último grado, en un desafío por ver quién era capaz de lograr más vencidas…y aunque el chico no utilizara su reiatsu, la composición de su brazo era una gran masa de músculo, por lo que difícilmente alguien normal podría ganarle…aunque cerca suyo Ikkaku competía muy animadamente

En otro cuarto estaba Inoue en una competencia de quién podía comer más, compitiendo contra varios hombres y mujeres, mientras otro montón de espectadores masculinos se deslumbraban con la poca delicadeza que exhibía…y todos los movimientos sugerentes que hacía de manera involuntaria

Rukia, Toshiro, Renji y Yumichika estaban tan solo dando vueltas por ahí y contemplando el panorama y todo lo que los alumnos habían organizado

De pronto Naruto vio que había un puesto de tiro al blanco, cuyo premio eran todo tipo de peluches…el rubio nunca entendió bien la razón, pero tal vez en una vida pasada había sido arquero o algo, ya que su puntería era perfecta, incluso durante su paso por la universidad ganó varios campeonatos de tiro al blanco, los cuales tenía en su casa hasta el día de hoy...

…por lo que no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de acercarse a mirar

Cuando preguntó las reglas, los chicos le dijeron que debía botar nueve botellas metálicas, con tres lanzamientos, y si lo conseguía se ganaba el premio, varios ya lo habían intentado, pero sin éxito, puesto que la distancia era de tres metros y las botellas eran metálicas, por lo que no caían sólo con un roce o un movimiento suave, sino que debían ser bien golpeadas…las mujeres que estaban en el puesto animaron a Naruto, ya que se solía decir que él tenía buena puntería, pero el resultado realmente los sorprendió

Naruto utilizando sólo una pelota botó toda la torre, dando justo en el punto clave para que todas las de arriba cayeran y arrastraran a las del sector más alejado de su golpe…los que estaban ahí aplaudieron mientras el profesor elegía uno de los peluches y muchas chicas comenzaban a fantasear que recibían uno de esos animales de felpa

…diez lanzamientos después los chicos tuvieron que pedirle a Naruto que se fuera antes que los deje sin premios ya que siempre lo lograba al primer intento, por lo que sin poder ver bien, debido a que tenía los brazos llenos con animales de felpa se fue de ahí

En el patio central estaba Urahara quien había llevado un carro para vender golosinas, y había sido una muy buena idea, ya que entre refrescos y caramelos, los estudiantes se estaban llevando casi todo lo que había traído, mientras el rubio imaginaba a dónde podía haber ido su morena amiga y ex capitana

Cuando se asomó al gimnasio, se sorprendió al ver a Mashiro consiguiendo que Kensei la acompañe a la casa embrujada…seguramente la chica le había estado dando la lata todo el día, para que aceptara acompañarla en algo, en otro lado Shinji disfrutaba del café estilo sirvientas, donde todas las mujeres de una clase se disfrazaron con este motivo y atendían muy refinadamente a todos quienes iban al salón

En la sala de teatro pudo ver mucho movimiento, y especialmente un gran hombre de cabello rosado que llamaba mucho la atención, ahí habían armado una especie de circo donde los chicos demostraban sus más extrañas habilidades, ahora mismo uno de los alumnos de aquella clase estaba haciendo malabares con unas pelotas, mientras alguien le arrojaba aros en llamas y él tenía que esquivarlos, pero sin dejar caer las otras cosas

Se moría de ganas por ver qué había hecho el curso de Lisa, ya que él no tenía idea de las actividades de los otros cursos y ella siempre se lo ocultaba con la intención de sorprenderlo ese día…de pronto sintió que alguien le cubrió los ojos por atrás y se dio cuenta que sólo habría una persona capaz de hacer eso…seguro muchas más lo deseaban, pero sólo su novia le haría eso

"¿me vas a mostrar lo que hicieron Lisa?" preguntó el rubio en tono tierno a su chica quien sólo se pegó a él y le comenzó a empujar hacia donde quería llevarlo

Naruto sólo esperaba que nadie les viese en esa posición, ya que sería un poco comprometedor si alguien los veía, a Naruto siendo dirigido a ciegas por la presidenta estudiantil, quien abrazada a él le iba llevando a punta de empujoncitos…al final abrió la puerta separándose un poco de él para no ser advertidos por los del interior como una pareja y vio que en la sala de cine, estaban haciendo una obra teatral y tenían algunas más en cartelera para ese día…ahora quien estaba en el escenario era una amiga que Lisa había hecho en el curso, quien interpretaba a una pobre dueña de casa quien intentaba sacar a su marido de la vida bohemia

En el interior pudo ver a Love y Rose, así como también Hiyori, aunque seguramente ésta sólo estaba ahí acompañando a Lisa, porque normalmente no le gustaba el contacto con tantas personas, cuando la pequeña vizard vio a Lisa llegar se iba a acercar a ella, pero cuando se fijó que Naruto venía con ella quiso darles algo de espacio

Hiyori siempre se había sentido un poco abandonada, para ella su vieja capitana Kirio Hikifune había sido casi como una madre, luego apareció Urahara y pese a que el rubio se preocupaba por ella, le era exasperante…pero cuando todo eso ocurrió y tuvieron que ir a la tierra a ocultarse para sobrevivir, ese sentimiento de aislamiento había crecido todavía más…

…entonces fue cuando apareció Naruto quien siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y estaba dispuesto a ayudarles, ella muchas veces había intentado pegarle, pero el rubio la detenía y le daba una sonrisa que le desarmaba…ella sabía que Naruto estaba enamorado hasta la punta del pelo de Lisa, y no lo veía más que como a un hermano mayor, por lo que siempre que les veía juntos intentaba darles espacio y privacidad, pero el rubio siempre mostraba esa faceta gentil y la acogía cerca suyo

Esta vez no fue la excepción, Naruto vio la expresión de Hiyori quien tras verle se dio vuelta y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, pero dándole un ligero tirón a Lisa para que le siga, se fue a sentar junto a la pequeña para saludarla y hacerle compañía…

Ichigo había estado acompañando a sus amigos, la verdad es que a excepción de Inoue no los veía hace tiempo y agradecía la insistencia de su maestro en hacerlos venir, ya que se lo estaba pasando de maravilla, aún no participaba en nada, pero se divirtió animando a Sado en su victoria contra Ikkaku, o riéndose cuando Inoue recibió un trofeo en su concurso de comida, con sobras en las mejillas…o cuando Uryuu se puso a cantar en el karaoke, desatando la histeria en sus fans femeninas

De hecho al chico de pelo naranjo le sorprendió que Ishida llegara, por lo que fue a hablar con él, como para saber en qué condiciones se encontraba y fue cuando el Quincy le dijo que se había encontrado con sus padres, quienes le habían vuelto a recibir mientras él recuperaba sus poderes y entrenaba…Ichigo sabía que Uryuu tenía una tensa relación con su padre, pero se alegraba que tuviese compañía…aunque se puso a reír cuando supo que su padre cambió drásticamente su opinión acerca del festival, tras la visita del sensei Naruto

Ishida no entendía y entonces Ichigo tuvo que revelarle que el maestro también era un shinigami, y no solo eso, sino que nada más y nada menos que in vizard, al igual que él y los otros con quienes estaba entrenando…esto hizo aliviarse a Uryuu quien había prometido no relacionarse con algún otro shinigami, pero como sus amigos no lo eran y tanto Ichigo como el maestro eran Vizard, se podría decir que no infringía las normas al estar con ellos, y eso muy dentro de sí le alegraba ya que no quería estar solo…

…y aunque su padre prácticamente lo apaleara a diario, se estaba sintiendo más cercano a él al verlo como un Quincy hábil y poderoso, que como lo veía antes, sólo un profesor universitario tosco y avaro

Las cosas iban de maravilla, cuando de pronto todos aquellos con poderes espirituales, sintieron dos enormes presencias aparecer en las cercanías, incluso la alarma que había en la insignia de Ichigo comenzó a sonar bastante fuerte, pero de pronto el peli naranjo sintió una mano en su hombro

"no te preocupes…este es tu día de descanso, así que yo me ocupo" dijo quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Naruto

"pero…sensei…son fuertes" dijo el chico quien estaba impresionado por lo que estaba sintiendo

"no tanto" dijo Naruto confiado mientras salía de ahí camino al exterior para ir a confrontar a los arrancar que sin duda habían aparecido por la ciudad

Así que sin ni siquiera proponérselo, el rubio se ganó una nueva escala de respeto en el libro de Ichigo e Ishida, quienes estaban algo conmocionados por el alto poder que estaban sintiendo y que a Naruto parecía no importarle en absoluto

Cuando salió de la escuela, por la azotea se sorprendió de ver a Urahara corriendo junto a él, seguramente con el mismo destino

"no te preocupes, le dije a los shinigami que me encargaría" dijo Urahara calmando a Naruto ya que nadie más iba a interferir

"¿y tu puesto?" preguntó el rubio, quien conocía que por más amable que quisiera parecer, nunca iba a abandonar así un negocio

"dejé a Yoruichi a cargo" dijo el tipo que vestía de verde, mientras apuraba el paso hacia un parque donde habían sentido llegar a los sujetos

Los dos rubios y viejos amigos, se fijaron que frente a ellos había dos nuevos arrancar, uno de ellos era un tipo con una sonrisa parecida a la de Shinji, pero con un gran sombrero blanco y una tremenda zampakuto que parecía una hoz, mientras que el otro era un sujeto moreno que se veía algo musculoso, pero enigmático

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Urahara quien intuía que por su nivel de reiatsu en su estado sellado, debían ser espadas

"Nnoitra Jiruga quinto espada" dijo el chico del gorro mirando a los dos shinigami que habían aparecido ante ellos…"vaya un tonto con una capucha verde y el otro con una negra con manchitas rojas…quién lo iba a decir" fanfarroneó el quinto espada al ver las apariencias de Naruto y Urahara

"Zommari Leroux, séptima espada…" dijo el tipo negro y más reservado "sería educado que ustedes también se identificaran" dijo el tipo

"Naruto Uzumaki…profesor de historia en la secundaria de Karakura y solía ser el octavo oficial del segundo escuadrón" dijo Naruto tomando su espada por el mango, sólo por si acaso

"Kisuke Urahara…tendero y antiguo capitán del doceavo escuadrón" dijo el otro rubio sujetando con una mano su sombrero, y con la otra su espada

Rápidamente Nnoitra se abalanzó contra Kisuke, pero Naruto lo detuvo con su zampakuto, el chico le dijo que se encargara del otro para que no cause problemas, así que Urahara pasó de ellos y se acercó a quien se había identificado como el séptimo espada

Kisuke pronto se dio cuenta que su rival, al parecer era bastante rápido, ya que cuando lo atacó en un primer momento, tuvo la leve impresión de que vio una doble imagen…aún así se limitó a bloquear con su espada, pero de pronto otro de los enemigos apareció y le atravesó en la parte del pecho…pero luego estalló como un globo y el verdadero Urahara apareció desde un costado enterrándole su espada en el hombro

Nnoitra estaba a punto de decirle algo a Naruto para provocarlo, cuando este agitó rápidamente su espada, haciéndole perder la suya, la cual fue a parar al suelo debajo de ellos

"cuando te canses de jugar avísame para empezar a lastimarte" dijo el rubio menospreciándolo completamente

El quinto espada se lanzó como loco a atacar a Naruto, pero el rubio esquivaba la mayor parte de sus ataques con suma facilidad, mientras que otros pocos los bloqueaba con su propia Zampakuto, con la misma facilidad Urahara se defendía de su rival, aprovechando cada ocasión para provocarle alguno que otro corte superficial

Luego de ese juego sin mucho sentido, Nnoitra comenzó a acumular su reiatsu, pero su compañero le dijo que recordara los detalles de la misión, entonces el quinto espada recordó claramente cómo Aizen les había dicho que fuesen a la tierra a ver en qué condiciones estaban los shinigami, pero con las condiciones propias de no dejarse matar ni incapacitar perdiendo alguna extremidad, y que bajo ningún punto de vista enseñaran sus liberaciones, en caso que fuesen superados, simplemente debían huir…

..por lo que resignado lanzó un cero a los shinigami, mientras abría una garganta para volver a hueco mundo

…Naruto tuvo que darse prisa para interceptar el disparo de energía en el aire, o de lo contrario hubiera provocado una gran destrucción, así que los dos rubios perdieron de este modo la oportunidad para acabar a los enemigos

"parece que sólo querían probarnos…ahora seguro que Aizen sabe de tu existencia" comentó Urahara al rubio quien había vuelto recién junto a él

"considero que es mejor así…piénsalo desde mi punto de vista" dijo el rubio, mientras los dos dejaban de usar sus poderes y volvían a pisar el suelo "aparecen los capitanes del gotei 13, seguramente el comandante querrá luchar contra él…pero Aizen sabe que estoy ahí…en algún lado, esperando la oportunidad en que baje la guardia para atacarlo" dijo Naruto haciendo algunos gestos con las manos para darle más realismo a su explicación "eso podría hacerle distraerse un poco durante sus peleas con los demás…y además yo tampoco he caído en Kyouka Suigetsu" dijo el rubio terminando de forma confiada

"tienes razón…no es una mala idea después de todo" dijo Urahara siguiendo a su antiguo alumno hacia el colegio

…

"vaya…ya no se siente ninguno de esos reiatsu" dijo Ichigo a su amigo Uryuu quienes estaban actualmente en el café de sirvientas, ya que era un sitio donde ninguno de los demás estaba y en el caso de ocurrir algo, podrían salir sin ser notados, ya que prácticamente toda la atención se la llevaban las chicas que atendían con sus lindos disfraces

"¿tú crees…que él solo se deshizo de esos tipos?" le contestó con una pregunta el Quincy, algo asombrado por la noticia, ya que pudo sentir una fuerte presencia

"parece que él está por encima del nivel de un capitán…" dijo Ichigo, recordando algunas de las cosas que los Vizard le habían contado durante sus entrenamientos

"a mí me ha parecido muy extraño el cambio de actitud de mi padre…es como si se conocieran… aunque nunca antes lo había dicho, creo que será mejor hablar con él" dijo Uryuu finalmente

…

"interesante…al parecer Urahara se trajo uno de sus amiguitos que no eran vizard con él, la vez que escapó" comentó Aizen ante el informe de los dos espada que había enviado a Karakura "muy bien hecho mis espada...cumplieron su misión de forma espléndida" les dijo Aizen, haciendo que se retiraran de la sala donde estaba

"¿será ese chico una amenaza para nuestros planes?" preguntó Tousen desde un costado, mientras veía a Aizen pensar en su trono y Gin aparecer desde el otro lado

"seguro que ese mocoso tiene un nivel parecido al de Urahara…lo más probable es que lo haya entrenado para enfrentarse a usted…capitán Aizen" dijo Gin en tu usual tono entre risueño e irónico

"concuerdo contigo Gin…pero aunque respeto la inteligencia de ese sujeto…no me preocupa, ya que nuestros poderes están en escalas diferentes…seguro me divertirán un rato…pero dudo que incluso puedan contra todos mis espada" añadió finalmente el ex capitán del quinto escuadrón, pensando en las posibilidades "creo que tendremos que darles la calma antes de la tormenta" dijo el que se quería autoproclamar dios

…

"¿está todo bien?" preguntó Lisa, cuando Naruto se volvió a sentar junto a ella en el salón

"tranquila…eran unos tipos que venían a probar nuestras defensas…no tuvimos que utilizar ninguna de nuestras habilidades" dijo el rubio calmando a la chica, para que no vaya a entrar en pánico

"¿estás satisfecho ahora que Aizen sabe de ti?" dijo Lisa, quien no estaba muy convencida del plan que tenía Naruto

"sabes que sí…conoces el plan, no veo por qué no habría de funcionar" dijo él para darle un beso cuando nadie estaba mirando

Al final del día, el festival acabó, y mientras algunos se quedaban a limpiar y ordenar, otros ya estaban rumbo a sus casas, mientras que algunos iban a donde tenían compromisos, como por ejemplo Inoue quien ahora estaría bajo el entrenamiento de Yoruichi, Ichigo también tenía que volver al refugio, junto a los otros vizard ya que debía continuar con su entrenamiento. Ishida también emigró rápido para su casa, o de lo contrario corría el riesgo que la sesión de entrenamiento fuese mucho más intensa

El rubio estaba yéndose un poco antes de Lisa, como solían hacer para no levantar sospechas, para ponerse a reír al ver cómo Urahara iba arrastrando el carro de vuelta a la tienda mientras Yoruichi sólo lo iba apurando…

…

Los shinigami que habían ido a la tierra a evaluar la situación, se sorprendieron mucho cuando sintieron esa poderosa presión espiritual, suponiendo que tendrían que pedir la liberación de su restricción para poder enfrentar unos oponentes así…

..pero cuando salieron de la escuela, vieron a Urahara y el maestro Naruto, de quien Hitsugaya sospechaba bastante, utilizando un muy buen Shumpo hacia los nuevos arrancar que habían aparecido, posteriormente pudieron presenciar que ambos sacaron su zampakuto, pero sólo estaban toreando o jugando con sus oponentes sin lucir como si realizaran un esfuerzo demasiado grande, y finalmente uno de ellos lanzó un cero para cubrir su retirada, pero el maestro de secundaria simplemente se movió rápido para dispersarlo con su zampakuto en su estado sellado, cosa que ni siquiera Hitsugaya estaba seguro de poder haber hecho

Luego de eso decidieron no volver a la escuela, puesto que querían observar a este misterioso y aparentemente poderoso Shinigami, por lo que se quedaron escondidos en las afueras intentando averiguar más sobre él

Naruto avanzó un poco y luego se detuvo a esperar a pocas cuadras de la escuela, miró su reloj y rápidamente alguien le tapó los ojos por la espalda y resultó ser nada más y nada menos que la presidenta escolar, una chica a quien conocían como Lisa, cosa que sorprendió bastante a los shinigami de la sociedad de las almas, quienes cada vez se asombraban más por aquel sujeto

"¿Quiere que hablemos con él capitán Hitsugaya?" preguntó Rukia, siendo prácticamente la única que se refería de forma tan respetuosa al capitán del décimo escuadrón

"creo que lo mejor será que vayamos todos" dijo Toshiro, bastante inseguro de cómo aproximarse al sorprendente maestro de la clase de Ichigo

…

Naruto iba caminando despreocupado, mientras llevaba su mano en la cintura de Lisa y comentaban las obras que habían alcanzado a ver ese día en el colegio, de las cuales había una trágica que le había gustado mucho a la chica, y ex teniente del octavo escuadrón…los dos iban tranquilos y felices hasta que de pronto doblaron en una calle para dirigirse a la casa del rubio…

..y se fijaron que ahí frente a ellos había seis Shinigami, disfrazados como estudiantes

"…y así es cómo se arruina un buen día…" murmuró Lisa en un tono que sólo Naruto fue capaz de oír


	4. Tensión

CAPITULO 4 Tensión…¿amigos o enemigos?

Lisa se iba a detener, su cuerpo se puso tenso y estuvo a punto de salir de su gigai para recurrir a su zampakuto, pero Naruto no retiró la mano de su cintura y la siguió llevando como si no hubiese nadie ahí, por lo que sólo cuando estaban muy cerca de ellos, uno de los shinigami habló en vista que Naruto les estaba ignorando

"¿oye podemos saber quién eres?" dijo Hitsugaya mirando a Naruto "como no quiero faltarte el respeto lo haré yo primero…Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitán del décimo escuadrón de la sociedad de las almas" dijo el pequeño capitán de cabello blanco

"ya sabes mi nombre, es Naruto y soy maestro de preparatoria" dijo el rubio pasando de ellos sin darles mucha importancia, aún cuando la chica en sus brazos se veía bastante nerviosa

"¡no ves que estamos hablándoles!" le reprochó Matsumoto al rubio quien ya les estaba dando la espalda

"¿no ves que no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes?" respondió Naruto sin molestarse en verlos, a lo que fue ahora Rukia quien le habló

"¿Dónde está Ichigo?...su familia está preocupada y no tenemos idea de donde está metido" preguntó la diminuta shinigami de cabello negro azabache

"está en buenas manos…nosotros no lo vamos a traicionar, así que es mejor así…adiós mis no muy queridos shinigami" dijo Naruto despidiéndose con un gesto y volteándose un poco para sonreírles

El rubio siguió su camino sin preocuparse mucho del resto, mientras que Lisa luego se abrazó un poco más a él, como intentando calmarse un poco

"ya…ves que no pasó nada" dijo el rubio dándole un beso sobre la cabeza, ya que ella la estaba apoyando en sus hombros y el rubio de por sí era un par de centímetros más alto "lo que dijo esa chica me hizo recordar que deberíamos visitar la casa de Ichigo…no pensamos en su familia" dijo el chico quien entendía la preocupación de una familia, si de pronto uno simplemente se iba sin dar explicaciones

…

"¡Naruto!" dijo exclamado el padre de Ichigo, al abrir la puerta y encontrarse al maestro de su hijo "¿y esta chica linda…quién es?" preguntó en tono galante el mayor de los Kurosaki

"¿Qué diría Masaki si supiera que coqueteas con mi novia?" dijo Naruto, haciendo que Lisa lo mire extrañada, al soltarle a alguien su relación así…pero luego comprendió la razón cuando el sujeto se acercó a un muro, dejando ver una enorme foto de una mujer, y mientras lloraba, se arrodillaba y pedía perdón, haciendo de todo eso una escena de los más hilarante "oye…" dijo Naruto intentando que el sujeto deje de hacer el ridículo y le atienda "oye Isshin…" siguió con su intento el rubio

"¿Quién es él Naruto?" preguntó Lisa en voz baja a su novio, quien intentaba hacer que el doctor volviera a entrar en razón

"un viejo amigo que conocí a través de Kisuke" dijo el rubio entre murmullos a Lisa

Al rato después consiguieron calmar al padre de Ichigo y le explicaron por qué estaban ahí, cosa que él agradeció mucho, por lo que rápidamente mandó a llamar a sus hijas Karin y Yuzu, quienes estaban en la casa, y se sorprendieron cuando escucharon que el maestro de su hermano había venido a hablar con ellas

"bueno chicas, vine porque hoy vi a Ichigo y se notaba preocupado por ustedes" dijo el rubio en un tono amable y acogedor a las pequeñas, quienes rápidamente cambiaron su expresión de nerviosismo, por una de alegría

"¿dónde está Ichi-nee? Sólo dejó una nota diciendo que tenía que salir y que no nos preocupemos" dijo Karin, siendo la que tenía un poco más de personalidad de las dos mujeres

"está en el hogar de unos muy buenos amigos míos…uno de ellos es su compañero de clase, y siento si no te puedo invitar…pero puede ser un poco peligroso" dijo el rubio intentando sonar lo más calmado y amable posible

"¿está bien?" preguntó Yuzu más preocupada por el bienestar de su hermano, que de otra cosa

"sí, hoy fue a la escuela y se le veía bien…sólo me pidió que les dijera que le tengan paciencia y crean en él, ya que no las ha abandonado, pero realmente necesita hacer lo que está haciendo" dijo el rubio de forma bastante convincente

"¿podría decirle que lo queremos mucho y que lo extrañamos?" preguntó nuevamente la chica más pequeña

"está bien…yo se lo diré" dijo el rubio, haciéndole cariño en el pelo, para finalmente ponerse de pie y tras despedirse de todos marcharse junto a Lisa a su propia casa

…

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con esos sujetos?" preguntó Renji, quien no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran, y menos al capitán Hitsugaya

"lo desconozco…pero me imagino que alguien sabrá sobre ellos en la sociedad de las almas, sólo debemos tener sus nombres, porque al parecer no se lo han cambiado" dijo el joven capitán, quien para sus adentros maldecía el ser tan joven, ya que seguramente si hubiera formado parte del gotei 13 en la época de Urahara, sabría de quienes se trataba…"Rukia…¿podrías ir a preguntarle por ellos a Urahara Kisuke?" preguntó el capitán del décimo escuadrón, haciendo que todos miren a Rukia

"está bien…creo que puedo hacer eso" dijo la chica poniéndose de pie, mientras Renji la seguía puesto que se estaba hospedando en la tienda del retirado shinigami debido a que no tenía dónde más ir y de paso entrenaba con Sado

…

"¿eeh…por qué no puedes decírmelo?" preguntó una ofuscada Rukia, por enésima vez a Urahara quien no le quería decir nada más que el nombre completo de Naruto y Lisa

"pues porque son mis amigos, y no se llevan muy bien con los shinigami" dijo el tendero, dando por zanjada la discusión cuando sintió llegar a Sado a la tienda "Abarai-san, tienes trabajo que hacer" dijo Kisuke, mientras los dos compañeros de práctica pasaban al subterráneo donde solían entrenar "Rukia, si le das estos nombres a alguien, podrás hacerte rápidamente a la idea de sus verdaderas identidades, pero no se acerquen a ellos, puesto que ellos no lo apreciarían" dijo el tipo del sombrero divertido mientras miraba por el fino espacio que quedaba entre su abanico y su sombrero a la chica que estaba frente a él

"está bien…gracias de todos modos" dijo la diminuta Shinigami mientras se iba de ahí, puesto que sabía que ahí no conseguiría más respuestas

..

De ese modo la siguiente semana transcurrió sin muchos incidentes, además de la sorpresa que se llevó Lisa ese día lunes cuando abrió su casillero y prácticamente la atacó una manada de animales de peluche que Naruto había ganado el viernes en el festival y que le dejó a modo de sorpresa, afortunadamente la mayoría de los de la escuela eran tontos o no prestaban la debida atención ya que comenzaron a hacer todo tipo de elucubraciones sobre el responsable de ese regalo sin crear la relación obvia entre quien había desvalijado el puesto de tiro al blanco con el misterioso novio de la presidenta escolar

Los demás días fueron tranquilos, ya que solamente aparecía ocasionalmente algún hollow de muy baja categoría, por lo que el shinigami encargado del sector podía resolver el asunto bastante bien por su propia cuenta, mientras los demás se dedicaban a sus propios asuntos

Los shinigami seguían estando de encubierto en la escuela, aunque ninguno de sus otros conocidos había vuelto todavía, cada uno estaba ocupado con sus entrenamientos, de cara a lo que sería la guerra que se avecinaba, contra Aizen y sus arrancar

Toshiro había estado haciendo sus investigaciones y justo ese día viernes, había recibido una respuesta desde la sociedad de las almas, en la cual el mismo comandante Yamamoto se iba a dirigir a ellos para explicarles la situación

"Shinigamis…las personas a quien han solicitado se investiguen son Naruto Uzumaki, ex octavo oficial del segundo escuadrón…se presumía muerto desde hace alrededor de ciento veinte años, no hubo mayor investigación…la última vez que se supo de él fue por acudir a un avistamiento de hollow en el rukongai, tras comprobar algo de su sangre y parte de su túnica, junto con los restos de algunas otras almas, se creyó que el hollow le había acabado a él también…con respecto a la otra persona, tenemos mayor información, su nombre es Lisa Yadomarou, solía ser la teniente del octavo escuadrón, sin embargo huyó de la sociedad de las almas, hace cien años durante el incidente de experimentación hollow de Urahara Kisuke, siendo ella una de las personas afectadas en dicho proceso…la orden dada fue erradicarla junto con los de su tipo, pero de alguna manera se habían conseguido refugiar hasta ahora" dijo el comandante, sorprendiendo a los otros shinigami, quienes no imaginaban que hubiese una historia tan compleja detrás de ellos dos

"¿Hay alguna orden o instrucción a adoptar con respecto a ellos?" preguntó Toshiro, quien esperaba no tener que enfrentarlos, aunque de ser ordenado a hacerlo, simplemente tendría que dejar sus miedos atrás y obedecer

"de momento, sólo tengan los ojos abiertos…no intentaremos nada que pueda mermar nuestras filas ante una situación tan compleja como la que se nos avecina"

Yamamoto en un comienzo pensó que esos sujetos eran peligrosos, al comienzo él mismo creyó toda la historia que Aizen había narrado a la cámara de los 46, sin embargo, luego de que se descubriese la traición del capitán del quinto escuadrón, comenzó a cuestionarse muchas cosas, y entre ellas estaban el asunto si había tomado una decisión acertada o no…se fijó que había actuado de la misma manera ahora que Rukia Kichiki fue envuelta en todo el asunto del Hougyoku, él simplemente se limitó a obedecer, sin embargo otros como Ukitake o Kyoraku fueron capaces de pensar por sí mismos…ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente nunca se había disculpado con Rukia por haberla juzgado mal, no es que fuese su obligación, pero al ir a favor de las órdenes de la falsa cámara de los 46, aceptaba como cierto lo que decían de que ella era una traidora

…

Naruto fue al refugio donde estaban los otros vizard, y cuando bajó al subterráneo, que era el sitio donde estaban entrenando a Ichigo se puso a reír al ver la situación que ahí se estaba dando

Hiyori perseguía a Ichigo para golpearlo con su Zampakuto por llamarle enana, mientras Bee perseguía a Hiyori porque ésta en el camino mientras perseguía a Ichigo le hizo botar su cuaderno con rimas y lo pisó, arruinando algunas páginas del medio…aunque las cosas estaban algo injustas para el último, ya que Ichigo estaba con su bankai ya que así era más rápido, Hiyori estaba utilizando su transformación hollow con la máscara, y Bee sólo tenía su Shumpo, aunque a decir verdad el hecho que sólo con eso pueda mantenerles el ritmo era decir bastante

Bee podía utilizar su bankai, pero normalmente no le gustaba hacerlo a menos que fuese una situación de vida o muerte, ya que no quería que la gente lo conozca, además que Naruto muchas veces le dijo que no era algo con lo que había que jugar, el bankai era una forma de tratar su espada y si no lo hacía seriamente, podría molestarla y perder la capacidad de utilizarlo

Cuando Naruto llegó los demás parecieron tranquilizarse, gesto que Ichigo agradeció profundamente, puesto que estaba bastante cansado por todo lo que había tenido que correr mientras huía de la diminuta ex teniente del doceavo escuadrón del gotei 13. El rubio les dijo que era hora que los otros también entrenaran, cosa que rápidamente atrajo la atención de los demás, así que pronto aparecieron Kensei, Love, Rose, Mashiro y Shinji quienes estaban entusiasmados por luchar junto a Naruto

Ichigo y sus perseguidores se acercaron a la escalera para darles más espacio a los otros para darles más espacio con tal que pudieran pelear tranquilos

"¿Ichigo cuánto tiempo duras con tu máscara?" preguntó Naruto mientras dejaba su gigai para pasar a llevar su vistoso traje negro con nubes rojas

"em…veinte segundos y medio" dijo Ichigo algo avergonzado por ser capaz de lograr tan poco tiempo, tras todo el trabajo que había pasado para lograrlo

"no te preocupes…por algo se empieza" dijo el rubio contemplando cómo sus compañeros de entrenamiento ya parecían listos "espero que pongas atención que esto no es algo que verás todos los días" dijo el rubio desenvainando su espada "¿las mismas reglas de siempre?" preguntó en tono divertido el rubio, recibiendo asentimientos por parte de sus compañeros "vamos" dijo el rubio dando la orden para el comienzo del combate

Naruto rápidamente bloqueó un golpe con la espada de Kensei, utilizando la propia, entonces se oyó "Mashiro Kick" y el rubio tuvo que moverse rápidamente para esquivar una poderosa patada de la chica de cabello verde, aunque tras haberse movido hacia un lado la esquivó, pero Shinji intentó darle una estocada desde un costado, sin embargo Naruto pudo bloquearla con la espada y lanzarle una patada de regreso, pero Rose apareció para defender a su rubio amigo de la extraña sonrisa

Naruto pasó al ataque ahora, y los demás realmente tenían que andar como si corrieran por su vida, ya que el rubio era el más rápido del grupo, aunque no el que tenía más fuerza, por lo que cuando se trataba de Mashiro o Kensei tenía que bloquear con la espada o bien esquivar, pero no podía simplemente bloquear con el cuerpo, ya que éstos le superaban en cuanto a fuerza

"¿Por qué no utilizan sus poderes?" preguntó Ichigo quien miraba asombrado la pelea que estaba contemplando, debido a que por mucho que no estaban utilizando ni siquiera su shikai, los Shumpo que manejaban eran excelentes y podrían darle dura pelea o incluso vencerlo a él utilizando su bankai

"¡porque si lo hicieran volarían este sitio!" respondió la siempre explosiva Hiyori ante la duda de Ichigo quien quedó igual de intrigado que antes

"chico, ellos suelen luchar sin utilizar las habilidades de sus espadas porque así la pelea es más pareja, si Shinji libera su espada, esto sería sumamente complicado…pero si lo hiciera Naruto, la pelea se acabaría" dijo Bee quien no dejaba de mirar con atención la pelea

"¿tan poderoso…es el sensei?" preguntó Ichigo asombrado quien no lo veía como alguien capaz de manejar tantos otros shinigami con sólo un movimiento, era cierto que algunas zampakuto tenían poderes increíbles, pero poder contra tantos…

"su espada es muy poderosa…además la forma en que funciona su liberación le hace increíblemente bueno para enfrentar múltiples oponentes" dijo Bee, mirando a Ichigo para comprobar su rostro de asombro "whoa…el primero en hacer hollowficación" dijo Bee capturando la atención de los demás quienes vieron cómo Rose fue el primero en hacer aparecer su máscara en su rostro

"vaya…¿nos ponemos serios?" dijo Naruto haciendo aparecer su vistosa máscara estilo valenciana en su rostro, mientras los demás le imitaban

Mashiro hizo aparecer la suya con forma de insecto, Shinji a su vez con la propia que tenía forma de momia, mientras Kensei era como una especie de robot, algo cuadrado con varios orificios y Love asemejándose a un ogro

Todos volvieron al combate, el cual ahora se llevó a cabo con mucha más intensidad y poder que antes, aunque uno de los más sorprendidos fue Ichigo cuando vio a Naruto esquivando a los demás y moviéndose a alta velocidad, pero de un modo que no pudo reconocer

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó el chico de cabello naranja al ver que Naruto se movió, pero no utilizando un Shumpo

"se llama Sonido, es la versión del Shumpo que usan los hollow…Naruto puede utilizarlo cuando está en ese estado, y aunque no siempre el sonido es más veloz que el Shumpo…en este caso sí lo es" explicó Bee, quien conocía bastante las habilidades del rubio y las diferencias entre los vizard y los distintos alcances de sus hollowficaciones

"¿todos pueden hacer eso?" preguntó intrigado el Kurosaki

"¡Mashiro Súper Cero" se escuchó en el sitio, para ver a la ex teniente lanzar un cero mediante una patada

"Wuau…" dijo Ichigo al ver eso último que la chica había hecho "¿todos pueden hacer eso?" volvió a preguntar el chico, mientras veía cómo Shinji y Naruto lanzaban ceros el uno al otro y luego se movían bastante rápido

"todos pueden lanzar ceros…incluso tú lo hiciste cuando estabas luchando contra tu propio hollow" dijo Bee, sorprendiendo muchísimo al chico quien no tenía idea de eso "pero el sonido es algo que sólo Lisa y Naruto pueden hacer, ya que son los más rápidos…aunque hay otros con distintas habilidades, por ejemplo Mashiro es la única cuya piel se transforma en el mismo hierro de los arrancar al usar su hollowficación" dijo el rapero a Ichigo quien se preguntaba si es que él tendría algún tipo de habilidad hollow especial "Mashiro también tiene una forma personalizada de cero…de todos el único que no tiene algo así es Kensei, pero porque nunca lo ha intentado, simplemente aprovecha las mejoras en sus capacidades físicas para ser más efectivo a la hora de luchar con su zampakuto" explicó el tipo nuevamente a un Ichigo quien miraba sorprendido lo que parecía ser el final de la pelea y que le tenía sumamente interesado

Naruto fue sobre Rose y lo golpeó en el rostro con su rodilla, de forma que éste no alcanzó a esquivarlo ni a bloquearlo, posteriormente Shinji y Mashiro le dispararon un cero, pero él lo esquivó y provocó que ambos se impactaran entre sí, creando una explosión que arrojó bastante lejos a Rose quien había perdido la transformación, mientras que Love recibió una patada de lado en toda la cabeza, la cual lo mandó a volar sumamente lejos hasta caer y estamparse pesadamente sobre el suelo a una gran distancia de ahí

Ahora quedaron sólo Shinji, Kensei, Mashiro y Naruto, rápidamente el antiguo capitán del noveno escuadrón arremetió contra Naruto, quien tuvo que bloquearlo con su zampakuto, mientras se oía "Mashiro Súper Kick" la patada de Mashiro que el rubio esquivó, haciendo que sea recibida por Kensei en todo el rostro, causando que el ex capitán murmurara unas maldiciones y algo sobre que él había sido el blanco del golpe desde el comienzo, mientras Shinji intentaba aprovechar la distracción para atacar a Naruto por la retaguardia

Ichigo se sorprendió cuando vio que Shinji atravesaba el pecho de Naruto con su espada, pero entonces apareció el mismo Naruto desde uno de los costados de su agresor, para golpearlo con un fuerte codazo que lo envió directamente contra el suelo…

"Cigarra" dijo Bee al ver la cara de asombro de Ichigo al pensar que Naruto había sido perforado por el arma de Shinji "es una técnica secreta del estilo de combate basado en el Shumpo, consta en un movimiento muy veloz que permite dejar una imagen falsa para que el oponente la golpee pensando que eres tú" dijo Bee respondiendo a la curiosidad que había surgido en el shinigami sustituto

"¿Cómo diablos es que el sensei es tan fuerte?" dijo Ichigo, francamente asombrado porque pudiese vencer a los otros cinco sin ni siquiera utilizar su espada, la cual también se suponía era más poderosa

"él dejó la sociedad de las almas casi nueve años antes que nosotros…entonces ya sabía el bankai, pero por un problema similar al tuyo, Urahara le dijo que abandonara la sociedad de las almas para no acabar como nosotros…al final unos años después él y yo estuvimos aquí en este mundo por nuestra cuenta, hasta que llegaron Kisuke y los demás…durante esos cien años, además de entrenar con los vizard para mejorar sus habilidades hollow, Urahara y Yoruichi lo han entrenado con el único propósito de convertirlo en la carta de triunfo contra Aizen" explicó Bee, diciéndole a Ichigo algo más sobre la vida del rubio a quien estaba admirando más a cada momento

"¿y él está dispuesto a todo ese trabajo?" preguntó Ichigo quien no sabía si estaría dispuesto a entrenar por todo un siglo para enfrentarse a un tipo…no es que no quisiera cooperar, pero seguramente al cabo de un par de años se aburriría y dejaría las cosas botadas

"Naruto ha estado enamorado de Lisa desde que lo conozco…después de lo que Aizen les hizo, él mismo se ofreció de voluntario" dijo el amigo y confidente de Naruto volviendo a poner atención para ver cómo acababa del combate

Mashiro estuvo esquivando a Naruto un rato, ya que el rubio no quería herirla, pero como era costumbre, sus golpes tenían poco efecto sobre su hierro, así que tuvo que comenzar a utilizar su zampakuto y cuando le había hecho varios cortes en una pierna y sus brazos, la máscara de la chica se rompió debido al cansancio y decidieron terminar el combate

Ichigo ahora tenía unos ojos de asombro tremendos mientras veía al que hasta hace poco tiempo atrás consideraba su simple maestro de preparatoria caminar relajadamente, mientras volvía a utilizar su gigai

…

En un lugar no tan alejado de ahí, los shinigami contemplaban con asombro cómo Yasutora Sado, un simple humano, liberaba otro poder, pudiendo ahora cubrir sus dos brazos con esa especie de energía que le permitía luchar con su brazo del gigante, y cómo éste poder le permitía luchar de forma equiparada con Renji Abarai, un fuerte teniente que era capaz de manejar el bankai

"¿Por qué lo entrenas tanto?" preguntó Hitsugaya, quien sencillamente no entendía por qué alguien como Sado ponía tanto empeño en algo que no le concernía, mientras que el despreocupado Urahara alentaba sus peligrosas conductas

"bueno…a diferencia de ustedes, yo me dejo llevar por mis impulsos" dijo Kisuke cubriendo su rostro de forma divertida con su abanico, intentando restarle seriedad a sus palabras, aunque de todas formas cumplió con lo que quería, les había insinuado que sólo seguían órdenes, sin tener la capacidad para discernir por sí mismos, cosa que valoraba mucho ahora "él quiere luchar junto a Kurosaki, Ishida e Inoue…si yo no lo ayudo lo hará como sea que esté…lo que significa que estará aún en más peligro, por lo que intentaré que se vuelva todo lo fuerte que le sea posible" dijo el dueño de la tienda, mirando cómo otra de las descargas de su brazo chocaba y se neutralizaba con el disparo del bankai de Renji

"¿me vas a decir quién es ese Naruto?" preguntó el capitán del décimo escuadrón, intentando aprovechar un supuesto momento de distracción o franqueza de parte del tendero

"vaya…que directo" dijo el dueño de la tienda, sorprendido por la poca delicadeza con que hizo la pregunta "bueno…él es sólo un viejo amigo a quien conocí en la sociedad de las almas mucho antes que ocurriera todo el asunto de los vizard" dijo el rubio volviendo a contemplar la pelea

Sado estaba ganando mucho en resistencia, aunque uno de sus puntos más flacos era la velocidad, la cual aún estaba en un rango de poco menos que la de un teniente, y frente a algún arrancar de cierto nivel, eso era bastante pobre, seguramente sólo sería efectivo si luchaba de lejos o si el enemigo era desproporcionadamente grande, pero en caso de alguien que combatiera cuerpo a cuerpo y no hubiese nadie que le cubra, iba a ser un gran problema, así que cuando se fijó que los otros shinigami se estaban yendo tras el capitán de cabello blanco, le pidió a Ikkaku y Yumichika que se queden para hablar con ellos

"oigan…quería preguntarles si ustedes serían tan amables de entrenar contra Yasutora-san" dijo Urahara levantándose su sombrero, como quien quiere sonar respetuoso

"¿para qué haríamos eso…si él ya tiene a Renji" dijo Ikkaku quien estaba de acuerdo con que el chico entrenara, pero le gustaría darle una paliza él mismo en ocasiones

"Renji está llegando a su límite como cualquiera que mantenga su bankai por tanto tiempo, pero ustedes son de la undécima división…supongo que tienen zampakuto de tipo normal y luchan cuerpo a cuerpo…creo que esa es la principal falencia de este joven y si le entrenan pueden ayudarlo en esta área…además como gratificación les permitiré quedarse aquí" dijo el rubio intentando rematar el acuerdo

"¿Pero por qué los dos?" preguntó ahora Yumichika quien entendía el punto de Urahara, pero no veía la necesidad en que los dos luchen, siendo que normalmente lo hacían solos

"porque él necesita toda la práctica que pueda tener…además estaba entrenando contra un bankai, si vuelve a enfrentar a una sola persona con Shikai, será como un retroceso…¿Por qué ustedes no tienen bankai cierto?" acabó preguntando el ex capitán del doceavo escuadrón algo intrigado por las reacciones de los otros dos…especialmente cuando el chico vanidoso miró a su compañero de forma incómoda

"¡no me digan…!" exclamó el tendero sorprendido "¿Ikkaku-san domina el bankai?" preguntó Kisuke, ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte del tipo afeitado para que se calle

"sí, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie…no quiero que me muevan de mi división por ello" dijo el sujeto, recibiendo una mirada de Urahara, como si ya estuviera saboreando el chantaje que le iba a hacer "está bien…está bien, lucharé con él" dijo Ikkaku, acercándose a donde estaba Renji para relevarlo

…

En otro lugar, aún en la misma ciudad, pero en otro sitio especialmente acondicionado para entrenamientos, estaban dos mujeres solas…aunque una lucía impecable, mientras la otra estaba sumamente agitada, y apoyada de rodillas al suelo

"lo estás haciendo bien…pero tienes que mejorar mucho tu resistencia" dijo la morena diosa del Shumpo a su más reciente alumna

"hai" contestó una exhausta Orihime, mientras intentaba ponerse nuevamente de pie

Yoruichi al ver las habilidades de Inoue se dio cuenta que difícilmente iba a tener algún arma ofensiva efectiva, ya que tsubaki se debilitaba por su falta de instinto para las luchas, pero eso no significaba que ella fuese a ser una persona que fuese a quedar marginada siempre, Yoruichi le estaba enseñando a utilizar su propio cuerpo como arma, mediante las técnicas que ella dominaba al más alto nivel, y aunque iba a ser difícil que se volviera una experta en tan poco tiempo, sí podía enseñarle lo suficiente como para que ella perfeccione el resto y al cabo de un par de meses se vuelva una excelente luchadora

"¡una vez más!" ordenó la otrora líder del escuadrón de fuerzas especiales

"¡Shunko!" gritó Inoue para luego verse rodeada por una especie de electricidad concentrada, la cual le permitió moverse a gran velocidad, pero que luego de realizar nueve shumpos, se desvaneció producto de que consumía mucha de la energía de la chica

"trata de darle más estabilidad…quizá así consigas durar un poco más" dijo Yoruichi intentando ayudarla, ya que sabía lo difícil que debía ser para la chica, aprender eso casi a la fuerza y en tan poco tiempo

…

"así que como se les ha informado, su curso ha sido el ganador del festival estudiantil de este año" informaba un serio Naruto, al curso dirigido por Shizune, el cual había hecho el mini teatro en el cual dieron tres obras distintas y la verdad es que fue uno de los pocos que vio por más de cinco minutos…aunque no era esa la razón por la cual les había permitido ganar

Los alumnos rápidamente se alegraron y comenzaron a vitorear eufóricos por saber cuál sería el premio, mientras algunos…bueno, mejor dicho algunas intentaban aprovechar la ocasión para… agradecerle al sensei haberlos elegido como ganadores, mientras Lisa sólo quería arrancarles la cabeza con sus propias manos

"no me lo agradezcan a mí, sino a su profesora jefe Shizune…quien les ayudó y nos habló muy bien de ustedes" dijo el rubio, volcando la atención en la morena, y calmando a Lisa de paso "ahora…el premio que hay este año es…todo un día de viaje en un parque de juegos" dijo el rubio intentando animar a los jóvenes, quienes escucharon eso y como que misteriosamente perdieron el entusiasmo, como si estuviesen esperando algo más, incluso algunos comenzaron a murmurar que esas cosas eran para los niños, y ellos ya estaban más grandes…sin embargo antes que pudieran continuar con sus anónimos alegatos, un par de alumnos recibieron borradores en el rostro mientras el rubio carraspeaba haciéndose el inocente "¿les mencioné que el parque tiene pista con motos y autitos go-kart…además de un sitio abierto con lo necesario para hacer guerra de paintball, maquinitas de baile….y digamos, todo lo más nuevo en materia de juegos?" dijo el rubio provocando la euforia, de los adolescentes quienes ahora se sintieron identificados y realmente recompensados con el premio

"Lisa…qué lástima que no puedas ir con nosotros…será una maravillosa experiencia" dijo una chica que se sentaba junto a la dirigente estudiantil, intentando ser amigable con su compañera, quien según Shizune había sido solicitada para quedarse debido a sus funciones entre los demás alumnos, o eso fue al menos lo que el rubio le dijo

Pocos minutos después Lisa estaba parada fuera de la puerta, mientras sus compañeros se despedían de ella, algunos incluso burlándose de su mala suerte, sin embargo ella lo aceptaba con su actitud de chica seria y responsable, cuando todos se fueron Shizune le dijo que lo sentía, pero el profesor Naruto tenía razón y debía asumir las responsabilidades que venían de la mano a su posición, la chica le dijo que no se preocupe y que ella estaba consciente de eso, iba a ser una lástima no poder usar las maquinitas de bailes, pero ya iba a haber otra oportunidad en el futuro, así que hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y se fue por un pasillo

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por fuera de la enfermería, cuando de pronto alguien la jala dentro y posteriormente cierra la puerta con llave, cuando se fijó era Naruto con un traje como de enfermera en las manos…aunque mucho más corto de los que usaba Shizune

"¿eso es de Shizune?" preguntó la sorprendida chica al ver ese traje bastante diminuto como para la enfermera del colegio que era un poco más alta y ancha de cadera que ella

"no…lo compré especialmente para ti" dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, mientras le quitaba los lentes

/

Hola a todos, gracias por dejar review y leer mis historia, espero les guste y motive a continuar, sé que a veces puede tener errores o ser un poco light, pero es la primera que hago como crossover, así que estoy aprendiendo de a poco. Como no se podían ver los link en los capítulos pasados, les aviso que en mi perfil están los link para ver las zampakuto de Bee y Naruto, así como la máscara de este último, ojala les gusten

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Avanzando la calma antes de la tormenta

CAPITULO 5 Avanzando…la calma antes de la tormenta

Los días seguían extrañamente tranquilos, los jóvenes seguían entrenando, cuando de pronto Ichigo apareció en el sitio donde Inoue y Yoruichi entrenaban, la morena al ver a Naruto dio una sonrisa y desapareció con un Shumpo muy rápido, mientras Inoue veía admirada la situación

Naruto rápidamente echó el cuerpo para atrás y esquivó el ataque, utilizando sus antebrazos para detener sus dos golpes posteriores, entonces ella estuvo satisfecha por la actitud del rubio por no bajar nunca la guardia

"¿ne…qué haces aquí Naruto?" preguntó en su típico tono relajado y cercano

"estoy preparando una pequeña excursión a hueco mundo y necesito alguien que tenga habilidades curativas" dijo el rubio mirando a la chica, quien le escuchaba atenta sin darse por advertida hasta que Yoruichi le miró

"¿yo….puedo?" preguntó la chica a su maestra, pensando que si aceptaba ese tipo de interrupciones podría considerarse como una falta de respeto

"sí, te vendría bien una especie de diagnóstico" dijo ella autorizándole el viaje

Así fue como Naruto esperó junto con Yoruichi, mientras la compañera de clases de Ichigo arreglaba sus cosas y se alistaba para esa especie de paseo de campo que tendría…al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, puesto que el nombre hueco mundo no le hacía mucho sentido, quizá ahí habría robots gigantes como los que a veces veía en sus imaginaciones futuristas…aunque lo bueno es que estaría con Kurosaki-kun…sí, por más que se avergonzó y se tapó el rostro, no podía evitar el sonrojo y el agrado al tener ese pensamiento

Tras veinte minutos salió y junto con Naruto se puso a conversar con el rubio, mientras ambos caminaban hasta el galpón donde estaba Ichigo, quien debía estarse preparando para el viaje también, ya que le había dicho a los demás chicos que le dieran un rato, el shinigami sustituto había aumentado un poco las habilidades con su hollow, aunque sólo duraba veinticinco segundos, estaba estancado en ese tiempo y Naruto creía que la adrenalina de una buena pelea podría hacerle aumentar ese tiempo, así como darle a él y a Inoue algo más de experiencia real en batallas, dentro de un ambiente seguro y controlado

Al llegar con los demás, Ichigo se sorprendió al ver a Inoue, ya que nadie le había dicho que ella también iría, pero pronto el rubio maestro de historia le dijo que ella iba en caso que ocurriese algún percance y necesitaran sus habilidades curativas, así como que también ella estaba entrenando y todo el asunto podría servirle a modo de diagnóstico, Ichigo comenzó a protestar que era algo arriesgado llevarla cuando ella no era una shinigami, y un montón de argumentos que Naruto ignoró diciéndole que ellos iban a estar cerca en caso de ser necesario, además él era sólo un invitado y como tal no podía decidir quién iba y quién no, puesto que si no estaba de acuerdo la chica de las flores especiales (Shun Shun Rikka) iría sola…

…obviamente ante esta amenaza no le quedó más que callarse y sumarse al grupo, Shinji sonriendo iba a decir algo, pero sospechando que quería colarse en el grupo, Naruto le arrojó un libro que había comprado hace poco y andaba trayendo en el bolsillo, haciéndole callarse

Naruto se fijó que Lisa estaba en la primera planta del galpón, esperándole con dos bolsos, aunque uno se veía bastante cuadrado, el rubio la miró un poco más detenidamente y le preguntó

"¿esos son nuevos mangas eróticos?" preguntó el rubio, ya que era recurrente que ella comprara y leyera ese tipo de revistas

"no hay nada de malo en tener una curiosidad natural" dijo ella volteando el rostro sonrojada, para luego ser abrazada por Naruto a quien no le molestaba su conducta mientras no lo anduviera avergonzando en frente de todos

Al salir de la bodega, Naruto estaba cargando sus cosas y las de Lisa, mientras que los otros dos jóvenes, sólo llevaban sus propias pertenencias, pese a que Ichigo quiso hacerse el caballero ofreciéndole ayuda a Orihime, pero ésta avergonzada le dijo que no quería ser una molestia

Sin moverse prácticamente de donde estaban, Naruto abrió una garganta, para sorpresa de Ichigo era exactamente igual a las que había visto en las repentinas apariciones que los hollow hacían en ocasiones, así que se preguntó si los demás podrían hacer eso, pero por alguna razón no le gustaba preguntarle a su sensei por sus poderes, prefería consultarlo con Shinji o alguno de los otros…excepto ese tipo Bee, que le ponía de nervios, no entendía cómo podían ser amigos de él hace tanto tiempo, cuando él lo conocía de hace menos de un mes y ya tenía ganas de matarlo

Con algo de aprehensión Inoue atravesó el portal siendo la penúltima, ya que Ichigo se había quedado detrás suyo ofreciéndole pasar primero, como en un modo de cuidar su espalda, y cuando por fin atravesaron todos, pudieron contemplar un sitio desértico y oscuro, la chica humana rápidamente miró hacia una alejada dirección en particular, Naruto sonrió y tal como esperaba Ichigo no tenía idea qué pasaba…

…donde Orihime estaba mirando, era la dirección hacia la cual estaba "Las Noches" esa especie de palacio o cúpula construida por Aizen, la cual tenía un castillo e incluso su propio cielo, siendo algo irónico el nombre ya que el resto de hueco mundo, era mucho más oscuro y nocturno que aquel lugar llamado Las Noches. Aunque un punto importante es que estaban sumamente lejos, es decir, por más que el lugar donde Aizen estaba fuese perceptible por la gran cantidad de hollow congregados con un alto poder espiritual, era prácticamente imposible que alguien los perciba o los alcance a ellos

Hueco mundo era un lugar vasto, donde todo era prácticamente igual, salvo algunos sitios particulares todo era un plano desierto de arena en una oscuridad perpetua e infinita, apenas tenía unos sectores montañosos y unos extraños árboles, pero para cualquiera que estuviese condenado a pasar sus días ahí, la visión era sumamente deprimente, seguramente por eso Aizen puso ese cielo falso en su palacio, después de todo, el ex capitán del quinto escuadrón podría ser todo lo malo que se le acuse, pero estilo tenía, y mucho

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Ichigo en el mismo tono que un niño aburrido pregunta cuánto falta para llegar al sitio donde iba a vacacionar

"nos sentamos a comer algo hasta que aparezcan los hollow" dijo Naruto extendiendo una manta en el suelo, como si estuviese en la playa

"¡estás loco!" gritó Ichigo al ver la calma con la que su sensei actuaba en ese sitio tan inhóspito "¿no se supone que éste es el hogar de los hollow?" dijo él intentando que él diese una explicación para su conducta "podrían llegar por montones" volvió a alegar, intentando hacerle ver al rubio lo mal de la cabeza que estaba

"calma…calma" dijo Naruto con la misma serenidad que estaba molestando a Ichigo "los hollow en este lugar no se sienten tan atraídos a las almas de los plus…o de los Shinigami, ellos buscan reiatsus para consumir y aumentar de nivel" dijo Naruto demostrando que conocía mucho del tema "aquí mientras no uses tu poder, no aparecerán muchos…tal vez uno que otro nómade o explorador…sin embargo cuando comiences a luchar van a venir algunos…aunque la mayoría le teme a los reiatsus muy fuertes…así que si liberas tu bankai, espantarás a la mayoría y con suerte tendrás algún adjuchas por aquí" dijo Naruto explicándole las conductas de los hollow en hueco mundo "ya sabes como dicen…no hay hollow más fresco que el que puedes agarrar en hueco mundo" dijo el rubio intentando hacer una mala broma, ante la mirada de disgusto del Kurosaki, mientras que cinco segundos más tarde, explotó la risa de Orihime, sonando vivamente en el desolado lugar

Al final, estando más relajado con la explicación, Ichigo ayudó a estirar la manta que Inoue había traído, la pusieron junto a la de Naruto y Lisa quienes ya estaban tendidos en la suya, Naruto se espaldas al suelo, leyendo un libro, mientras que Lisa se tiró de la misma forma, pero apoyando la cabeza sobre el abdomen de su novio, leyendo uno de los mangas que según ella veía por mera curiosidad, de momento el chico cabello naranja pudo ver a Inoue echarle jamón, crema y mostaza a un sándwich que se estaba preparando, mientras Ichigo pensaba si es que eso no la mataría

El chico no había querido tenderse porque pese a lo que le habían dicho, estaba intranquilo, no estaba seguro que podrían estar a salvo y se sentiría mal si se relajaba del modo en que los mayores lo hacían y algo ocurría, mientras que Inoue se comía su pan bien animada e intercambiaba algunas palabras con Lisa, quien sólo quitaba sus ojos de la revista para mirar a la chica con quien estaba conversando de vez en cuando, como para no ser irrespetuosa

"¿sabías algo Ichigo?" preguntó Naruto llamando la atención del joven, quien seguía con su preocupación tan presente como desde que habían llegado ahí "tú liberas mucho reiatsu, deberías mantener tu espada sellada, así acumularías mucha más energía y tus primeros getsuga Tenchou serían más potentes" dijo el rubio, refiriéndose a la costumbre de Ichigo quien siempre llevaba su espada con su liberación inicial

"¿qué tiene de malo llevarla así?" preguntó el Kurosaki algo ofuscado "no sé por qué ustedes las sellan, después de todo tienen que liberarlas para combatir, es cosa de ser práctico" dijo él justificando su costumbre

"bueno…yo no sé cómo es que todavía no pasa, pero el hecho de expulsar tanto reiatsu puede lastimar a quienes pueden sentir la energía espiritual, pero que no puedan usarla…incluso puedes provocar que algunos tengan poderes" añadió el rubio, quien rápidamente continuó al ver la iluminación en el rostro de Ichigo, como si eso último fuera algo bueno "no te confundas, el hecho que despierten una mínima cantidad de poderes significa que son presas atractivas para los hollow…como la docena que nos está rodeando…por ejemplo" dijo Naruto, haciendo que Ichigo se ponga rápidamente de pie, y empuñe su espada, mirando hacia los lados para darse cuenta que el rubio tenía razón…había atraído al menos una docena de hollow "quiero que los derrotes sin usar ningún disparo…nada de bankai, ni de máscara…sólo tu Shumpo y tu Zangetsu" dijo Naruto, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de parte del shinigami sustituto "no te lo pediría si no creyera que puedes hacerlo" dijo el profesor sin apartar la vista de su libro ni por un instante

El joven entrenado inicialmente por Urahara Kisuke, bufó y salió a toda velocidad por los enemigos, si iba a jugar con las condiciones que le habían puesto, mejor combatiría lo más lejos posible de ellos, para evitar que alguna criatura escape y vaya tras los demás, por lo que cerrando el espacio que los separaba, arremetió contra las criaturas enmascaradas a toda velocidad, se fijó que todos la tenían intacta, lo que significaba que Aizen aún no había hecho de las suyas en todos lados, lo que le tranquilizaba un poco ya que seguramente el renegado que buscaba ser dios, aún les daría más tiempo para prepararse, lo cual permitía soñar con un período de paz un poco más largo, previo al gran combate que tarde o temprano se llevaría a cabo y pondría en juego el dominio e integridad del mundo

Al sentir su reiatsu y ver su uniforme, los hollow se arrojaron a él como posesos, complicando un poco al joven, quien sólo tenía sus recursos más básicos para enfrentarlos, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que no eran la gran cosa, por lo que blandiendo su espada con firmeza, pudo cortar las máscaras de varios de ellos, en tan sólo unos segundos

Entonces se le acercaron dos por los costados, medían como tres metros, pero sus brazos eran largos y rápidos, intentaron darle un puñetazo, pero él saltó, en aquel momento vino la sorpresa cuando atacaron con una especie de proyectil, desprendiendo su extremidad, lo que sorprendió tanto a Ichigo que no pudo esquivarlo, por lo que cuando pensó que iba a ser golpeado, un triángulo anaranjado apareció delante suyo, deteniendo el ataque por completo, para luego ver cómo una luz en forma triangular atravesaba las máscaras de las dos criaturas que lo habían tomado por sorpresa

"¿Inoue?" dijo Ichigo sorprendido por la súbita aparición de la chica quien de pronto estaba a pocos metros de ella, sin haberla sentido aproximarse

"no te distraigas Kurosaki-kun" dijo Orihime mientras agradecía a Tsubaki por haberse encargado de las criaturas, y sus otras tres haditas volvían al pendiente

Como aún quedaban algunas criaturas merodeando, Ichigo rápidamente se puso a destruirlas, al parecer cuando la seguridad de la chica estaba en la línea, él sí se comportaba seriamente y respondía a las expectativas, mientras que ella también ayudaba y al final con la ayuda de Tsubaki pudo eliminar a dos más de esas criaturas…

…a ella nunca le gustó pelear

Siempre que veía un hollow, veía en él la expresión de su hermano….el monstruo en el que se había convertido, incluso queriendo matarla para mantenerla a su lado, en un acto de egoísmo infinito que el hermano a quien ella quería y admiraba nunca hubiera hecho, por este motivo sentía gran repulsión a las criaturas, mas no el instinto de combate ya que pese a todo, no podía matar algo que se parecía a su hermano, entonces en una de las primeras ocasiones Yoruichi le dijo que su hermano había sido víctima de los hollow, que uno de ellos lo convirtió en eso, por lo que no tenía que tener compasión con ellos, como si se tratara de su hermano, sino que debía mostrar disposición y enfrentarlos en el nombre de su hermano, casi como una venganza, aunque en vez de usar esa palabra, dijo justicia, nada de eso convenció a la despistada muchacha, sin embargo la morena diosa del Shumpo se jugó su última carta, y le dijo, no tan directamente, que si no luchaba, unos hollow muy malos y muy fuertes, iban a venir y matar a todos los que conocía, partiendo por Ichigo…así que si ella acababa con alguno era sólo para proteger a quienes quería, y ¡zas! Santo remedio, ya que después de eso su impulso por mejorar día a día la llevó a progresar bastante rápido

Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta, ya habían acabado con la amenaza, así que se relajaron un poco, buscaron con la vista a sus compañeros de viaje…pero no los encontraron…Ichigo se fue rápidamente hacia el sitio donde habían estado tendidas las mantas, pero sólo había arena, como en todos lados, Inoue se acercó e intentó buscarlos por medio de sus energías espirituales, pero tampoco tuvo éxito

"¿dónde rayos fueron?" preguntó molesto Ichigo en voz alta

"tal vez….nosotros nos movimos mucho al luchar" dijo Orihime, intentando pensar en algo que no contemple la idea de haber sido abandonados a propósito, en medio de un sitio desconocido y potencialmente muy peligroso

…

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó Lisa a Naruto

Ambos híbridos estaban escondidos sobre una duna cercana, con capuchas negras con gorro, las había hecho Urahara y servían para esconder por completo la presencia de una persona, haciendo absolutamente imposible que alguien más la encuentre mientras las estuviesen utilizando

"es la mejor forma de hacerlo" dijo el rubio, refiriéndose al entrenamiento de los jóvenes, ya que lo mejor era ponerlos en situaciones medianamente peligrosas, donde ellos crean que estaban por su propia cuenta, puesto que sólo así sabrían cómo actuar cuando realmente lo estuvieran, ya que su deber era prepararlos para los peligros que enfrentarían en el futuro

…

Ichigo bufó molesto nuevamente, había entrado en Bankai para poder volar y ver desde arriba, pero no encontró ni rastro de Naruto o Lisa, y para colmo había atraído un par de hollow, según las palabras de Naruto, éstos debían ser más fuertes ya que no se habían intimidado ante el reiatsu que liberaba en ese estado, por lo que los contempló seriamente

Dos de ellos eran como hombres bastante grandes y fornidos, claramente eran bastante deformes para ser personas, pero al menos tenían dos piernas, un tronco, dos brazos y una cabeza, mientras que el tercero era una especie de lagarto de unos tres metros de largo que se veía con una peligrosa mandíbula

'_adjuchas_' pensó Naruto desde la distancia

Ichigo no tenía idea de los hollow y sus tipos, aunque Inoue creía recordar algo que le había escuchado al capitán pequeño y de cabello blanco que estaba con los demás Shinigami, seguramente estos hollow eran más fuertes que los anteriores, pero no sabía cuánto, pensó en esperar a ver qué hacían ellos primero, pero Ichigo cargó hacia ellos con su Tensa Zangetsu haciendo gala de su ya conocida impulsividad

Los que tenían apariencia humanoide rápidamente se adelantaron un par de pasos para bloquear la espada de Ichigo, con lo que parecían ser unas garras en sus antebrazos, al verlos con detalle se podía apreciar que las llevaban, tanto en los antebrazos, como las piernas y el cuello, seguramente era lo que utilizaban para luchar, porque mientras uno de ellos le hacía un poco de fuerza para obligarlo a tomar la espada con las dos manos, el otro intentó darle un golpe martillo con un brazo, sin embargo Ichigo se movió hacia atrás de un salto y logró ponerse a salvo del ataque que azotó el suelo con bastante fuerza

Los tipos similares atacaron por los costados, poniendo a Ichigo alerta, ya que en ningún momento hacía su movimiento el tercero de ellos, aquel que era como una especie de súper cocodrilo, pero ya se ocuparía de él cuando interfiriera, por lo que se concentró en quienes le estaban atacando, por lo que cuando estaba preparando su getsuga Tenchou, sintió algo, algo que Orihime pudo ver claramente, el tercer hollow le había arrojado una especie de ácido, por lo que ella utilizó nuevamente el escudo para protegerlo…pero ahora algo más ocurrió

El hollow con aspecto reptilesco hizo una especie de soplido o aspiración que barrió con la defensa que la chica había levantado, lo que descolocó a Ichigo, quien ya había visto el escudo ser roto anteriormente, pero nunca había visto que lo absorbieran, así que dio un salto hacia arriba y lanzó el getsuga Tenchou al que lucía como cocodrilo, sin embargo éste de algún modo lo volvió a absorber, por lo que Ichigo no supo cómo iba a matarlo…hasta que escuchó algo que no se esperaba en lo absoluto

"Kurosaki-kun, déjamelo a mí" dijo Inoue llamando la atención de Ichigo, especialmente cuando concentró su reiatsu y rompió la ropa que llevaba en la zona de la espalda y los hombros "Shunko" dijo para moverse en un veloz destello, el cual atravesó a todos los contendientes hasta llegar al objetivo, al cual le dio una patada descendiente, la cual trisó toda la blanca coraza que tenía, y que a juicio de la chica debía ser bastante resistente para no haberse desintegrado tras ese golpe

Muy pocos segundos después, los grandulones que enfrentaba Ichigo retrocedieron para atacar a la chica, al parecer su instinto primario era proteger a su compañero, aunque ignoraban la razón, no es como si cambiara mucho el hecho que para su propia seguridad tenían que acabar con los 3, el que llegó primero se movió a una velocidad mucho mayor a la utilizada peleando con Ichigo, por lo que sorprendió un poco a éste, pero su bankai precisamente le daba mayor velocidad al concentrar su energía, así que no le fue tan difícil alcanzarlo y cortarle el brazo que tenía extendido hacia su amiga, la cual con un gesto agradeció la salvada, el lagarto nuevamente aspiró y se llevó con él el reiatsu que le permitía a Orihime aumentar sus poderes, sin embargo ella lejos de perder el control apuntó a éste con las manos para decir "escudo del cielo solitario…Shock" para que Tsubaki saliera de su adorno para el cabello y se convirtiera en una verdadera esfera eléctrica, la cual partió a toda velocidad contra el enemigo con forma de reptil, al cual golpeó por todos lados, aprovechando su ya fragmentada coraza para hacerle encontrar su final a manos de la particular arma de Orihime

Buscando un dividendo a partir de la confusión, Ichigo aprovechó de rematar al que había dejado manco, destruyendo su cabeza, considerando que ahí debía estar su máscara, ya que el material blanco del cual solían estar hechas, cubría casi la totalidad de su cuerpo, mientras que al otro lo fulminó con un getsuga Tenchou, el cual no estaba preparado para recibir

Al final, cuando habían terminado con todos, Ichigo casi por instinto se acercó a Inoue, la abrazó y le preguntó si estaba bien, la chica muy sonrojada y avergonzada le dijo que sí, y le dio las gracias por salvarle, entonces el Kurosaki le dijo que ella también lo había hecho, y dos veces aquel día, por lo que aún estaba en deuda; comentario que hizo sonreír a Orihime ya que por fin se sentía útil y había perdido esa sensación de ser una carga para los demás

…

Los dos estaban absortos en su propio mundo, cuando pudieron percibir una tremenda presencia, entonces se acercó a ellos un nuevo hollow, su porte podría corresponder al de una persona, pero mirando lo inclinado de su tronco, sus aletas, ojos y agallas, parecía mucho más un tiburón, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo azulada, mientras algunos sitios tenían un resplandor azulado

Ichigo tembló levemente y abrazó fuerte a Inoue, la sensación que tenía es que sin importar lo que hiciera, no podría contra esta cosa, y de un modo que nunca le había ocurrido antes se paralizó de estupor, abrazando a la chica frente a él, como en un intento por aprovechar de estar lo más cerca suyo que le fuera posible en estos momentos, los cuales podrían ser los últimos para ambos

Cuando se dieron cuenta, éste se había movido, entonces creyeron que sería su fin, pero aparecieron Naruto y Lisa rápidamente delante de ellos, entonces cerca de donde estaban se abrió una garganta, ésta proyectaba una imagen de la ciudad, ¿acaso aquella criatura estaba intentando ir a Karakura?

"Lisa, llévate a los chicos" dijo Naruto casi ordenándolo, mientras detenía las agudas y filosas aletas del monstruo con su espada aún sellada

"pero Naruto-" iba a replicar su novia, antes de ser interrumpida por el mismo rubio

"Lisa, este es un Vasto Lorde…aunque uno débil, lucharé mejor si no tengo que preocuparme por nadie más" dijo el rubio haciendo que su novia entre en razón y meta casi a empujones a los jóvenes a la garganta

Cuando ésta se cerró, Naruto se relajó un poco, dio un salto hacia atrás, aunque en ningún momento apartó la vista de su adversario "hacía tiempo no hacía esto por obligación" dijo poniéndose su máscara y luego empuñando con fuerza su espada

La criatura al notar el aumento de poder en su enemigo, y especialmente la naturaleza de éste al sentirse como si fuera un hollow, arremetió contra Naruto, quien al igual que aquel vasto lorde, utilizó un sonido para moverse, sin embargo el rubio llevaba más de un siglo practicándolos, así que fue más rápido, por lo que apareció varios metros por sobre su adversario, aprovechando el tiempo para formar una esfera de energía en su mano…

La criatura dio una especie de grito y de pronto apareció un potente chorro de agua desde su boca, amenazando al rubio, quien deshizo la energía y movió su espada para atrás, para bloquear una embestida del enemigo, entonces después de eso intentó atacarlo con la espada, pero no pudo ya que en distancias cortas su velocidad no era tan superior como para marcar una diferencia, intentó luego dispararle algunos ceros con su dedo, pero no fue capaz de alcanzarlo, hasta que de pronto cambió la táctica y usando la bala le alcanzó, tirándolo al suelo y aturdiéndolo unos instantes

Ahí fue cuando volvió a formar una esfera blanca en su mano…aumentó de tamaño y le salieron aspas, produciendo un singular sonido como de una intensa rotación, sin embargo de pronto aparecieron cinco tiburones blancos, de en medio del polvo que había levantado el enemigo, Naruto no sabía si eran criaturas producidas o comandadas por su enemigo principal, pero se limitó a esquivarlas y entonces levantó la mano que tenía ese poder y al arrojarlo gritó "RasenShuiken"

La técnica impactó en el suelo, ya que el enemigo hizo algo bastante extraño que Naruto no acabó de entender, pese a que su cuerpo permaneció en el mismo sitio, algo se desprendió de él y dejando su cuerpo original, como un simple envoltorio vacío, éste recibió el ataque, envolviéndolo en una tremenda explosión, la cual no dejó ni el menor rastro

El enemigo volvió a dar uno de esos intensos gritos, pero ahora lo que salió fue un solo tiburón aunque de tremendas dimensiones, el ataque era rápido y potente, así que le dio de lleno a Naruto…para luego revelar que sólo se trataba de un trozo de su capa, y en realidad sólo golpeó una imagen

"RasenShuriken" se volvió a escuchar cuando Naruto volvió a ocupar su ataque especial contra aquella sorprendente criatura, la cual ésta vez, no pudo evadirlo, por lo cual fue engullido por el colosal impacto del ataque, el cual creaba una cúpula, la cual iba acompañada por un sinfín de cuchillas diminutas que atravesaban el hierro como si se tratara de simple papel, por lo que formando un considerable acumulo de energía, eliminó hasta el más mínimo rastro de aquella bestia

El rubio se recompuso un poco la ropa, envainó su espada y se quitó la máscara roja, para finalmente abrir otra garganta, con tal de regresar a Karakura a ver a los demás y demostrarles que estaba bien, ya que seguramente estarían preocupados, al menos Lisa lo estaría…

…lo que nunca esperó, es que apenas apareció, lo rodearon todos los vizard, más Bee, Ichigo y Orihime

"¡Naruto! ¿estás bien?" preguntó rápidamente Lisa adelantándose al resto de los que habían aparecido tras enterarse de lo ocurrido

"jeje, veo que aún les importo…siento decepcionarlos, pero aún tendrán que soportarme un tiempo más" dijo Naruto con una mano detrás de su cabeza, sonando bastante confiado y relajado sobre su porvenir, tranquilizando a los que fueron a ver qué podían hacer por él

"¿sensei…de verdad está bien?" preguntó Inoue preocupada por el rubio, quien se había quedado luchando para protegerlos a ellos "¿no quiere que lo ayude?" preguntó nuevamente la chica, haciendo alusión a sus poderes curativos, mientras que el rubio se daba golpecitos en el pecho diciendo que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones

Al final Naruto le dio las gracias por su preocupación a los demás, y se disculpó con Ichigo y Orihime por lo poco que duró el paseo, ya que la idea era ir un par de días y apenas habían estado poco más de seis horas, pero de momento sería mejor dejarlo ya que debido a los intensos poderes, Aizen podría enviar alguien a investigar y el rubio aún quería ser el arma secreta contra el maquiavélico ex capitán del quinto escuadrón

Lisa se fue con el Uzumaki para la casa donde ambos vivían, y gracias a sus habilidades, llegaron con unos cuantos shumpos, sin embargo nada más al entrar, Naruto iba caminando con normalidad, pero Lisa le dijo

"déjame ayudarte, Naruto" dijo ella con una doble intención sujetando con fuerza su brazo, por lo que el rubio al comienzo puso una mueca de dolor, y finalmente dio un leve grito

La chica prácticamente a los tirones le arrancó la capucha y se fijó que tenía unas heridas como mordidas de un animal bastante grande y con muchos, muchos dientes en ambos brazos, y sólo se había atado partes de la capucha rota, mientras contenía el sangrado con su propio reiatsu en una de las cosas que solía hacer cuando se encontraba en situaciones no tan buenas como intentaba aparentar

"¿Por qué ocultaste esto?" increpó ella a su novio, sabía realmente las razones, pero no estaba de acuerdo con su modo de actuar y siempre que ocurría esto se repetía la misma discusión

"ya lo sabes…si los demás ven que me han herido tan fácilmente podrían perder la fe en la guerra que estamos a punto de llevar a cabo" dijo el rubio mirando a su chica al rostro, intentando animarla y convencerla, con esa sonrisa amable y considerada que solía usar en esas ocasiones

"pero…¡era un vasto lorde! No era una lucha fácil" dijo ella intentando por enésima vez razonar con Naruto acerca del tema de su propia seguridad

"ese era uno débil, ni siquiera era un arrancar…pero esos ataques con los tiburones…llevaba unos especiales que se movían a voluntad…y podían pensar en esconderse detrás de la primera ola….me tomó por sorpresa, y al final usó uno muy grande que absorbía la energía, alcanzó por poco mi brazo y mira lo que le hizo" explicó Naruto justificando las abundantes marcas de sus brazos, que ahora su novia estaba limpiando y conteniendo

"podrías haber mantenido tu hollowficación…al menos hasta curarte" contestó Lisa abordando otro de los argumentos que solía emplear

"sabes perfectamente que no me gusta mucho depender de él…" contestó el rubio con un tono de voz que claramente intentaba dar por finalizada y zanjada la discusión, él en lo posible evitaba utilizar sus poderes de hollow, primero porque le habían traído desdicha y arruinaron su vida feliz en la sociedad de las almas y el segundo escuadrón, así como también estaba el hecho que aún no podía olvidar las expresiones de temor de sus compañeros vizard al verle con su resurrección liberada…por alguna razón en su cabeza aparecían miles de rostros temerosos y asustados de él, pero no los recordaba, era como si en su cabeza tuviera las imágenes de muchos desconocidos temiéndole desde siempre

…

Los días seguían transcurriendo con tranquilidad, Ishida había vuelto a clases al cabo de una semana, pero se encontró que no estaban ni Ichigo, Inoue o Sado todavía, por lo que además de su club de costurera y las admiradoras por ser el mejor alumno del curso no tenía mucha más compañía

Naruto hacía sus clases sin mucho entusiasmo, aunque al menos era relajado no tener tantos sobresaltos, le sorprendía el hecho que prácticamente no aparecieran hollow en la ciudad era algo muy raro, así como el hecho que los arrancar creados por Aizen habían dejado de aparecer de forma súbita, como si ya no quisiera arriesgarlos y estuviese reuniendo y contándolos hasta el último del que pudiese echar mano

Se suponía que el Hougyoku iba a tardar todavía un tiempo más en despertar, sin embargo al considerar unas posibilidades y condiciones especiales con Urahara, habían llegado a la conclusión que, en vista de la existencia de muchos arrancar, de algún modo lo había hecho funcionar, seguramente para estos efectos debía de cumplir con algún tipo de condición especial que podría restringirlo un poco, pero al comprobar la existencia de tantos arrancar, era obvio que dicho precio no era uno demasiado alto

La existencia de los arrancar era una gran amenaza potencial, si Aizen lograba hacerse del poder de algún o algunos vasto lorde, sería una tremenda amenaza, pero si sólo conseguía guillian para su ejército, al menos los vizard con nivel de capitán deberían ser capaces de encargarse de ellos, el problema sería su número, ya que ellos tampoco eran tantos, y además de los arrancar había que lidiar con Aizen, Tousen y Gin

…

.

"ya saben…apenas estén listos los preparativos pongan en marcha el plan" dijo Aizen a sus secuaces, desde el trono que ocupaba en Las Noches

..

"pues así como ustedes mismos han informado al parecer nuestras suposiciones iniciales estaban erradas…o bien, nuestro rival nos ha valorado mejor y hará su avanzada con mayor precaución, por lo que su presencia ya no es necesaria en la ciudad de Karakura" dijo el comandante Yamamoto desde una pantalla, en su transmisión desde la sociedad de las almas, comunicando la nueva orden, ya que pese a tener como objetivo principal el cuidado de las vidas humanas, la sociedad de las almas no estaba en un muy buen momento y no sabían cuándo daría Aizen su golpe, por lo que no podían arriesgarse a descuidar el seireitei si enfocaban muchas fuerzas en Karakura

"¿cuándo tenemos que regresar comandante?" preguntó con la formalidad usual de todos aquellos que hablaban con el capitán comandante de la primera división, el capitán del décimo escuadrón

"En cuanto guarden este artefacto por el cual nos estamos comunicando, debe abrir una puerta Senkai y regresar, al parecer Aizen ha perdido el interés en la ciudad de Karakura y no debemos descuidar el seireitei" dijo Yamamoto preocupado por la integridad de su ciudad, al tener un capitán y varios shinigami de nivel teniente en el mundo de los humanos, mientras ellos mismos eran un blanco potencial e ignoraba por completo el número y nivel de los espada con los que contaba Aizen

Tras ordenar el enorme televisor por el cual se estaban comunicando, Hitsugaya utilizó su zampakuto para abrir un portal senkai, ellos eran guiados por mariposas infernales para no sufrir ninguno de los retrasos de podían experimentar en ese sitio…hasta que una voz llamó su atención

"Bankai…Forma Final de Grillo, Jardín del Silencio" se escuchó decir a Tousen, para que tras eso, todo se volviera completamente oscuro y no pudieran volver a sentir absolutamente nada más

"Trepadora" dijo una nueva voz, siendo la de Luppi quien al liberar su resurrección para dejar salir sus tentáculos y atrapar a los ya incapacitados shinigami que Tousen había dejado fuera de combate

….

"hemos cumplido nuestra tarea…Aizen-sama" reportó Kaname quien apoyaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo, frente al trono de Aizen quien esperaba el informe de la última tarea que había encomendado


	6. Medidas Precipitadas

CAPITULO 6 Medidas Precipitadas

En la sociedad de las almas, el departamento de investigación y desarrollo estaba realizando una exploración, debido a que no había rastro de los Shinigami que debían haber regresado ya a la sociedad de las almas, podría haber algún retraso debido a los efectos del portal Senkai, sin embargo precisamente para evitar esto es que estaban hechas las mariposas infernales

Al no haber noticias suyas, Yamamoto había encargado a Mayuri Kurotsuchi investigar lo ocurrido en aquel pasadizo entre ambos mundos, y tras una serie de pruebas y mediciones enviando más mariposas, como exploradores, pudo determinar que ninguno de ellos estaba en camino, y habían sido interceptado por tres individuos, entre los cuales estaba el reiatsu de Tousen Kaname y dos más con patrones de hollow, la noticia sentó como un balde de agua fría para el comandante de los trece escuadrones de protección, quien veía cómo sus fuerzas seguían siendo debilitadas con la captura de este nuevo capitán, lo que suponía uno menos si se consideraba desde la deserción de los tres que se hallaban actualmente en hueco mundo

Debido a lo que esto significaba, el que hacía de líder de la sociedad de las almas, ante la tragedia ocurrida con la cámara de los 46, decidió convocar a una reunión de emergencia, a la cual debían asistir los más altos representantes de cada escuadrón, así que en diez minutos estaban en la sala de juntas, él como capitán del primer escuadrón, Soi Fong como capitana del segundo, Izuru Kira como sub capitán del tercero, Unohana como capitana del cuarto, Hinamori como sub capitana del quinto, Byakuya como capitán del sexto, Komamura siendo el capitán del séptimo escuadrón, Kyoraku como capitán del octavo, Hisagi como sub capitán del noveno, Kokichiro Takezoe como tercer oficial del décimo escuadrón, recién ascendido, Kenpachi como capitán del onceavo, Mayuri del doceavo y finalmente Ukitake el capitán del décimo tercer escuadrón

Yamamoto repitió los informes, para que aquellos que no estuviesen al tanto, se informaran y todos pudieran tener la mayor información posible a la hora de tomar una decisión

"como saben ahora, esta situación es bastante grave, no sabemos si los shinigami perdidos están con vida o no" dijo Yamamoto con un tono severo "los perdidos son Toshiro Hitsugaya, Matsumoto Rangiku, Rukia Kichiki, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame y Yumichika Ayasegawa" explicó el comandante, para tomar una pausa que permita a los presentes procesar la información "ahora debemos discutir nuestro curso a seguir…podemos ir y hacer una misión de rescate, sin embargo sabemos que puede ser una trampa para dividirnos o conducirnos a ciegas a hueco mundo, un sitio que no conocemos demasiado y podría provocarnos más de una pérdida…o podemos aceptar el dolor de la pérdida de tan nobles compañeros y honrar su sacrificio, manteniéndonos unidos para cuando Aizen haga su movimiento, poder hacer justicia" dijo el capitán comandante, expresando sutilmente su opción preferida…aunque de pronto la atención fue bruscamente puesta en el sujeto de más bajo rango que había entre los presentes

"por favor…sé que soy un simple plebeyo comparado con ustedes, pero les solicito que ayuden a mi capitán y mi sub capitana" dijo Kokichiro, arrodillándose ahí frente a todos los demás que estaban en el salón

Los murmullos se dejaron sentir, cuando Kyoraku se puso frente a aquel sujeto, éste le miró al rostro y le vio sonriendo despreocupado, cosa que le dio un poco de confianza y le hizo ponerse de pie, entonces el antiguo alumno del comandante se puso a mirar a su viejo maestro, esperando porque éste le asegure que irían a por ellos, después de todo eran sus compañeros

"Lo siento, pero creo que hacer un acto tan arriesgado es un error, ya que estaríamos cayendo directamente en su trampa…mejor confiemos en nuestros camaradas y esperemos que sean capaces de valerse de sus propios medios para volver a nosotros o dar señales de vida" dijo Yamamoto, para el pesar de muchos de los presentes, aunque apenas terminó su veredicto, vio cómo Kuchiki Byakuya se movió de su lugar, avanzando un poco, tal como si quisiera irse de ahí "¿a dónde va capitán Kuchiki?" preguntó en un tono autoritario el comandante

"dado que el gotei 13 ha negado la asistencia, actuaré como la cabeza del clan Kuchiki e iré a rescatar a uno de los nuestros" dijo Byakuya dándole la espalda al comandante, quien estaba algo molesto por tal desobediencia

"¡ordeno que todos los capitanes se mantengan en el seireitei!" dijo intentando detenerlo, sin embargo la vehemencia y el resto de emociones con que lo dijo, fue fácilmente perceptible en su voz para los demás

"discúlpeme comandante, pero es un asunto interno de una de las cuatro casas nobles…" dijo Byakuya para sorprenderse cuando de pronto la puerta fue abierta violentamente

Todos los que estaban dentro del salón se sorprendieron al ver a tres nuevos individuos parados en la entrada del salón, en parte porque varios sub capitanes estaban custodiando la puerta, y ahora estaban tirados inconscientes en el piso…mientras se podía ver una figura masculina con un abrigo verde, otra con una capucha negra y una más esbelta que indudablemente pertenecía a una mujer morena y muy poderosa

"vaya, vaya…el pequeño Byakuya está mostrando las garras…creí que no viviría para ver este momento" dijo de forma divertida Yoruichi, mientras Byakuya movía el rostro, como una forma de evidenciar su molestia con la aparición de ésta mujer

"¡Yoruichi-sama!...¡Na…N…Naruto!" dijo alguien, más que admirada de ver a aquellas personas, pero más especialmente al rubio que vestía una capucha negra con nubes rojas

"¿Qué significa esta grave insolencia y falta de respeto?" preguntó indignado el comandante Yamamoto, liberando la cobertura de su espada, para quedar con la mano en el mango de ésta, en un movimiento que provocó gran tensión en el ambiente, ya que todos sabían lo poderoso que podía ser el líder actual de la sociedad de las almas

"bueno…en vista de lo ocurrido…y de su conducta anterior…supusimos que no sería fácil que se enviara algún pelotón a rescatar a los shinigami capturados…así que les venimos a dar una pequeña mano" dijo Urahara con su ropa de tendero, aunque sin jugar con el abanico, porque al igual que el comandante, tenía a Benihime en su mano "hicimos algunas investigaciones y pudimos localizar a los shinigami, están todos con vida, sin embargo están recluidos en un sitio que restringe su poder espiritual y en su custodia hay al menos dos arrancar de los llamados espada, así como muchos de menor categoría en los alrededores" dijo Urahara para finalmente ceder a la tentación y tapar su rostro a excepción de los ojos con su abanico

"entonces está confirmado, es una trampa y sería una pésima maniobra movilizar algún contingente a ese lugar cuando nos estamos preparando para un ataque inminente" replicó el comandante intentando aprovechar un resquicio para imponer su juicio

"al parecer ni con todo lo que ha pasado y la abierta traición de Aizen has dejado de ver un viejo cobarde y desconsiderado…para mí, después de Aizen, el peor traidor eres tú…has traicionado a tus camaradas y lo volverás a hacer siempre" dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos directamente al comandante, causando un estado de shock general

Todos los presentes, incluyendo al rubio, eran conscientes que el comandante poseía una zampakuto legendaria por sus enormes poderes, la más poderosa zampakuto tipo fuego, lo que sumado a su experiencia sin par y su enorme reiatsu lo hacían en el que se suponía era el Shinigami más poderoso de la sociedad de las almas…

…ya sea por lo anterior, por su puesto como comandante de los trece escuadrones de protección, o por su conocido carácter severo, todo el mundo le trataba de forma sumamente respetuosa, a excepción de uno de sus alumnos, Shunsui, a quien se lo permitía, sólo porque junto a Ukitake los consideraba casi como sus hijos, pero por su propio orgullo y su posición de líder, una ofensa así no podía ser tolerada

"¡es suficiente! Ustedes dos" dijo señalando a Urahara y Yoruichi, quienes se supieron aludidos, pero tampoco se asustaron ni temieron por sus vidas "han sido exiliados de la sociedad de las almas" dijo manifestando la acusación "tú…." Dijo indicando al rubio con su dedo "fuiste dado por muerto, cuando en realidad huiste a la tierra para esconderte por razones que aún desconocemos" dijo Yamamoto a quien ya podía vérsele el fuego en la mirada "así que los atraparé aquí mismo para que cumplan su castigo" dijo el viejo, desenvainando su espada y diciendo las palabras que indicaban sin lugar a dudas su liberación inicial "Reduce toda la creación a cenizas, Ryujin Jakka" dijo el anciano provocando que en torno al edificio apareciera una enorme cantidad de fuego el cual tras reunirse a modo de círculo, le dio pie para hacer la técnica "Fortaleza Ardiente" dijo terminando de formar los impenetrables muros de fuego, que habían atrapado por completo a todos los ahí presentes

En el salón se vivía un ambiente irreconocible, todos aquellos cuyo nivel no era el de capitán, estaban sentados en el suelo debido a la masiva presión espiritual del comandante, quien no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más insolencias…aunque al parecer los intrusos lucían calmados, mientras que el más joven, ese que para la mayoría era un desconocido, sujetó su espada, mostrando una linda funda azul, con una guarda similar…su arma era toda una obra de arte, el chico caminó hacia la puerta como si no hubiese un muro de fuego infranqueable, entonces Urahara tomó la palabra mirando por última vez a los capitanes

"a todos aquellos que deseen ir por los secuestrados, pueden ubicarme…seguro que saben cómo hacerlo, aunque les advertimos que nosotros no iremos, después de todo no son nuestros compañeros" dijo el antiguo capitán del duodécimo escuadrón, y fundador del instituto de investigación y desarrollo, para luego dar la vuelta junto a Yoruichi y quedarse viendo el muro de fuego, mientras Yamamoto miraba con interés lo que ese joven se proponía, ya que hasta ahora nadie había logrado atravesar su barrera

"deshaz toda resistencia, Kazenara" dijo el rubio provocando un resultado inmediato, en el salón salió un tremendo viento que voló todo lo que llevaban en el cabello o en la cabeza, y liberó una enorme energía espiritual, la mayoría tuvo que ponerse un poco más firme para no salir volando producto de la ventisca, mientras que en el rostro de una persona se formó una sonrisa por lo familiar de la sensación

Cuando Yamamoto pudo volver a mirar al exterior se fijó que el muro de fuego que él había creado ya no existía, y que no había ni el más mínimo rastro de éste, lo que descompuso tanto al comandante como a los demás, quienes no se esperaban conocer a nadie con una espada igual de poderosa que el anciano…especialmente alguien tan joven

"creo que me he precipitado…si alguien desea ir en ayuda de los shinigami atacados, es libre de hacerlo, siempre y cuando en el grupo haya al menos dos personas con rango de capitán" dijo Yamamoto caminando rápidamente hacia el exterior del salón para irse de ahí, tendría mucho que meditar para calmar sus emociones, después de todo debía ser cuidadoso o sus llamas los consumirían a todos si perdía el control

…

"woa…eso sí que fue arriesgado" dijo Urahara sentándose en una silla que había en el primer piso del galpón donde se hospedaban los vizard

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó sumamente intrigado Shinji al ver llegar a Yoruichi y Kisuke con un aspecto como si hubieran estado luchando por días, mientras que Naruto se veía muy tenso

'_si Naruto está así de eufórico que casi no puede contenerse, debe haber ocurrido algo bueno_' pensó Lisa, siendo la que más conocía al rubio del grupo, y podía notar que sólo parecía tenso porque estaba conteniendo sus emociones lo mejor que podía

"digamos que les iban a abandonar…pero les dimos un empujoncito" dijo Kisuke recuperando la compostura y su usual tono de broma, mientras jugaba con su abanico

"¿a quién le importa eso?" dijo Yoruichi dándole un golpe en la cabeza "lo importante fue lo que pasó con el viejo Yama" agregó la diosa del Shumpo para cautivar la atención de todos los presentes "el viejo dijo que no irían por nadie, y que confiaran en ellos…se imaginan el rollo, pero Naruto le dijo que era un cobarde y un traidor" dijo la morena haciendo una pausa para tomar aire y acrecentar la tensión que los demás estaban sintiendo "así que al final se enojó y nos encerró con los muros de fuego de su zampakuto, pero la de Naruto pudo desaparecerlos" dijo Yoruichi sonriendo, mientras picaba a Naruto en un brazo

"¡acabó con aquella prisión legendaria porque nadie había escapado antes!" dijo exclamado Kensei al escuchar la noticia

"así es…por lo que al parecer nuestras suposiciones eran correctas, Kazenara está al nivel de Ryujin Jakka, si no es que está en uno superior aún" dijo el dueño de la tienda de dulces

"¿y Naruto?" preguntó Hiyori al darse cuenta que sólo estaban Urahara y Yoruichi, pero no el rubio que sí había encarado y enfrentado al comandante de la sociedad de las almas

Cuando prestaron más atención y se fijaron que Lisa tampoco estaba ahí, pudieron entender la situación y entonces imaginaron que el rubio estaba muy tenso y necesitaba relajarse un poco, así que la mejor para desahogarse sería su novia…sin embargo, ésta le conocía hace tiempo y bastante más de cerca que el resto, por lo que sabía cómo estaba

"¡Lisa! Por fin puse en su lugar a ese viejo!" gritó Naruto eufórico, mientras la apretaba en un abrazo muy efusivo, el autocontrol del rubio les había permitido llegar a su casa mediante el uso del sonido, pero ahora él se había rendido a su verdadera personalidad y la estaba abrazando y gritándole todo lo que había ocurrido "te aseguro que el anciano ese no supo qué lo golpeó, ahora estoy más seguro que nunca que podré protegerlos a todos" dijo el rubio terminando su frase con un beso muy sentido a su novia, quien simplemente le siguió la corriente en todo, hasta que terminaron…entonces con una cara de amor infinito le dijo "tal como dije…nadie te volverá a lastimar" y con esas palabras Lisa se sintió enormemente conmovida, así que le terminó dando un leve golpecito en la cabeza al rubio

"tonto…yo no soy una damisela indefensa" dijo Lisa quien sin embargo no dejó de mirarle a los ojos…quién iba a pensar que alguien pudiera pasar tan fácilmente de ser un hombre serio y sobreprotector a un niño emocionado con exceso de azúcar

….

"¡Sensei!" gritó Ichigo, sorprendiendo a Naruto porque el joven shinigami sustituto estuviese ahí y no en la bodega con los demás…aunque luego vio a Orihime, así que se hizo una idea de lo que seguramente querían "¿sensei es verdad que los shinigami enviados a Karakura fueron emboscados y secuestrados durante su regreso?" preguntó muy preocupado Ichigo por sus amigos, con quienes había compartido tanto en el pasado

"¿Quién te vino con el cuento…Shinji…Kensei…dímelo y lo cortaré?" amenazó Naruto molesto porque las cosas hayan ocurrido de ese modo, cuando precisamente estaba intentando mantenerlos a salvo el mayor tiempo posible, ya que de seguro era una trampa y no sabía qué tan defendido podría estar ese lugar donde los tenían

"etto…fue Mashiro-san, ella lo dijo sin darse cuenta que no debía hacerlo delante de nosotros" dijo Ichigo sinceramente, siguiendo la recomendación de Kensei de decirle que ella tuvo la culpa, ya que el antiguo capitán de la chica de cabello verde sólo quería hacerle la vida imposible a su anterior y muy problemática subordinada

"ah…está bien, si deseas formar parte del grupo de rescate tienes que hablar con Urahara y unirte a los que vengan de la sociedad de las almas…no permitiré que vayas sin más apoyo" dijo Naruto dándole una mirada bastante seria al peli naranja, ya que quería sonar todo lo autoritario que estaba siendo realmente "mira a Inoue" dijo luego el rubio, sorprendiendo a Ichigo, quien hizo como le habían dicho para sorprenderse, viéndola algo incómoda, espiándolos detrás de un pasillo "ella será tú responsabilidad…no me importa lo que digas tú, ni ninguno de esos otros sujetos, tú serás el encargado de preocuparte por su bienestar…si llego a enterarme que le ha pasado algo, por cada rasguño te haré recibir un cero…¿entendido?" preguntó Naruto mirando al final con cierta maldad a Ichigo, quien asintió, pero no sin antes dar un sorbo de terror, ya que esa última amenaza le había intimidado bastante, y al parecer su maestro iba totalmente en serio

Ichigo se fue de ahí con Orihime, mientras el rubio volvía a la sala a dar su clase, se fijó que era el curso de Lisa, y durante la mayor parte de la clase, la vio haciendo dibujitos y cosas algo vergonzosas, que si alguien viera, les vincularía fácilmente, pero afortunadamente él tenía sus libros y borradores a mano, mientras que ella tenía unos reflejos impresionantes, así que ambos estaban a salvo

Era un poco cruel según el punto de vista de Naruto jugar así con las ilusiones de las demás, ya que él estaba comprometido, pero prácticamente nadie lo sabía, y muchas se hacían todo tipo de ilusiones románticas con él, era usual que recibiera regalos, declaraciones de amor eterno y todo tipo de proposiciones, pero él apelaba al asunto del profesor íntegro que no podía tener tales relaciones con sus alumnas, así que zafaba con eso…excepto cuando se trataba de Lisa a quien tenía que terminar haciendo caso

…

..

Esa clase había sido divertida, ya que Lisa estuvo toreándolo durante todo el tiempo, sin embargo había sentido algo extraño, por lo que ahora, en el momento del receso subió solo a la azotea, al hacerlo, rápidamente pudo sentir una presencia a sus espaldas, pero no era peligrosa, ya que simplemente le abrazó

"Soi Fong…¡cuánto tiempo!" dijo el rubio al sentir a la pequeña capitana apretarse contra su cuerpo

"Naruto…tú…todo…todo este tiempo te creí muerto" dijo ella, conteniendo las lágrimas, ella quien volvía a sentir el mismo abandono que cuando se reencontró con Yoruichi tras los cien años de no haberla encontrado por ninguna parte "incluso…incluso te hice un funeral, aunque a nadie más parecía importarle…ni si quiera a Kisuke o Yoruichi-sama…ahora veo por qué…Naruto…dime por qué" acabó se suplicar la capitana del segundo escuadrón, quien detestaba ser dejada atrás por aquellas personas a quienes quería, y por las cuales estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo si es que se lo hubieran pedido

"éramos amigos…fuiste un duro y provechoso rival…descubrí muchas cosas y crecí mucho en esa época en que competíamos…pero todo eso era como un sueño para mí" dijo el rubio, recordando con tristeza y nostalgia lo ocurrido "¿nunca supiste por qué me recogió Urahara de la academia?" preguntó el rubio, para comenzar a hacer memoria tras el silencio de la chica que tenía detrás

Flash Back

No recuerdo mucho de esa época…solo recuerdo que un día desperté en el bosque, no llevaba más que un trapo café destartalado y una espada común y corriente en mi mano…dejé la espada, suponiendo que no sabía usarla o que no me pertenecía y me acerqué a la ciudad más próxima…el distrito treinta y dos del rukongai, allí me di cuenta de cómo era este mundo llamado sociedad de las almas…yo había muerto…pero no recordaba absolutamente nada, es como si mi alma hubiese sido limpiada, no tenía pasado, amigos, amores…nada

Estuve un tiempo intentando encontrarme a mí mismo, a mi yo del pasado, al que había estado en mi…pero tras muchos intentos fallidos me convencí que ese yo había muerto, entonces decidí que volvería a hacer mi vida, partiendo de cero, por lo que conseguí un trabajo y comencé a habituarme a este lugar, mi jefe era el dueño de una pequeña fundición familiar, me tenían confianza y eran gente amable…uno de ellos un día vio una espada que apareció junto a mí, sin que yo lo advirtiera o hiciera el más mínimo movimiento para provocarlo, entonces me dijeron que tenía potencial para shinigami, me explicaron que éstos vivían mucho mejor y gozaban de varios privilegios dependiendo de su posición, así que en busca de una vida mejor les dejé, eternamente agradecido de su ayuda…una vez en la academia no me querían admitir porque el curso inicial había empezado hace dos semanas…sin embargo al intentar retirarme tropecé con Urahara…él dijo que veía un gran potencial en mi y sería una lástima que me perdiera por un trámite administrativo, dijo que incluso si no lo aceptaban así, podría hacer una solicitud de ingreso a nombre de la segunda división, así que para evitarse problemas le acabaron haciendo casi y me dejaron integrarme a las clases

…..

..

Naruto quedó muy agradecido con el tipo y se hicieron amigos, así que Urahara veía a visitarle semanalmente para conversar de algo o simplemente perder el tiempo, cosa que el más joven apreciaba enormemente ya que le ayudaba a evitar la soledad, mismo tormento que asediaba a la mayoría de las almas del rukongai…

….

..

…al comienzo lo físico se me daba bien, mi cuerpo respondía casi por reflejo, tanto al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como aquel con espadas, los maestros decían que era como si hubiese estado hecho para eso, así que aplaudían todos mis logros…pero un día entrenamos Kido…yo estaba emocionado, podría andar lanzando energía por ahí…¿Qué niño no soñaba con esa habilidad? Así que hice todo como me habían indicado, sin embargo al lanzar el Hadou 31, disparo de fuego rojo, sin saberlo, lo que arrojé fue un cero

….

Tras el incidente, alguien conmocionado por eso tuvo la afortunada idea de llamar a Urahara para preguntarle si sabía qué era esa habilidad o no, entonces el tercer oficial del segundo escuadrón les convenció que fue un Hadou con exceso de poder, haciendo una especie de demostración con su propia zampakuto, la cual afortunadamente también podía lanzar rayos rojos, cosa que pareció bastar para evitar que divulguen el asunto, ya que según sus palabras era un proyecto de alto secreto en la división y por lo mismo es que había insistido tanto en su incorporación a la academia

Al final Urahara cogió a Naruto y se lo llevó al segundo escuadrón, donde recibió un puesto principalmente conmemorativo, ya que no realizaba casi ninguna misión, a menos que fuese algún tipo de prueba…mientras que ahí conoció a la sub capitana, Soi Fong, ellos rápidamente se vieron como rivales mortales, y día a día entrenaban para superar al otro en los constantes combates de práctica que tenían…Soi Fong entrenaba con Yoruichi, mientras que Naruto lo hacía con Kisuke

Luego en un entrenamiento privado el rubio logró lanzar otro cero de forma involuntaria, sin embargo a petición del tercer oficial, logró finalmente ser capaz de lanzarlos consciente y voluntariamente, pero recibió la orden de no contarle a nadie sobre ello, ya que el mismo Urahara estaba haciendo algunas investigaciones al respecto y hasta que no hubiesen resultados, era mejor abstenerse de llamar la atención

Dos años después, consiguió la liberación inicial de su espada, el Shikai de Kazenara, con el comando de activación _deshaz toda resistencia_, lo obtuvo en medio de un combate cuando Soi Fong le había mostrado su shikai y la técnica de muerte en dos golpes, esa fue la primera vez que la espada era liberada, hecho motivado por el orgullo del rubio, quien desde hace dos semanas había perdido todos los duelos, debido a la enorme ventaja que le daba a ella el shikai, sin embargo ese día el rubio equiparó las cosas y las volteó al revés, superándola con facilidad al enviarla a estamparse contra la muralla y hacerla rendirse

Ese mismo día Urahara y Yoruichi se dieron cuenta que aquel joven tenía demasiado potencial, tanto que prácticamente no tenía un techo o un límite, el rubio mayor compartió los resultados de sus estudios con Yoruichi antes que con Naruto, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, la morena y bella capitana le dijo que había muchos precedentes que en casos similares la central 46 ordenaba eliminar cualquiera fuente de sospecha, por lo que todo eso acabaría indudablemente con la muerte de Naruto y ya muchos en la división, especialmente ellos dos y Soi Fong le habían tomado gran aprecio

Más tarde ese mismo día, Urahara le comunicó todo al joven rubio, su alma, de algún modo aún desconocido para él, era de naturaleza mixta, es como si al mismo tiempo fuese hollow y shinigami, algo según la experiencia de Kisuke y Yoruichi, que era nunca antes visto, al menos no de forma espontánea, natural y tan bien controlada, ya que sólo se sabía de algunos híbridos artificiales que no tenían nada de control y terminaban sucumbiendo a sus impulsos primitivos como las bestias con quienes les estaban intentando combinar…incluso se intentó tomar un hollow e insertarle el alma de un shinigami a la fuerza, bajo la hipótesis que tal vez el segundo huésped tenía más facilidades para hacerse con el control, en vista de lo fácil que les resultaba a los hollow que eran fusionados con los shinigami, sin embargo nada de eso funcionó y pasó a ser un tema prohibido y severamente sancionado para todo aquel que lo intentara, lo que acabó por desalentar a cualquier soñador

Al comienzo Naruto no supo qué pensar, entonces Urahara le explicó el plan que habían elaborado para sacarlo de ahí, sería como volver a empezar de nuevo, pero era la única forma en que podría salir con vida de eso, así que mediante un extraño artefacto que había creado, el joven entrenó sin descanso con el mismo método empleado por Urahara para alcanzar el bankai…

Cuando Kisuke fue a verlo a la cueva donde estaba, lo vio sentado llorando con la zampakuto a un costado de él, el tercer oficial al comienzo pensó que no lo había logrado y el cuerpo falso ya no pudo mantener la materialización por más tiempo, sin embargo al hablar con Naruto se dio cuenta que sí lo había logrado, pero junto con eso había parecido desbloquear un recuerdo, no entendía cómo ni por qué, pero la apariencia que adoptaba cuando usaba su bankai, le provocaba un gran dolor en su corazón…como si con ese aspecto le hubiera hecho daño a alguien muy valioso y aún en la otra vida no se lo acababa de perdonar…

El futuro capitán le dijo a Naruto que lamentaba lo que sea que haya pasado, sin embargo debía volver a las barracas y quedar a disposición de Yoruichi tal como habían planeado, ya que era la única forma de salir con bien de ese lugar

Naruto se puso en pie, y siguió a Kisuke en silencio, mientras éste se preguntaba cómo sería su bankai, ya que su solo shikai demostraba un poder inmenso, sin embargo, los bankai podían ser toda una sorpresa, ya que algunas veces eran una extensión del shikai, mientras que en otras ocasiones probaban ser una forma completamente diferente

Naruto estuvo dentro de los cuarteles del cuerpo de operaciones especiales, aunque permaneció en un sector aislado de los demás, por lo que nadie más pudo tener contacto con él, a excepción de Yoruichi, quien seis días después le vino a informar que había un ataque de hollow en el distrito ochenta del rukongai, por lo que debía ir para finalizar el plan, la morena le dio una especie de despedida, mientras que el rubio simplemente salió de ahí conteniendo la tristeza que sentía por dentro ya que no deseaba hacer las cosas aún más dolorosas

Al llegar a su destino vio un hollow que había devorado a algunas personas, de las cuales sólo quedaban sus ropas, entonces le hizo unos cortes con su zampakuto, sencillamente sería demasiado fácil hacerlo trisas, sin embargo el plan dictaba otra conducta, así que se dejó dar algunos arañazos para botar algo de sangre, entonces le arrojó una de sus túnicas de recambio, la que había usado el día anterior y no había lavado, el hollow entonces la destrozó y acabó arrojando al suelo, igual que las túnicas de aquellos civiles que ya había devorado…entonces vino la última parte y dejó una espada de las básicas que se usaban para entrenamientos, con la hoja rota sobre el suelo, después de todo, tras la muerte del shinigami, también moría el espíritu, por lo que la zampakuto se tornaba en una espada común y corriente

Al final de todas las preparaciones, salió huyendo de ahí, Urahara le había enseñado a abrir portales para ir al mundo humano, y debido a que no estaría en el seireitei, no recibiría el sello, por lo que podría huir tranquilo…

…sin embargo

De pronto escuchó unos gritos y al acercarse un poco más, vio a dos personas luchando, pero uno sólo corría y trataba de protegerse, mientras el otro lo perseguía con una espada y una cara de psicópata que no se la podía, cuando se acercó más, aprovechó que aún andaba con su uniforme de shinigami y las hizo a modo de autoridad

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó el rubio irrumpiendo en la pelea, para ver que había mucha sangre y cuerpos sin vida esparcidos en torno a los dos luchadores

"¡ayúdame! Ese sujeto me quiere matar" dijo un chico moreno de cabello blanco, quien tenía una espada ploma en su cintura, cosa que a Naruto le recordó su propio origen, ya que cuando apareció ahí en la sociedad de las almas poseía una espada similar

"¡ese sujeto lleva un arma!" acusó el demonio del distrito ochenta del rukongai "cualquier persona armada está preparada para luchar" dijo el sujeto intentando atacar ahora a Naruto, quien bloqueó la espada del tipo con la propia, entonces se acordó que tenía muy poco tiempo, por lo que concentrando su reiatsu se puso serio

"deshaz toda resistencia, Kazenara" dijo el rubio activando su shikai, el cual produjo una enorme ventisca que arrojó lejos de ahí a Zaraki, entonces vio al joven que le veía asombrado "tengo que irme, así que ten más cuidado" dijo Naruto quien se alejó unos pasos y vio que el joven ese le estaba siguiendo "si quieres venir conmigo, date prisa" le dijo, jalándolo del brazo

Y así fue como Naruto y Bee llegaron a la tierra, donde se fueron haciendo amigos de a poco, el rubio le explicó los asuntos de los shinigami y lo entrenó, mientras el mundo seguía transcurriendo para los demás, ya que tras el paso de doce años, el rubio que le había entrenado a él, Kisuke Urahara, se convirtió en el capital del doceavo escuadrón, y entre otras cosas, con el tiempo fundaría el instituto de investigación y desarrollo, así como nueve años tras eso, ocurrirían los hechos ya conocidos, que acabaron con Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai y los vizard en el mundo humano, quienes con la ayuda de Naruto se pudieron instalar

Fin Flash Back

"soy tan hollow como Shinigami" dijo el rubio, mirando hacia el horizonte, tras haber recordado toda su historia, la cual si se analizaba de esa forma resumida tenía muchos momentos tristes y de desazón, sin embargo cada paso intermedio estuvo lleno de amigos, personas queridas y buenos momentos

"para mí eres sólo Naruto" dijo ella, abrazándole por la espalda, como demostrándole lo que se había guardado por tanto tiempo

"lo siento Soi Fong…pero si no me sueltas, Lisa te va a golpear" dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de Soi Fong, quien lo soltó y miró hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose de ver a aquella chica llamada Lisa Yadomarou, a quien conocía porque era teniente de escuadrón hace cien años, igual que ella misma en ese entonces…

"¿entonces…esta es tu novia?" preguntó Soi Fong al rubio, mientras miraba de forma desafiante a la chica, Naruto podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, y aunque quería dejarle en claro su amor por la chica vizard, no quería lastimar a una de sus primeras amigas y rivales

"¿Soi Fong…recuerdas cuál era mi día favorito?" preguntó Naruto volteando para mirar a las dos mujeres, dejando a Lisa con un rostro de duda, ya que nunca le había escuchado algo de un día favorito…

"el martes" dijo la capitana del segundo escuadrón, haciendo que Lisa abriera los ojos, enormemente sorprendida por lo que había pasado por su ágil mente

"el día…." Dijo ella incrédula, mientras Naruto completó lo que había pensado

"el día que Lisa iba a hacer sus lecturas a la academia shinigami, y el mismo día que en la noche, nos daba una lección a Nanao Ise y a mi" dijo el rubio, asombrando aún más a su novia, quien quedó con un rostro de '_¿eras tú?_'

"ah…ya veo" dijo Soi Fong al darse cuenta que el rubio siempre había estado enamorado de la chica con quien estaba ahora, incluso antes de conocerla a ella

"por favor…perdóname por no haber dado señales de vida…pero era parte de algo, además aún me interesas como amiga…eres una de las primeras personas que me reconoció y no me gustaría perderte" dijo Naruto, mirándola de forma suplicante, ella asintió en silencio y se fue de ahí, dejando a los novios solos

"ella está enamorada de ti" dijo lisa, evidenciando algo casi obvio, tras haber visto la expresión de Soi Fong, especialmente cuando estaba abrazándole

"pero yo sólo tengo ojos para ti…" dijo Naruto evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos

"eso noté…y…¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" dijo Lisa, refiriéndose a que nunca le hubiese dicho que uno de los dos chicos que solían acercarse a ella después de clases era él

"supongo que temí que te fuera a parecer patético" dijo Naruto quien seguía mirando hacia abajo, ya que se sentía avergonzado…sin embargo, las mano de Lisa le hicieron verla al rostro y muy de cerca

"lo único de lo que me doy cuenta…es que tengo un novio mucho mejor de lo que merezco…si tuviera que pasar por todo el proceso de vizard de nuevo, sólo para poder estar contigo, créeme que lo haría gustosa" dijo Lisa depositándole un beso en la boca, ella a decir verdad no recordaba muchos de los hechos de su vida como shinigami a excepción de los más importantes, como sus rutinas, su líder, el capitán de su escuadrón y ese tipo de cosas, pero si se ponía a pensar no recordaba a los otros sub capitanes, a excepción de aquellos afectados por los experimentos de Aizen que estaban con ella en la tierra, su mente había bloqueado de forma automática momentos que podían provocarle algún dolor, sin embargo tras esa explicación, se alegró mucho de recordar al Naruto más pequeño, ese que no lucía más de doce años de edad y se acercaba a ella junto con nanao a pedirle que les leyera algo, sin saber que más que el libro lo que le interesaba era ella… '_qué recuerdos…_'

…

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Urahara se habían reunido todos aquellos que habían decidido rescatar a sus compañeros secuestrados por las fuerzas de Aizen, estaban ahí Byakuya, Soi Fong, Mayuri y Nemu, al menos ellos estaban por parte de las sociedad de las almas, puesto que también se encontraban ahí Ichigo, Chad, Orihime y Uryuu dispuestos a ayudar a sus conocidos

Kisuke les explicó lo que Naruto les había dicho tras su exploración de reconocimiento, estaban en una especie de castillo que les impedía usar su reiatsu, además que sus zampakuto les habían sido arrebatadas, por lo que la mejor idea era dividirse en dos grupos, uno que fuera a rescatar a los shinigami, mientras el otro iba por las zampakuto, con tal de poder largarse de ahí en cuanto se reunieran, para formar un equipo se ordenaron según afinidad, mientras los demás miembros de la sociedad de las almas componían un grupo, los humanos formaban el otro, podían parecer un poco disparejos en el papel, pero Ichigo tenía Bankai, por lo que su nivel era el de un capitán y sus amigos habían mejorado bastante

Urahara les iba a preparar una garganta, para que fueran a Hueco Mundo, sin embargo no les dejaría en el sitio exacto al que necesitaban ir, sólo les dejaría cerca y sería una tarea de ellos el llegar finalmente a su destino, les advirtió que las cosas serían peligrosas y arriesgadas, sin importar su nivel, no estaban al tanto de las capacidades de los arrancar al mando de Aizen, por lo que cualquier precaución sería poca teniendo en cuenta lo que se podían encontrar si el maquiavélico shinigami estaba detrás

Una vez que todos bajaron al subterráneo, el antiguo capitán del doceavo escuadrón hizo lo necesario para abrir el portal, mientras que los demás observaban con atención, especialmente Mayuri, a quien todo eso le parecía bastante interesante

Una vez atravesaron todos el portal, se dividieron, podían detectar la presencia de algunos enemigos en dos direcciones, no tenían idea quién estaría en qué lugar, sin embargo Byakuya dijo que ellos tomarían el camino de la izquierda por ser el más alejado, ya que eran capaces de recorrer esa distancia más fácilmente, Ichigo y los demás aceptaron eso y tomaron el camino de la derecha el cual era un poco más corto

….

..

"vamos…es hora de ponerse en marcha" dijo Aizen abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie, seguido de sus espada y los capitanes que, junto con él, desertaron de la sociedad de las almas


	7. Primeros Enfrentamientos

CAPITULO 7 Primeros enfrentamientos

Tras haber presenciado como los miembros del equipo de rescate partían a hueco mundo, procedió a hacer con la tarea que el comandante de la sociedad de las almas le había encomendado, ellos habían creado una falsa Karakura para poder combatir, mientras que él podría hacer el cambio por medio de unos pilares que las harían de barrera para comunicar ambos sitios, así que con la ayuda de Yoruichi quien se encargó de dejarlos en su lugar, él los activó entonces todos en la verdadera Karakura se fueron a la sociedad de las almas, un sector acondicionado en el rukongai mientras la falsa que ellos habían creado con la ayuda de Mayuri, y Ukitake, bajo las directrices de Urahara se colocó donde debía estar la original, siendo mantenida ahí sólo por los cuatro pilares que comunicaban ambos mundos

Aizen pudo sentir la presencia de varios reiatsus considerables en el sitio que había creado para albergar a sus prisioneros, una especie de prisión que estaba bastante alejada de Las Noches, con tal de no dirigir la atención de los enemigos hacia su palacio, por lo que se permitía dejarlo sin la protección de un espada…

En cada sector de aquel sitio tenía dos espada, dos custodiando las zampakuto, y dos más custodiando a los prisioneros, estimaba que con eso sería suficiente como para sacarlos del camino durante el tiempo suficiente, por lo que hizo su movida, y acompañado por Gin, Kaname y sus seis primeros espada, así como un joven misterioso; abrieron gargantas hasta aparecer en Karakura…

…

…donde al menos en sus planes, los restantes miembros del gotei 13 pretendían sorprender al ejército de Aizen al frustrar, al menos de momento sus planes para crear la llave del rey

"¿creíste que te dejaríamos salir con la tuya Aizen Sousuke?" preguntó Yamamoto entreabriendo los ojos, mientras se apoyaba con las dos manos sobre su bastón

"¡oh! No comandante, sólo es que no esperaba que mi plan funcionara tan bien" dijo el líder de los arrancar, mientras era rodeado en forma protectora por sus súbditos

…

Alejados y totalmente ajenos a los planes de Aizen y del comandante Yamamoto, se encontraban los dos grupos que estaban en Hueco Mundo para participar del rescate de los shinigami secuestrados durante su viaje de regreso, así que los shinigami, al poder usar todos el shumpo llegaron antes y se sorprendieron al ver que había una especie de castillo blanco con tres torres blancas, las cuales guardaban bastante similitud con aquellas usadas como prisión en el seireitei y que Rukia había conocido desde dentro

Los Shinigami ingresaron con precaución, el sitio parecía estar bastante desprotegido, ya que no veían ni hollows ni arrancar por el sector, así que se apresuraron, y comenzaron a buscar a sus camaradas…

…corrían por los pasillos hasta encontrar una puerta que tenía un refuerzo metálico, seguramente podían tener a los prisioneros ahí, así que contando con la pura sospecha tomaron ese camino, el cual les condujo por unos pasillos oscuros que iban en descenso, hasta que se encontraron con una celda, en la cual se encontraban Toshiro Hitsugaya e Ikkaku Madarame, seguramente estaban separados por su reiatsu y éstos dos tenían el de un capitán, por lo que cabían dentro de la misma clasificación, Soi Fong fue la primera en acercarse a revisarlos, sin embargo apenas puso una mano sobre ellos, Mayuri gritó "¡cuidado!" y entonces los cuerpos explotaron

Los cuatro shinigami se salvaron gracias a una rápida barrera que Byakuya puso, sin embargo Soi Fong estaba algo preocupada por sus compañeros, hasta que el científico loco le dijo que su advertencia previa hacía sido ya que esos lucían más como una especie de mal gigai, así que seguramente sólo eran una trampa. Tras esa revelación los del equipo de rescate se quedaron unos momentos pensando en su próximo movimiento, ya que no sabían qué podía ser una trampa, sin embargo decidieron subir a ver si en la cima del edificio podía haber alguien, ya sea sus colegas o bien algún enemigo al cual sacarle las respuestas…

…sin embargo lo que ninguno de ellos notó es que su reiatsu estaba siendo absorbido progresivamente, mientras subían las escaleras por el mismo edificio…

…

'_Pavo real funciona de forma espléndida_' pensó un individuo de cabello rosado quien monitoreaba todo el recorrido de los shinigami a través de sus dominios, los cuales podía manipular a su antojo, mientras las trampas que había preparado hacían su efecto o esperaban la ocasión propicia para hacerlo

..

"¡esperen un momento!" exclamó Soi Fong al sentir algo extraño, por lo que en ese instante los otros tres se detuvieron y se quedaron viéndola "¿no sienten algo extraño? Yo creo que vamos cada vez más lento…de hecho me siento incluso más débil" dijo ella sintiendo su energía irse de su cuerpo

"tienes razón mujer, alguien está absorbiendo nuestro reiatsu de a poco" dijo Mayuri examinando un extraño tubo con una válvula que tenía por dentro de su túnica

"entonces lo mejor será que subamos de una buena vez" dijo Byakuya, concentrando su propia energía para hacer su movimiento "Hadou 63 Raikoho" (Cañón del trueno rugiente)

En ese momento una esfera de electricidad cuyo diámetro no era menor a los tres metros, destruyó el techo y siguió abriéndose paso hasta arriba, mientras los shinigami la seguían, para salir rápidamente de ese lugar, antes de perder más energía por culpa de ese extraño efecto

Al llegar a la cima, pudieron ver que había un sujeto sentado en lo que se asemejaba a una terraza, el tipo era alto y esbelto, su ropa era blanca y su cabello color rosa, usaba una especie de anteojos y al igual que su vestimenta, el sillón donde estaba era blanco, aunque parecía muy rígido y estaba viendo una pantalla con varias imágenes de distintos sectores del edificio

"¿Quién eres tú arrancar?" demandó Soi Fong en voz alta al tipo, que sólo entonces se puso de pie y los encaró directamente

"Szayel Aporro Granz" dijo el tipo haciendo una media referencia, aunque nunca abandonó de su rostro era molesta sonrisita casi de confianza, incluso más molesta que la del traidor Gin "octavo espada" dijo el de rosa finalmente al volver a recuperar la compostura

"si crees que puedes enfrentarnos a todos tú solo estás loco" dijo Byakuya en su usual tono frío "así que de una buena vez por todas, dinos dónde tienes a los prisioneros" dijo el Kuchiki, haciendo que el arrancar se diera por aludido de una forma bastante teatral o dramática por decirlo de algún modo, principalmente por todas los ademanes que hacía

"vengan por mi" dijo el sujeto sacando su espada, mientras les miraba expectante

"haremos esto rápido" dijo Mayuri tomando la delantera "Bankai Cabeza Asesina de Ksitigarbha Dorada" dijo el director del instituto de investigación y desarrollo haciendo toda la pose de su liberación, como de costumbre….sin embargo había algo extraño…no pasaba nada

"¿olvidé decírselos?...qué tonto de mi" dijo aquel arrancar con otra risita que a los demás les cayó pésimo "he estudiado las zampakuto de sus amigos…y he logrado hacer varias cosas con ellas, por ejemplo una de ellas es la que me permitió drenar su energía para aumentar la mía…además que este edificio está hecho bajo mi más estricto diseño, es mi obra maestra y puedo controlarlo como si fuera mi cuerpo…así que mientras estemos bajo su influencia, nadie podrá usar el bankai" dijo el octavo arrancar, haciendo que los shinigami se den cuenta de la amenaza que estaban enfrentando

Soi Fong siendo una de las mejores especialistas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sacó su zampakuto y comenzó con su primera liberación "Muerte en dos pasos, Suzumabachi" dijo ella intentando perforar al arrancar, quien alcanzó a reaccionar para bloquear el golpe con su propia espada, sin embargo la pequeña capitana fue más ágil y le desarmó al bloquear su espada y darle una patada, lo que le hizo bajar la guardia, entonces dio el primer golpe de aguijón en el hombro de Szayel, quien se resintió e intentó recobrar la compostura, sin embargo la capitana del segundo escuadrón fue superior especialmente en términos de velocidad, por lo que atacó por la espalda del arrancar, alcanzando la marca que había dejado antes y provocando que comenzara a ponerse a brillar y desapareciera por obra de su propia reiatsu

"eso pareció demasiado fácil" dijo la capitana, mientras el cuerpo de su víctima resplandecía como se supone que tenía que ser tras recibir los dos ataques con su shikai, sin embargo una vez terminó ese efecto, cayó al suelo un arrancar que se veía bastante débil y no era en absoluto parecido al que se había identificado como el octavo espada, por lo que se dieron cuenta que todo el tiempo habían estado enfrentando sólo un doble que seguramente tenía la misión de hacerles perder el tiempo para que el original pudiera seguir absorbiendo su reiatsu, el cual podían percibir les era lentamente arrebatado

…

Decidieron que lo mejor sería ir desde el exterior hacia la torre contigua y comenzar a buscar desde arriba, por lo que al llegar volvieron a ver al espada, quien les atacó de forma similar a la ocasión anterior, sin embargo ahora fue Byakuya quien usando a SenbonZakura en su forma de Shikai fue capaz de acabar con el enemigo al igual que Soi Fong había hecho antes, aunque para su pesar éste también era un impostor, por lo que bajando a la primera planta volvieron a encontrar una celda similar, en donde también estaban sus camaradas, sin embargo ahora estaban todo ellos, sabían que debían ser cuidadosos, ya que podría tratarse de otra trampa, sin embargo Byakuya al ser el más cercano a las artes kido tomó la delantera ya que podría volver a levantar una barrera en el caso que volviesen a ser unos gigai explosivos, sin embargo al aproximarse pudo notar algo extraño y que hizo ver a los demás, era el hecho que estaban en poder de sus zampakuto, cosa que se suponía no debía ser, por lo que se pusieron en alerta y no fueron tan sorprendidos cuando todos los secuestrados comenzaron a atacarlos, Renji y Rukia a Byakuya, Hitsugaya y Matsumoto a Mayuri, mientras que Ikkaku y Yumichika enfrentaban a Soi Fong, dejando a Nemu apartada del combate porque estaba más retrasada, aunque apenas ésta dio que su creador estaba en aprietos, también se unió a la pelea

Estuvieron enfrentándose a los que se suponía debían rescatar durante varios minutos, nadie realizó ningún tipo de liberación ya que se suponía que tenían que ponerlos a salvo, no lastimarlos, sin embargo Mayuri fue el primero en perder la paciencia, por lo que utilizó su shikai para cortarle un brazo a Matsumoto con el objetivo de neutralizarla y dejarla con vida, pero ésta se transformó en un líquido de forma similar a él cuando era herido y debía huir del combate, llegando a una conclusión a partir de ese panorama

Éstos tampoco eran los originales, al parecer eran unas especies de clones creados a partir de un líquido viscoso, así que mediante el shikai, todos se deshicieron de ellos, quienes al parecer no podían acceder a los poderes de sus espadas, por lo tanto no representaron una amenaza demasiado grande

Al salir del segundo edificio, los shinigami estaban exhaustos, les habían quitado una fracción importante de su energía, les impedían utilizar su bankai y además les tendían trampas a cada instante, lo que además de todo lo anterior les tenía frustrados y molestos…ese tipo, el octavo espada, realmente era alguien desesperante

Bastante escépticos y desconfiados hasta de su propia sombra se adentraron a la tercera de esas torres, en la cual, el panorama que había en el interior era tan burdo y simple que les entró una tremenda desconfianza, ya que al poco andar se toparon con un salón amplio, el cual tenía unas escaleras a modo casi de balcón, y sobre éstas se podía observar que había varias personas puestas en un espacio reducido y en estado de inconsciencia, al parecer el enemigo por fin se había quedado sin escondites, el tipo los vio y volvió con esa risita molesta

"Oh mis queridos shinigami, debo daros las gracias, puesto que me han servido mejor que cualquier otro sujeto de pruebas que haya tenido antes" dijo Szayel ajustándose los lentes "sin embargo todo debe tener un final, y ustedes no son la excepción…Sorbe Fornicaras" dijo el arrancar, comiéndose su propia zampakuto para comentar con su metamorfosis, en la cual primero se infló al punto que los demás sospecharon de otra explosión, sin embargo su reiatsu aún aumentando se mantenía en orden, lo que descartaba eso…

…al final su tamaño se redujo y su apariencia cambió, aunque no tan sustancialmente, ya que su cuerpo se vio cubierto de forma más ceñida por el traje, aumentó el rosa que había en este, sin embargo lo más llamativo era el adorno en el ojo y las prolongaciones como alas o antenas que tenía en su espalda

En ese momento les arrojó un líquido extraño, el cual cayó en forma de lluvia sobre los shinigami, quienes esquivaron de a cuerdo a su habilidad, por lo que sólo Mayuri y Nemu acabaron recibiéndolo, ya que los otros eran muy rápidos, sin embargo esto provocó que salieran varios clones de los dos shinigami que fueron atrapados por la técnica, mientras que los otros intentaban encontrar alguna abertura para acabar al creador de eso, esperando así deshacerse de los siete Mayuri que había y las cinco Nemu, el mismo capitán del doceavo escuadrón les dijo a los demás que le dejaran eso a él, ya que siempre había querido enfrentarse a sí mismo y ésta suponía una ocasión ideal para ponerse a prueba

Byakuya intentó acabar con eso rápidamente, por lo que utilizando su shikai, dijo "Dispersa SenbonZakura" por lo que salió una gran cantidad de pétalos de cereza que no se trataba de otra cosa, sino de su propia espada en pedazos, la cual podía controlar ya sea con su mente o con sus manos, sin embargo de pronto apareció un círculo en el suelo que abarcaba la zona donde iban todos éstos hacia el arrancar, y entonces se creó un pilar de hielo

"¿Qué…significa esto?" preguntó incrédulo Byakuya al ver cómo su zampakuto había sido neutralizada con una técnica que él conocía

"jajaja…¿no lo han notado?" preguntó el arrancar con la misma actitud altanera y confiada que les había estado dedicando desde el comienzo "soy un excelente investigador, por lo que no me fue difícil comenzar a utilizar las habilidades de las zampakuto que les arrebatamos a sus amigos…¿cómo creen que les he estado drenando su reiatsu?" preguntó el espada finalmente, para ver cómo Soi Fong hacía su movimiento, la pequeña capitana se aproximó por un costado intentando usar la habilidad de Suzumebachi que ya había desplegado contra otro de los clones del octavo espada, sin embargo éste anticipando el movimiento, ya que lo había visto una vez, se movió para esquivar la hoja perforadora y atrapó a la chica con sus tentáculos, envolviéndola en algo extraño y finalmente liberándola

Byakuya la miró intrigado por saber qué es lo que le había hecho, pero ella parecía igual que siempre, lo que no habían notado es que en las manos del espada había un muñeco prácticamente igual a ella que de algún modo la representaba, los dos capitanes se quedaron mirando expectantes ya que no tenían idea de lo que podría hacer con esa figura, pero de pronto el tipo torció un brazo y el Kuchiki pudo escuchar un gruñido, así como un crujido inconfundible, acababa de fracturarle el brazo a Soi Fong, específicamente el brazo que portaba su espada, por lo que ahora su habilidad para combatir estaba sumamente restringida, y por si fuera poco, el espada le dio un golpe a modo de juego en la frente al muñeco, que acabó arrojando lejos hacia atrás a la original

"Bakudo 61 Prisión de los seis barrotes de luz" dijo Byakuya, haciendo aparecer los seis trozos de reiatsu luminoso, que atraparon el cuerpo del espada, y le impidieron moverse, por lo que la figura de Soi Fong cayó al suelo por su propio peso, haciendo que la real sintiera igual que si le hubiesen chocado de frente con algo bastante resistente, el capitán del sexto escuadrón se sabía casi en su límite, por lo que miró a Soi Fong hasta que ésta se puso de pie "¿estás bien?" preguntó, recibiendo sólo un movimiento con la cabeza como respuesta "no puedo terminar esta pelea y Mayuri sigue ocupado" dijo Byakuya mirando al capitán del doceavo escuadrón para sorprenderse al ver que ahora sólo le quedaban cuatro réplicas suyas, sin embargo incluido él, estaban todos enredados con ese brazo retráctil que tenía, lo que indicaba que eso le iba a tomar tiempo

Como la capitana de la segunda división, no podía usar su brazo derecho, comenzó a acumular su reiatsu en sus hombros y su espalda, entonces utilizó el Shunko para aparecer prácticamente encima del enemigo y aplastarlo con una patada tipo martillo sobre la cabeza, debido a que estaba inmovilizado por la técnica de Byakuya

En cuanto fue pulverizado, el Kuchiki tuvo que poner una rodilla en el suelo, todos pudieron percibir que su reiatsu había dejado de ser absorbido, pero todos estaban en un nivel sumamente bajo, por lo que no se encontraban en muy buenas condiciones para ponerse a luchar, mientras que Mayuri veía cómo sus réplicas se esfumaban, mientras Nemu esperaba con la cabeza inclinada, puesto que había logrado deshacerse de sus réplicas por su propia cuenta

Al ser una de las que estaba en mejores condiciones, de aquellos que se preocupaban, Soi Fong rápidamente se acercó hasta donde estaban los sinigami que habían sido secuestrados, si bien habían pasado por malas experiencias hace pocos instantes, ahora el enemigo había sido muerto y difícilmente hubiera dejado más trampas; al llegar hasta ellos pudo ver que sí eran ellos realmente, por lo que les quitó las amarras y comenzó a moverlos, el primero en despertar fue el capitán Hitsugaya, quien estaba bastante confundido, pero tras unos instantes los recuerdos llegaron intensamente a su cabeza, por lo que supo dónde estaba y cómo es que había llegado a esa situación, nada decorosa por cierto

Con la ayuda de Byakuya, acabaron despertándolos a todos, qué decir de la sorpresa que se llevaron Rukia y Renji, quienes nunca hubiesen pensado que el frío capitán Kuchiki se tomaría la molestia de ir a hueco mundo a rescatarlos

"nii-sama" dijo Rukia al verlo, sin embargo éste en una actitud paternal le puso la mano sobre los hombros y como pensó que podría tener frío, la cubrió con el haori blanco que representaba su rango como capitán

Por mientras Hitsugaya conversaba con Soi Fong para ponerse al tanto de lo sucedido, tanto después de su secuestro, como ahora en lo que acababa de suceder durante su rescate, y qué decir de lo sorprendidos que estaban cuando se enteraron que prácticamente había sido gracias a Naruto que se organizó todo eso del rescate, Ikkaku fue el primero en extrañar su zampakuto y preguntar por ella, sin embargo Nemu les dijo que según las investigaciones las espadas de los shinigami habían sido almacenadas en otro sitio, y al cual los humanos habían ido con el objetivo de recuperarlas, por lo que podían ir hacia donde se encontraban…pero de pronto oyeron algo que les dejó atónitos

"Trágatelo todo….glotonería" se escuchó desde afuera de la torre, seguido por un tremendo reiatsu que se dejó sentir por todo el lugar, sin duda se trataba de otro espada, ya que su nivel de poder era similar al del individuo que acababan de enfrentar, sin embargo el problema que tenían es que los rescatistas estaban con su reiatsu muy bajo por el enfrentamiento reciente, mientras que los rescatados no estaban en posesión de sus zampakuto, por lo que no podían enfrentar a cualquier adversario

….

..

Los humanos llegaron a una estructura que parecía un verdadero fuerte, ya que se trataba de un enorme edificio, que dos o tres pisos de altura, en forma rectangular, pero se podía apreciar que toda la edificación estaba bastante reforzada, dejando sólo una entrada la cual seguramente debía estar bastante bien protegida, pese a que por afuera sólo se pudiera ver a cuatro arrancar cuyo nivel de reiatsu no destacaba demasiado

Ishida entonces salió con un plan, uno que no le gustó mucho a Ichigo, sin embargo al final tuvo que aceptar que era la mejor opción, ya que Sado haría un agujero en la pared posterior con su golpe de reiatsu, mientras él e Inoue entraban aprovechando su mayor velocidad y la conmoción en una especie de ataque sorpresa, mientras Ishida y el mismo Sado permanecían ahí afuera para llamar la atención de los enemigos y asegurar la salida hasta que los dos pelinaranjos volviesen con las espadas de los shinigami, el Kurosaki detestaba arriesgar a sus amigos, aunque Sado le dijo que confiara en ellos, puesto que todos habían entrenado arduamente durante ese tiempo y no debía subestimarlos demasiado, Ichigo miró a Orihime, quien le sonrió, como diciéndole que aceptara, así que al final se resignó, les deseó buena suerte y que no se les ocurriera salir lastimados, por lo que buscando ser lo más rápido posible, activó su bankai y se fue junto a Inoue a través del tremendo agujero hecho con el ataque del brazo derecho del gigante, el directo

En cuanto sus dos compañeros desaparecieron en el interior de aquel edificio, Ishida vio cómo aparecían seis arrancar en los alrededores, por lo que materializando su arco, comenzó a dispararles las flechas, mientras aquel que estaba más cerca intentaba tomarlos por sorpresa, hasta que oyó lo que sería su fin

"La muerte" dijo Sado, utilizando su brazo izquierdo el cual tenía un enorme poder para acabar con los hollow, y que al parecer funcionaba incluso mejor en ese sitio, que durante los entrenamientos ya que el poder de los disparos era mayor al que él recordaba

De pronto los estudiantes del Instituto de Karakura se vieron rodeados por una serie de hollow de igual aspecto, prácticamente eran las copias de sí mismos, así que seguramente de donde salieron esos, podrían salir más, a menos que busquen y acaben con la causa. Aunque ellos no lo supieran su nombre era exequias y los creaba un solo arrancar cuya increíble capacidad le había permitido tener un lugar bastante acomodado entre quienes tenían poderes muy superiores a los suyos, ahora estaba escondido en una especie de casa de seguridad, mientras rodeaba a los jóvenes con sus guerreros

…

Ichigo e Inoue iban a toda velocidad, cuando sintieron una fuerte presencia que les hizo detenerse y escapar del peligro saltando hacia los costados, flanqueando al enemigo que acababa de aparecer, el cual era un individuo moreno de pelo corto y bastante llamativo, su apariencia física era imponente

El arrancar trata de atacar rápidamente a la chica, suponiendo que al no llevar zampakuto, ésta sería más débil, sin embargo Orihime pudo detener su espada con unos protectores que llevaba en sus antebrazos, mientras le daba una patada rápida a la altura del abdomen. El golpe fue sentido por el arrancar quien no esperó que un golpe limpio pudiera hacerle algo, pero esta chica al parecer no era una inútil, mientras que Orihime se agachó para tomarse la pierna con la mano dado que le había dolido el golpe contra el resistente hierro de los hollow, al parecer éste había resultado más firme de lo que Yoruichi-sensei había imaginado en un comienzo, por lo que no sería conveniente volver a golpear sin usar el shunko, aunque tanto ella como Ichigo notaron que el enemigo era rápido ya que el movimiento con el cual atacó a Inoue fue claramente a alta velocidad

El arrancar lo volvió a intentar, suponiendo que al estar en esa posición se encontraría indefensa, sin embargo antes de poder hacerle algo, Ichigo se le interpuso poniendo a tensa Zangetsu en su camino, liberando una cantidad apreciable de reiatsu como para impresionarlo un poco…

…el único problema fue que sin esperarlo, otro enemigo exactamente igual al arrancar con quien estaba forcejeando apareció por un costado intentando atacar a Ichigo, por lo que éste simplemente dio una especie de salto mortal hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque y darle un golpe con su espada cuando iba descendiendo, provocando que este recién aparecido enemigo desaparezca

"vaya…eres alguien a tener en cuenta" dijo el espada, relajando un poco su postura "ustedes no son igual que los otros shinigami" comentó el arrancar al ver la actitud de los jóvenes, quienes a diferencia de los otros shinigami con quien se había encontrado o de los cuales había escuchado, no partía la pelea presentándose, como si desde un comienzo estuviesen dando por hecho el que fuesen a salir victoriosos "siento haberlos conocido en estas circunstancias, pero seré quien tenga que acabar con sus vidas, soy Zommari Leroux, el séptimo espada" dijo el sujeto poniendo la hoja de su arma a la altura de su rostro

"Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami sustituto, y la verdad no me importa lo que pienses, sólo quiero saber dónde están las zampakuto de mis amigos" dijo Ichigo mirándolo seriamente, no le estaba subestimando ni nada por ese estilo, simplemente estaba siendo como él era, impulsivo y directo

"veo que eres alguien que va de frente…pues temo que no puedo darles esa información, y como ya les dije, tendré que matarlos" respondió el séptimo espada, arremetiendo contra Ichigo quien respondió con gran habilidad al duelo de espadas en el que se habían enfrascado y el espada debía reconocer que la velocidad del Kurosaki gracias a su bankai era muy destacable ya que él presumía ser aquel con el más rápido de los sonido y este chico le estaba llevando el ritmo

Sin embargo quiso ponerse a luchar en serio y nuevamente recurrió a sus gemelos sonido, haciendo aparecer dos figuras súbitamente, sorprendiendo un poco a Ichigo, pero aunque le descolocó al comienzo, después pudo acostumbrarse a tener que bloquear tres ataques, dejando francamente impresionado al enemigo quien no creía que un simple jovencito pudiera llegar hasta ese punto, sin embargo era totalmente ignorante sobre el hecho que el bankai de Ichigo poseía un tamaño pequeño para aumentar su velocidad, además el shinigami sustituto había tenido bastante práctica manteniéndose a salvo de varios enemigos cuando molestaba a Hiyori, Bee y algún otro de los vizard, haciendo que todos le persigan con intenciones que de seguro no le deparaban nada bueno

El sujeto volvió a recurrir a su habilidad, creando dos copias más de sí mismo, llegando a los cinco en total, seguramente esto si sería demasiado para Ichigo, incluso el mismo shinigami tenía sus aprehensiones, sin embargo pudo oír algo detrás de sí que le tranquilizó un poco

"¡Shunko!" gritó Inoue cubriendo su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de reiatsu, el cual se concentraba más en la zona de la espalda y los hombros, donde ella ahora no llevaba nada, ya que antes había usado una capa para cubrir estas partes, ya que no quería ir en todo momento con la espalda al aire. Al hacer uso de la técnica desarrollada tanto por Yoruichi como Soi Fong, Orihime ganó una gran velocidad, por lo que fue capaz de ponerse en medio de los combatientes y dando una patada giratoria que Ichigo esquivó por los pelos, se deshizo de las cuatro copias, mientras el original saltó hacia atrás al recibir la patada, quedando algo resentido por el golpe

"vaya, vaya…al parecer es mi día de suerte porque me topé con dos mocosos muy rápidos" dijo el séptimo espada, reacomodándose la mandíbula tras el golpe de la chica de cabello anaranjado "es una lástima para ustedes que yo soy el más rápido entre todos los espada" dijo el arrancar intentando volver a usar sus gemelos sonidos sin embargo un codazo de Inoue, directo al rostro, le detuvo y acabó por mandarlo a volar lejos de ahí, dejando al mismo Ichigo con los ojos abiertos como platos, ya que además de la sorprendente velocidad y habilidad que su amiga de siempre estaba demostrando, no esperaba que ella fuese capaz de luchar con semejante resolución

Orihime vio el rostro de asombro que estaba mostrando Ichigo y recordó una de sus charlas con Yoruichi, una que habían tenido casi al comienzo de su entrenamiento

Flash Back

"pero…no…¿no está mal que les hagamos daño?" preguntó Orihime algo resentida en sus brazos tras una especie de evaluación contra Yoruichi en la cual la morena midiéndose todo lo que pudo igual le dejó algo adoloridos los brazos, principalmente debido a la falta de costumbre de verse envuelta en un combate

"a ver…" se puso a pensar Yoruichi, ella normalmente era mucho más simple y directa, solía pensar en que siempre seguía a su corazón y hacía lo que creía correcto, por lo tanto no quedaba con cargos de consciencia, sin embargo Inoue era mucho más femenina y delicada que ella misma y su estado anímico influía inmensamente en sus poderes, por lo que no podía ser tan bruta y hacer que luchara con miedo de sí misma porque sólo acabaría poniéndose en peligro a ella misma y a quienes le rodean "mira Inoue, está bien que tú sientas algo de…empatía porque los vez como seres que existen…pero ellos ya no son seres vivos, ellos son espíritus corruptos de personas que ya tuvieron su oportunidad y vivieron con nosotros, hasta que la muerte se los llevó" dijo la anterior capitana del segundo escuadrón

"pero…" la chica más joven se veía atribulada por algo, y no estaba segura si debía decirlo o no "es…que… no puedo evitarlo…pero yooo….siento que….cada vez que pienso en lastimar a uno de esos hollow, se los estoy haciendo a mi hermano" dijo ella agachando la cabeza para no ver su expresión, no quería ver la desaprobación que seguramente ella estaría sintiendo

"¿así que era eso eh?" dijo la mujer, poniéndole un brazo sobre el hombro "pues tu hermano ya está en la sociedad de las almas, gracias a ti y a Ichigo ahora él está en un lugar mejor" dijo la antigua líder del grupo de operaciones especiales "además si mal no recuerdo, él mismo se terminó por quitar esa maldición ya que no quería lastimar a nadie más, él incluso en ese estado logró darse cuenta que de seguir así, con vida, por decirlo de alguna manera, traería sólo dolor y destrucción" agregó la mujer mayor, sorprendiendo a Inoue al saber tantos detalles, pero seguramente alguien se lo había contado, por lo que no valía la pena reparar demasiado en aquel hecho "yo sé que estoy poniendo una carga difícil sobre tus hombros, pero muchas veces tenemos que hacer decisiones difíciles y créeme, es mucho mejor tener la opción de hacerlas a que simplemente sepamos el resultado de alguien que la ha hecho por ti, muchas veces tendrás que lastimar a unos pocos para proteger a muchos otros…inocentes y personas que te importan" dijo la morena, logrando captar más del interés de la jovencita, por lo que decidió continuar por esa línea "¿hay alguien a quien quieras proteger?" preguntó intentando despertar algún instinto en ella

'_Kurosaki-kun_' fue lo primero que pensó Inoue sorprendiéndose y sonrojándose un poco, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para la que sería su maestra, pero prefirió no molestarla ya que no era el momento como para eso "a mis amigos…y a todos los que conozco" dijo ella con firmeza mirando a Yoruichi directo a los ojos

Fin Flash Back

'_por Kurosaki-kun….Sado-kun, Ishida-kun….Kuchiki-san…por todos mis amigos, tengo que ser firme y seguir adelante_' pensaba Inoue mientras se convencía ella misma de que estaba haciendo lo correcto

"apacigua…Brujería" dijo desde lejos el arrancar liberando su verdadera apariencia y capacidad, lo cual inundó el lugar con su potente reiatsu, además de provocar una vistosa transformación, que le dejó con un aspecto bastante distante del anterior, ya que ahora su ropa estaba como pegada a su cuerpo y a la altura de sus caderas había una tremenda prolongación de su anatomía, y para colmo se encontraba el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba lleno de ojos por todos lados

"getsuga tench-" Ichigo quien como siempre era poco contemplativo, intentó atacar al enemigo antes de que éste pudiera acabar su preparación, sin embargo en el último momento sintió algo extraño y su ataque salió disparado en otra dirección, diferente de la que él había pensado en un principio

"amor" dijo el arrancar, sorprendiendo tanto a Ichigo como a Inoue cuando en el brazo del shinigami apareció una extraña marca

Ichigo se vio sumamente sorprendido cuando su mano derecha dejó caer su zampakuto, tensa Zangetsu al suelo, en contra de su voluntad, Orihime intentó preguntarle qué es lo que le estaba pasando, pero él estaba ocupado ya que de pronto sintió un peligro proveniente de su brazo derecho y tuvo que detenerlo con el izquierdo, ya que estuvo a punto de ahorcarse con su propia mano, todo esto en un ambiente de shock puesto que no sabía por qué estaba ocurriendo esto, hasta que oyó las risas del espada contra el que estaban luchando

"veo que ahora lo adivinaste" dijo Brujería desde su posición, ya que desde que había hecho su liberación, no se había movido ni un ápice "mi habilidad especial se llama amor, y ella me permite controlar todo en lo que mis ojos fijan su vista, por lo que ahora tu brazo me pertenece" explicó el enemigo confiado en su victoria ya que no esperaba que pudiesen combatirlo, por más veloces que fueran sus oponentes

"Inoue…por favor golpea mi brazo" pidió Ichigo a gritos, mientras forcejeaba para evitar ahogarse a sí mismo, sin embargo su compañera se tomó varios segundos para mirarlo estupefacta, ya que hacer algo como eso iba en contra de todo lo que pensaba

"Kurosaki-kun" murmuró Inoue dejando el shunko por unos instantes, ya que como Yoruichi le había dicho, cuando no estaba luchando lo desactivaba para no desperdiciar su reiatsu '_Kurosaki-kun…no puedo lastimarlo, si entrené tan duro fue para no ser una carga para él…pero…_' pensaba la chica quien aún no salía de su estupefacción

"¡Inoue, por favor rompe mi brazo con uno de tus golpes! Después puedes curarlo todo lo que quieras, pero si no haces algo ese tipo nos acabará" decía Ichigo bastante presionado por su brazo derecho, el cual parecía querer atacarlo con vehemencia y despertando un poco a Inoue de su trance

La chica rápidamente aprovechó el tiempo perdido, por lo que rápidamente concentró su energía en su espalda y hombros para lanzarse a por Ichigo, quien seguía sujetando su brazo para evitar dañarse él mismo, entonces Inoue rápidamente se acomodó y tras un pequeño salto, le dio una patada descendente que rompió el hueso de su brazo, causándole bastante dolor, pero cesando la amenaza que éste representaba para el shinigami, aunque la chica quedó algo impactada por lo que había hecho, sin embargo Ichigo con algo de calma, tomó su zampakuto con la otra mano y le dio una palmada a Orihime con el puño con que sostenía la espada para llamar su atención

"me acabas de salvar la vida, te estoy muy agradecido" dijo Ichigo con un rostro de pura sinceridad y reconocimiento, cosa que ella atesoró profundamente y luego volvió a ver al enemigo con tal de prepararse para lo que les arrojara…sin embargo de pronto vio como Ichigo se llevaba la mano al rostro, mientras su espada estaba sujetada en su cintura, para hacer aparecer su máscara, hecho que sorprendió bastante al espada, quien no esperaba luchar contra otro tipo de híbrido

"cero" dijo Ichigo lanzando un potente rayo desde unos centímetros por delante de su boca, aunque volvió a fallar al apuntar, ya que el enemigo rápidamente controló una de sus piernas y le hizo moverse hacia otro lado, haciendo que el ataque vaya hacia donde estaba parada Inoue, aunque ésta fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evadir el disparo con su shunko, entonces en ese momento se dio cuenta que a Ichigo le iba a costar mucho luchar contra ese sujeto e incluso a ella misma si no hacía algo decisivo al respecto, por lo que utilizó una de las técnicas más avanzadas que Yoruichi le enseñó y concentrando toda la energía que pudo la canalizó para aumentar su velocidad e hizo aparecer once réplicas de ella misma, todas rodeando circularmente al enemigo

El séptimo espada se sorprendió ya que ni él podía hacer tantas copias de sí mismo con sus gemelos sonido, sin embargo esta chica en total había hecho once réplicas, cosa sencillamente impresionante, sin embargo el tenía cincuenta ojos, por lo que preparando su propio ataque, lanzó rayos por todos éstos hacia las distintas Inoues que había, controlándolas en diferentes puntos, hasta que todas comenzaron a repetir

"escudo del cielo solitario" dijeron llevando la mano hacia delante, las que aún controlaban sus brazos "shock" y tras eso, Tsubaki salió en forma de una esfera eléctrica, por cada una de las copias, sin embargo sólo una era real, ya que Orihime sólo podía crear imágenes en base a su velocidad, más no copias reales como lo eran los gemelos sonido, cosa que el espada sólo comprendió cuando recibió el impacto de todos esos ataques, mas sólo uno le hizo daño, el problema era que apenas aparecía delante de su ojo, lo dañaba; si bien el daño no era demasiado, sí bastaba para hacerle cerrar el ojo y perder el control sobre el objeto que tenía marcado, por lo que tras algunos segundos, ya había tenido que cerrar casi todos sus ojos cuando sintió una presencia volver a crecer

Inoue dio una sonrisa al ver a Ichigo nuevamente en control de sí mismo, puesto que el chico había reunido la energía del getsuga Tenchou negro en su zampakuto y se movía rápidamente hacia el enemigo con su espada en lo alto, ésta rápidamente intentó controlarlo con su amor, pero Tsubaki lo impidió, permitiendo que Ichigo le diera un golpe limpio hacia abajo con la espada y el reiatsu que tenía concentrado en ella, para provocar una explosión de color negro que acabó por fin con el enemigo

Debido a la gran presión que se liberó con ese último ataque, Inoue tuvo que sujetarse del suelo para no caerse o golpearse, sin embargo a los pocos segundos, sintió la mano de Ichigo sujetándola por sobre el hombro, ella avergonzada buscó su rostro para encontrar que sus ojos la estaban viendo con una gran preocupación, ella simplemente sonrió, cosa que él imitó

…

Los capitanes estaban con un amargo sentimiento, el cual sólo era eclipsado por el miedo que tenían aquellos de rango inferior, Mayuri, Nemu, Byakuya y Soi Fong estaban con una mínima cantidad de reiatsu, la cual apenas si les permitiría mantener su shikai por unos minutos; los otros recién rescatados tampoco tenían mucho poder y para colmo estaban apartados de sus zampakuto y en frente de ellos había un arrancar gigantesco

"¡Ataque de las serpientes de agua!" se oyó decir a una voz desde arriba y entonces se pudieron apreciar ocho enormes serpientes azules, descender de los cielos para caer sobre el espada, aunque éste sin hacer un movimiento aparente, congeló el ataque y convirtió las ocho enormes serpientes, en ínfimos trozos de hielo

A los pocos segundos se veía que un tipo vestido de negro venía cayendo desde el cielo, aunque su uniforme no era como el de un shinigami, llevaba una polera negra sin mangas, y unos pantalones sueltos que parecían deportivos, en su cintura había una vaina y en sus manos había una larga katana, cuya guarda parecía como si fuese una serpiente, en un aspecto bastante similar a la cabeza de dragón que se formaba cuando el capitán Hitsugaya utilizaba su bankai

'¿Quién es este tipo?' pensaron

"yo…yo…yo, no quieres luchar con honor, así que lo único que recibirás es dolor" dijo el recién llegado moviéndose como si estuviese bailando su propia rima, mientras el arrancar brillaba y le disparaba una tremenda esfera roja

"mi….cañón de huesos" murmuró Renji, llamando la atención de los demás que le rodeaban

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Mayuri, intimidando un poco al subcapitán del sexto escuadrón, ya que el director del instituto de investigación y desarrollo era conocido por su frialdad y crueldad a la hora de escoger a sus sujetos de prueba y realizar sus experimentos

"ese ataque…es igual a mi cañón de huesos, el ataque de Zabimaru en su forma de bankai" explicó Renji a los demás, mientras Mayuri pensaba en algo

"estos tipos han estudiado las zampakuto, en el otro edificio ya habían usado algunos de sus poderes, así que no sería incorrecto suponer que tienen sus poderes" comentó Mayuri a los demás, expresando su teoría

"entonces usaré un ataque diferente" dijo Bee moviendo su espada "¡ataque de las serpientes de fuego!" y de su zampakuto salieron ocho grandes cabezas de serpientes, las cuales iban dejando una estela de fuego tras ellas, como marcando el cuerpo de la serpiente. El espada creó una columna de hielo, por lo que todos reconocieron una de las danzas de la espada de Rukia, esto destruyó una de las serpientes, entonces salieron un dragón de hielo y un disparo rojo, acabando cada uno de estos ataques con una serpiente, luego fue el turno de unos extraños pétalos y una ceniza para encargarse de otra serpiente y finalmente tres criaturas golpearon al inmenso arrancar que les había salido al encuentro, cubriéndolo completamente con llamas

"constricción" dijo Bee haciendo brillar su espada con un tono anaranjado, entonces todas las llamaradas que cubrían el enorme cuerpo del arrancar se comenzaron a mover en contra de toda lógica, formando una sola columna que se enrollaba en torno al enemigo al cual estaba apretando, entonces de pronto las llamas tomaron aún más forma y se pudo ver una sola serpiente, de considerables proporciones deteniendo al enemigo, hasta que Bee dio un rápido salto hacia él y liberando un gran poder lo partió en dos de un solo golpe, dejando al enemigo cortado, mientras las flamas seguían ardiendo alrededor aunque ya sin la apariencia del animal

Los otros shinigami estaban impresionados, ya que un tipo misterioso había aparecido, los había molestado con un tonto rap, pero se las había arreglado para luchar contra un enemigo de nivel espada sin utilizar más que su shikai, y uno que parecía muy poderoso ya que materializaba dos elementos distintos con las formas de serpientes, Soi Fong y Byakuya supusieron que ese tipo era algún enviado de Urahara o los Vizard, por lo que de momento seguramente estaría de su lado, aunque aún así todos lo miraban de forma estudiosa a medida que caminaba hacia ellos

"Urahara me dijo que buscara a unos amigos, pero aquí lo único que veo son testigos" dijo Bee rapeando a modo de saludo, cuando estuvo a sólo unos pasos de los shinigami, quienes le miraron aún más raro tras ese saludo

"mu-" Soi Fong le iba a dar las gracias, sin embargo Renji le interrumpió, llamando la atención de todos, especialmente de Bee

"cuidado" dijo Renji señalando al enemigo, quien aún cortado a la mitad no era destruido, sino que sus extremos comenzaron a brillar en un tono rojizo, igual que el bankai de Renji cuando se recomponía tras un ataque, entonces después de eso siguió acumulando energía para disparar el cañón de Renji, hasta que el recién aparecido shinigami lo confrontó con la mirada, apuntó con su espada hacia él y dijo

"devorar" provocando algo que los sorprendió a todos, las llamas que ardían a los alrededores de Aaroniero aumentaron en tamaño y volvieron a convertirse en una serpiente bastante grande, la cual volvió a enredar su cuerpo en torno al espada, con la diferencia que ahora lo engulló por completo, reduciéndolo a nada más que cenizas

…

En la Karakura falsa que habían construido para los enfrentamientos con las fuerzas de Aizen, se hallaban los seis primeros espada, junto con Wonderweiss y los tres shinigami que habían traicionado la sociedad de las almas; frente a ellos estaba lo que el gotei 13 tenía para ofrecer, todos los capitanes se encontraban ahí, mientras que los sub capitanes se encontraban en la sociedad de las almas, resguardando al seireitei, principalmente debido a que con Aizen y sus espada en la ciudad falsa, en caso de haber algún ataque a la sociedad de las almas, seguramente no sería tan grave como para que ellos no pudieran manejarlo

Los capitanes Yamamoto, Ukitake, Unohana, Shunsui, Komamura y Zaraki sabían que su situación no era la mejor de todas ya que se encontraban en desventaja numérica, sin embargo eran conscientes de que los sub capitanes tampoco serían capaces de marcar una mayor diferencia, incluso aumentando sus números un poco, así que debían afrontar las cosas como vinieran

"¡Alto!" dijo una persona de forma ruidosa y algo escandalosa, entonces varias figuras se movieron hacia el sitio donde los oponentes se enfrentaban visualmente interponiéndose "¿no creyeron que nos dejarían fuera de la fiesta…o no?" preguntó nada más y nada menos que Naruto sonriendo de forma confiada, mientras usaba un traje azul, con un chaleco verde sin mangas y una capa blanca con flamas en la parte baja, así como unas letras en la espalda (la viva imagen del cuarto Hokage)

"¡oh! Miren quien apareció, el shinigami misterioso que enfrentó a uno de mis espada" comentó Aizen ante la aparición de Naruto y compañía "y los experimentos fallidos que murieron hace cien años" agregó, provocando la furia de varios de los vizard

**NOTA:** Para los que se estén preguntando, así como no he considerado a las fracciones de cada espada, quienes junto con Yammi se encuentran en "Las Noches", cuento a Linniete y Stark como una sola persona, porque al final lo van a ser, y no tiene sentido hacer de cuenta que hay un guerrero extra, porque ella por sí misma no lo es


	8. Choque de Titanes

CAPITULO 8 Choque de titanes

Todos los presentes estaban esperando la aparición de aquellos individuos, sin embargo aún así el hecho que aparecieran tan súbitamente fue algo que a la larga resultó inesperado, entre ambos bandos estaban los vizard, Yoruichi y Naruto

"calma chicos, ya hemos hablado esto cientos de veces" dijo Naruto, intentando calmar los ánimos de sus compañeros, especialmente Kensei y Hiyori, quienes tendían a ser los más temperamentales y podrían caer con más facilidad ante las provocaciones de Aizen

'_¿qué es esto?_' se preguntaba a sí mismo Aizen '_al parecer este shinigami es alguien especial, ya que siento un fuerte interés en el Hougyoku hacia él…tal vez sí sea un adversario aceptable_' pensaba Aizen, mientras miraba a los recién llegados y se mantenía fiel a su papel

"¿puedo preguntar…Naruto Uzumaki…de qué lado están?" dijo el capitán Yamamoto abriendo sus ojos ya que estaba analizando la expresión corporal del rubio, quien de momentos le daba la espalda, puesto que sus ojos estaban fijos en Aizen, una decisión muy acertada, ya que darle tu espalda al antiguo capitán del quinto escuadrón era como un suicidio

"del nuestro…verás…nuestro único objetivo es acabar con Aizen y proteger a nuestros amigos" dijo Naruto pensando en las personas con quienes se había acercado y creado un lazo "si fuera por mí, te mataría junto con Aizen, pero de momento eres de utilidad" agregó el rubio, dándole a entender al comandante que si bien de momento tenían un objetivo común, no se debía fiar mucho de él

Todos estaban expectantes, ya que con la aparición de estos últimos luchadores, al menos en cuanto a números las cosas se ponían más parejas e incluso auspiciosas para los buenos, entonces fue cuando Shinji marcó la diferencia ya que los ánimos estaban muy tensos

"ara, ara…que cada uno elija a su oponente" dijo Shinji aplaudiendo con las manos en alto, en un gesto que llamó la atención, tanto de los shinigami, como de quienes estaban del bando de Aizen, varios de los capitanes miraron al comandante Yamamoto como buscando su aprobación

'_ya he visto de lo que ese joven es capaz, y por lo que parece tiene la intención de enfrentar a Aizen por su propia cuenta…así que me encargaré de alguno de esos arrancar por mientras se decide el resultado de ese encuentro_' pensó el longevo comandante de la sociedad de las almas, para luego contemplar a sus oponentes '_¿quién de todos ellos será el más fuerte?...el reiatsu que despiden es similar, pero aún no han liberado sus poderes, por lo que no puedo estar seguro…así que escogeré por su apariencia_' analizó en su cabeza a los enemigos, fijándose en uno cuyo porte orgulloso y soberbio le hacían suponer que estaba muy confiado y por algo debía ser, así que rápidamente liberó su espada de su forma de bastón, aunque la mantuvo sellada, ya que iba a conservar sus poderes por cuanto fuera necesario

Tal vez era porque ambos eran bastante viejos, o porque dirigían cada uno gran parte de su mundo, al menos Barragan solía hacerlo, pero a Yamamoto sólo le bastó darle una mirada a su adversario para que luego ambos se alejaran de ahí

Siguiendo su ejemplo Kenpachi escogió a su adversario por su apariencia, pero lo que él consideró fue quién tenía rostro de ser más apasionado a la hora de combatir, cosa que le llevó al resultado de escoger a Grimmjow, a quien provocó primero señalándolo con su bastante deteriorada zampakuto, para luego atraerlo con el dedo mientras se alejaba del lugar

Ukitake de pronto sintió deseos de toser, cosa que llamó la atención de la capitana Unohana, no por su estado de salud, sino porque uno de los adversarios, aquel con la más grande y vistosa de todas las espadas lo flanqueó rápidamente, intentando cortarlo, sin embargo pese a ese pequeño acceso de tos, el capitán del décimo tercer escuadrón tenía más de cien años de experiencia y no era en absoluto un novato, por lo que detuvo el ataque con su propia zampakuto y de a poco fue alejándose del sitio con su oponente

Shunsui simplemente vio a Ulquiorra y éste entendió el mensaje, aunque puede que demasiado bien, ya que intentó atacarlo ahí mismo, sin embargo el capitán del octavo escuadrón era lo suficientemente rápido como para huir de ahí con su shumpo

"Naruto-san espero no provocar problemas, pero tengo un asunto personal con Kaname Tousen, así que me enfrentaré a él" dijo el capitán Komamura acercándose al maestro de preparatoria, quien le estaba dando la espalda a los shinigami de la sociedad de las almas que quedaban en su lugar

"está bien, pero Kensei luchará contigo, ya sabes todo eso de que olvidó darle el curso para enseñarle cómo hacer su trabajo y eso" dijo Naruto bromeando con la justificación, pero dejándole claro que iba a poner a alguien más para luchar con él, después de todo Komamura según la información que había obtenido de la incursión de Ichigo y sus demás amigos a la sociedad de las almas, no tenía una mayor velocidad y con respecto a sus ataques si bien eran devastadores, también eran muy precipitados, por lo que era casi fundamental, el contar con alguien que le cubra las espaldas o mantenga al adversario ocupado durante el tiempo suficiente para dar su golpe

"Lisa…Hiyori…les encargo a la mujer" dijo Naruto, quien no la subestimaba ni nada menos, pero no creía que los autoproclamados super héroes lucharan en 2 contra 1 y más encima contra una mujer, así que se lo pidió a las chicas "Mashiro…ayúdalas también por favor" pidió al final, dándose cuenta que la extravagante chica sería de más utilidad enfrentando a ese arrancar que aguardando algo que podía no llegar "Yoruichi…chicos, les encargo al otro sujeto" dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Stark, ignorando tanto a Wonderweiss como a Lilynette quienes por su postura y actitud no parecían luchadores, sin embargo cuando Stark se supo elegido para el combate, la chica de gran máscara lo siguió "Hachi por favor espera cerca de Unohana-san en caso que alguno de nosotros pueda necesitar de tus únicas habilidades" pidió Naruto al gran hombre que asintió y se retrasó con respecto a los demás

"¿supongo que tú crees poder detenerme?" preguntó Aizen en su mismo tono fanfarrón y confiado de siempre, aquel tono que Shinji había descubierto por primera vez en esa noche hace cien años atrás, donde por culpa de él, sus amigos pagaron un enorme precio

"no lo supongo, lo doy por hecho…es sólo cosa de tiempo" dijo Naruto empuñando con firmeza su espada, con la vista fija en su enemigo, quien se sabía totalmente expuesto y vigilado, era ingenuo pensar que podría realizar alguna acción sin alertar a este misterioso personaje que apareció de improviso un día, sin tener ningún pasado y aparentaba una gran habilidad y cercanía con Urahara Kisuke

"vaya…ante esa resolución, creo que sería mejor ver los otros combates primero…después de todo ver a tantos capitanes luchando al mismo tiempo es un espectáculo imperdible no?" dijo Aizen en su tono de voz tranquilo y confiado, como si tuviese fe ciega en sus espada, o al menos en los que había traído con él

"estoy de acuerdo, será interesante ver cómo todos esos capitanes acaban con tus juguetitos" contestó el rubio, quien no dejaba de mirar al líder de aquellos arrancar muy atentamente en todo momento, Aizen era alguien sumamente peligroso, por lo que sólo le quitaría la vista de encima cuando lo vea desenvainando su espada

"vaya, parece que se han olvidado de mi" dijo Gin con esa típica sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro todo el tiempo, sus palabras no iban dirigidas a nadie en particular, aunque por la mirada que le dio Shinji Hirako, pudo entender que apenas intentara hacer algo, él se lo iba a impedir

….

Uno de los combates más vistosos era el de Nnoitra, el quinto espada, contra el capitán del décimo tercer escuadrón, Ukitake, lo que llamaba la atención es que desde el comienzo de éste, el arrancar había presionado insistentemente al capitán, con vehementes avances, los cuales buscaban sacar provecho de algún otro acceso de tos u otra complicación que pudiera experimentar, aquel enemigo era arrogante, cruel y muy aficionado a las batallas, disfrutaba enfrentar enemigos fuertes, sin embargo siempre que veía alguna debilidad en uno de sus enemigos buscaba explotarla de la forma más provechosa que le era posible

Algunos le criticaban por su actitud, sin embargo él tenía su conducta muy clara y arraigada, normalmente sus manías no le importaban a quienes ostentaban un rango superior al suyo, por lo que estaba tranquilo ya que no era ni sería desautorizado, mientras que los más inferiores en ocasiones le reclamaban por su bajeza al combatir o algún otro pretexto como esos, pero él simplemente los mandaba al diablo y los amenazaba, después de todo los números indicaban el nivel de su reiatsu así que mientras la cifra de él fuera inferior, no podrían hacerle nada, incluso si lo intentasen

El capitán Ukitake si bien estaba preocupado por no tener una recaída en plena batalla, como le había pasado varias veces con anterioridad, estaba sorprendido por la zampakuto de aquel arrancar, ya que sin duda debía tratarse de una de las más grandes que había visto, pues se supone que la tenía sellada y aún así desplegaba tal forma y tamaño, cosas que indicaban que su reiatsu era bastante elevado, sin embargo no podía ser un traductor fiel de todo su poder

"Cero" dijo Nnoitra algo molesto porque ninguno de sus golpes estaba dando resultado, incluso con su tremenda zampakuto, Ukitake se las arreglaba para detener sus embates, demostrando una enorme fuerza, y más aún, al poseer dos espadas podía hacer alguna especie de contraataque, el cual era frustrado por su resistente hierro, el cual se suponía era el más fuerte de entre todos los arrancar

Ukitake utilizó un shumpo para esquivar el disparo sin mayor problemas, mientras volvía a enfocar su atención a su rival "vaya, sin duda eres un adversario complejo, esa piel tuya es muy resistente" comentó el capitán, a su adversario quien simplemente sonrió y volvió al ataque con su gran arma

"entre los espada, soy conocido por ser aquel con el hierro más resistente de todos" presumió Nnoitra durante el intercambio de ataques que sostenía con el inseparable amigo del capitán del octavo escuadrón

…

Por otro lado Lisa, Hiyori y Mashiro estaban enfrentando a Harribel, quien se les presentó como la tercera espada, aquella enemiga estaba teniendo algunos problemas, ya que mientras lisa y la pequeña Hiyori detenían su zampakuto, Mashiro le daba golpes ocasionales, los que se estaban volviendo problemáticos

La inquieta y particular vizard de cabello verde, demostró ser algo ruidosa y escandalosa, sin embargo era rápida y tenía bastante fuerza ya que Harribel sentía sus golpes, a pesar del hierro que componía su piel, y en todo momento las otras dos la mantenían ocupada, haciendo del trío, un equipo bastante bien coordinado; ella misma recordaba sus tiempos como hollow, cuando aún no conocía a Aizen, y estaba con Sun Sun, Mila Rose y Apache, a quienes les inculcaba la importancia del trabajo en equipo para ganar poder, en vez de utilizar el sacrificio de los demás

Ella al comienzo quería traerlas, sin embargo Aizen les advirtió que sería sólo un obstáculo, ya que seguramente iban a ser eliminadas por los capitanes del gotei 13, por lo que para no arriesgarlas, prefirió dejarlas en la zona de las noches que le había sido asignada, y ahora entendía que esa había sido la mejor decisión posible ya que sus adversarias eran muy hábiles y seguramente hubieran lastimado gravemente a su fracción

Harribel le disparó un cero a Lisa, quien lo esquivó, pero el propósito de aquel disparo era romper su formación, ya que ella también se movió, dejando a Hiyori fuera de foco con el golpe que iba a dar, y finalmente pudo anticipársele a Mashiro, y darle un corte en la pierna antes de que ésta le golpeara con su _Mashiro Kick_

Cuando decidió que era momento de ponerse seria, o la pelea se le iba a complicar, sujetó su zampakuto y mediante el hueco que había en ella, Proyectil Azul, comenzó a dispararles ceros a las mujeres, quienes se vieron en la necesidad de tomar algo de distancia para ponerse a salvo de sus ataques, ellas se dieron una simple mirada y comprendieron que era necesario llevar las cosas a otro nivel

"Golpea, Libélula de Hierro" dijo Lisa, liberando su zampakuto, la cual ahora adoptó la forma de una lanza de grandes dimensiones con un gran filo en un extremo y una bola de metal en el otro, con el propósito de darle más balance al arma

"Rebana Limpiamente Serpiente Decapitadora" exclamó Hiyori, liberando su espada, la cual lucía como un enorme machete de cocina, con dientes o entre sacados, que le conferían una apariencia algo más violenta o tosca al arma, sin embargo para la ex shinigami de la sociedad de las almas, tenía bastantes aplicaciones

Harribel se preocupó cuando Lisa apareció en frente suyo, para darle un golpe vertical con su lanza, ella utilizó su zampakuto para bloquear, pero el arma era pesada y al moverla con fuerza, se hacía difícil resistir su avance, y lo peor de todo es que por el costado apareció rápidamente Hiyori, por lo que la tercera espada se vio en la necesidad de moverse rápidamente con su sonido hasta aparecer delante de la pequeña chica rubia con tal de detener su avance, al chocar ambas espadas, lo que no imaginó en un comienzo es que Hiyori con esos huecos, enganchó su zampakuto y al moverla hacia abajo, la dejó totalmente expuesta, cosa que la alarmó cuando vio aparecer a Lisa detrás de la chica pequeña, con su arma en las manos, pero esa fue solo una tapadera, ya que de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe por un costado del rostro

"Mashiro Doble Kick" dijo la impulsiva muchacha de cabello verde, tras golpear la cabeza de su enemiga con ambos pies, y finalmente mandarla a volar hasta impactarse pesadamente contra el suelo. Por si fuera poco, para completar el combo, Lisa se movió rápidamente hacia el suelo, adentrándose en la nube de polvo que se había levantado para pegarle con la bola metálica de su arma, la cual iba impulsada por todo el camino que ella había recorrido para golpearla…

…sin embargo, cuando su arma tuvo contacto, notó que no le dio a su víctima inicial, y ésta estaba cerca, porque le arrojó un cero con su espada y Lisa no pudo más que bloquearlo con su lanza, salvándose de la mayor parte de los daños

"Pensé que podría contenerme, pero ustedes han probado ser oponentes a mi altura…sin embargo cuando dé el siguiente paso se habrá acabado" dijo Harribel desabotonando un poco su protectora chaqueta blanca, para luego decir su comando de liberación "Ataca, Tiburón" pronunció la arrancar al mando de Aizen, para verse rodeada por un vórtice de agua, el cual tras unos instantes ascendió unos metros sobre ella, revelando el reiatsu del arrancar y su nueva apariencia, la cual en términos estrictos no había diferido demasiado de la anterior, era como si sólo se hubiese quitado algo de ropa, sin embargo el cambio más dramático y notorio fue el de su espada, la cual ahora era blanca y tenía algunos aspectos tiburonezcos, ya que era como una verdadera aleta de color blanco

Antes de mediar palabra alguna, Harribel dijo "La Gota" entonces el agua que se había acumulado sobre ella, salió disparada hacia las chicas, en forma de muchos proyectiles de agua con forma de puntas de flechas, Mashiro y Lisa esquivaron los que salieron en su dirección, pero a diferencia de ellas, Hiyori no era tan rápida, pero su zampakuto era bastante grande, por lo que le sirvió para protegerse

El problema vino cuando apenas dejó de cubrirse y buscó a la mujer con la mirada, ya que sólo ahí se dio cuenta que ésta estaba sobre ella, pero cuando iba atacarla, apareció Lisa bloqueando el avance de su nueva zampakuto, con su lanza, sin embargo la fuerza de aquella espada había aumentado, por lo que sujetando mejor su zampakuto, pudo descolocar a Lisa y dejarla fuera de balance, mientras acumulaba energía y le arrojaba un cero de color amarillo, desde muy poca distancia

"Mashiro Súper Cero" dijo la muchacha a poca distancia, haciendo gala de una excelente concentración en el combate, ya que su cero, impactó al del arrancar antes de que golpeara a su compañera, protegiéndola del ataque, y dejándola expuesta sólo a la onda expansiva que produjeron los dos disparos de energía al impactar, pero que no le provocó daño alguno

"¿Lisa, estás bien?" preguntó Hiyori preocupada por su amiga y compañera, mientras que Mashiro quien recién se había puesto su máscara las cubría, entreteniendo al enemigo

"sí, pero ten más cuidado por favor" pidió Lisa, quien mirando decidida el combate, puso su mano sobre su rostro, haciendo aparecer su máscara, la cual demostraba su condición de vizard, Hiyori la imitó, y así ahora las tres mujeres estaban utilizando sus poderes hollow

Harribel estaba sorprendida por el hecho que sus tres adversarias poseían dichas habilidades, entonces iba a levantar su espada, pero Lisa apareció detrás suyo dándole un corte rápido y limpio en toda la espalda, aunque no pudo preocuparse de devolvérselo, ya que tuvo que alejarse de ahí para esquivar un puñetazo de Mashiro

"Cero" dijo Hiyori desde otro punto del sitio de combates, forzando a Harribel a esquivarlo en vez de seguir su plan de ataque, al parecer las cosas habían vuelto a equilibrarse y las tres la estaban presionando tanto que no le daban oportunidad de atacar

"Mashiro Spinning Kick" dijo la más espontánea de los vizard, intentando golpear a la tercera espada con una patada giratoria, sin embargo ésta fue más hábil en esta ocasión y viendo a través de sus movimientos, la sujetó de una pierna y previendo los siguientes movimientos, la arrojó hacia un costado, golpeando a Hiyori quien veía por ese flanco a atacarla, pero se encontró con la humanidad de su compañera que venía sin control, y para terminar el ataque dijo

"Gran Rey Cero" pronunció Harribel lanzando el cero más poderoso que compartían los espada, pero lo arrojó hacia su espalda, agitando su zampakuto hacia atrás, y dejando a una sorprendida Lisa el trabajo de encargarse de semejante ataque

La representante estudiantil maldijo para sus adentros por haber sido tan predecible, así que concentró la energía de su cero, a lo largo de su zampakuto y la puso a girar, produciendo una verdadera sombrilla, la cual bloqueó el poderoso ataque de Harribel, quien pronto se encontró con Hiyori prácticamente encima suyo, por lo que sólo alcanzó a interponer su zampakuto para detener el avance de la muchacha, hasta que pudo ver que la sonrisa de la niña creía debajo de su máscara, por alguna razón desconocida, pero que intuía no sería nada bueno para su integridad

"perfora" dijo Hiyori, y entonces los dientes de su zampakuto crecieron hasta enterrarse en la piel de Harribel, quien poco pudo hacer ante tamaña sorpresa, entonces sintió un tenue ruido, el cual sólo podía tratarse de un sonido y Lisa apareció por la espalda, para darle nuevamente un corte bastante grande

La mujer de cabello rubio y generosas proporciones esperó hasta sentir a Mashiro lo suficientemente cerca, para hacer su movimiento "Cascada" dijo casi en un desahogo, levantando un potente choro de agua desde el suelo, el cual tenía forma de cilindro o remolino, que atrapó y golpeó a las tres vizard mandándolas a volar y quitándoselas de encima, pese a que le habían hecho un daño nada despreciable

….

..

"Que todas las olas sean mi escudo, que todos los truenos sean mi espada" dijo Ukitake adelantando sus espadas gemelas, para liberarlas, esto produjo un resplandor, que fue rápidamente seguido de un rápido shumpo, el cual terminó su recorrido a uno de los costados de Nnoitra, mientras cortaba uno de sus brazos, provocando una gran molestia en el quinto espada, quien le dio una abanicada con su tremenda zampakuto, para luego lanzar un cero para cubrir su retirada

Nnoitra estaba molesto, porque al comienzo imaginó que ese tipo algo enfermo sería un adversario fácil, a quien derrotaría sin mayores problemas y podría quedarse al asecho para acabar a algún otro shinigami, pero el tipo era muy hábil en el duelo de espadas, pese a que la suya era enorme y siempre ofrecía dificultades a los novatos que no imaginaban cómo enfrentarle sin salir heridos al intentar detener esa tremenda cosa…su herida no era grave, pero sólo le quedaba una alternativa "Reza, Santa Teresa" gritó con vehemencia Nnoitra

En ese momento se dejó ver una especie de media luna, la cual se vio acompañada por un brillo causado por todo el reiatsu del arrancar recién liberado, entonces el violento espada apareció con un total de seis brazos, ya que en su rabia actual no estaba como para sorprender a nadie, quería aplastar al shinigami lo más rápidamente que le fuera posible, así que con todos sus ahora numerosos apéndices y zampakutos arremetió contra Ukitake, quien daba gracias a dios de tener espadas gemelas, ya que no imaginaba cómo hubiera detenido esas seis enormes cosas que eran mezcla de hachas y guadañas, con sólo una espada, así que demostrando que todos sus años de experiencia como shinigami no eran en vano, estaba siendo capaz de luchar sin mayores problemas contra Nnoitra, cosa que tenía sumamente molesto a éste último

El arrancar planeó una emboscada para Ukitake, así que haciendo uso del sonido, apareció por uno de sus costados, y aprovechando sus seis brazos, dirigió dos ataques por el flanco izquierdo, otros dos de frente y el par final desde el lado derecho, dejando a Ukitake con el problema de que estaba a punto de recibir ataques desde tres direcciones, forzando al capitán a utilizar su shumpo para salir de ahí

Igual que la vez anterior que había usado el paso instantáneo, Ukitake apareció por el lado derecho de Nnoitra, como desde atrás, pero éste rápidamente apoyó una de sus armas en el suelo, y usándola como pivote levantó sus pies y utilizó otra como impulso, así que tras ese lucido movimiento se convirtió como en un peligroso y dañino trompo de aspas, el cual dejó sin posibilidad de reacción a Ukitake, quien acabó recibiendo varios cortes en casi todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo, los cuales le hicieron caer al suelo

Nnoitra se regocijó con el panorama que se producía frente a sus ojos, por lo que intentando humillar a su adversario lo más posible, fue por uno de sus mayores ataques, para rematarlo de forma definitivo

"Gran Rey Cero" gritó, sin lograr ver una tenue sonrisa en el rostro del afligido capitán, quien vio venir toda esa energía concentrada, la cual recibió con una de sus zampakuto, para redirigirla al espada, quien estaba absolutamente expuesto, ya que nunca imaginó esa habilidad, además que había dado por vencido al shinigami que dirigía el décimo tercer escuadrón

El ataque de energía borró la existencia del quinto espada, aunque dejó en pésimas condiciones a Ukitake, quien comenzó a toser sangre en el suelo, afortunadamente Unohana rápidamente apareció junto a él y comenzó a aplicarle el tratamiento para las heridas que el arrancar le había provocado y que de momento eran más urgentes

…

.

Ese ataque de agua, había probado ser algo bastante fuerte, si seguían recibiendo de esos, no iban a durar mucho combatiendo, por lo que era mejor terminar el encuentro cuanto antes, Mashiro se adelantó e intentó atacarla por la espalda, ya que utilizando su sonido, intentó tomarla desprevenida, sin embargo la rubia y atractiva mujer estaba preparada y le arrojó un cero apenas la sintió en su retaguardia, afortunadamente Lisa fue lo suficientemente rápida y apareció delante de la sub capitana del noveno escuadrón

"capullo" dijo mientras interponía el extremo redondo de su lanza, el que ahora materializaba una especie de escudo, que eran como dos mitades de un cilindro, puestas una junto a la otra, actuando a modo de muro

La defensa de Lisa soportó sin problemas el cero, mientras sus otras dos compañeras se ponían en marcha, Hiyori avanzó hacia Harribel dispuesta a atacarla, sin embargo por el costado izquierdo apareció Mashiro gritando "Mashiro Lariat" Harribel apenas pudo esquivar el golpe de la chica de cabello verde y volver a lanzársela a la más pequeña, cuando sintió una energía tras suyo

"cero giratorio" dijo Lisa, arrojando una especie de onda de color rojo que iba girando de la misma forma que lo haría un boomerang, su velocidad era bastante alta y ella estaba sorprendida que un shinigami fuera capaz de realizar ese tipo de manipulación con los ceros, habilidad exclusiva de los hollow, sin embargo fue capaz de salirse del camino a tiempo, lanzando un cero a las otras dos quienes recibieron el ataque casi de lleno ya que aún estaban en el suelo, por su última caída…

…mas, eso fue lo último de Harribel, ya que el no conocer la principal propiedad de los boomerang le costó caro, el cero giratorio se movió de regreso y le pegó por la espalda, provocando una explosión de energía que le lastimó bastante, cosa que la novia de Naruto aprovechó para atacarla con la lanza y atravesarle el abdomen con ella, de un lado a otro

"por favor…" murmuró Harribel, en un tono que sólo la representante estudiantil pudo oír "…paren esto…detengan a Aizen…po-" la chica se propuso continuar, pero la muerte vino a reclamarla y acabó cayendo al suelo, mientras se iba desintegrando en el aire

Al cabo de pocos instantes, Hiyori y Mashiro aparecieron junto a Lisa para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, la chica retirando su máscara vizard dijo que estaba en buen estado, aunque había utilizado mucho de su reiatsu al igual que las otras dos, quienes además del cansancio y gasto de energía, habían recibido más golpes que la novia de Naruto, pero al igual que ésta se quitaron lo que demostraba su hollowficación

Naruto apenas sintió desvanecerse el reiatsu dio un suspiro de tranquilidad, miró de reojo el sitio donde Lisa y las demás se encontraban descansando en estos momentos, para concentrarse por completo en su próximo enemigo, Aizen Sousuke

….

..

Shunsui miraba a Ulquiorra algo indeciso, no veía en él un mayor interés con combatir, sin embargo eso era como una especie de obligación tácita en esa situación en que ambos se encontraban, por lo que con poco entusiasmo sacó sus zampakuto y comenzó a luchar contra el cuarto espada, con la forma sellada de sus armas, como evaluando el nivel del enemigo

..

Por otro lado estaba el comandante Yamamoto contemplando atentamente a su rival, quien lucía confiado y tranquilo, a sabiendas de los absolutos que eran sus poderes, los que le hacían seguir pensando en sí mismo como el rey de hueco mundo, pese a todos los cambios sucedidos tras la llegada de Aizen y la transformación de tantos hollow en arrancar. El comandante se presentó como era costumbre en la mayoría de los capitanes hacerlo, eso era prácticamente un gesto de cortesía que hacían especialmente cuando había alguien viendo o cuando creían que el rival era un adversario que luchaba con entusiasmo y corazón, demostrándole respeto al identificarse; de ese modo Yamamoto se enteró que había elegido al segundo espada, por lo que tendría que acabarlo pronto si quería enfrentar al primer espada, o bien quedar disponible para luchar contra Aizen cuanto antes

"Segundo espada Barragan, ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso no piensas liberar tu espada? A menos que quieras convertirte en cenizas sin resistencia alguna" dijo el comandante Genryusai, mientras liberaba a su espada de la apariencia de bastón, para mostrar su forma como zampakuto sellada, sin embargo este solo hecho produjo una gran cantidad de reiatsu, el cual le indicó al autoproclamado rey de hueco mundo, que no soportaría mucho en esa forma

"veo que eres alguien bastante poderoso, Shinigami" dijo Barragan de forma orgullosa "sin embargo todos, incluso los de tu tipo le temen a la muerte, ésta siempre les ronda en su día a día y así le temerás a mi poder" dijo el arrancar comenzando a liberar su reiatsu "yo soy el rey de hueco mundo…no, el dios de Hueco mundo y pronto entenderás que mi poder es capaz de hacer perecer cualquier cosa…incluyéndote a ti y tus poderes…Pudre, Arrogante" acabó diciendo Barragan quien sujetó su zampakuto con forma de hacha en posición vertical e invertida, la joya entonces creció y comenzó a emitir flamas púrpura que terminaron dejando al arrancar en sus puros huecos

Barragan tras algunos momentos quedó rodeado por una energía de color lila, pero con un enorme reiatsu rondando en el ambiente y apenas puso un pie sobre un edificio cercano, éste comenzó a desintegrarse sin dejar absolutamente nada

"mi poder es el más temible de todos, la única cosa definitiva en este mundo es que todo envejece y muere, y ese es precisamente mi poder" explicó el segundo espada al comandante, quien lo miraba de forma contemplativa

"reduce toda la creación a cenizas, Ryūjin Jakka" dijo el comandante Genryusai llenando de fuego el sitio donde estaban luchando, entonces el fuego rodeó a los dos oponentes "Onda explosiva" dijo el anciano shinigami arrojándole un verdadero torbellino de fuego a su adversario, quien al comienzo estaba confiado en la efectividad de sus poderes, los cuales podían incluso desintegrar el reiatsu de los kido y salir airoso…sin embargo de pronto comenzó a sentir el calor y pudo apreciar cómo su zampakuto comenzaba a desintegrarse

"¿cómo…? Esto es imposible, todo perece con el tiempo, el reiatsu no es la excepción" gritaba el segundo espada, en medio de una horrenda desesperación, ya que nunca esperó ser vencido así

"lo siento, orgulloso arrancar, pero mi poder no es producir fuego con mi reiatsu, sino liberar el que está contenido en mi espada, este es fuego puro y mientras haya oxígeno éste perdurará eternamente si es necesario" aclaró Yamamoto, mientras el otrora rey de hueco mundo, y ahora segundo espada desaparecía poco a poco

Debido a que la atención estaba centrada en el segundo espada, Barragan, quien estaba terminando de ser consumido por las llamas, nadie notó el movimiento de Wonderweiss, quien dio un grito sin sentido, elevando su reiatsu, sólo se fijaron en él cuando las llamas del comandante comenzaron a desaparecer y cuando buscaron la causa de esto pudieron ver al pequeño arrancar, bastante más grande y poderoso, absorbiendo el fuego en su interior, hasta no dejar nada

Todos los que vieron esto quedaron más que impactados, ya que se suponía que la zampakuto del comandante era una de las más poderosas, sin embargo este arrancar que originalmente lucía débil y poco preparado para luchar, se había tragado las llamas por completo; Aizen iba a girar, pero apenas intentó moverse pudo ver que Naruto apretaba con más fuerza su zampakuto, listo para atacarlo en cualquier momento, así que decidió levantar las manos, como declarándose inocente y ganar algo de confianza ante su futuro enemigo, basándose en el hecho que sin su zampakuto no haría nada

"sólo quiero explicarles algo sobre Wonderweiss, él es un arrancar modificado, y su zampakuto tiene una función muy específica, la cual imagino podrán adivinar al oír su nombre" dijo Aizen, llamando la atención del viejo comandante, así como de los que estaban contemplándole a él "extinguir…" dijo sonriendo de forma maquiavélica el ex capitán del quinto escuadrón "las flamas de la poderosa Ryujin Jakka han sido selladas permanentemente" dijo Aizen, mientras Wonderweiss trataba de contestar o decir algo, pero apenas si le salían monosílabos, los cuales carecían de cualquier sentido

'_que abominación…quitarle todo a un ser, hasta su más mínimo raciocinio por una habilidad_' pensó el comandante, sintiendo lástima del pobre hollow que había sido objeto de los experimentos y manipulaciones del aspirante a dios… "eres un ingenuo Aizen Sousuke…yo no he sido comandante por mil años sólo por mi zampakuto" dijo confiado el comandante, mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto, como insinuando que aquellas frases no eran sólo para aquel que comandaba los arrancar, sino también para el maestro de preparatoria que parecía comandar a los vizard

Tras eso Genryusai con sólo aumentar el tamaño de sus músculos, rompió lo que llevaba de la cintura para arriba, revelando un musculoso y abultado cuerpo, con bastantes marcas en todo el torso, fieles testigos de lo que debían haber sido arduos años de entrenamiento

"Quiebre" dijo el comandante, mientras en un shumpo impresionante, apareció en frente de Wonderweiss para darle un golpe tipo karate en la cabeza, provocándole bastantes trizaduras en la cabeza, éste aún estaba en condiciones, por lo que comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos al canoso shinigami, para éste era fácil esquivarlos y mantenerse a salvo, para arremeter nuevamente al ataque

"Gran Quiebre" dijo el comandante, dándole un codazo por la espalda a media altura, el cual tenía una fuerza demoledora, así que provocó tremendos daños a Wonderweiss, el cual comenzó a quebrajarse progresivamente, provocando un misterioso resplandor que sorprendió tanto a Genryusai como al rubio Uzumaki, quien contemplaba el combate

"¿y adivinen a dónde van a parar las llamas que absorbió?" preguntó Aizen sonriendo de forma algo maníaca, a sabiendas que su plan había funcionado de mil maravillas

"¡Hachi!" gritó Naruto al vizard, quien también contemplaba lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, por lo que rápidamente entendió y creó una barrera doble en forma de caja en torno a Yamamoto y Wonderweiss, envolviendo la gran explosión que se produjo en el sitio donde ambos estaban bastante cerca; este hecho sorprendió a Aizen quien esperaba al menos un intento por proteger al comandante de parte de Naruto o los vizard, principalmente como arma contra su persona, sin embargo al parecer ese era el rol del muchacho rubio cuya existencia sólo vino a descubrir hace algunas semanas

Cuando las llamas desaparecieron, el ex teniente del escuadrón kido, deshizo la barrera, liberando una gran cantidad de humo, el cual ascendía, mientras que una figura cubierta en humo, pero más sólida caía libremente al suelo

'_no está muerto, pero creo que nunca lo habían dejado así_' pensó el rubio, quien veía con algo de satisfacción el destino que le había ocurrido al comandante, quien ahora caía libremente al suelo, mientras que la capitana Unohana aún seguía atendiendo al capitán Ukitake, por lo que no se había percatado de la situación

…

..

"Tousen, ¿por qué luchas si todo esto no trae más que luchas y peleas?" preguntó el capitán Sajin Komamura, a su ex amigo, intentando imponerle algo de razón, pese a toda la situación en que se encontraban, puesto que había pasado el punto de no retorno hace mucho tiempo

"estoy persiguiendo mi propia justicia…es algo demasiado complicado como para que lo entiendas" explicó Tousen, el shinigami ciego quien ahora desenfundaba su zampakuto, alistándose para pelear

"no me importan tus motivos, pero por lo que nos hiciste hace cien años te voy a matar con mis propias manos" dijo Kensei, dirigiendo todo su odio hacia el antiguo secuaz de Aizen que había participado en ese monstruoso experimento hace cien años

"¿Tú….tú también fuiste parte de eso?" preguntó Komamura impactado, ya que eso echaba por tierra todo lo que pensaba de su amigo, quien desde mucho antes estaba manteniendo una doble fachada "lo siento, shinigami-san…no tenía idea que mi amigo…no, ya no puedo llamarlo así, Tousen Kaname, no puedo perdonarte, así que te acabaré" dijo Komamura alistándose para pelear

"el hecho de que el comandante te haya pedido que enfoques tus poderes y esfuerzos en buscar la paz y el bienestar se te han subido a la cabeza si es que crees que puedes conmigo" dijo Tousen, elevando su reiatsu "este es el verdadero poder de un vizard" dijo Kaname, mirando hacia donde estaba Kensei, mientras una máscara lisa cubría todo su rostro y haciendo demostración de una gran velocidad, desapareció

"Arrástralo con el viento, Tachikaze" dijo Kensei, empuñando su pequeño cuchillo de caza, para dar un puñetazo hacia un lado, el cual Tousen bloqueó con su zampakuto, pero tras unos momentos se produjo una explosión que forzó al ciego a moverse hacia atrás…

"bankai, Cuerdas Negras de la Ruina Divina" gritó Komamura mientras daba un corte al aire, para que el samurái gigante que había aparecido hiciera el mismo gesto, pero golpeando a Tousen, quien hizo su mayor esfuerzo bloqueando un ataque tan potente, logro que sólo consiguió gracias al aumento de poder que aquella máscara le aportaba

Tousen conocía bastante bien las técnicas del capitán del séptimo escuadrón, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y apenas pudo, apareció prácticamente encima del shinigami de la sociedad de las almas, intentando cortarlo con su zampakuto, Komamura bloqueó los dos primeros golpes casi por reflejo, sin embargo no pudo con los otros debido a que la velocidad de Tousen era mayor con su hollowficación

Afortunadamente para el traicionado amigo de Tousen, Kensei vino en su rescate, ya que al ser un avezado luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo, era más rápido y con mejores reflejos para ese estilo, por lo que podía bloquearlo con mucho más éxito e incluso atacarlo, aunque de momento parecía ser el moreno quien llevaba la ventaja…especialmente cuando Komamura se dio cuenta que estaban bastante cerca y experimentó una sensación ya conocida

"bankai, forma final del grillo: jardín del silencio" dijo Tousen envolviéndolo a él y sus dos contrincantes en una cúpula de color negro, en donde a excepción del tacto, todos los otros sentidos les habían sido bloqueados, incluso la habilidad para sentir el reiatsu

'_así que esto es lo que se siente recibir el bankai de tousen_' pensó Komamura, quien había oído de la técnica, la había visto cuando la utilizó contra Kenpachi, sin embargo era la primera vez que iba dirigida hacia él

'_por lo que siento, no puedo ver, oír ni sentir…aún siento mi cuerpo por lo que debo tener el tacto_' pensó Kensei analizando la técnica en la que había sido sumergido por su oponente, de pronto sintió un corte en la espalda, el cual le arrojó un poco hacia adelante, mientras se retorcía producto del dolor '_si sigo así sólo voy a conseguir que me hagan pedazos_' pensó para sí mismo el vizard, poniendo la mano sobre el rostro

"Hadou 73 Loto Gemelo, lluvia de fuego azul" murmuró Tousen en la oscuridad de su bankai mientras apuntaba su técnica hacia Komamura, quien nunca supo que lo golpeó hasta que sintió cómo le atravesaban los dos rayos azules que le pasaron de un lado a otro del torso, causándole un gran daño

Al evaluar a Komamura y verlo intentando ponerse de pie a duras penas, decidió ir a por Kensei, así que sujetando con fuerza su zampakuto, dio un salto y cayó con un corte sobre su hombro, sin embargo el vizard en el último momento se puso la máscara, por lo que sus capacidades físicas también habían aumentado y de un puñetazo en el rostro trisó bastante la máscara de Tousen mandándolo a volar fuera de la cúpula, liberando la técnica

Komamura vio que su oponente se encontraba débil, por lo que volviendo a sincronizarse con el samurái gigante, arremetió contra Tousen, quien desde el suelo dijo "Grilla Grillo" produciéndose un aumento en el reiatsu, bastante considerable, revelando que su apariencia había vuelto a cambiar, asemejándose ahora a un grillo, con alas, patas, unos cuernos y lo más llamativo eran dos grandes ojos

"¡puedo ver!" exclamó Tousen al utilizar por primera vez su resurrección, mientras detenía con sus cuernos la espada del samurái gigante, entonces con sus patas hizo un movimiento circular, el cual provocó una especie de onda de choque avanzar hacia delante, justo donde estaba el bankai de Komamura, aventándolo lejos, y dañando igualmente a su invocador

Tras eso, la extraña criatura con forma de insecto comenzó a acumular reiatsu en una esfera dispuesta delante de cada uno de sus ojos, por lo que Kensei, intuyendo lo que estaba por ocurrir, intentó prevenir "bankai, puño de hierro Tachikaze" tras esas palaras, el pequeño cuchillo de caza creció y en torno a los brazos y el tronco de Kensei se materializó una especie de venda oscura, la cual formó una especie de placa tras su espalda, como para brindar mayor balance, además ahora tenía dos cuchillas, una en cada mano y éstas tenían una asadera mucho más firme, asemejándose más a unas manoplas, sólo que bastante más sobresalientes

"Cero" gritó Tousen, liberando la energía que estaba acumulando, mientras Kensei, quien se había puesto entre Tousen y Komamura, lanzó un cero desde cada uno de sus puños, para proteger al capitán Shinigami, aunque había una pequeña diferencia, si bien el cero de Tousen era grande y poderoso, parecido al cero sincretico, el de Kensei era más fino e incluso parecido al cero giratorio de Lisa, salvo que no giraba, era como una hoja de poder cortante, que atravesó la técnica de Tousen, haciéndola explotar mientras seguía con su avance hasta encontrar al compañero y secuaz de Aizen

Komamura, quien ya concentraba su reiatsu para no perder más sangre por las heridas, no quiso dejar solo a Kensei y con su bankai fue tras Tousen, sin embargo no contó con que éste fuese lo suficientemente rápido como para ponerse de pie, así que cuando la criatura gigante se acercó, le enterró esos cuernos que tenía en la espalda, en lo que correspondía al abdomen de la criatura, hundiéndolos todo lo profundo que pudo, sacando de inmediato sangre de la boca de Komamura entre su tos

Debido a la pésima situación en que se encontraba su compañero, Kensei sabía que él no podía hacer nada por ayudarle, por lo que decidió capitalizar la situación y atacar al enemigo, quien ya no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, provocándole una sorpresa cuando Kensei apareció delante de su rostro, para darle un puñetazo muy potente en él, con la consecuente explosión que le voló la cabeza, haciéndola mil pedazos

El vizard se supo satisfecho cuando tuvo esa sensación táctil que percibía cada vez que destrozaba a un enemigo, era algo extraño y perturbador al mismo tiempo, ya que le indicaba una especie de fragilidad hacia la vida, sin embargo ahora sabía que esos sujetos se merecían cada daño que pudiesen recibir y más, puesto que habían arruinado la vida de sus amigos y la suya, además de lastimar a muchísima gente inocente que se vio lamentablemente envuelta en la ambición sin límite del pretensioso shinigami que surgiera desde el quinto escuadrón

Komamura sabía que estaba muriendo, desde el primer ataque con aquel kido supo que la única manera de seguir con vida sería dejando de combatir y solicitar atención médica, sin embargo Tousen era un mal que él había dejado pasar y por lo tanto era SU responsabilidad hacer todo lo posible por remediarlo, así que en base a este razonamiento, su vida era un precio aceptable sin con él conseguía la paz verdadera. Con sus últimos instantes de vida, pudo ver cómo el cráneo de su ex amigo volaba en mil pedazos, cosa que provocó una sonrisa en su rostro, no por venganza o algún tipo de sed de sangre, sino que sentía que por fin había salvado a su amigo de sí mismo y había hecho su aporte para la paz

"muchas gracias, Komamura-san…lamento no haber podido evitar este desenlace" dijo el ex capitán del noveno escuadrón de pie junto al moribundo capitán, quien viéndolo a los ojos no pudo encontrar otra cosa más que sinceridad y tristeza real, al parecer cuando dos bandos se unían de forma tan sincera, podían superar el profundo odio declarado que había entre ambos… así que mantuvo su sonrisa y haciendo un último deseo, en su mente consideró la idea de lo lamentable que era el no poder compartir esa sensación con los demás capitanes, para que éstos pudieran ayudar a los demás vizard a superar sus problemas pasados

…

Los que podían observar el combate de Kenpachi y Grimmjow sentían que era como ver a dos hombres de las cavernas a quienes acababan de dar una espada, ya que ambos atacaban con formas muy poco prolijas, demostrando que en vez de una técnica y habilidad depuradas, lo que utilizaban para combatir eran sus instintos y su potencia física

Pese a que ambos tenían una gran cantidad de cortes por todo el cuerpo, era el shinigami quien parecía llevar la mejor mano en aquel juego, ya que seguía totalmente enfocado en el combate y era como si simplemente no sintiera el corte que tenía de forma oblicua en el pecho, o el que tenía en un hombro…pero el arrancar sí se veía algo afectado por todos los que había tenido que reparar con su reiatsu, ya que si bien como todo hollow tenía una regeneración acelerada, la suya no era instantánea, a menos que le aplicara algo de reiatsu adicional a este efecto

Como era obvio conociendo la personalidad de cualquiera de los oponentes, el sexto espada se comenzó a cabrear, lanzando ataques cada vez más vehementes, pero con menor técnica, lo que le facilitaba al capitán del onceavo escuadrón la tarea de pararle o anticiparlo

Al sentirse frustrado, el reactivo Grimmjow sujetó con aplomo su zampakuto y pronunció las palabras que le permitirían alcanzar su siguiente nivel de poder "Tritura, Pantera" gritó el espada, provocando que su reiatsu aumentara exponencialmente, interesando mucho más al oponente que tenía delante

Tras la resurrección del sexto espada, Kenpachi descubriría que su nivel había crecido bastante, debido a que sin sentirlo, lo vio poner su rostro frente al suyo, sus rasgos ahora eran mucho más animales y ya no tenía una espada, sino que sus garras habían crecido hasta ser capaces de cumplir esa función, y vaya que si lo habían hecho, ya que habían provocado un corte vertical a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del capitán, cortando su parche y casi todos los picos que se formaban con su cabello, de ese lado

Grimmjow sonrió de forma viciosa al sentir cómo Kenpachi liberaba todo su reiatsu al no tener la limitación de aquel parche que sellaba su reiatsu, así que ahora ambos volvían a estar parejos y tal como si se entendiesen, ninguno amaba algo tanto como amaba una buena pelea

En su nuevo estado, Kenpachi fue capaz de seguir los movimientos del espada, sin embargo éste aún era más ágil en espacios estrechos, por lo que se le hacía más fácil herir a Kenpachi ahora, aunque éste seguía siendo el que demostraba más poder puro a la hora de dar un golpe o provocar daños

Grimmjow sólo perseguía como objetivo en la vida, la destrucción, no concebía su existencia de forma tranquila y pacífica, disfrutaba demasiado arrebatando las vidas de sus víctimas y destruyendo cualquier defensa que éstos pudiesen intentar levantar para impedirle el paso, por lo que ahora se le presentaba una nueva dificultad, aquel shinigami quien luchaba como un bruto y aún así estaba sin demostrar ninguna de sus habilidades

"¿acaso no vas a liberar tu espada Shinigami?" preguntó ansioso el arrancar, quien deseaba contemplar ya el máximo nivel de su enemigo para poder acabarlo de una vez por todas

"jeje…no hagas suposiciones, a diferencia de los demás yo no consigo oír una sola palabra de esta espada" dijo Kenpachi poniendo su espada de forma vertical ante sus ojos, a modo de examen visual, intentando aún en medio de la pelea, crear ese vínculo entre ambos "pero no te preocupes, que aún así soy capaz de vencerte" dijo el Shinigami, quien blandiendo su espada ahora con las 2 manos, por lo que el poder de su ataque se incrementó muchísimo, al punto que lanzó un verdadero corte de energía, similar al getsuga Tenchou de Ichigo Kurosaki, con las claras diferencias que eran evidentes para cualquier persona que pudiera ver

Grimmjow estaba impresionado, ya que en un comienzo había imaginado que al no tener ningún tipo de liberación, su oponente sería un debilucho, él mismo era un buen ejemplo de que un luchador aumentaba su poder considerablemente posterior a su liberación, así que imaginó que tendría que luchar contra Kenpachi a ese ritmo, el tiempo suficiente para que su reiatsu comience a mermar sus capacidades y se agote

Fue entonces cuando vino ese tremendo ataque que nunca vio venir, y que sólo pudo evadir gracias a su gran agilidad, a la cual tenía acceso en esa forma en la que se encontraba en estos momentos; habiéndose salvado por poco, decidió pertinente contraatacar, así que poniendo sus brazos en una posición extraña para arremeter contra su adversario, dijo

"dardos" gritó el eufórico espada, quien comenzó a disparar unas especies de cristales, los cuales Kenpachi recibió de lleno en su brazo y pierna izquierdos, pero que sin embargo no parecieron hacerle mayor daño, puesto que seguía con la misma molesta expresión sonriente que había mantenido en su rostro desde el comienzo del combate y que le motivaba tremendamente a quitársela a golpes "gran rey cero" dijo Grimmjow en su estado liberado, produciendo una enorme energía que salió de su boca, arrasando todo cuanto estaba por delante suyo…

…ya que sus demás ataques no parecían funcionar, recurrió a lo más poderoso que tenía

Lo que no calculó es que ese ataque tomaba varios segundos para prepararse, por lo que Kenpachi Zaraki, capitán del onceavo escuadrón tuvo tiempo para salirse del camino de ese devastador ataque y acercarse a él por un costado, blandiendo su espada para hacer un corte profundo en su cuello, por el lado derecho, y luego enterrarle su zampakuto en el pecho

El shinigami, al tener su espada enterrada en el cuerpo de su enemigo ya se supo vencedor, se dedicó por un instante a contemplarlo ya que le había dado una pelea sumamente interesante, pero por el descuido éste le dio una cuchillada con cada mano en pleno pecho, provocándole una herida en forma de X que no era nada despreciable, era muy poco probable que le vaya a quitar la vida, pero al menos le dejaría incapacitado por el resto del combate, así que tras haber tenido la última y más interesante pelea de su vida, el arrancar comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire

….

"chicos…este se ve fuerte, así que tengan cuidado" dijo Yoruichi, contemplando la actitud despreocupada y hasta cierto punto confiada de Stark "oye si no quieres morir en tiempo récord te recomiendo que hagas tu liberación" dijo la diosa del shumpo al primer espada, quien estaba delante de tres enemigos

"sólo haría algo tan problemático como eso si me muestran sus bankai…algunos de sus compañeros lo han hecho y me preguntó cómo será el suyo" dijo Stark desde la distancia que intentaba mantener

"geez…dices bankai como si fuese algo tan simple…no haremos eso a menos que sea nuestro último recurso" dijo Rose algo molesto por el comentario de aquel arrancar, quien al parecer los estaba subestimando demasiado

Love rápidamente pasó al ataque, desenvainando su espada, para arremeter contra Stark, sin embargo éste rápidamente sacó su propia zampakuto y bloqueó la del vizard, con lo que dio comienzo la pelea

Rose intentó unirse atacando por un costado, sin embargo su especialidad nunca había sido el combate de cerca, por lo que antes de poder prepararse para asestar el golpe, fue recibido con un corte a la altura del pecho por parte de aquel reservado espada, quien se vio sorprendido por la velocidad de Yoruichi cuando ésta apareció desde arriba para darle una patada tipo martillo

El espada dándose cuenta que en ese estado no podía luchar cómodamente, intentó bloquear el golpe de la morena con su antebrazo, pero la ex capitana de las fuerzas especiales llevaba la armadura que le había hecho Urahara para las extremidades que le daba una consistencia similar a la del hierro de los arrancar, por lo que podría golpearlos con normalidad y hacerles un buen daño, cosa que el primer espada sintió al oír el crack que hizo su brazo tras bloquear el golpe de la morena

"¡Linniete!" llamó Stark a su otra mitad, con el objetivo de continuar ese combate en una forma que le acomodara más, entonces la pequeña dejó la cercanía de Aizen y se acercó a su compañero, Coyote Stark para asistirle en la lucha

"aquí estoy Stark, deja de perder el tiempo y hazlo ya" dijo la niña, regañando al espada, y sorprendiendo a los demás, quienes se habían fijado que ningún otro de los arrancar había venido acompañado por sus fracciones, por lo que no entendían por qué este sí traía la suya

"eres demasiado ruidosa Linniete" dijo Stark poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, en un rápido movimiento que sorprendió a los demás, ya que la última vez que le vieron, éste estaba recuperándose del daño causado por Yoruichi "no crean que con esto los estoy tomando en serio, sólo que me es incómodo enfrentarlos de esta forma…y sólo por eso les voy a mostrar mi liberación" dijo el más poderoso de todos los arrancar al mando de Aizen "Patea…los lobos" dijo Stark, comenzando a producir un enorme reiatsu que llamó la atención de muchos de los presentes, sin duda tenía bien ganado su lugar, ya que esta presencia era abrumadora

"por fin esto se po-" iba a decir Yoruichi confiada como siempre, cuando se encontró que Stark estaba detrás suyo y no lo había sentido sino hasta el último momento

"cero" dijo el ahora liberado primer espada, y sin hacer absolutamente ningún movimiento salió un tremendo rayo de energía azul disparado hacia Yoruichi, quien simplemente alcanzó a cubrirse con un brazo que llevaba el trozo de armadura, aunque de todos modos eso era absolutamente insuficiente para protegerle de manera efectiva, por lo que salió disparada de entre la nube de humo

"aplasta tengumaru" gritó Love mientras rápidamente cargaba hacia Stark, con el objeto de poner a salvo a Yoruichi de otros de sus ataques

"toca, Kinshara" murmuró Rose liberando también su zampakuto, la cual se transformó en una especie de cordón metálico amarillo, cuya extensión no conocía límite

Stark notó que su brazo fue envuelto por la zampakuto del tipo de cabellos rubios, sin embargo era más apremiante lo que hacía su compañero, ya que se acercaba a toda velocidad a él con una tremenda arma, la cual asemejaba a un mazo con espinas, una verdadera especie de cactus con agarradera

"cero" volvió a pronunciar el primer espada, apuntando hacia el súper héroe de cabellos cafés a quien le disparó un rayo azul bastante potente, que el vizard no pudo esquivar, por lo que tuvo que protegerse poniendo su arma delante para evitar el daño sobre su cuerpo

Stark simplemente sacudió su mano y se libró de la atadura que le estaba propinando la espada del vizard blondo, rompiéndola y sorprendiendo al ex capitán por el poder que debía poseer aquel tipo para lograr eso con un simple movimiento de su mano

El espada, repitiendo la maniobra hecha con la diosa del shumpo, apareció junto a Rose para atacarlo igual que a la morena, sin embargo ella misma le quitó una página de su libro y le sorprendió apareciendo de improviso entre ambos sujetos, intentando darle un feroz puñetazo a Stark, pero éste movió un poco el cuello para evitarlo…aunque por alguna extraña razón, de todos modos sufrió un golpe demoledor que le arrojó con mucha fuerza de ahí

"¿están bien chicos?" preguntó preocupada Yoruichi viendo que Rose aún no se recomponía de la impresión que le había dado lo que hizo Stark, mientras que Love aún no salía de la explosión que se había formado tras recibir un cero de forma tan directa

"cero metralleta" dijo Stark desde la distancia, interrumpiendo el momento de pausa que la diosa del shumpo les había conseguido con su último y más reciente golpe

Una nube de rayos azules inundó el paisaje, ya que esos disparos estaban por todos lados en la dirección en donde se encontraba el primer espada, la morena se puso seria

"Kobushi barikēdo" (barricada de puños) dijo la mujer, provocando que sus brazos comenzaran a brillar con un leve halo eléctrico, entonces comenzó a repartir golpes de forma sumamente rápida, al punto que parecía que sus brazos se hubiesen multiplicado por cien, deteniendo en seco todos los disparos que iban hacia ellos

Los vizard se miraron sorprendidos, Love ya se había liberado y recuperado, aunque no había salido totalmente limpio de ese ataque, sin embargo ambos asintieron en un acuerdo silencioso y sin palabras, en el cual se pusieron sus máscaras, activando su hollowficación y cargando contra el enemigo

"Martillo Soplador de Fuego" dijo el tipo de lentes avanzando rápidamente hacia su adversario quien parecía ocupado disparando con sus dos pistolas

"Sonata nº 11 del Sal Dorado: Dieciséis Noches de Gran Espectáculo de Rosas" dijo entonado el rubio tocando su zampakuto con sus manos, tal como si de un piano o un acordeón de tratara y produjo una especie de vórtice de energía que avanzó raudo hacia el primer espada, quien estaba bastante admirado de la capacidad de aquellos individuos

Stark detuvo el ataque y dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de fuego de Love, para luego levantar su pistola y decir "gran rey cero" pronunció, lanzando un ataque mucho más poderoso y rápido que cualquiera de los anteriores, hacia el vórtice de energía que había creado el artista, haciendo que ambas energías colisionen y formen una vistosa explosión

Por si fuera poco Yoruichi apareció súbitamente sobre él para darle una potente patada descendente, tipo martillo, por lo que él tuvo que bloquear con una de sus pistolas, recibiendo el correspondiente quejido de Lilynette quien se resintió por el golpe que había recibido de la ex capitana de las fuerzas especiales, sin embargo esa maniobra permitió al arrancar apuntarle con su otra pistola, sin embargo cuando iba a disparar, el lazo metálico de color dorado en que se convertía la zampakuto de Rose sujetó su arma y le hizo disparar en otra dirección, salvando a Yoruichi y dándole la abertura necesaria para conectarle una patada giratoria al espada, quien pese a que ya había recibido algunos golpes, no parecía mayormente afectado

Antes de que la mujer gato pudiera evaluar del todo la situación, una numerosa manada de lobos blancos apareció en escena confundiéndola bastante, entonces estos animales pasaron de ella como si no estuviese ahí y fuero en busca de los primeros híbridos creados por la mano de Aizen, la ex capitana miró la situación evaluando el mejor curso de acción, ya que no tenía idea qué eran esos lobos y las posibles habilidades que tendrían, en ese momento se fijó que sus compañeros estaban mirando a los animales con bastante atención, cada vizard fue rápidamente rodeado por al menos veinte de cada uno y de un momento a otro, éstos saltaron sobre los hombres intentando morderlos, o bien aprisionarlos de algún modo, entonces ella sintió una fluctuación en el reiatsu del enemigo y también de aquellos animales y entendió lo que ocurría, por lo que gritó para advertirles, pero no fue lo suficientemente a tiempo, ya que dichos animales se pusieron a brillar y causaron una gran explosión

"el poder de cada explosión es equivalente al recibir un cero de forma directa" respondió Stark, quien se había aparecido unos seis metros frente a la shinigami, respondiendo una pregunta que ella no había formulado

La mujer enfureció y se decidió que la mejor forma de ponerlos a salvo no era yendo a ver cómo estaban, sino acabando de una buena vez a ese sujeto "¡Shunko!" gritó, haciendo que de su cuerpo manara una gran cantidad de electricidad, además de incrementar su reiatsu de forma significativa, el espada presintió que ese sería su final, percepción que ratificó cuando en menos de un parpadeo ella le había propinado un muy potente codazo, el cual hizo añicos el pequeño trozo de máscara que era visible sobre su ojo y le mandó a volar a toda velocidad

"sabes…" dijo Stark a nadie en particular, mientras volaba tras el golpe de Yoruichi "mi mayor karma ha sido siempre la soledad…" siguió hablando el espada, en un verdadero monólogo, que casi por casualidad Yoruichi era capaz de escuchar "todos alrededor mío morían…por eso sellé mi poder no en mi espada, sino que en Lilynette…" continuó explicando al aire el tipo, que veía cómo la morena se acercaba a una velocidad aún mayor a la que él iba "…esos tipos parecen fuertes…" dijo, Stark, provocando una leve mueca de incredulidad en la mujer que se disponía a eliminarlo "…tal vez…ahí donde vaya" agregó, tomando ambas pistolas por el gatillo, en pleno vuelo "no esté tan solo" apretó en ese momento el agarre de las pistolas "cero…cohete" murmuró, mientras de sus pistolas salía un disparo de color blanco, uno por cada arma, pasando ambos por sus costados

"Kobushi barikēdo" (barricada de puños) gritó la mujer cuando alcanzó al adversario y le atacó con un sinfín de golpes, hasta dejarlo en el suelo sin nada que le quedara, por lo que cuando terminó la larga secuencia de puñetazos, su cuerpo ya había desaparecido al perder la constitución que su reiatsu le brindaba

Cuando la morena giró la cabeza, su rostro palideció, ya que en su afán por acabar de una vez con el enemigo se fijó que su último ataque no iba hacia ella, sino hacia sus otros compañeros de lucha, entonces los vio y se fijó que después de ir cayendo libremente en el aire, en un estado de inconsciencia tras esa gran explosión causada por los lobos, les llegó el cero cohete, directo a sus cuerpos sin que pudieran hacer nada por defenderse o minimizar el daño, les llegó de lleno y a toda potencia, por lo que ahora lo que quedaba de ellos caía como peso muerto al suelo…

…el espada lo había hecho a propósito, seguramente pensó que al ser los dos híbridos al igual que él, podrían ir al mismo lugar tras morir….

…sin embargo el no haberse dado cuenta antes le hacía sentir sumamente impotente…por lo que sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la tensa espalda de Naruto

'más te vale hacer que todo esto valga la pena…' pensó ella, más que en tono de amenaza, en un tono triste y que demandaba acabar de una buena vez con todo el sufrimiento y para eso había que arrasar a la fuente misma, es decir Aizen Sousuke

…..

..

"creo que el espectáculo ha terminado…" dijo Naruto, mirando a Ulquiorra con Kyoraku, quienes en vez de luchar, parecía que estuviesen simplemente haciendo tiempo "…no dilataré por más tiempo el fin de tu existencia" agregó el rubio con una voz sumamente entera y decidida que hacía parecer que estaba seguro de poder respaldar esas palabras con su espada

"bueno…creo que no me queda de otra" respondió Aizen en su tono altanero y confiado de siempre, mientras miraba a Ulquiorra perder el tiempo con aquel holgazán capitán, de no estar bajo la atenta y estricta vigilancia del rubio misterioso ese, él mismo acabaría con su cuarto espada por inútil, pero no había más remedio, tendría que pelear él mismo contra este oponente del que nada sabía…sin embargo eso no significaba mucho, simplemente tendría que demostrarle por qué había llegado tan lejos, cosa que se dispuso a hacer desenvainando su zampakuto, Kyouka Suigetsu


	9. Naruto vs Aizen, ha llegado el momento

Capitulo 9 Naruto vs Aizen, ha llegado el momento

Aizen miró atentamente a Naruto, no sabía por qué, pero el misterioso Shinigami que parecía comandar al grupo de vizard, le producía una extraña sensación, ya que el reiatsu que sentía de él era incluso menor al de cualquier otro capitán de los que estaban presentes, sin embargo por la forma en que actuaba seguro que eso sólo indicaba el buen control que tenía sobre él

El desertor de la sociedad de las almas y futuro rey autoproclamado de la misma se sabía poderoso, mas no invencible, estaba consciente que la zampakuto del comandante era algo que podía acarrearle problemas, ya que su poder era prácticamente absoluto y a diferencia de su propia espada, no tenía condiciones ni requerimientos para liberar su poder

El problema comenzaba cuando se ponía a pensar en el hecho que no sabía prácticamente nada de este nuevo enemigo, quien parecía estar bastante confiado en su victoria, incluso más que los demás, pero una de las cosas que más le inquietaba era la extraña sensación como de alboroto que podía percibir en el Hougyoku desde que estaba en presencia de aquel sujeto, casi como si lo conociera

"veo que te has unido con el Hougyoku" comenzó el muchacho empuñando su espada y mirándolo fijamente, mientras el líder de los arrancar evitaba reflejar la enorme sorpresa que eso le produjo, de algún modo aún desconocido para él, pudo averiguar de lo que había hecho, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo eso era posible, es cierto que Urahara Kisuke podría haberlo averiguado de haber hecho algún invento para este efecto y él era el único capaz de algo de tal magnitud, dado su gran intelecto, sin embargo este misterioso shinigami no parecía tan inteligente

Esa línea de pensamientos le trajo otra idea, veía a Yoruichi Shihoin, la eterna compañera del ex capitán del doceavo escuadrón, sin embargo no podía percibir al rubio por ningún lado, y eso le perturbaba, ya que si bien él era más poderoso, Urahara era alguien que podía hacerle algo

"oye si no me atacas yo tomaré la iniciativa" dijo Naruto nuevamente llamando la atención del desertor, quien lo miró atento para ponerse en guardia, entonces se dio cuenta que ese muchacho iba a comenzar a pelear, pero si quería mantener la ventaja que tenía frente a los demás shinigami del gotei 13, iba a tomar la delantera para demostrarle la superioridad de sus poderes, con tal que el miedo actúe y le dé la ayuda que esperaba

Aizen comenzó el ataque, apareció por un lado de Naruto para darle un golpe sorpresivo, sin embargo el rubio pudo interponer su propia zampakuto para detener la del ex capitán, y luego intentó darle una patada en la espalda para atacarlo él, mas el que vestía de blanco fue más rápido y pudo esquivarla, apareciendo ahora sí detrás suyo para intentar un golpe directo

Sin embargo cuando creyó haber atravesado a su rival, éste simplemente se desapareció en una nube de humo y el original quedó algunos metros frente a él, ahora dándole el rostro, por lo que pudieron quedar cara a cara

Tras esa pequeña demostración Aizen concluyó que este joven había sido entrenado por Yoruichi, y seguramente también por Urahara con afán de vencerle a él cuando se presentase en persona, era algo bastante admirable el poner sus esperanzas en un joven sólo porque era prometedor y no había caído en su shikai de la hipnosis absoluta, sin embargo tendría que demostrarles por qué él era más poderoso…

…o al menos eso creía hasta que le dio dar una leve sonrisita desde la posición en la que estaba

"creo que me cansé de jugar contigo y me pondré serio" dijo Naruto en un tono que cabreó bastante a Aizen, él no estaba usando la completa extensión de sus habilidades, ya que como tendría que enfrentar a un gran número de personas, procuraba conservar su energía, pese a que seguramente el Hougyoku le ayudase en ese sentido, sin embargo aquel tipo había soportado mejor que cualquier otro su avance inicial y ahora parecía bastante confiado

Naruto simplemente puso la mano sobre su rostro e hizo aparecer su máscara, la cual tenía un diseño veneciano en colores rojo y dorado, Aizen con asombro percibió el incremento tan grande de poder, hasta que de pronto se lo encontró que estaba encima suyo, le dio un corte horizontal en el pecho, el cual le cortó el traje blanco, para luego cubrir su mano por una extraña energía de color rojo y moverla hacia él

Algo intimidado, por primera vez en su vida, Aizen retrocedió lo más de prisa que pudo, sin embargo cuando volvió a ver a su enemigo se fijó que su mano seguía cubierta por una aparentemente poderosa energía de color escarlata y en ésta se encontraba una pequeña esfera azul

"…el Hougyoku…" dijo Aizen impresionado, mientras se revisaba y comprobaba que de hecho ya no lo tenía consigo, y la zona donde seguramente el rubio aquel puso la mano estaba con quemaduras

El tipo no sabía cómo es que había logrado eso si apenas sintió el corte, él retrocedió a toda velocidad ya que le vio moviendo la mano, como si se estuviese preparando para el siguiente golpe, pero lo cierto es que nunca lo sintió ni lo vio efectuarse

Y por si fuera poco, el muchacho rubio esbozó una sonrisa, según lo que pudo ver a través de su máscara y cerró la mano derecha, destruyendo por completo aquella gema tan poderosa que él había obtenido después de tanto trabajo burlando al seireitei, en un acto inexplicable ya que hasta donde sabía ni siquiera Kisuke Urahara sabía cómo destruirla, y menos él, quien investigó todo lo relacionado a ella, incluso intentó utilizar su zampakuto, pero era como si fuese inmune…

…y pese a todo eso, este muchacho con la sola mano la destrozaba hasta no dejar ni el más mínimo rastro que sirviera para volver a crearlo

"¿te preguntarás cómo lo hice?" preguntó Naruto con una voz doble, ya que a su voz normal, se agregaba una segunda mucho más gutural, profunda y salvaje; el rubio se sentía como un depredador y lo iba a prolongar tanto como le fuera posible, ya que el sufrimiento que había causado era inmenso, por lo que se encargaría de devolvérselo por todo el tiempo que pudiera "resulta que para eso necesitas saber el origen del Hougyoku" agregó el muchacho, captando totalmente la atención de un cada vez más desesperado Aizen, si habían dos cosas que le desorientaban y sacaban de su lugar, era el que alguien le sorprenda y que alguien supiera más que él en algo que le afectaba directamente "resulta que Urahara lo hizo tomando una muestra de mi alma…hace muchos años atrás en la sociedad de las almas" confesó el rubio, provocando una cara de asombro increíble en el shinigami

Si lo que el mocoso decía era cierto, realmente él no tenía posibilidad alguna contra él, él mismo había sentido el poder de esa cosa, y era inmenso, podía traspasar las barreras de humano y shinigami y prácticamente podía hacer su voluntad sobre todas las cosas…por lo mismo, si eso era una mera muestra del alma de alguien, realmente todo eso era nada comparado con lo que ese alguien sería capaz…y eso le provocaba una enorme desesperación…

…hasta

….hasta que asomó una luz de esperanza, él había dominado el Hougyoku con su enorme reiatsu para que despertara de forma anticipada, él había dominado al Hougyoku con su voluntad para fusionarse y subyugarlo a sus designios, si pudo con el Hougyoku, era muy posible que también pudiera con el muchacho

Con esas ideas en mente, recompuso su rostro, dejó de contenerse y liberó su reiatsu sin restricciones, aterrando a muchos de los presentes que contemplaban el combate, debido al inmenso poder que estaba generando el enemigo de Naruto, quien simplemente sonrió y apretó el agarre a su zampakuto. Aizen cargó rápidamente hacia él, sin embargo a mitad del camino su avance se vio interrumpido por las palabras del joven

"Deshaz toda resistencia, Kazenara" declaró el joven, provocando que un enorme viento frenara a Aizen en seco y lo mandara a volar sin control de sí mismo

Justo cuando el líder de los arrancar creyó estar recuperando su balance, Naruto apareció rápidamente y le dio un corte en el brazo izquierdo, para luego lanzarle otra vez su espada, la cual Aizen ahora sí pudo detener en su segundo intento, el problema fue que apenas sus espadas chocaron, el más joven se le quedó mirando confiado y nuevamente surgió el enorme viento que mandó a Aizen lejos de donde estaba, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada en medio de ese poderoso vendaval que Naruto conjuraba con su zampakuto y nuevamente el chico le sorprendió en el aire y le volvió a cortar

"Bakudo 63, cadena de enrollamiento" dijo Aizen intentando evitar el segundo golpe, ya que sabía perfectamente que si volvían a chocar espadas, lo soplaría nuevamente con su shikai, el cual era increíblemente poderoso, por lo que probablemente esa tal Kazenara sea la zampakuto de tipo viento más poderosa

La cadena amarilla ató al rubio, quien tuvo que concentrar un poco de reiatsu para liberarse, sin embargo eso le dio tiempo suficiente a Aizen para acercarse a él y darle un golpe con la mano en el abdomen, que acompañó con la frase "cañón del trueno rugiente" entonces una pequeña muestra de electricidad se emitió desde su mano y a continuación un verdadero pilar de rayos emergió, explotando con Naruto en el centro

Su adversario tomó un poco de distancia para ver el resultado de su ataque, no es como si esperaba que eso lo matara, pero le permitiría evaluar un poco su nivel de poder y habilidad, y si lo dañaba un poco, era bienvenido

…pero cuando la explosión cedió, se pudo ver que había una especie de barrera de viento con forma de huevo, cubriendo al intacto Naruto, quien simplemente le miraba con atención

"Hado 88 Dragón Volador que Golpea, Cañón del Trueno que agita los Cielos" dijo Aizen poniendo sus manos delante de su cuerpo, como señalando a su adversario para lanzarle un enorme dragón creado de electricidad, el cual Naruto sólo detuvo interponiendo su espada, la cual pareció cortarlo por la mitad, ya que éste siguió avanzando por los flancos del muchacho luego de ser dividido para explotar de forma muy vistosa al entrar en contacto con unos edificios

Aizen no supo cómo, pero sintió una leve perturbación en el aire, o un aumento de energía y dio un salto, el cual le permitió librarse del ataque de cuatro enormes dragones de viento que venían a toda velocidad hacia él desde todas las direcciones, adelante, atrás, izquierda y derecha

Pero no todo terminó ahí ya que el joven simplemente se acercó a él a toda velocidad y poniendo su mano sobre el torso de Aizen pronunció "Bakudo 96 Unión de destino" y luego de eso se separó unos metros, hecho imitado por Aizen, quien notó entonces una especie de cuerda amarilla que comunicaba su torso, con la mano de aquel tipo, lo cierto es que no sabía lo que hacía la técnica porque nunca había estado muy interesado en los bakudo o las técnicas de sellado, se decantaba por los kido ofensivos y altamente poderosos, y uno o dos defensivos para usarlos de escudo; aunque si por el nombre pudiera inferir algo, diría que ahora compartían su situación y seguramente el daño de uno se traspasaría al otro…

…en eso estaba cuando ve una sombra moverse y entonces una espada aparece atravesando el dorso del muchacho rubio hasta salir por delante y luego desaparece en una nube de humo, revelando que el original había hecho el golpe…

…pero Aizen no fue tan afortunado y también recibió la herida, pero no tenía una copia o algo más a quien traspasar el daño, por lo que quedó bastante resentido, puesto que había recibido varios golpes ya

El antiguo capitán del quinto escuadrón estaba algo abrumado, nada de lo que hacía lograba dañar a este sujeto, mientras que él simplemente esquivaba lo que podía y el resto lo acababa recibiendo de lleno, no se explicaba cómo podría superarlo en cuanto a velocidad, pero seguramente ahí entraba Yoruichi, además su dominio de las artes kido era a su nivel o tal vez incluso superior, lo que seguramente se debía a la influencia de Tessai y o Urahara, y si a eso le sumaba el poder de una asombrosa zampakuto, realmente le dejaba pocas alternativas, así que utilizando su reiatsu para detener el progreso de sus heridas y la pérdida de líquido vital, se incorporó lo mejor que pudo y se puso a aplaudir

"realmente te felicito…lo cierto es que no sé cómo lo lograste, pero me has llevado más lejos que nadie antes de ti…" dijo Aizen retomando su tono altanero y arrogante "esperaba guardar esto para cuando me topara con la guardia del rey, pero supongo que un poco de prácticas no me vendrían mal" mencionó empuñando nuevamente su espada, de forma vertical, con la hoja hacia abajo

"Bankai…" dijo Aizen, a lo que Naruto cerró los ojos de inmediato, para evitar cualquier problema, en caso que esta liberación funcionara bajo la misma condición que la anterior, sin embargo pagó cara su precaución, ya que el enemigo sin terminar su conjuración arremetió velozmente contra él y le provocó un tremendo corte en el pecho, el cual alarmó bastante a quienes estaban presenciando el combate de su lado "…domina, Kyokasuigetsu" pronunció finalmente Aizen provocando una neblina que les rodeó a ambos de forma superficial ya que no entorpecía la vista, sin embargo cuando el rubio volvió a fijarse, la zampakuto del enemigo no se veía por ningún lado

"gracias por bajar la guardia de ese modo, pero mi liberación completa no es tan fácil de sortear como la inicial…con mi bankai no importa si no me has visto nunca antes en tu vida…de igual modo caerás" dijo Aizen acercándose al rubio, éste creyó que iba a darle otro golpe eléctrico, por lo que comenzó a preparar el escudo de viento, sin embargo pronto sintió que le enterraban una espada en el hombro, por lo que utilizando su shikai, lo mandó nuevamente a volar para tomar algo de distancia

Naruto sabía que con la aparición del bankai de Aizen había perdido terreno en la pelea, y de no ser por su hollowficación, se estaría viendo en serios problemas, ya que los ataques recibidos no fueron poca cosa…así que intentó cargar nuevamente contra Aizen, aprovechando su descontrol producto del poder de su espada, sin embargo cuando estuvo cerca suyo, lo perdió de vista por completo y lo siguiente que supo fue que el ex capitán del quinto escuadrón le estaba apuñalando por la espalda de forma bastante grave, al parecer entre esa niebla él podía volverse imperceptible incluso si sólo había una pequeña cantidad y como siempre su espada seguía sin poder ser vista, con lo que le costaba un mundo anticiparse a sus movimientos

El rubio tomó algo de distancia y comenzó a elevar su reiatsu, convencido que de seguir así como estaba, las cosas se iban a tornar absolutamente desfavorables para él, así que era momento se ponerse serio él también

"Que arda la voluntad de fuego…Kyubi" dijo el chico, produciendo que la energía roja que antes había llamado la atención de Aizen, ahora cubriera absolutamente todo su cuerpo, mientras en su espalda ondulaban cuatro colas, pero el chico ya no era visible, estaba en algún lugar dentro de esa gran masa de energía de tono escarlata, que emanaba un instinto asesino que incluso Aizen consideraba feroz

Fue tanto el cambio, que Aizen nunca vio venir al muchacho, quien en un solo movimiento apareció junto a él con su espada firmemente apretada y sin que pudiese notar nada, el brazo izquierdo del antiguo capitán fue desprendido en medio de un gran derrame de sangre, deslumbrando al shinigami ya que ahora sí parecía haber sido completamente sobrepasado

Aizen intentó esconderse en la niebla que había por los alrededores y tras lograrlo, comenzó un conjuro "La cresta de la turbidez, se filtra hacia fuera. Un buque de la locura insolente. Hervido, negar, entumecimiento, parpadeando, obstruyendo el sueño. La princesa de acero que se arrastra. El muñeco de barro, cada vez se desintegra. Unida! Oponiéndose! Llenado de la tierra, conoces tu propia impotencia!" declaró para hacer aparecer una pequeña muestra de energía oscura en su mano, la que aún le quedaba "Hado 90, Ataúd Negro" gritó esperando confiado ver el resultado de su ataque

Naruto sabía desde el momento que comenzó el encantamiento de qué técnica se trataba, puesto que había recibido el informe de Urahara y Yoruichi acerca de lo sucedido al momento de la revelación de la deserción de Aizen, por lo que estaba al tanto del hecho que él dominaba esa poderoso kido, sin embargo él ahora tenía un poder inmenso y cuando se vio rodeado por las paredes negras, simplemente elevó su reiatsu y sacó dos colas más y pudo deshacerlas simplemente con la onda expansiva que su reiatsu produjo, al verse con seis colas tuvo un fugaz flash back, entonces tornó su mirada hacia los demás, específicamente en Lisa y la vio contemplándole de forma atenta y con mucha ilusión, casi como dándole su apoyo desde la distancia, lo cual le demostró que ya no le temía, cosa que le permitió usar esa forma tranquilamente

Aizen se vio desesperado cuando esa nueva manifestación de su resurrección sopló toda la niebla que había en los alrededores, haciéndolo visible otra vez, y antes que pudiera hacer nada, ya lo tenía en frente suyo, y casi por reflejo alcanzó a interponer su zampakuto para evitar perder el otro brazo que le quedaba, sin embargo el joven aprovechó que tenía una extremidad más y la batió como una verdadera garra hacia el rostro de Aizen, quien luego de sentir una especie de quemadura intentó recuperar la distancia con su adversario, pero se dio cuenta que por alguna razón, no podía controlar bien su reiatsu y un terrible dolor le aquejaba de forma constante, y al mirar a su enemigo en busca de una explicación, éste se limitó a sonreír, admitiendo su responsabilidad en lo que seguramente él debía estar sintiendo

"Ulquiorra, haz una garganta, Gin nos vamos" ordenó Aizen en voz alta, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, ya que nunca se esperaron que Aizen sería del tipo que huiría cuando la situación le fuese desfavorable, siempre imaginaron que sería de los que lucharían hasta vencer o ser muerto, pero ya veían cómo se habían equivocado

Ulquiorra rápidamente dejó su pseudo batalla contra el capitán Kyoraku y creó una garganta en una posición intermedia a la suya y de Gin, por lo que Aizen la traspasó siendo invisible ya que acababa de producir algo más de niebla para su escape, mientras que el otro shinigami también pudo entrar ya que Shinji se preocupó más por lo que haría Naruto que por lo que estaba haciendo Ichimaru

Los otros shinigami y vizard presentes estaban algo estupefactos con todo eso, no podían creer que Aizen se iba así sin más, especialmente después de todo lo sucedido en esa jornada, especialmente las bajas sufridas por ambas facciones que lucharon contra el ejército de Aizen, sin embargo eso no estaba en ninguno de los planes del rubio, quien no pretendía dejar escapar a Aizen

"aaaarrg" dio un grito Naruto, abriendo una garganta en el acto, para utilizarla con tal de llegar a hueco mundo, aunque Shinji quien estaba atento a lo que hacía también le siguió por la misma, ya que no iba a permitir que se arriesgue de esa manera, en caso de tener que enfrentar a Aizen, él no iba a permitir que Gin o el otro espada interfirieran

…

Los otros shinigami que estaban en hueco mundo se hallaban todos reunidos, ambos bandos habían conseguido su objetivo y ahora Ichigo, Inoue, Chad e Ishida, se encontraron con Byakuya, Soi Fong, Mayuri y Nemu además de los rescatados Hitsugaya, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Matsumoto

Todos los shinigami, humanos y Quincy estaban reunidos a los pies de una gran torre, les habían entregado de regreso las zampakuto a los secuestrados y tras asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien, se quedaron descansando ya que con todo lo ocurrido ambos bandos de rescatistas habían quedado agotados, y los secuestrados se estaban recién comenzando a recuperar

Rukia notó que Ichigo e Inoue estaban mucho más cercanos que de costumbre, o al menos más de lo que ella recordaba, eso era por el entrenamiento que habían realizado juntos, además de lo mucho que se apoyaron el uno al otro en su lucha contra el séptimo espada

Los demás estaban algo más ocupados poniéndose al tanto unos a otros de lo sucedido, ya que así como los capitanes Kuchiki y Soi Fong les contaban lo sucedido desde su secuestro, el capitán Hitsugaya les explicaba lo que habían hecho con ellos durante su cautiverio y cómo es que había sido éste, desde un principio

Algo más apartado del grupo se hallaba Killerbee, quien no era amigo de ninguno de ellos, así que no se sentía a gusto de compartir con ellos, pese a que éstos le estaban agradecidos por haberles salvado de ese enorme espada, sin embargo tanto Shinigami de la sociedad de las almas no le producía una sensación muy agradable, ya que él mismo tuvo que ser rescatado por Naruto de uno de ellos que casi le quita la vida

Además estaba a la espera, porque era perfectamente consciente de lo que podía pasar en ese lugar, debido a que él no había llegado solo a hueco mundo

De pronto en el cielo apareció una garganta y de ella emergieron tres figuras, para sorpresa de todos los que estaban presentes y que pudieron distinguir a dos de ellos, como Aizen y Gin, los capitanes desertores del gotei 13, en compañía de un arrancar. Los que prestaron más atención repararon en el lamentable estado en que se encontraba Aizen y se preguntaban quién había sido capaz de dejarlo así

Sin embargo éstos recién aparecidos no se habían percatado de sus observadores ya que estaban más preocupados por su seguridad, ya que habían aterrizado recién en una gran columna blanca que había en el lugar…

"Aizen-sama ¿se encuentra bien?" preguntó Ulquiorra cuando Aizen se encorvó un poco, regresando su zampakuto a su forma normal, es decir visible, debido al poco control que podía ejercer de sus poderes gracias al último golpe recibido

"¿capitán Aizen?" preguntó un preocupado Gin, quien sujetó la punta de la zampakuto del antiguo capitán del quinto escuadrón, en un acto que Ulquiorra no percibió como peligroso ya que no sabía lo que Gin sabía, mas Aizen sí que le miró intrigado y preocupado

"¿Gin…?" preguntó desconcertado Aizen, ya que al sujetar su arma y mirarlo de esa forma, sólo pasaba una idea por su mente, la cual confirmó cuando su otrora compañero tomó su propia zampakuto y mirándolo directamente a los ojos dijo

"Bankai, lanza asesina de los dioses" dijo el viperino shinigami, atravesando el cuerpo de Aizen de un solo y certero golpe en medio de su pecho, provocando la sorpresa de todos quienes contemplaban eso

Por si fuera poco ya, en ese instante se abre otra garganta, y con ella se deja sentir una presencia increíblemente abrumadora, por lo que todos miran para notar a Naruto con su resurrección y seis colas de poder, seguido de cerca por Shinji quien le cubría la retaguardia en caso de algún tipo de intromisión en su combate, pero cuando ambos llegaron y pudieron apreciar con sus propios ojos cómo Gin atravesaba a Aizen con lo que parecía una zampakuto gigante, no supo qué creer

Aizen miró a Gin como pidiéndole una silenciosa explicación, ya que sentía que era su final, puesto que con todas las heridas hechas por Naruto, así como el efecto de su manto, el cual era como un verdadero veneno ya estaba mal, y si a eso le sumaba el efecto del bankai de Gin, el cual contaba con un veneno auténtico que provocaba la destrucción y degeneración celular, apenas sí la quedaban unos segundos de vida…

"es tal como lo vez…Gin acaba de atravesar a Aizen con su bankai" dijo Urahara poniéndose junto a Naruto, para indicarle que estaban viendo lo mismo

El dueño de una pequeña tienda de dulces estaba en hueco mundo, precisamente para interceptar a Aizen, en caso de que éste huyera del encuentro por no estar llevándolo bien, o también para prestar asistencia a Bee en caso que hubiese más espada o su poder fuera demasiado, pero tras mantenerse oculto todo este tiempo, no había tenido que actuar ya que alguien absolutamente impensado se le adelantó

"¿Qué vamos a hac-" Shinji iba a preguntar con las medidas a adoptar con Gin, cuando de pronto vieron a una de las shinigami, correr hasta llegar con el ex capitán del tercer escuadrón

"¡Gin!" exclamó la exuberante Matsumoto abrazando a su viejo y apreciado amigo, a quien había creído perdido hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo luego de ver lo ocurrido, se dio cuenta que eso era una de las cosas que él haría, engañarlos a todos para cargar con la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y al final del día hacer lo correcto

Naruto vio que al parecer la pelea había concluido, así que depuso su transformación hollow, quedando sólo con su llamativa túnica negra con nubes rojas, la verdad es que el modo en que todo había terminado aún se le hacía extraño, nunca se esperó que Ichimaru traicionara a Aizen, y menos imaginar que ese podría haber sido su plan desde un principio

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Ulquiorra?" preguntó Gin, manteniendo el tono serio, mientras sostenía en sus manos su zampakuto ya encogida, pero lista para atacar, mientras estaban los dos hombres frente a frente, con Matsumoto por un costado y los restos de Aizen que se deshacían por otro

"no pretendo prevalecer sobre todos ustedes, así que si van a matarme, que sea rápido" dijo en el mismo tono depresivo y casi sumiso que siempre solía emplear, por lo que Gin no supo qué hacer y acabó mirando a Naruto, quien parecía actuar como el líder de uno de los bandos, intentando preguntarle a él qué hacer

"deja que se marche, después de todo debemos mantener o al menos procurar mantener el equilibrio entre los tres mundos y hoy acabamos muchos hollow" dijo el joven rubio, recibiendo el asentimiento de Gin, por lo que Ulquiorra comenzó a volar camino hacia Las Noches para informarles a todos de la noticia, sin embargo apenas se había alejado unos veinte metros, vio que Naruto apareció frente a él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro "esto va para ti o los demás, no quiero que ningún arrancar vuelva a salir de hueco mundo…ni tampoco quiero ver un guillian o algo parecido en Karakura…tú me viste luchando con Aizen y sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que más les vale a ti y a los de tu clase no volver a mostrarse porque será una muy mala idea" amenazó Naruto muy seriamente, ya que si bien sabía que los hollow tenían que ir al mundo humano a intentar devorar sus almas, eso no implicaba que los más poderosos tuvieran que hacerlo, o que él fuera a permitirlo

El cuarto espada, asintió en silencio y se fue de ahí a toda la velocidad que su estado sellado o contenido le permitía, por lo que el rubio volvió a su lugar anterior junto a Shinji y Urahara, todos estos frente a Gin y Rangiku

"bueno, bueno…definitivamente no puedo decir que me esperaba esto" dijo Urahara sosteniendo su sombrero, mientras comentaba lo que más de alguno pensaba en ese momento, además de hacerlo en su típico tono alegre y cantadito como para distender un poco el ambiente

"es verdad…incluso me deja con una sensación como de insatisfecho por no haber tenido la oportunidad de acabar a ese maldito con mis propias manos" comentó el Uzumaki, haciendo referencia al hecho que su presa había escapado y sido aniquilada por otro más oportunista

"chicos, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Shinji, poniéndose un poco más serio respecto a la situación que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante, ya que para todo el resto del mundo Ichimaru Gin seguía siendo un traidor más que estaba del bando de Aizen

"geez, él nos ayudó al fin y al cabo, por lo que imagino que podrá irse a la sociedad de las almas…después de todo no quebrantó ninguna ley para ellos…o al menos no tienen como comprobarlo" contestó Naruto mirando a Shinji, casi sin prestar atención al aludido Shinigami "sin embargo en caso de no tener tan buena acogida" agregó el joven con marcas en el rostro, ahora sí mirando al ex capitán del tercer escuadrón, con un rostro muy serio, aunque no amenazante ni nada de ese estilo, simplemente era la mirada que alguien daba para dejar algo muy claro "puedes refugiarte en Karakura, sin embargo sería aconsejable que ni siquiera te vea alguno de nuestros amigos…porque a ellos sí los perjudicaste esa noche" aclaró el rubio quien no iba a abandonar a un camarada, por muy improvisado o cuestionable, sin embargo eso no significaba que simpatizara o confiara en él lo más mínimo, era sólo lo que su sentir le indicaba como correcto

Al paso de los minutos, los recién llegados se reunieron con los demás, y los que habían sido rescatados se alegraron de que por fin todo hubiera terminado y podrían volver a sus vidas habituales, como eran antes de que todo el asunto de Aizen saliera a la luz

Naruto felicitó a Ichigo y los demás muchachos, ya que habían hecho su parte y se defendieron con gran habilidad de los enemigos que se presentaron en su camino, hablándole al oído al shinigami sustituto le dijo que se había librado del castigo al comprobar que Inoue estaba intacta, hecho que provocó que recordara la amenaza a la que le había sometido cuando dejó a Orihime partir con él y los demás a hueco mundo, aunque afortunadamente al final las cosas habían salido bien

Soi Fong se quedó mirando a Naruto, estaba exhausta por todo lo ocurrido y que al menos había acabado con el rescate exitoso de sus compañeros shinigami, el maestro de secundaria pudo comprobar que casi le estaba pidiendo permiso con la mirada, entonces él puso una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó algo más a donde estaba ella, quien le abrazó de forma muy cariñosa, después de todo con la partida primero de él, y luego de Yoruichi, ella se había quedado sin ninguna persona en la que confiara y con quien compartiera algún lazo de amistad o compañerismo al menos, por lo que al menos por un momento podría apoyarse en el pecho de Naruto para buscar nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante

"¿están todos listos para volver?" preguntó el rubio, haciendo que todo el mundo o respondiese de forma afirmativa con palabras, o simplemente moviendo la cabeza, todos estaban agotados y con deseos de volver a su hogar

Naruto hizo aparecer su máscara, aunque algo que le llamó enormemente la atención a Ichigo y que no había reparado aún, es que su reiatsu no cambiaba mucho cuando hacía su hollowficación a diferencia de él, quien prácticamente desbordaba reiatsu cada vez que la hacía, iba a preguntarle cómo alcanzar ese control después, ya que de ese modo podría luchar para proteger a alguien, sin miedo a aplastar su alma con la fuerza de su propio reiatsu

En ese estado, el jinchuuriki pudo crear la garganta para que todos pudieran ir de regreso a la falsa ciudad de Karakura que se encontraba en la tierra, cuando comenzaron a pasar, Bee levantó la mano haciéndole una seña a Naruto, quien asintió y luego chocó su puño, antes de que el bronceado rapero ingresara al portal, y finalmente cuando sólo faltaban él y Urahara, ambos ingresaron para llegar al otro lado

Apenas cruzó la garganta y fue visible nuevamente en el mundo humano, Lisa se acercó a él a abrazarlo, mientras los otros vizard estaban reunidos en torno al sitio donde habían muerto Love y Rose, para el pesar de todos los demás; los shinigami por otro lado, algunos estaban en torno a los rescatados, mientras Urahara estaba algo apartado esperando junto a Gin y Rangiku para explicarles todo lo ocurrido

"¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupada la novia de Naruto, mientras no lo soltaba ni por un segundo, ya que tras esa dura pelea, quedó muy preocupada por él, especialmente luego de la liberación del bankai de Aizen, momento en que recibió varios golpes

"sí amor, al emplear mi resurrección todas mis heridas fueron curadas" respondió el rubio tranquilizando a la mujer con quien había compartido muchos años y de quien estaba enamorado desde hace más de un siglo

….

..

"…y eso fue lo que sucedió finalmente con Aizen" acabó de explicar Urahara a todo el resto de los presentes, tanto Shinigami, como humanos y Vizard, ya que como testigo preferencial, era el más idóneo para narrar los hechos que todos esperaban conocer

Los shinigami quedaron desconcertados al confirmar lo que creían que había pasado respecto a Gin, ya que de lo contrario sería extraño que viniera acompañando al grupo y sin medidas de coerción, sin duda eso era una sorprendente noticia, y de seguro necesitarían algo de tiempo para tomar una decisión final con respecto a su destino

Los vizard y su grupo (es decir además de los enmascarados, los humanos, bee y Yoruichi) estaban un tanto desilusionados ya que al ser otro, ajeno a su facción quien se encargó de darle el golpe final a Aizen, sentían como que habían luchado por nada, pero en el fondo todos sabían que el objetivo primordial se había cumplido y se había hecho justicia

Los del gotei 13 estaban algo lastimados, ya que Retsu Unohana se preocupó mayormente de estabilizarlos y dejarlos en un estado donde no se lastimen y puedan andar por su cuenta, hasta que estén de regreso en el seireitei, pero el comandante y varios capitanes estaban en pobres condiciones, por lo que seguramente los trece escuadrones iban a pasar un buen tiempo manteniendo un bajo perfil hasta recuperar su esplendor de tiempo atrás

….

..

Un par de horas más tarde todo estaba como debía, habían devuelto la ciudad de Karakura a su sitio original, dejando la falsa en la sociedad de las almas, para que Mayuri o quien sea que lo desee pudiera examinar los restos que pudieran haber quedado de la batalla contra el ejército de Aizen

El escuadrón Kido había hecho un encantamiento global para que todos los habitantes despertaran y no se diesen cuenta de absolutamente nada de lo sucedido, por lo que en estos momentos, todos aquellos que habitaban el mundo de los humanos se encontraban retomando sus actividades habituales, excepto un pequeño grupo de guerreros, quienes estaban en un cementerio, ya que ahí habían hecho una tumba simbólica para sus camaradas caídos, Love y Rose, quienes dieron su vida para permitirle a Yoruichi vencer al primer espada

La bronceada diosa del shumpo se sentía culpable, ella sabía que todos ellos estaban al tanto del riesgo que corrían y que el perder la vida era algo sumamente probable apenas descuiden un poco su guardia, pero de todos modos creía que era su responsabilidad cuidar de los compañeros con los que estaba luchando, aunque afortunadamente Urahara tenía su brazo en torno a sus hombros y varias veces le dijo que no estaba sola y si necesitaba desahogarse, él la iba a ayudar; incluso Shinji y Naruto le habían dicho que no había resentimientos, ya que esos dos murieron como los súper héroes que fueron y que no tenía que sentirse mal por eso

Naruto estaba abrazado a Lisa, quien era más pequeña que él, por lo que la rodeaba con el brazo y podía poner su cabeza encima de la de ella, de vez en cuando, Lisa no quería soltarlo, estaban todos aliviados y satisfechos con la muerte de Aizen, el principal responsable de todas sus desgracias, sentían como que por fin podían progresar y avanzar con sus vidas, ya no tenían que prepararse para luchar contra el malvado ex capitán del quinto escuadrón

Por fin lo habían logrado

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Comentarios: hola a todos, la verdad quería disculparme con los seguidores de esta historia, por haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo, no me gusta dejar pasar tanto tiempo en mis actualizaciones, pero entre las varias cosas que me ha dado por hacer, y mi más reciente fic (Un maestro en formación – Fanfic pokemon) he estado bastante copado _

_Espero que la historia les guste, sé que para muchos Aizen era como un dios y les agradaba mucho, pero si bien Naruto le ganó con un tremendo nivel de poder, ninguno de los dos está cerca del nivel de Ichigo o de Aizen con todas las evoluciones, ya que al ser lo que originó el Hougyoku, Naruto poseía un control sobre él, por sobre lo que Aizen pensaba, así que solucionó el problema a tiempo. Ojala les haya gustado el bankai de Aizen, el cual inventé como una extensión de su shikai, combinado con lo que él dijo hacía su zampakuto (al resto de los tenientes cuando les mostró su liberación) _

_El fin de Aizen no significa el fin de la historia y no, no voy a tomar en cuenta esos tipos del fullbring, porque no lo tenía contemplado en mi planificación original y me parece algo como muy sacado del sombrero, para mí toda esta saga ha comenzado como tite haciendo un Maximus Trolling…bien, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir_

_Dejen sus comentarios para saber sus impresiones_

Hasta la próxima!


	10. Conclusiones y Decisiones

CAPITULO 10 Conclusiones y Decisiones

Una semana había transcurrido de la última batalla, semana en la cual todos estaban acostumbrándose nuevamente a su vida normal, retomando sus rutinas y buscando un objetivo ahora que habían conseguido el que se trazaron hace cien años atrás

Naruto se encontraba durmiendo, cuando eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana, el joven se había tomado sus vacaciones para poder descansar y pasar un tiempo libre, mientras que Lisa había entregado un falso informe médico para excusarse por el mismo período que su novio, con tal de pasar más tiempo juntos. Lisa se sorprendía con la conducta del rubio, ya que normalmente él se despertaba temprano y se comenzaba a preparar para el día, incluso durante los fines de semana, sin embargo desde que habían vencido, el joven dormía hasta tarde y generalmente ella lo despertaba con el desayuno

En eso estaba Lisa en la cocina, preparándole el desayuno, cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta, se sorprendió ya que no parecía ser nadie conocido porque no recordaba el reiatsu, pero no se preocupó demasiado y fue a abrir, sorprendiéndose al ver de quién se trataba

"¿qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó Lisa, no en un tono molesto, sino que en un tono de alguien que intentaba defender lo que era suyo, de otro alguien que parecía intentar arrebatárselo

"¿me dejas entrar por favor?" preguntó la capitana del segundo escuadrón "vine a hablar, no tengo intenciones de luchar" agregó Soi Fong, levantando las manos en señal de inocencia, ya que sus intenciones no eran hostiles

"está bien, pero procura no hacer demasiado ruido, Naruto aún está durmiendo" advirtió la chica que ya no traía el traje de escolar, sino que llevaba una ropa más de civil o común y corriente, lo que consistía en unos pantalones algo holgados de color negro y una polera blanca sin mangas bastante ajustada al cuerpo

Lisa volvió a la cocina y se puso a arreglar algunas cosas, puso más pan en la tostadora y preparó otro vaso de jugo, luego se disculpó con Soi Fong, para ir a la habitación y llamar a Naruto

…..

..

Quince minutos más tarde los tres estaban desayunando principalmente por insistencia del rubio, ya que se podía percibir un ambiente donde la tensión era bastante evidente

"¿Y cómo averiguaste esta dirección?" preguntó curioso Naruto, ya que no recordaba haberles dado su dirección a ninguno de los shinigami de la sociedad de las almas

"Yoruichi-sama me dijo donde podía ubicarte…aunque lamentablemente tuve que encontrarme con ese patán de Kisuke Urahara…pero mi labor es más importante que cualquier sentimiento en su contra" dijo la diminuta capitana, mientras bebía algo del jugo que Lisa le había servido

"¿y cuál es esa tarea?" preguntó Lisa en un tono bastante frío, que Naruto no sabía si se debía a su enemistad con los shinigami debido a sus experiencias pasadas o a algún tipo de celos hacia la mujer que se había confesado a él, pero que fue rechazada por el maestro de secundaria

"el gotei 13 desea preguntar sobre tu vida, que expliques un poco sobre el asunto del origen del Hougyoku y tu pelea contra Aizen" dijo ella, en un tono lo más amistoso posible, ya que sabía que seguramente el gotei 13 no estaba en el mejor de los lugares de confiabilidad en los dos vizard que estaban junto a ella

"¿están haciendo una investigación?" preguntó de inmediato Lisa, reaccionando a la defensiva ya que sabía de lo que eran capaces si bajaban un poco la guardia

"por favor, escuchen todo y luego sacan sus conclusiones" pidió la capitana del segundo escuadrón, dejando el jugo y mirando a Lisa directamente al rostro "como aún no se han repuesto a los integrantes de la cámara de los 46, el gotei 13 está actuando como organismo director, y las decisiones se están haciendo por mayoría de votos, cada escuadrón posee un voto sin importar si la decisión la hace un capitán o la persona que sea que esté representando dicho escuadrón…" explicó Soi Fong a la pareja, quienes escuchaban atentamente "ahora sin embargo se están intentando llenar los vacíos, ya sabemos por las palabras de Urahara lo que ocurrió aquella noche, pero él no quiso referirse al Hougyoku ya que nos indicó que tú eras el autorizado para hacerlo…además tampoco sabemos mucho de tu vida, puesto que yo no he querido hablarles del tiempo que compartimos años atrás" agregó la capitana de las fuerzas especiales "pero por sobre todo, esta es una invitación, no es una citación ni una orden de aprehensión, lo ideal sería que fueses a dar tu versión de los hechos para saber cabalmente todo lo sucedido, sin embargo estás en todo tu derecho de negarte a hacerlo y en caso de ser así, no se tomará ninguna medida posterior" finalizó ella su argumento, mirando al final al rubio, quien la contemplaba de forma seria y pensativa, lo cual era algo al menos, ya que por lo menos se lo estaba pensando y no había rechazado eso de buenas a primeras

"¿Qué vas a hacer Naruto?" preguntó lisa, mirando a su novio a los ojos, ella sabía que si no había dicho que no de inmediato era porque lo estaba pensando, y quería una respuesta

"está bien…iré" contestó Naruto, evitando la mirada de su novia, pero acariciándole la barbilla de forma cariñosa, como demostrándole que estaba consciente de ella y lo que pensaba de todo esto "amor no te preocupes…yo sé que tú no quieres saber nada más de ellos y lo cierto es que yo tampoco me sentiría muy seguro si vas, por lo que te pido que me des algo de tiempo para resolver esto y volver" pidió Naruto a Lisa, quien veía cómo Naruto tomaba su mano y le daba un beso

"está bien…te estaré esperando" dijo ella, acariciándole el rostro a su novio, quien le sonreía agradecido por su comprensión

Después de unos minutos en los que el rubio liberó su alma del gigai, preparó algunas cosas por si presentaba alguna eventualidad como siempre hacía cuando salía de casa, sí, incluso para ir a dar clases y salió junto a Soi Fong, la diminuta capitana portaba su correspondiente uniforme, el cual demostraba su posición, sin embargo el rubio llevaba la misma túnica negra con nubes rojas que había llevado el día en que luchó contra Aizen…bueno, no exactamente la misma, pero una de igual diseño

Tras ir a un sitio aislado, utilizaron una puerta Senkaimon para acceder a la sociedad de las almas, y como Soi Fong era capitana, su nivel de control era excelente, por lo que llegaron precisamente frente a una de las puertas que permitían el acceso al Seireitei

"hola Juunbey…ha pasado tiempo no?" saludó el rubio cordialmente a uno de los guardias de las puertas de acceso al seireitei, quien pestañó varias veces ya que hacía más de cien años que no veía a ese joven, que siempre había sido amable y cordial cuando atravesaba esa puerta, hecho que ocurría a menudo ya que iba con bastante frecuencia al rukongai

"ho…ho-hola Naruto-san, no pensé volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo" dijo el guardia, cuyo tamaño no era tan grande como el de Jidanbou, pero era un poco más alto que Naruto, y su cuerpo tenía casi la misma contextura que la del Uzumaki, lo que significaba que era más veloz que el otro guardia, aunque no poseía tanta fuerza

Soi Fong estaba asombrada de ver a Naruto actuando de forma tan natural, ella se imaginaba que alguien con un pasado como el suyo y que además se relacione con el grupo auto denominado como vizards tendría mayor rencor hacia la sociedad de las almas, pero después de todo si lo pensaba bien, el chico nunca fue alguien rencoroso, por lo que no iba a empezar ahora y seguramente no guardaba mayores resentimientos

Aunque un asunto aparte era lo que involucraba a su novia, por lo que había visto de la interacción del rubio con el comandante Yamamoto, así como el capitán Shunsui , podría decir que quienes la habían tratado mal a ella, estaban en su lista negra, lo que le indicaba que era alguien muy sobreprotector, y quizá incluso posesivo

"¿vamos a las barracas de nuestro escuadrón o nos dirigimos al salón de reuniones?" preguntó la mujer de cabello negro al rubio que iba caminando detrás de ella para saber el rumbo que tomarían y lo que tendrían que realizar

"preferiría que primero vayamos a esta reunión que me dices, ya que así quedaré libre para hacer lo que desee" respondió Naruto de forma sincera y tranquila, no era una amenaza ni nada por el estilo, simplemente una petición para poder acabar con las formalidades lo antes posible y poder aprovechar el tiempo recorriendo viejos lugares

"está bien, enviaré mariposas infernales para los demás capitanes, con tal de citar a una reunión de forma inmediata" respondió la capitana actual de las fuerzas especiales mientras dirigía al rubio por el camino hacia el salón principal, donde ocurrían las asambleas que se llevaban a cabo entre las máximas autoridades de cada escuadrón

Tras algunos instantes, los dos recién llegados estuvieron frente a la puerta del salón, aquel mismo sitio donde Naruto se dio a conocer la vez anterior, haciendo que el comandante cambie su veredicto con respecto a las medidas a adoptar para rescatar a los shinigami que habían caído en manos de Aizen, ambos entraron después que Soi Fong tocara la puerta, en el interior estaban todos formados, por lo que la acompañante de Naruto rápidamente fue a tomar su posición correspondiente, mientras que el profesor quedaba frente al comandante y a los demás capitanes y representantes

Ahí estaban reunidos, de la primera división Yamamoto Genryusai, del segundo escuadrón la capitana Soi Fong, del tercero estaba el vice capitán Izuru Kira, de la cuarta división estaba la capitana Unohana Retsu, del quinto escuadrón era representante Momo Hinamori, quien ya había asimilado y comprendido todo lo sucedido, del sexto escuadrón se encargaba Byakuya Kuchiki como había hecho su abuelo, ya que dicho clan tenía una larga historia con ese escuadrón, Tetsuzaemon Iba representaba al séptimo escuadrón, tras la penosa baja en combate de su capitán, el octavo escuadrón era dirigido por alguien a quien Naruto le tenía en cuidado, Kyoraku Shunsui, a su vez el noveno era representado por Hisagui Shuhei, el décimo por Toshiro Hitsugaya, el onceavo por Kenpachi Zaraki, el duodécimo por Kurotsuchi Mayuri y finalmente el décimo tercero Jushiro Ukitake

"Naruto Uzumaki, ex octavo oficial del segundo escuadrón de protección…" comenzó el comandante, llamando la atención del rubio quien veía el estado de aquel viejo tras la pelea ocurrida hace poco tiempo "esta asamblea ha decidido por unanimidad los siguientes puntos, de los cuales te notificaremos…" informó Yamamoto, provocando que el rubio se ponga un poco a la defensiva, principalmente por la experiencia "los shinigami víctimas de los experimentos de Aizen, que fueron declarados como hollow hace más de cien años, ahora volverán a recibir su estatus de shinigami, con lo que sus nombres quedan absolutamente limpios de cualquier antecedente, igual destino para quienes cooperaron en su asistencia, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin y Naruto Uzumaki, todos los mencionados hasta el momento están en libertad para escoger su destino, en caso de querer mantener su vida en la tierra o bien retomar sus labores como shinigami miembros del gotei 13…" declaró el comandante, tranquilizando a Naruto, quien casi deja entrever una sonrisa al darse cuenta que por fin se había cerrado un capítulo muy largo y doloroso para sus amigos "esta decisión fue unánime y voluntaria, por lo que no puede ser revertida incluso en caso que se reconstituya la cámara de los 46 "Ichimaru Gin, así como Naruto Uzumaki son declarados héroes por su fundamental participación en la guerra desatada por el traidor Sousuke Aizen, con lo que pueden formar un clan, integrarse a algún escuadrón o instalarse en la tierra" finalizó con el informe de lo decidido por el pleno del gotei 13 hace unos días "ahora lo único que queda es pedirte si nos puedes informar sobre tu vida, y el combate contra Aizen para completar la información en los anales históricos" acabó pidiendo el longevo capitán, a lo que Naruto asintió y comenzó a narrar de forma resumida la historia de su vida, omitiendo la admiración por su novia Lisa Yadomarou, y el método de entrenamiento que realizó para alcanzar el bankai en tres días, así como los detalles del tipo de poder que poseía en ese estado

Los demás shinigami escucharon con mucha atención, quedando admirados por algunos puntos del relato, especialmente quienes habían visto su superioridad ante el temible Aizen, quien no tuvo más alternativa que huir de él para conservar su vida, Hitsugaya curioso sobre ese individuo ya que no pudo presenciar su combate, pero sí el enorme reiatsu que despedía en su modo de resurrección

"¿tu zampakuto es la más poderosa de tipo viento?" preguntó Toshiro curioso sobre los límites del poder de su zampakuto, comparada con la del rubio

"no, mi zampakuto es la más poderosa de tipo elemental" dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más simple e intrascendente del mundo, a lo que los demás abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar tal presunción "el problema es que yo sólo puedo manipular y controlar sus poderes de viento…de hecho ni siquiera se llama Kazenara, ese sólo es el nombre del espíritu de viento que reside en ella" dijo el chico, asombrando a todos los presentes, especialmente Toshiro y Yamamoto, quienes en su mente pensaban en lo que ese joven acababa de decir, y cómo dejaría eso sus poderosas zampakuto

"¿Qué hay de cierto en eso que según los informes dijo Aizen, sobre las verdaderas habilidades del Hougyoku, teniendo en cuenta que tú mismo eres como una versión viva del Hougyoku" preguntó Mayuri intrigado por el efecto que eso podría suponer, e intentando crear el ambiente propicio para pedirle una muestra de su alma para recrear el experimento que produjo el Hougyoku original

"no lo sabría con exactitud, es cierto que el Hougyoku no es más que una réplica artificial de mi alma, pero yo nunca he pensado que mis deseos de hacen realidad sólo porque sí…Lisa-chan dice que soy muy persistente y suelo insistir con las cosas hasta que las consigo, pero no veo que mi perseverancia sea un poder que otra persona no pueda lograr con solo proponérselo" explicó Naruto lo mejor que pudo, ya que él tampoco creía que sus deseos se pudiesen hacer realizad con sólo desearlos "y por cierto, no permitiré ningún tipo de experimento conmigo, ya se hizo demasiado daño con los resultados del primero como para volver a actuar de manera tan irresponsable" respondió el rubio, recibiendo asentimientos por parte de muchos de los presentes en el salón, a excepción de Mayuri, quien puso una mueca de desagrado al haberle sido negado un muy interesante juguete "tampoco permitiré que experimentes con ninguno de mis amigos Vizard, si quieres alguna muestra, ve a hueco mundo y enfrenta a los arrancar por tu propia cuenta…de lo contrario conocerás el poder de mi zampakuto de primera mano…antes de morir" dijo Naruto a modo de advertencia en un tono un poco más frío al capitán del duodécimo escuadrón, mientras lo miraba detenidamente a los ojos

"Naruto-san, creo que todos aquí estamos de acuerdo con sus aprehensiones y el deseo de proteger a nuestros amigos, por lo que Mayuri-san no hará nada precipitado, ¿cierto?" preguntó Unohana mirando atentamente al loco científico, quien movió los ojos en señal de molestia, pero acabó prometiendo que no iría en contra de lo que Naruto había dicho

"bien, con eso terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer en esta reunión" dijo Yamamoto finalizando el evento que los convocaba "Naruto-san muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, tanto ahora como en la lucha contra Aizen Sousuke, espero que este gesto sea al menos un comienzo para demostrarte a ti y a los demás que la sociedad de las almas está intentando corregir sus errores del pasado y ser más leales con los nuestros" dijo el comandante, intentando recomponer las relaciones con Naruto quien parecía el mensajero o el enlace con los shinigami que vivían en la tierra

"yo sólo espero que cuando se vuelva a poner en funcionamiento la cámara de los 46, puedan seguir esa premisa…aunque al menos ya saben que si intentan algo contra cualquiera de nosotros, alguien incluso más fuerte que Aizen será su enemigo" dijo el rubio, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de respeto para los demás, para finalmente salir de aquel salón

Soi Fong miró al comandante, quien simplemente asintió por lo que salió de la formación para ir tras el rubio, quien la estaba esperando ahí afuera

"¿no fue tan terrible o sí?" preguntó Soi Fong al rubio, quien le miraba con una sonrisa algo traviesa, gesto común en él

"a decir verdad no, no me esperaba nada de esto y si bien es cierto que me alegra, no me gustaría ver que la cámara de los 46 revocara estas cosas o comenzara a perseguir a quienes me importan, en vista que la crisis más inmediata ya pasó" explicó el rubio su justo temor, ya que la misma cámara había actuado de forma demasiado estricta en el pasado y si bien por el motivo de la guerra contra Aizen podrían haber hecho la vista gorda, ahora que el shinigami traidor ya no era una amenaza, podría darse el caso que vuelvan a sus antiguas costumbres

"no es normal en ti ese pesimismo, mejor disfruta las buenas noticias y si algo pasa más adelante, pues lo resolverás entonces…además quiero que sepas que no estás solo" dijo la chica lo que el rubio iba a interrumpir, pero ella le calló poniendo los dedos sobre sus labios "yo sé que probablemente nunca me vas a querer tanto como a tu novia…esa Lisa, pero al menos déjame ser tu amiga, tal como lo éramos en los viejos tiempos…¿puedes?" preguntó la pequeña shinigami que miraba esperanzada al rubio, quien simplemente le sonrió y le dio un abrazo

"Por supuesto que sí" dijo el Uzumaki dándole un fuerte abrazo "vamos a ver cómo tienes el segundo escuadrón" dijo el rubio, rompiendo el contacto para proceder a encaminarse hacia el cuartel de la segunda división

…

"¿y lo dejaste partir así nada más…con esa..esa…esa Shinigami?" preguntó algo incrédula Hiyori a Lisa, quien fue a verlos y al no ver ni sentir por ninguna parte del reiatsu de su novio le preguntaron por él, enterándose de ese modo que había ido a la sociedad de las almas

"me sorprende que aún después de estos cien años no lo conozcas lo suficiente como para dudar de él" contestó Lisa arreglándose los lentes, ella había pasado muchas cosas junto a aquel chico y después de lo que averiguó a la llegada de la capitana del segundo escuadrón, se dio cuenta que no había hombre en el mundo más devoto y leal que Naruto, el chico la amaba prácticamente desde siempre

"además si le intentan hacer algo, él es capaz de destruir el seireitei por completo" agregó Shinji quien estaba por ahí cerca escuchando la conversación ya que sentía curiosidad por saber de Naruto, aunque lo cierto es que no eran tan extrañas sus desapariciones, porque con cierta frecuencia iba a entrenar a hueco mundo o algo por el estilo

"¿para qué crees que lo hayan llamado?" preguntó Kensei a Lisa, imaginando que ésta podría saber más al haber presenciado la llamada citación que Soi Fong le explicó a ambos

"la verdad es que no lo sé muy bien…pero al parecer el gotei 13 está haciendo una especie de bitácora de todo esto y quieren saber algo más de Naruto y sus poderes" dijo la chica respondiendo con lo poco que sabía

"seguro que se inventaron eso porque la tienen miedo y se pondrán a buscar una forma para contrarrestar sus poderes" respondió algo molesta la pequeña Hiyori, girando el rostro para demostrar su poco agrado de aquella situación

"no les serviría de nada…la zampakuto de Naruto es tanto o más poderosa que la del comandante…contra eso es poco lo que se puede hacer" dijo Hachi haciendo su aporte, él era alguien con habilidades sensoriales bastante desarrolladas y podía medir en cierta forma el poder de una zampakuto al estar en presencia de su portador…y tanto la de Naruto, como la de Yamamoto y la de Aizen eran de un nivel superior a las que los demás solían poseer

"además por mucho que puedan detener su ataque de viento, su bankai es imparable, contra eso no hay absolutamente nada que puedan hacer" respondió Lisa, provocando que todas las miradas se fijaran en ella con una enorme curiosidad ¿la razón? Naruto nunca usó su bankai contra ellos, diciendo que le producía una sensación poco placentera, ya que le evocaba muchos sentimientos negativos, sin embargo como su novia por más de setenta años, Lisa era la única persona que lo había visto sin tener que enfrentarlo

"¿cómo es su bankai?" preguntó Hiyori de forma directa

"¿acaso crea una tormenta con todos los elementos que controla?" preguntó Shinji imaginándose al rubio rodeado por fuego, agua, viento, rayos y rocas todo orquestado por su zampakuto en su liberación final

"ya saben que no se los pienso decir, ese es uno de los mayores secretos de Naruto y no voy a traicionar su confianza, ni siquiera con ustedes" respondió la chica, cruzándose de brazos, como para dar mayor decisión a su respuesta

…

"qué lástima que no pudimos ver la pelea del sensei contra Aizen" dijo Ichigo, quien estaba junto a sus amigos en la azotea del colegio, ya que se encontraban en su horario de almuerzo

"no seas así Kurosaki-kun…eso fue algo muy serio que pudo haber traído terribles consecuencias de haber salido mal" respondió Inoue quien parecía ser más racional o seguramente como mujer y pacifista no disfrutaba de las batallas duras y emocionantes, ella sólo quería que todos estuviesen bien…especialmente cierto shinigami sustituto

"pero de todos modos haber sentido todo ese poder que emanaba Naruto-sensei era algo incluso aterrador…no me hubiera gustado ser su enemigo" expresó Chad hablando por todos los presentes, quienes no vieron la pelea aunque sí presenciaron a Naruto apareciendo tras esa garganta con su resurrección liberada

"es verdad…Aizen estaba hecho un desastre y venía huyendo…" dijo Ichigo comentando lo que parecía, o al menos la impresión que tuvo él cuando vio aparecer ahí al ex capitán del quinto escuadrón "imaginen, alguien que burló a toda la sociedad de las almas y que dirigía esos poderosos arrancar…y el sensei lo tenía para el arrastre" agregó el chico de pelo naranja, asombrado e impresionado por el tremendo poder de Naruto

Lamentablemente tras eso sonó la campana y tuvieron que volver a clases, a varios de ellos les había mucha ilusión ver a Naruto y preguntarle muchas cosas sobre él, pero el rubio llevaba un par de semanas de vacaciones, según el director tenía unos días que no se había tomado antes por lo que aún le quedaba para largo con su tiempo fuera

"Kurosaki-kun…no es necesario que hagas esto" dijo Inoue algo tímida al ver a Ichigo esperándola a la vuelta de una esquina, con su bolso sobre el hombro

"pero si no me molesta, además recuerdas perfectamente que el sensei me dijo que tenía que cuidar de ti, y como no está aquí seguro que si te pasa algo a lo que vuelva me hará pedazos" dijo el shinigami sustituto con algo de inseguridad en su voz, evitando mirar a la chica al rostro, por lo que se fueron caminando juntos hacia la casa de Inoue como hacían desde hace varios días

….

"me alegra ver que ese chico pudo contra Aizen, aunque supe que había pasado estos últimos cien años preparándose, no pensé que iba a poder él solo" dijo Isshin Kurosaki a Urahara, ya que ambos estaban conversando mientras bebían algo de sake en la tienda del vendedor de dulces

"para ser más precisos, no lo acabó solo, ya que Ichimaru Gin reveló sus verdaderos colores y en el momento de su huida le dio el golpe de gracia" acotó el rubio fundador del instituto de investigación y desarrollo, refiriéndose a la forma estricta en que ocurrieron los hechos

"sí, pero todos saben que Naruto barrió el suelo con Aizen y lo obligó a retirarse con la cola entre las piernas, unos minutos más de persecución y hubiera sido todo para Aizen" agregó el médico de la clínica privada y padre de otro shinigami "lo que me alegra es que Ichigo aún no sepa la verdad" comentó el retirado shinigami

"¿crees que es lo mejor seguir ocultándolo?" preguntó seriamente Urahara, él sabía mucho sobre Isshin, y en varias ocasiones le decía que lo mejor hubiera sido contarle a Ichigo desde el momento en que conoció a Rukia Kuchiki, pero el testarudo padre de familia se había negado

"Ichigo ya no se culpa por la muerte de Masaki, así que mi dolor ha disminuido bastante…pero no quiero que sepa, no quiero que me pregunte ni que sufra lo mismo que yo" dijo algo triste y melancólico el normalmente alegre y escandaloso viudo

"no te preocupes, con Aizen fuera y Naruto con nosotros las cosas se ven mucho más favorables, y no me sorprendería que incluso se tornen aburridas" comentó el rubio, retomando su tono festivo, mientras movía su abanico para hacer más expresiva su opinión

….

.

"¿así que sólo pudiste vencer a un hollow de baja categoría que creaba soldados de aún peor categoría?" preguntó Sasuke a su hijo, quien recién hoy le había contado lo sucedido en su expedición a hueco mundo, ya que antes no había querido volver a casa para evitarse ese sermón, aunque su madre lo convenció de regresar

"era un arrancar" corrigió Ishida a su padre, quien puso una mueca de desagrado

"¿y qué me importa el tipo que basura que haya sido? La basura sólo sigue siendo eso, basura" dijo algo molesto el director del hospital de la ciudad "creo que tienes ante ti dos opciones para tomar, la primera es seguir jugando a los héroes y avanzar a tu propio ritmo, o asumir tu rol como Quincy y pasar un entrenamiento intensivo para despertar alguno de los poderes que te faltan y que incluso tu abuelo no pudo soportar" ofreció Sasuke, provocando que su hijo abriera los ojos como platos, de par en par…

…para él su abuelo era lo máximo, su modelo a seguir en todos los aspectos, no sólo los del guerrero, sino que era una persona ejemplar a la que él siempre aspiró parecerse; su orgullo como Quincy fue siempre una cosa que lo alzó como figura por sobre su propio padre ya que éste nunca se interesó por algo que no podría traer dinero al hogar

…y ahora salía con este poder que ni siquiera el abuelo había podido obtener…

'_debo averiguar de qué se trata_' pensó Uryuu mientras veía la espalda de su estricto padre alejarse hasta meterse a otra habitación, ya que actualmente estaban en el salón que su padre utilizaba para entrenar

…

"¿y debo suponer que este inútil es tu teniente?" preguntó Naruto, quien acababa de vencer a Omaeda con las puras manos

El shinigami de grandes proporciones vio aparecer a Naruto y lo recordó del pasado, de cuando su padre era el teniente y él apareció y en poco tiempo comenzó a acaparar el tiempo y la atención tanto de Yoruichi, como de Urahara, por lo que molesto le retó a un duelo, Naruto le sonrió y levantando las manos en señal de inocencia le dijo que no tenían por qué ponerse tan serios, el teniente del segundo escuadrón había recibido las noticias del enorme poder de aquel shinigami que venció a Aizen, pero también había oído de su hazaña al romper la prisión de fuego del comandante, por lo que pensó que todo ese poder radicaba exclusivamente en su zampakuto y bajo ese razonamiento se ubicó rápidamente a su espalda y aprovechando que había estado entrenando y su zampakuto estaba liberada, le lanzó un golpe directo hacia la cabeza…

…lamentablemente para sus intenciones, el rubio se hizo para el lado, por lo que el golpe pasó de largo sin alcanzar a nadie y él por el impulso salió arrastrado hacia delante, aunque el rubio le tomó de las muñecas con su mano y luego de jalarlo hacia él, le propinó un potente rodillazo en el estómago, dejándolo incapacitado en el suelo

"en primer lugar, nunca esperes tomar por sorpresa a tu enemigo si llevas un arma tan ruidosa" dijo Naruto, refiriéndose a la cadena que unía el mango y la bola de acero de su zampakuto "en segundo lugar, si vas a atacar a alguien, no lo pongas a la defensiva con esas tonterías del duelo, en esta división el objetivo es matar a la víctima incluso antes que esta se dé cuenta que fue atacada" agregó el chico, demostrando que llevaba muy vivas las enseñanzas de aquel escuadrón "y por último…nunca te metas entre alguno de mis amigos y yo" dijo Naruto dándole un leve puntapié que más que provocar daño, buscaba enseñarle su lugar, para finalmente avanzar a otro salón detrás de Soi Fong

"lo siento por ese espectáculo, pero Omaeda siempre ha estado envidioso de ti…" justificó la capitana de cabello negro, mientras se relajaba en el salón privado que tenía ella para sus entrenamientos, que no era otro sino el sitio donde ambos solían practicar hace más de un siglo, y donde ambos utilizaron su shikai por primera vez en combate

"aún así me parece un bueno para nada" dijo Naruto algo fastidiado no porque el tipo le haya atacado, sino porque alguien de un nivel tan bajo tuviese una posición tan alta en el escuadrón que él solía conformar

"es más que nada por tradición, su padre era el teniente de Yoruichi-sama…aunque era mucho mejor luchador" respondió nuevamente la líder de las operaciones especiales "y la verdad es que desde ese tiempo, en que estábamos nosotros, Yoruichi-sama y ese Kisuke, no ha habido grandes talentos" explicó la mujer, con pesar ya que a excepción de ella, los demás luchadores no eran muy brillantes y los que dominaban el shikai eran apenas una decena, en comparación a tiempos antiguos donde incluso varios dominaban su bankai

"veo que eres algo nostálgica" comentó el rubio, en referencia que el sitio donde estaban era claramente uno privado donde nadie más que Soi Fong entrenaba, y era el mismo salón donde ellos combatían tiempo atrás

"no te debería de sorprender, sabes perfectamente cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ti" contestó la capitana del segundo escuadrón, volteando la cabeza para evitar mirarle al rostro, ya que ese tema le daba algo de vergüenza, especialmente por el rechazo del que había sido objeto

Naruto simplemente dejó su zampakuto a un costado donde había una pequeña estantería, se quitó la túnica bastante vistosa y quedó en una ajustada polera negra sin mangas y un pantalón del mismo color que le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, por lo que no le incomodaba para luchar; la mujer que tenía en frente hizo lo mismo, quitándose el haori de capitán y dejando a un lado su zampakuto

Los dos se miraron atentamente y tras inclinarse y saludarse, dieron comienzo a ese postergado combate de prácticas que hacía mucho no tenían, así que fue la chica quien comenzó el encuentro lanzándose por Naruto de forma diagonal, desde su izquierda, por lo que el rubio rápidamente apoyó las piernas con firmeza y puso la mano para realizar un bloqueo alto, entonces la mujer aprovechando su menor tamaño y mayor flexibilidad aprovechó el impulso y levantando los pies le arrojó una patada al rostro a Naruto, pero éste pudo arrojarse al suelo y rodar para librarse del ataque, quedando como a metro y medio de ella, nuevamente los dos uno frente al otro

Volvieron a verse al rostro y comenzaron el intercambio de golpes nuevamente, aunque el combate siendo bastante atractivo a la vista, no era en absoluto efectivo ya que al ser ambos muy buenos luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo, eran capaces de evitar los ataques del otro, ya sea con un bloqueo o una escapada, así que de algún modo seguían en tablas y no habían sido capaces de marcarse

Luego de varios minutos, quedaron los dos en una posición idéntica a la inicial, pero con los lugares cambiados el uno con el otro, así que fue ese momento cuando Soi Fong dijo algo que desembocó el comienzo del segundo encuentro, por llamarlo de alguna manera "peleemos en serio o no terminaremos nunca" dijo ella, apretando sus nudillos, mientras Naruto estiraba su cuello y sonreía aceptando los nuevos términos

Fue el rubio quien rápidamente apareció frente a Soi Fong, con un rapidísimo shumpo, pero la mujer pudo anticiparse a sus movimientos y se fue al suelo para barrerse con una patada giratoria o patada kaiten, la que tomó al rubio por sorpresa aunque pudo dar un salto hacia adelante aprovechando el impulso del shumpo, quedando apoyado con sólo una mano, hecho que motivó a la líder de las fuerzas especiales a atacarle, pero el rubio rápidamente juntó ambas manos apoyándolas en el suelo y dio una patada giratoria con ambas piernas, evitando que su rival se acerque demasiado, entonces ella se concentró un segundo y aparecieron cuatro contrincantes adicionales, todas ellas exactamente iguales a la original y cayeron sobre Naruto quien al verse acorralado no tuvo más opción que utilizar otra técnica especial y dejó un papel en su lugar, haciendo que los clones de la diminuta dama sólo golpearan una imagen

"veo que has mejorado bastante…creo que es momento de ponerse serio" dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras contemplaba a sus cinco rivales, entonces tras juntar las manos delante del cuerpo en forma de cruz, hizo aparecer 9 narutos más, por lo que en total habían diez y pudo doblar en número a la capitana, a quien se lanzó a atacar

Soi Fong se daba cuenta que la velocidad de Naruto era mayor, así como también lo eran su estatura y fuerza, pero ante esos casos ella podía recurrir a la técnica y flexibilidad, por lo que debía esperar al adversario, capturarlo y cuando éste no pueda hacer uso de las ventajas anteriormente nombradas, asestar el golpe definitivo

Siguiendo esa lógica, es que la capitana se vio sola y enfrentada a tres Narutos, entre los cuales estaba el original, quien simplemente sonrió e hizo desaparecer a los que estaban quedando sin ser dispersos, ella tomando eso como una provocación, un acto de subestimación se abalanzó raudamente sobre él, con su puño adelantado para forzarlo a bloquear y continuar con la serie que tenía preparada en su mente, pero para su mala fortuna algo no salió como debía, ya que el rubio simplemente movió el cuerpo hacia un lado, acercó el brazo que bloqueaba pasándolo por sobre su brazo empuñado y estirado y murmuró "pinza" haciendo que ella experimentara la sensación de que la estaban sujetando y sacando de su centro de gravedad, sin que eso estuviese sucediendo al menos de forma tangible y luego cuando había perdido el equilibrio, el maestro de preparatoria la tomó realmente, la proyectó por sobre su cuerpo, arrojándola al suelo y tirándole un puñetazo el cual detuvo a milímetros de su abdomen, como haciendo el gesto del punto marcado sobre el rival

"¿suficiente?" preguntó sonriendo como solía hacer con la gente que se llevaba bien, no era una sonrisa de burla, era una de alegría y que empleaba cuando el ambiente era distendido y ameno, además del gesto le extendió la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, ella simplemente se llevó la mano a la frente en señal de resignación y luego retomando el rostro alegre, aceptó la ayuda del que acababa de vencerla en un combate mano a mano "no te sientas mal, la verdad es que si soy fuerte es porque durante estos cien años he dedicado la principal parte de mi tiempo a entrenar y volverme tan fuerte como sea, en todos los aspectos para liquidar a Aizen…incluso ahora que eso ya sucedió, como que me siento algo decepcionado" confesó Naruto confundiendo un poco a la capitana por lo que eso significaba realmente, ya que ella y la mayoría de las personas en la sociedad de las almas sentían alivio o incluso alegría por la muerte de Aizen, sin embargo él estaba confundido

"creo que eres la única persona en el mundo que en cierta forma extraña a Aizen…" comentó la capitana intentando hacer que su viejo amigo se diera cuenta de cómo sonaba eso "…si no te conociera, incluso diría que eso sería un tanto peligroso" dijo ella con una mirada más seria, aunque luego la cambió por una sonrisa para finalizar su monólogo "pero supongo que simplemente es un poco de decepción por haberte preparado tanto para un objetivo que ya lograste" dijo ella moviendo la cabeza para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, en un gesto que arrancó una sonrisa en Naruto, ya que por parte de otras personas es que el rubio sabía que el comportamiento de Soi Fong solía ser sumamente formal y reservado, prácticamente nunca demostraba emoción alguna y solía comunicarse no más de lo justo y necesario, pero sin embargo con él actuaba de forma completamente diferente

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Hola a todos, en primer lugar siento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo del último capítulo, pero he tenido mucho que hacer, de hecho ahora debería estar estudiando, pero no tengo muchas ganas XP, además como es más reciente estoy un poco más metido en mi fic de pokemon, pero como ya dije no se preocupen que este no será abandonado, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ya que se sabe un poco más de los poderes de Naruto y de los desarrollos de otros personajes, como siempre les invito a dejar sus comentarios o review con sus impresiones, siento si hay errores de concordancia u ortografía, pero terminé recién el capitulo y no tengo beta, por lo que prefiero subir el capitulo pronto

Hasta la próxima!


	11. Algo de Movimiento

CAPITULO 11 Algo de Movimiento

Lisa estaba de un humor extraño, ella echaba mucho de menos a su Naruto, habían convivido por más de setenta años y no se había separado por más allá de un día, cuando él solía ir a hueco mundo a entrenar algo demasiado peligroso y no le llevaba por mucha insistencia que ella hiciera

Ahora Naruto llevaba alrededor de dos días en la sociedad de las almas y aunque estaba absolutamente segura de la devoción y fidelidad de éste, no podía evitar sentirse sola, pese a que los demás Vizard…los que quedaban, la trataban de acompañar…aún cuando a veces la sacaran de sus casillas y le provocaran ganas de arrancarles las cabezas de los hombros

Bee había sido uno de los más molestos con sus rimas y todo eso, pero afortunadamente había vuelto a partir ya que supo de un concurso de canto en una región alejada del país, así que se fue con algo de anticipación para acostumbrarse al clima y que éste no fuese a arruinar su voz…como si tuviera alguna posibilidad

Hiyori también lo extrañaba, aunque su forma de demostrarlo era ser más hostil con Shinji, quien lamentablemente debía soportar todos los descontroles temperamentales de la diminuta ex sub capitana de la duodécima división, quien tenía una especial admiración por el blondo héroe que había salvado a ambos mundos de la amenaza que suponía Aizen Sousuke, Lisa sabía que Hiyori veía a Naruto como una mezcla entre un amor platónico y un padre, y la entendía perfectamente ya que después del ascenso de la capitana Hifikune ella se sintió abandonada por ésta y con la posterior traición a manos del seireitei y la cámara de los 46, ella se sintió muy sola y vulnerable, por lo que la ayuda que Naruto les brindó le llegó muy profundamente. La novia del rubio entendía la situación y sabía que nada pasaría entre los dos, Naruto sólo tenía ojos para ella, mientras que su amiga no se atrevería a interponerse en la tan consolidada relación que tenían, por lo que dejaba que ella aprovechara de compartir algo de tiempo con Naruto

….

"¿el sensei aún no regresa?" preguntó Inoue a Ichigo, quien se encogió de hombros y le dio la misma respuesta que el día anterior camino a la escuela

Los chicos pelinaranjos estaban desarrollando una especie de relación implícita, ya que ambos tenían sentimientos hacia el otro, sin embargo por varias razones eran incapaces de confesarlos, por lo que estaban algo estancados en cuanto a las declaraciones o a las catalogaciones de lo que eran, pero eso no impedía que se acercaran emocionalmente, ya que habían hecho costumbre caminar juntos hacia y desde la escuela, así como acudir al otro cada vez que tuviesen algún problema o inquietud al respecto del mundo espiritual

Todos sus amigos cercanos lo habían notado, pero ni Chad ni Uryuu decían nada porque simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza, pero Tatsuki cada tanto en tanto se encargaba de lanzar indirectas a los dos por separado para intentar darles el empujoncito que necesitaban…aunque hasta el momento seguía sin tener éxito

"¿Qué te parece que si para mañana no ha llegado lo vallamos a ver a su casa?" preguntó Ichigo intentando tranquilizar a Inoue, quien al igual que Ichigo le había tomado aprecio al rubio por haberlos ayudado "seguro Lisa-sempai sabe dónde se encuentra" añadió Ichigo sacando a colación la relación que ambos mantenían y que tanto les sorprendió al enterarse

…

Lisa no estaba de buen humor, así que había decidido salir a dar un paseo, deseaba ocupar o enfocar su mente en algo para evitar pensar en lo aburrida y sola que se sentía, pero por si fuera poco ni siquiera eso podía hacer tranquila, ya que hacía como seis cuadras que un tipo con una espada parecía estar siguiéndola

'_un momento…._' Pensó ella dándose cuenta de algunas cosas '_dejé mi gigai en casa…así que si alguien con espada viene tras de mi…_' pensó ella para darse vuelta y encarar a ese misterioso acosador que había pasado por alto debido a su falta de atención, pero al voltear no pudo ver a nadie '_genial…ahora más encima parece que estoy viendo cosas_' se dijo mentalmente para luego seguir su camino sin un rumbo determinado

….

..

"y así tienes que imaginar que tu reiatsu es como un chicle o un caucho elástico" dijo Naruto moldeando su energía espiritual entre sus manos, de la forma más potente y compacta posible para explicarle y enseñarle a Soi Fong cómo hacer la maniobra pinza que él había empleado durante su combate y que no era más que una tracción o succión de leve o moderada fuerza que usualmente tomaba al enemigo malparado y lograba desestabilizarlo o bien levantarlo cuando era liviano o de pequeñas dimensiones

"¡Capitana Soi Fong!" gritó un miembro del escuadrón de operaciones especiales, asomándose a la puerta del salón de entrenamientos que ahora ocupaban Soi Fong y Naruto, pero que estaba absolutamente fuera de los límites de cualquier otro miembro de aquel escuadrón

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó la capitana, imaginando que para que uno de sus hombres vaya a ese sitio aún contra sus órdenes, y esté tan agitado, debía ser por alguna razón importante así que decidió ignorar la falta

"el nido de gusanos" dijo el tipo, sumamente agitado y hablando entre pausas para recuperar el aire, dejando obviamente muy intrigados a los que estaban entrenando "tres personas escaparon, nadie sabe cómo, pero cuando se hizo el conteo de los reclusos esta mañana faltaban tres de ellos" informó el encapuchado, quien se dispuso a recuperar la respiración tranquilo puesto que ya había entregado el mensaje, la mujer le hizo una seña para que se retire y luego volteó a ver a Naruto

"vamos de inmediato" dijo el rubio, recogiendo su zampakuto y lanzándole la suya a su amiga, para luego ponerse a saltar mediante el shumpo con rumbo al nido de gusanos

…

…

Aquella prisión tan particular que prácticamente juzgaba a los que eran capaces de cometer crímenes, sin haberlos cometido, se veía como de costumbre, o al menos en cuanto a su estructura, ni Naruto ni Soi Fong pudieron ver nada extraño a excepción de la gran cantidad de hombres que circulaba de un lado a otro intentando obtener pistas

"que alguien llame a la duodécima división para que manden un investigador o algo, tal vez podamos seguir algún rastro de su reiatsu" ordenó Soi Fong, a lo que uno de sus hombres de inmediato acudió a cumplir con la orden recibida, ya que todos esos sujetos eran capaces de crear enormes problemas

"capitana" dijo un guardia de aquel precinto, reportándose y sosteniendo en la mano un par de hojas, el tipo al recibir el asentimiento de la mujer al mando procedió a dar su informe "capitana, hemos contabilizado en tres ocasiones a todos los reclusos y en total hay tres que no están, hemos revisado de forma exhaustiva todo el sitio en repetidas oportunidades sin dejar sitios descubiertos, pero no hay rastro de ellos o de algún ente externo que les haya asistido, ninguno de los guardias de turno dice haber visto, sentido o advertido nada" concluyó el guardia lamentándose la falta de información útil a su líder

"gracias por el informe" dijo Soi Fong despidiendo al guardia para que siga con sus labores "que alguien le reporte esto al comandante" dijo, a lo que otro encapuchado respondió y partió en el acto "¿qué piensas de esto?" preguntó la capitana a su amigo, quien miraba la situación con toda la atención que podía

"estoy seguro que deben haber recibido ayuda de afuera…nadie antes ha conseguido escapar, y menos podrían haberlo hecho solos y no alertar a nadie" dijo Naruto sacando algunas conclusiones de las que estaba bastante seguro, ya que si bien no habían rastros de ayuda externa, eso no significaba que no la hubiese habido, sino que ésta fue muy buena

"vamos a ver a ese loco a ver si nos puede ayudar" dijo Soi Fong algo molesta con toda la situación, mientras un intrigado y curioso Naruto le seguía de cerca

….

..

"¿así que ustedes también han sentido que alguien los sigue?" preguntó Lisa a Shinji y Hiyori, quienes estaban en el refugio, pero antes habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para comer y sintieron la presencia de alguien con poderes espirituales, pero la presencia era pequeña y difusa, lo que significaba que la persona era buena escondiendo su poder

"de seguro esos desgraciados de la sociedad de las almas quieren atacarnos mientras Naruto no está" dijo Hiyori, quien a fin de cuentas era la más resentida de todo el grupo, con respecto a lo que habían sufrido primero por la manipulación de Aizen y luego por la traición de la sociedad de las almas "seguro todo eso de la investigación fue un plan para alejar a Naruto, sabiendo que no podrían contra él" agregó la pequeña vizard diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza

Lisa miró a Shinji en silencio, en una de esas miradas que decían mucho, ellos sabían como era su compañera y que no era raro que acuse a los shinigami de conspirar en contra de ellos los vizard, pero la verdad es que ahora no podían evitar pensar que había algo de respaldo en lo que decía, no es que le encontraran de inmediato la razón, pero tampoco podían decir que era algo imposible o sin fundamentos

….

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Uryuu a un tipo que no conocía, pero que se vestía con la túnica negra de un shinigami, y llevaba en su mano derecha una zampakuto normal o estándar, es decir, que aún permanecía sellada

"lo siento chico, no es nada personal, pero me encomendaron acabar con algunos Ryoka" dijo el sujeto empuñando su zampakuto y levantándola, como en un gesto para alistarse de cara a la batalla que él mismo iba a comenzar

"¿no se supone que los shinigami dan su nombre antes de luchar contra alguien?" preguntó Ishida comenzando a acumular el poder espiritual a su alrededor principalmente para aumentar el suyo y llamar la atención de alguien más, cosa de que le asistan en caso de ser necesario

"yo no sigo esas reglas tontas y absurdas…de hecho debes ser la víctima con quien más he hablado y ya me aburrí de perder mi tiempo" dijo el sujeto de forma despectiva, subestimándolo por ser un Quincy y no un shinigami "alcanza a mi enemigo, Toshu" (lanzadora) la zampakuto se convirtió en una espada con un mango ancho, y la hoja se separó en dos, dejando un espacio de alrededor de tres centímetros separando cada una de las dos hojas

Ishida vio que su enemigo comenzaba a acumular su reiatsu en la peculiar espada, entonces hizo aparecer su arco mientras esperaba expectante el movimiento de su rival, quien de pronto desapareció con un shumpo y apareció por su costado izquierdo, a casi dos metros de él y sujetando la espada con el filo apuntándole hacia él, mientras que su brazo libre sujetaba el antebrazo de la mano que sostenía la espada '_me va a lanzar algo…_' pensó Ishida al ver el espacio entre las hojas llenarse de rayos y luego de eso, un rayo más grande salió hacia donde él estaba intentando electrocutarlo

El Quincy sólo pudo evadir el ataque gracias al Hirenkyaku ya que la velocidad del disparo era bastante elevada, y decidiendo que ya había visto suficiente comenzó a dispararle una gran cantidad de flechas a su adversario, que con su zampakuto, bloqueaba todos los proyectiles que le arrojaba el joven de lentes

Ishida maldijo su suerte, de seguro que si estuvieran luchando en el seireitei o bien en hueco mundo, sus flechas serían más poderosas y no serían bloqueadas con tanta facilidad, pero la verdad es que al entrenar lo hacía en la casa de su padre, por lo que era ese mismo el poder que siempre veía en sus entrenamientos, cambió la estrategia y comenzó a utilizar un arma más poderosa, la Seele Shneider que era como una mini zampakuto, la posicionó y la lanzó con el arco, forzando al enemigo a esquivar, ya que él también podía notar que el poder de esta arma era superior

El Quincy lanzó seis más de las mismas espadas cuya hoja era de poder espiritual concentrado, sin embargo su adversario tenía la velocidad necesaria como para esquivarlo, debido a que no sabía si podría bloquear esos últimos proyectiles

El Shinigami se dio cuenta que su rival era alguien que se basaba exclusivamente en el combate a distancia, mediante el lanzamiento de flechas y otros proyectiles similares, mientras que su caso era que si bien su especialidad era el combate a distancia, podía defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo, después de todo nadie pasaba una temporada en el nido de gusanos sin aprender algo

Cortando las distancias, se acercó hasta lanzarle un golpe con su zampakuto, Ishida intentó esquivarlo, pero por más que se alejaba, su rival lo volvía a encontrar, por lo que imaginando que para evitar casualidades lo mejor sería enfrentarlo, ya que si bien le convenía hacer tiempo, alejarse no era una muy buena idea

Sacó una de las espadas que ocupaba como proyectil y bloqueó la zampakuto de su enemigo, la cual brilló en un tono amarillo, indicando la electricidad que circulaba por ellas, de seguro que si luchara con una zampakuto, el metal conduciría la electricidad y le dañaría…una fortuna no ser un shinigami en estos casos…

"te tengo Quincy" dijo el Shinigami "Bakudo 61, Prisión Luminosa de los Seis Barrotes" moviendo una mano para hacer aparecer seis barras de luz que atraparon el cuerpo del estudiante, impidiéndole seguir escapando

"te equivocas…yo te tengo a ti" respondió Ishida con una sonrisa de confianza "Dual Seele" dijo en un murmuro, tras lo cual apareció una segunda hoja en el otro extremo de su espada, la cual seguía chocando contra la de su adversario, quien fue tomado por sorpresa y no pudo evitar que la hoja de energía perforara su abdomen

"¡La Muerte!" gritó una voz desde la distancia, provocando una descarga de energía que golpeó con fuerza al shinigami que atacaba a Uryuu, sacándoselo de encima y permitiéndole liberarse de la prisión en que le habían puesto

"Gracias Sado-kun" dijo Ishida a su moreno amigo y compañero de clases quien había acudido en su rescate, mientras éste le tendía la mano para levantarse y el chico de las gafas aceptaba la ayuda

"maaa…no eres divertido, Sado-san" dijo Urahara moviendo de forma vistosa y exagerada su abanico, mientras revisaba el cuerpo ahora en proceso de desaparición del shinigami que había atacado a Ishida y que había perdido la vida a manos de Sado. Yoruichi estaba junto a él ya que habían acudido en cuanto sintieron los niveles de Ishida aumentando de forma precipitada, sin embargo habían llegado hace pocos instantes y si bien podrían haber hecho algo, quisieron ver que los jóvenes lo resolvieran por su cuenta, lo malo de ello fue que volvían a quedarse con las manos vacías

…

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó un molesto Naruto mientras sostenía del cuello de su túnica a Mayuri, quien estaba contra la pared del laboratorio ya que Naruto enfurecido lo estaba increpando "dime todo lo que sepas ahora o te haré pedazos" amenazó el rubio soltándolo de forma brusca, con lo que cayó fuertemente al suelo

"Naruto, cálmate por favor" dijo Soi Fong acercándose nuevamente al rubio, quien se había alterado bastante y estuvo a punto de lastimar al capitán del doceavo escuadrón "ya sabes cómo es Mayuri" agregó ella intentando calmarlo y disuadirlo de matar al capitán

"¿qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Ukitake quien iba entrando junto con Shunsui al instituto de investigación y desarrollo y se encontraron a su director en el suelo, con la ropa arrugada, y frente a él un claramente exaltado Naruto, quien era contenido por Soi Fong

"¡la próxima vez que le faltes el respeto a mis amigos y a mi novia….y específicamente la próxima vez que los vuelvas a llamar estúpidos experimentos te golpearé tan duro que ni siquiera las ilusiones de Aizen podrán hacerte recuperar tu apariencia normal!" gritó Naruto amenazando al científico loco con el puño en alto, haciendo que los recién llegados entendieran de qué se trataba lo que estaba sucediendo ahí

"bien….como iba diciendo" comenzó nuevamente su discurso el investigador, mientras se componía la ropa "los tres sujetos que se escaparon, fueron percibidos en la ciudad de Karakura, ignoro las razones o cómo es que llegaron al mundo de los vivos, pero percibimos su reiatsu cerca de otras personas con poderes espirituales, entre las cuales se encontraban algunos…" miró a Naruto quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima y parecía listo para atacar en cualquier momento "…ex-shinigami…y humanos con capacidades espirituales, eso es todo lo que sabemos" concluyó el tipo de la bata blanca volteando a ver a quienes escucharon su charla, puesto que ya no tenía nada nuevo que averiguar en los monitores

"así que alguien ayudó a esos individuos a escapar y luego les trasladó al mundo de los humanos…todo eso sin ser detectado" dijo Soi Fong intentando hacer una síntesis de lo que sabían hasta el momento

"la única forma de moverse evitando la detección es con una garganta, y si este sujeto no fue advertido, debe tener la capacidad de enmascarar su reiatsu, como los hollow que Aizen creó hace bastante tiempo" contestó Naruto hablando de lo que sabía, ya que por medio de las mariposas infernales y los distintos aparatos que podían percibir el mundo precipicio, eran capaces de detectar los viajes desde y hacia la sociedad de las almas efectuados a través de portales Senkaimon, sin embargo las gargantas eran una disrupción en la continuidad del espacio, algo sumamente irregular y por lo mismo in-rastreable

"tenemos que ir a investigar a Karakura" señaló Soi Fong, a lo que varios asintieron, en señal de aprobación, sin embargo para emprender esa investigación debían contar con la venia del comandante, no obstante, antes de que cualquier persona pudiese decir nada más, entró un shinigami del instituto corriendo a ponerse frente a Mayuri

"Capitán Kurotsuchi, no sabemos la razón, pero es imposible abrir portales Senkaimon" dijo el shinigami bastante asustado, como cualquiera que tenía que darle malas noticias a Mayuri "el escuadrón Kidou nos ha informado que fallaron en su ejercicio de abrir la puerta mediante el conjuro, entonces el teniente Chojiro intentó hacerlo con su zampakuto y tampoco tuvo éxito" explicó más profundamente el agitado shinigami a su macabro capitán

Ante esta revelación tan decidora, los capitanes decidieron salir de ahí y hacer la prueba, el primero en intentarlo fue Kyoraku, mas no tuvo éxito por más que lo intentó un par de veces, después los otros tres hicieron el intento y se encontraron con el mismo resultado

"lo siento, pero no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí cuando los míos están en peligro" dijo Naruto mirando a Soi Fong, para luego tronar los dedos y hacer aparecer una garganta prácticamente de la nada, sorprendiendo a los demás por ver algo que supuestamente los shinigami no podían realizar y rápidamente entró en ella, desapareciendo de aquella dimensión

"a veces olvido que él es tan Shinigami como Hollow" comentó Ukitake al ver la simplicidad con que ejecutaba una de las más insigne habilidades de los espíritus que ellos cazaban y purificaban

"¿Mayuri-san podrías hacer otra de esas gargantas similares a las de Kisuke Urahara?" preguntó Kyoraku al segundo dirigente del instituto de investigación y desarrollo, ya que después de la llegada de los Ryoka al Rukongai, ellos investigaron un poco la garganta que había hecho Kisuke Urahara, además de lo que averiguó en Hueco Mundo investigando las instalaciones de los arrancar que habían vencido

….

..

"Quiero un reporte completo de la situación que tenemos entre manos" pidió el comandante Yamamoto, a la asamblea completa de capitanes y representantes de todas las divisiones de protección

"comenzaré yo comandante" dijo Soi Fong otorgándose la palabra para comenzar a explicar los hechos que ocurrieron en sus dependencias "hubo una fuga de tres presidiarios del nido de gusanos, se ha estimado que esto sucedió entre diez y dieciocho horas atrás" explicó la jefa de operaciones especiales "se presume que tuvieron ayuda externa, pero se desconoce la identidad o intención de dicha ayuda, debido a que todo el fenómeno pasó desapercibido para todos los guardias y sólo fue advertido esta mañana en el conteo rutinario de los reos durante el desayuno" agregó con algo de molestia por sentirse responsable del fallo de los hombres bajo su cargo

"creo que yo puedo continuar desde aquí" dijo Mayuri en un tono de seriedad que no se podía descifrar si era real preocupación o curiosidad por el prolijo modus operandis "se presume que él o los individuos que prestaron asistencia a los presos les llevó al mundo de los humanos mediante una garganta, aunque esto es una mera teoría ya que no lo podemos confirmar, pero no se ha registrado ningún viaje de estos sujetos por portales Senkaimon y se les percibió en la ciudad de Karakura, cerca de otros individuos con capacidades espirituales" explicó el científico loco asombrando a la mayoría de los presentes, quienes hubiesen deseado que la paz posterior a la muerte de Aizen durara un poco más, o que al menos no se volviese a ver involucrado a tal modo el mundo de los mortales "por si eso fuera poco, otro fenómeno se descubrió y consiste en la imposibilidad de abrir portales Senkaimon, hecho corroborado por el escuadrón Kidou y cuatro capitanes presentes en este salón" agregó Mayuri, a lo que los tres capitanes a quienes se refería además de él asintieron y levantaron la mano para ratificar sus palabras

"sin duda tenemos una situación muy delicada en nuestras manos" comentó el comandante ante la información que acababa de recibir "creo que por ahora las labores son claras, el escuadrón de fuerzas especiales debe seguir investigando para hallar algún rastro o huella que podamos seguir, ya sea de los prófugos, o de quienes les prestaron asistencia, mientras el duodécimo escuadrón deberá seguir investigando y buscar una forma para acceder al mundo de los humanos, ya que debemos asistirlos cuanto antes, nos volveremos a reunir cuando alguna de esas dos misiones haya dado frutos" sentenció el calvo líder del gotei 13 con su voz enérgica y su ya conocido tono de mando

…

"¡es Naruto!" exclamó Lisa en medio de sus amigos, ya que estaban conversando en el refugio, y de pronto ella explotó al sentir la presencia de su novio, y salió corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad, mientras los demás se veían entre sí, en una forma silenciosa de cuestionar el carácter de Lisa, quien usualmente era mandona, segura de sí misma e incluso algo indiferente, pero cuando Naruto se alejaba de ella, parecía otra por momentos

..

Naruto estaba en Karakura, había aparecido en el sitio donde los instrumentos de Mayuri habían percibido a uno de los fugados de la particular prisión de la sociedad de las almas, lamentablemente no podía percibir a nadie en los alrededores….

…hasta que de pronto sintió un sonido y entonces un bulto lo golpeó y arrojó al suelo

"veo que no fui el único que extrañó a su otra mitad" dijo Naruto sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza a Lisa, quien no prestó mayor atención a la broma de su chico y se concentró en simplemente abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas

…

"así es, no creo que se trate de alguna clase de espía o asesino de la sociedad de las almas, sino que son los fugados del nido de gusanos o bien, quien les ayudó a escapar" respondió Naruto a las sospechas de sus amigos, tras informarles de toda la situación que estaba en pleno proceso de investigación entre las files del gotei 13

"esperemos que sea eso" dijo Shinji, sin dejar totalmente la desconfianza, pero dándole crédito a las palabras de Naruto, ya que él no tendría ninguna razón para mentirles y la verdad es que nunca lo había hecho tampoco, así que le tenían una confianza prácticamente absoluta

"¿Qué es lo que querían los shinigami?" preguntó Lisa del mismo modo en que se refería usualmente a los miembros de la sociedad de las almas, ya que ellos mismos habían dejado de considerarse a sí mismos shinigami, el día que habían sido declarados como hollow

"Entre varias cosas, buscaban saber mi parte de la historia acerca de la pelea con Aizen, algo sobre mi Zampakuto e informarme que tanto Gin como yo somos considerados héroes por nuestras victorias sobre Aizen, mientras que ustedes han vuelto a ser declarados como shinigamis y se revocó su destierro y orden de asesinato…" explicó Naruto, como si fuese cualquier cosa, como si les estuviera dando el reporte del clima, y como era esperable, Hiyori saltó y le agarró de forma brusca el cuello de la ropa al rubio

"¿quiénes se creen que son?" preguntó en una explosión de rabia la diminuta vizard "primero nos declaran una amenaza que debe ser eliminada, y ahora simplemente nos dicen que ya nos aceptaron, ¿acaso nunca nos van a dejar en paz?" preguntó nuevamente la molesta ex-teniente al maestro de secundaria, quien rompió todas sus barreras y sus emociones negativas al abrazarla

"Calma Hiyori-chan" dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a la chica, quien normalmente odiaba ese sufijo ya que Naruto lo usaba cuando estaba siendo protector con ella, en un sentido prácticamente paternal "ellos sólo hicieron eso porque se dieron cuenta de su error, tú puedes estar molesta y estás en todo tu derecho, nada tiene que cambiar si tú no lo deseas, no es obligación que vuelvan al Seireitei y ellos bien saben que si intentan algo en contra de cualquiera de ustedes, toda mi furia caerá sobre el responsable" explicó Naruto en un tono que todos pudieron oír, mientras seguía confortando a la vulnerable chica con sus brazos

"pero…pero ellos te hicieron contarles tus poderes…puede que ahora mismo estén buscando una contramedida…" dijo Hiyori, conteniendo las lágrimas, ahora sin la ira de hace unos momentos, sino con algo de temor de que le fuera a pasar algo a aquel chico que había sido tan bueno con ella y con todos

"no te preocupes" dijo Lisa poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, sorprendiendo a la más pequeña del grupo, quien volteó a mirar hacia atrás y vio a la ex-teniente del octavo escuadrón sonriéndole de forma confiada "el bankai de Naruto no guarda relación con su shikai y es imparable…él no va a perder" le aseguró, tranquilizándola de sobremanera y sacándole una sonrisa

"¿Por qué no salimos a comer algo?" preguntó Naruto, recibiendo gritos de alegría por parte de todos los demás, quienes quedaron fascinados con la idea

….

..

"¡No puedo creer que ese imbécil fracasara en su misión de matar a un simple Quincy!" exclamó una figura que no se podía ver detalladamente por la casi completa oscuridad en que estaba, ya que sólo se podía percibir de él su silueta, fina y delgada, tenía la forma de un humano, pero estaba lejos de serlo, tanto por su poder, como por la maldad y el vacío que tenía por corazón

"señor, si nos manda a nosotros de seguro seremos capaces, después de todo usted no ha bendecido con su maravilloso regalo" dijo un hombre arrodillado frente a la figura anterior, lo único que se veía diferente en esta devota y sumisa persona, era el agujero que tenía en el hombro derecho

"no…si los envío, llamarán demasiado la atención" respondió la primera figura, que parecía ser el líder de aquel sombrío lugar "maldita sea, no conté con que ese infeliz pudiera usar una garganta…eso mandó al diablo mis planes para dividir a los shinigami del la sociedad de las almas con los de Karakura…creo que tendré que recurrir a técnicas más simples "dile a ÉL que adelante los planes que le había informado y contacte a su objetivo cuanto antes" indicó el jerarca de aquel oscuro sitio

"sí señor" respondió la figura arrodillada, para desaparecer rápidamente


	12. Otros Participantes

CAPITULO 12 Otros participantes

"¿Se ha sabido algo con la investigación?" preguntó el capitán Ukitake a su colega Kurotsuchi, ya que el científico loco era en encargado de llevar a cabo los experimentos y averiguaciones más específicas, mientras que el veterano capitán del último escuadrón coordinaba la información y las medidas adoptadas, Soi Fong tampoco había logrado nada y eso les tenía a todos en ascuas, ya que habían pasado tres semanas desde aquel incidente y no habían podido encontrar pista alguna sobre los responsables ya sea de la fuga del nido de gusanos, o de esta aparentemente nueva facción que se había puesto en el mapa

El día anterior Naruto les había informado que no había encontrado nada extraño en hueco mundo, aunque la verdad es que el rubio apenas conocía un tercio de ese sitio, el cual era un vasto mundo lleno de tinieblas y sitios engañosos, donde no bastante sólo el poder para ser capaz de atravesar sus peligros, por lo que el maestro nunca lo había hecho

Los miembros del seireitei estaban barajando la hipótesis de un nuevo villano que tal vez estaba esperando a que las cosas se relajen un poco tras el golpe de Aizen, que ahora estaba participando y seguramente quería enemistar a los shinigami de la tierra, con aquellos que se encontraban en la sociedad de las almas, aunque afortunadamente Naruto había estado con ellos antes de la fuga, por lo que pudo explicar la situación a los demás

….

..

El rubio estaba mirando la ventana de forma aburrida, había vuelto a sus clases al igual que Lisa, Ichigo y todos los demás, actualmente se encontraba con el curso del shinigami sustituto, pero les estaba haciendo formar parejas con tal de responder un taller y les dio una hora para desarrollarlo, por lo que no tenía nada qué hacer durante ese tiempo, aunque no podía irse, ya que de vez en cuando alguno intentaba copiarse con otra pareja y él debía aventarles un borrador o algo como para hacerles desistir de dicha conducta

Afuera en el patio podía ver uno de los cursos intermedios durante una clase de deportes, en lo que podía ver, estaba sólo el grupo de chicas, ya que seguramente los hombres estaban en algún gimnasio, él debía reconocer que habían algunas chicas atractivas, pero ninguna le llamaba demasiado la atención y la verdad es que en general Lisa era la única que le interesaba realmente y ni siquiera prestaba mucha atención a otra mujer, por más sensual que esta fuera

Ichigo estaba bastante contento por estar trabajando con Inoue, ya que cuando iba a preguntarle a Chad, él había hecho pareja con Ishida, mientras que Keigo estaba con Mizuiro y Tatsuki prácticamente forzó a Chizuru para que no moleste a Orihime, por alguna razón sentía una agradable y cálida sensación cuando estaba en compañía de la desorientada chica de cabello naranjo, mientras que ésta se sentía muy a gusto de compartir gran parte del día con el chico de sus sueños, a quien siempre imaginaba en actitudes estereotipadas sonriéndole de forma masculina, todos los días esperaba que él se apareciera en esas fachas frente a su puerta para confesarle su amor

….

Lisa estaba en una situación parecida a la de Naruto, después de todas las emociones vividas durante el enfrentamiento contra Aizen y sus tropas y de los espléndidos días que se habían tomado de vacaciones, ya sea solos o en compañía de los otros vizard, el colegio y la rutina se le hacían aburridos y escuchar la misma clase que venía presenciando hace un par de años no ayudaba demasiado

Miró por la ventana y vio a unas niñas de su nivel, pero que pertenecían a otro curso, haciendo rutinas de preparación física y deportes en general, pensaba en que si estuviese ahí en su posición podría al menos ver a Naruto, quien estaba en el salón de Ichigo, en el segundo piso junto a la ventana…

Tal como algunos lo habían imaginado, con la muerte de Aizen y el fin de sus maquiavélicos planes, las cosas se pusieron mucho más tranquilas e incluso aburridas para la mayoría

Cuando pudo sentir la presencia de un hollow en la distancia se fijó que algunos reiatsu se movían en la planta superior y rápidamente Ichigo y su pandilla salieron corriendo del colegio, el primero en su uniforme de shinigami, mientras que los otros tres llevaban sus apariencias humanas, se puso a pensar en que tras la advertencia de Naruto, realmente ningún hollow poderoso había cruzado a su mundo, aunque a decir verdad incluso si uno fuerte se apareciera, seguramente esos chicos podrían con él ya que Ichigo estaba al nivel de un capitán del promedio, y con la ayuda de sus amigos podría incluso darle problemas a uno experimentado ya que su gran versatilidad en cuanto a técnicas les daba una gran ventaja al luchar en equipo

Estuvieron así los alumnos del instituto de Karakura hasta que sonó la campanada final y todos fueron libres de aquella rutinaria costumbre llamada colegio, como era normal Naruto y Lisa se encontraron a dos calles de ahí y se fueron juntos a casa, comentando lo mucho que se habían aburrido y que habían deseado la compañía del otro durante el día

….

.

Mashiro estaba caminando con dos ramos de flores en las manos, ella era una de las pocas que acudía al cementerio a depositar flores en las tumbas de sus amigos caídos en la última batalla, ella sabía que realmente no estaban ahí, sino que seguramente habían renacido en algún otro ser, sin embargo eso no hacía que dejara de acudir al menos una vez a la semana a cumplir con lo que ya parecía una tradición

Cuando llegó ese día se fijó que a unos pocos metros se encontraba otro individuo ahí, éste llevaba una ropa en un tono color crema, era de estatura normal para ser hombre, es decir, un poco más alto que ella, pero no tanto como Naruto o Shinji, quienes eran bastante altos

Al acercarse a las lápidas de los llamados súper héroes, dejó las flores y se dio cuenta que ese tipo tenía el cabello negro y largo, además de una piel muy blanca con unos perturbadores ojos amarillentos "¿acaso tu también has perdido a alguien querido jovencita?" preguntó aquel sujeto iniciando una conversación con la llamativa y algo escandalosa ex-teniente de la novena división

…

-toc, toc-

Naruto estaba sentado esperando a que Lisa acabara de preparar la cena, ya que ese día le tocaba hacerlo a ella cuando sintieron que alguien golpeaba la casa, al no sentir de inmediato la presencia de quien estaba afuera pensaron que podría tratarse de algún humano, por lo que Lisa se escondió y Naruto fue quien abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a Kensei, Hiyori, Hachi y Shinji, todos con los gigai especiales que Urahara había desarrollado y que permitían ocultar sus presiones espirituales

"¿Qué pasa chicos?" preguntó algo preocupado el rubio, haciendo pasar a sus amigos, quienes estaban algo perseguidos ya que miraban hacia todos lados, en una actitud que estaba comenzando a despertar las alertas de Naruto

"¿Mashiro no ha venido para acá?" preguntó Shinji tomando la voz por parte de los recién llegados, haciendo que Lisa saliese al darse cuenta de que no había que guardar ningún tipo de apariencia

"no, no la hemos visto desde ayer" respondió la chica apareciendo desde la cocina con unos vasos en la mano, mientras acababa de poner la mesa

"creo que tenemos un problema entonces, porque hoy fue al cementerio a poner flores en las tumbas de los chicos y no ha regresado, ya la buscamos en el cementerio, en la tienda de discos e incluso en el restaurante donde nos llevaste el otro día y donde servían esa sopa de mariscos que tanto le gustó, pero no la encontramos por ningún lado" explicó Kensei visiblemente preocupado por la chica a la que siempre había visto e iba a considerar una especie de subordinada a la cual debía guiar y proteger

"Lisa, por favor prepárate" dijo Naruto procediendo a desaparecer el salón, para volver a aparecer otra vez con su túnica negra de capas rojas y su zampakuto desenvainada, pero oculta en la manga de su traje

La chica hizo como le fue indicado y apareció con un traje de color negro, algo parecido al de los shinigami, ya que para abajo vestía una especie de falta en tablillas que le llegaba hasta más debajo de las rodillas y para arriba una polera negra de mangas largas que le quedaba bien ajustada

El grupo de vizard que aún quedaban salió en busca de su amiga que llevaba cerca de seis horas desaparecida, ellos estaban en sus formas espirituales, portando sus zampakuto ya que habían salido preparados para lo peor, cuando fueron al cementerio no encontraron señal de la chica, no se veían rastros de su reiatsu o del de alguna otra persona, lo cual hizo a Naruto recordar lo parecido de ese suceso con el escape desde el nido de gusanos, pero ahora se había propuesto no dejar que los responsables se salieran con la suya

Estuvieron un momento ahí discutiendo qué es lo que iban a hacer cuando de pronto Lisa fue quien se dio cuenta que a unos cien metros, había un tipo sentado sobre un mausoleo familiar que estaba mirando en su dirección, y cuando todos voltearon a mirarlo, el tipo desapareció rápidamente, sin embargo eso sólo atrajo más atención hacia sí mismo

Naruto fue el primero en alcanzarlo y detenerlo al ponerse delante de él, cortándole el paso, mientras que segundos después, el resto de los vizard lo rodeó "haz caer a mis enemigos vibradora" dijo el sujeto elevando su reiatsu en un acto que sorprendió a los híbridos ya que no habían observado que tuviese una zampakuto, pero ahora tenía una especie de gruesa guantilla o armadura metálica en su brazo derecho y al ver que Naruto era quien lo alcanzó primero, intentó atacarlo a él, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia él, hasta que se oyó algo

"bala" dijo Lisa apuntándole con su puño para darle con la energía que no tenía demasiado poder, pero sí velocidad y fue suficiente para noquearlo y detener por completo su ataque

Los chicos recogieron al sujeto ese y procedieron a regresar al refugio donde lo iban a interrogar ya que el hecho de que Mashiro desapareciera y ese tipo estuviera en la escena del crimen estaban demasiado relacionados como para ser una simple coincidencia. El rubio le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Lisa por la rápida salvada y éste asintió como respuesta

Hachi había vuelto a levantar la barrera en torno al refugio, el sujeto que habían capturado ya no tenía esa arma sobre su brazo sino que su zampakuto se encogió hasta el tamaño y apariencia de una navaja mariposa, seguramente la había ocultado en su abrigo, ya que tenía mangas largas aunque también se fijaron que no tenía ningún agujero y al liberar su zampakuto su cabeza se cubrió con vendas, por lo que imaginaron que era una especie de máscara hollow, pero simplemente era alguien con poderes de shinigami que sólo conocía el shikai…y estaba muy mal asociado, Kensei, quien parecía el más preocupado con todo el asunto de la desaparición de la chica tomó las riendas de la interrogación y comenzó despertando al tipo que estaba atado a una silla, a punta de bofetadas bastante poco sutiles

"despierta holgazán" dijo Kensei en voz intimidante cuando aquel sujeto comenzó a dar señas de estar despertando, al hacerlo, el tipo se fijó que estaba atado a una silla, alrededor suyo estaban los sujetos que le habían sorprendido en el cementerio y para su mala fortuna, no estaba en poder de su zampakuto "ahora me vas a decir quién eres y qué hicieron con nuestra amiga" amenazó con su zampakuto en su forma de Shikai, ya que lucía como un cuchillo de mano

"nnnn….no sé de q…qqq..qué estás ha…blando" respondió bastante asustado el sujeto que se encontraba absolutamente a merced de sus captores, Kensei, quien no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo, le enterró el cuchillo en una pierna hasta que el arma quedó con la punta enterrada en el asiento de madera que había bajo el shinigami "aaaahhhh…hablaré, por favor quítame eso" exclamó el tipo gritando como un completo cobarde, sorprendiendo a Kensei por el poco aguante que tenía

"está bien" aseguró el vizard quitando su zampakuto, pero sosteniéndola bastante cerca de él como para seguir intimidándolo "me vas a decir todo lo que sepas de ella" ordenó a lo que él asentía bastante nervioso

"su amiga…ella está…en…en el bosque….en el bosque que está en el extremo sur de hueco mundo" informó el tipo entre tartamudeos y titubeos, ya que él era simplemente alguien que había estado en el nido de gusanos sin realmente hacer nada malo, y ahí se creía una especie de matón, por lo mismo imaginó que enfrentar a un grupo de sujetos, ahora que poseía su zampakuto no sería demasiado complicado, lo que no sabía es que al pasar tanto tiempo apartado del resto no podía dimensionar bien sus poderes, los cuales apenas si daban la talla para un teniente

"¿Quién la tiene?" preguntó nuevamente Kensei deslizando el lado sin filo de su cuchillo sobre el cuello de un nervioso shinigami, aunque Naruto, quien estaba ahí cerca podía ver que había algo que le provocaba aún más miedo, por lo que decidió intervenir y sorprendiendo al ex capitán del noveno escuadrón se aproximó, desenvainó su zampakuto y la enterró en la otra pierna del tipo, haciéndole gritar de dolor, entonces lo sujetó de los hombros y lo miró directamente a los ojos con la mirada más intimidante que pudo colocar

"¿Quién te sacó del nido de gusanos?" preguntó el rubio haciendo el papel del mejor interrogador que ninguno de los presentes hubiese visto

"mm..m.m.…ss.e…ñor…..Oro….oro….oo….oro…chi…maru-sama" respondió el shinigami quien ya no podía sentir más miedo del que percibía en ese minuto y como ya había dicho lo que sabía, Naruto acabó dándole un golpe en la cabeza para que no siguiera molestando

"¿Qué fue todo eso Naruto?" preguntó Kensei algo molesto por la intromisión y el haberlo despachado nuevamente, ya que ahora no podrían continuar con la interrogación y el percibir a Mashiro como su responsabilidad estaba comenzando a nublar su juicio

"Kensei, cálmate y recuerda que estamos del mismo lado" dijo Naruto en un tono un tanto brusco que buscaba tranquilizarlo y regresarlo a sus cabales "el tipo que tiene a Mashiro es ese tal Orochimaru y ya sabemos donde la tiene, de seguro este sólo es un peón que debía entregarnos ese mensaje…Hachi, por favor tira a este inútil en alguna parte e infórmale a Kisuke de la situación para que vaya a nuestro encuentro si no volvemos en unos dos días" ordenó Naruto a su amigo, el cual asintió en vista de que iban a una aventura peligrosa y él era quien tenía menores habilidades en combate, por lo tanto era el más indicado para esa labor

El rubio rápidamente fue al subterráneo del refugio y tras concentrar un poco de su reiatsu de naturaleza hollow, pudo crear una garganta la cual todos utilizaron para pasar al otro lado y poder ingresar a hueco mundo

Al llegar todos al otro mundo, comenzaron a mirar a todos lados para ubicarse, Naruto realmente era el que más se ubicaba ahí ya que iba a ese sitio al menos una vez al mes a ver que todo estuviera en orden, aunque normalmente recorría las mismas zonas, parte del desiertos, los alrededores de las noches y la gran cascada, lugar donde nacía el único río que había en esa dimensión; el rubio comenzó a usar sus poderes para volar y todos le siguieron en su travesía hacia el sur

Naruto iba en primer lugar, él sabía que era el más fuerte y en caso de cualquier cosa sería el más capacitado para enfrentar cualquier enemigo. Estuvieron así hasta que llegaron al bosque que el shinigami había mencionado, Naruto personalmente no lo conocía, pero ahora no podía pensar en dar vuelta atrás, percibió algunas presencias en el interior aunque no podían ubicar a la vistosa chica de cabello verde

Los vizard decidieron entrar corriendo hacia el bosque, ya que desde al aire sólo se veían las ramas de los secos y poco vivos árboles de aquel desolado bosque, así que lo exploraron desde el interior, Lisa y Shinji eran los que más atento iban a sus alrededores porque a medida que ingresaban podían ver que había algunos hollow menores o bien, que podían ocultar su reiatsu de mejor manera como mecanismo de defensa, ellos no iban ocultando su energía, iban en forma normal ya que querían que Mashiro los sintiera, sin embargo de pronto fue otro individuo el que comenzó a emanar su reiatsu en una impresionante demostración que podría incluso hacer titubear a algunos capitanes

Naruto los miró y todos usaron un shumpo para acercarse a esa presencia que se estaba haciendo notar, sin embargo estaban todos dispuestos de alguna forma tras el rubio, al ser éste quien llevara la batuta "¿Eres tú Orochimaru?" preguntó Naruto en un tono intimidante, demostrando que no le tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de asombro o temor

"kukukuku…Naruto-kun, sí que has crecido" dijo el tipo de cabello negro, largo y liso, una macabra sonrisa y unos ojos amarillos, el tipo abrió su boca enseñando que tenía un agujero en la parte posterior del paladar o la garganta que permitía ver hacia atrás de su cuerpo, su lengua era larga y serpentil ya que tenía la punta partida y podía moverla de formas impensadas para cualquiera de los ex-miembros del gotei 13

"devuélvenos a nuestra compañera" dijo Naruto apuntando con el índice de su mano izquierda a una especie de barril que había detrás de Orochimaru, que era bastante grande y tenía algunos papeles que lucían como sellos dispuestos por todos lados, omitiendo el hecho de que este nuevo individuo parecía conocerlo a diferencia de Aizen, por lo que seguramente había formado parte del seireitei hace más de ciento diez años

"kukuku…veo que sigues siendo tan sobreprotector con tus amigos como siempre" comentó desenvainando su espada, en un hecho que llamó la atención de los vizard que se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia, especialmente Naruto, quien también desenvainó su espada "Naruto….kun…yo que tu no blandiría mi espada si no quieres ver a tu amiga volar por los cielos" comentó el individuo con su macabra voz, mientras que el rubio sintió un aumento de poder en uno de los individuos a su espalda, no hacía falta más que sentido común para saber de quién se trataba

"¡bankai, puño de hierro Tachikaze!" gritó Kensei cargando con toda su furia hacia el enemigo, su zampakuto se había convertido en una especie de manopla con fijo prominente, con la típica bufanda o venda sobre sus hombros, proyectándose hacia su espalda para aportar balance y permitir cargar de forma desmedida contra el adversario, Orochimaru pudo bloquear el golpe sin demasiada dificultad, los presentes imaginaban que aquel era un arrancar y uno bastante fuerte por lo demás, así que cada vez que Kensei lanzaba un golpe con alguna de sus manoplas, él la detenía con su propia katana, la cual lucía como un arma más convencional

Kensei comenzó a acumular mayor energía y sus golpes causaban una mayor fuerza de impacto o retroceso, por lo que Orochimaru tuvo que moverse de su posición para poder seguir deteniendo los avances del vizard, los demás aprovecharon para acercarse al barril donde estaba Mashiro, al tenerlo en su posesión intentaron abrirlo, pero los papeles eran sellos muy buenos y por más que lo forzaban en la tapa o lo golpeaban, no conseguían liberar a su compañera, hasta que fue el rubio quien tomó una decisión "Lisa, Hiyori, llévenla con Urahara y que él la libere, su hay alguien capaz de hacerlo, sin duda será él" dijo Naruto mirando a su novia y a la chica que le gustaba sobreproteger como buscando su apoyo en esa decisión, ellos sabían que con Mashiro ya más segura, Kensei recobraría algo más de compostura y podría luchar de forma más efectiva

"está bien Naruto, pero más te vale volver con todos intactos" amenazó Lisa a su novio, quien sabía que las palabras de su novia nunca eran en vano, y de un modo u otro le haría pagar si no cumplía con la exigencia que le habían hecho

Las chicas se fueron, reunidas las tres nuevamente, bueno más o menos, ya que dos de ellas estaban sujetando una especie de barril indestructible que contenía a la tercera, a Hiyori no le gustaba demasiado eso, pero sabía que Naruto no podía luchar en serio cuando tenía que contenerse para no lastimarlos, y Lisa tampoco disfrutaba mucho yéndose de ahí, pero no quedaba otra, así que aprovecharon la garganta que había hecho el rubio y se marcharon de ahí, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su amor y pedirle a dios porque todos pudiesen volver en una pieza

Kensei se dio cuenta que el rehén había sido rescatado, así como el que Shinji y Naruto estaban a cada lado suyo, aunque algo alejados, pero con sus espadas sujetas y listas para usarlas "¡no se entrometan!" gritó el ex-capitán, sacando una sonrisa de parte del sanin quien precisamente buscaba el no tener que enfrentarlos a todos a la vez

La pelea parecía más o menos igualada, ya que ninguno de los dos podía atinar ningún golpe claro a su adversario, porque éste lo bloqueaba, la gran diferencia radicaba en que Kensei estaba usando ya casi todo su poder como shinigami, quedándole sólo aquellos poderes hollow, mientras que su adversario estaba luchando con todas las restricciones que el sello de sus poderes para formar una zampakuto podría producir

Kensei se aburrió de ese sin sentido y elevó su reiatsu aún más, haciendo aparecer la particular máscara blanca de forma rectangular con orificios en el frente que cubría su rostro, sin embargo no se había detenido ahí y materializó unas especies de cilindros desde su espalda y hombros, Shinji recordó esa apariencia de aquella primera vez que había sido hollowificado, aunque con alegría pudo ver que aún permanecía en control de sus actos

Al aumentar su poder marcó la diferencia con el enemigo, quien se vio sorprendido por uno de esos golpes explosivos que le dio en el hombro y le voló toda la extremidad, Kensei se confió e intentó dar otro ataque, pero su rival ya sabiendo qué esperar lo logró evitar

"cero cortante" gritó Kensei liberando una especie de disco circular plano desde una de sus cuchillas, el ataque giraba a toda velocidad mientras se dirigía hacia el sanin y tras inclinarse intentó darle un rápido corte por la mitad vertical del cuerpo, sin embargo Orochimaru pudo evitar el golpe moviéndose rápidamente a un lado, llevándose una pobre impresión ya que una técnica tan directa era difícil de asestar, pero nunca esperó que el ataque girara en el aire y le cortara el cuerpo en dos, a la altura de la cintura. Como el vizard sabía que un hollow poderoso podía regenerarse rápido fue presuroso hacia él para liquidarlo, sin embargo su adversario no se quedó esperando de manos cruzadas

Cuando Kensei se acercó a darle el golpe final, Orochimaru hizo algo en extremo asqueroso y sacó una especie de copia desde su boca, dejando una piel vacía, que recibió el potente golpe de Kensei, el arrancar de cabello negro se quedó mirando "parece que ya no podré seguir jugando después de todo" dijo Orochimaru tentando a su adversario para que le atacara de forma descuidada "Reencarnación de cadáver viviente" conjuró Orochimaru haciendo su liberación, ya que su reiatsu comenzó a crecer de forma exponencial

Los tres vizard vieron con asombro cómo se ponía a brillar en un color entre morado y rosado y crecía bastante, hasta que en algún momento se separaron ocho enormes prolongaciones como cabezas y tras unos instantes, se pudo ver una enorme serpiente de ocho cabezas, las cuales habían destrozado el bosque a su alrededor, todas ellas eran blancas, tenían grandes escamas y en su parte posterior, de donde nacían todas, había una especie de ramas o colar de un color más morado, y la parte más desagradable, para los vizard al menos, fue cuando el enemigo Orochimaru salió de la boca de una de las serpientes, aunque sólo se le veía de la cintura para arriba, estaba sin su traje, por lo que se podía apreciar su piel absolutamente blanca, su llamativo cabello negro azabache y una reluciente espada Kusanagi

Kensei estaba atento mirando a su adversario, el cual parecía estar en la boca de la serpiente principal, o la más alta que se encontraba justo frente a él, cuando se pronto sintió una acercándose a él por un costado, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la cabeza cayó al suelo y Naruto cayó junto a él con su espada desenvainada "no te olvides de mi" dijo el rubio entrando confiado al combate, mientras Shinji también se había puesto junto al ex-capitán, pero por el otro lado

"kukuku…no me he olvidado de ninguno" contestó el arrancar, incrementando nuevamente su reiatsu, en un hecho que alertó a los vizard, llegando a un punto que Shinji no esperó ver tan pronto

"bankai-" dijo Naruto al ver que las ocho serpientes les rodearon con sus cabezas y de forma muy rápida abrieron sus fauces y dispararon un cero cada una, mientras la voz de Orochimaru se oía nombrando su técnica

"cero múltiple" llamó Orochimaru a su técnica, la cual arrojaba ocho ceros muy poderosos desde todas direcciones, causando una explosión de energía que alertó a ambos antiguos miembros estelares del gotei 13, quienes no veían ninguna salida a ese mortal ataque, mientras que por otro lado estaban impactados al sentir parte del verdadero poder de Naruto, al menos como shinigami

Los ceros explotaron y liberaron una cantidad de energía tan grande que arrasó con el bosque por completo y también eliminó las serpientes, el domo de luz o energía que provocó la explosión estuvo casi un minuto en su condición de equilibrio hasta que comenzó a disiparse, lo que indicaba la gran concentración de poder que había puesto en ese ataque, tras disiparse, se pudo ver que los tres vizard estaban sanos y salvos, aunque el más cambiado era Naruto, ya que sus ojos se habían tornado de color gris con seis círculos concéntricos en ellos, y en vez de su bonita zampakuto sólo había un fierro cilíndrico de color negro, y su ropa si bien seguía igual, ahora se veía levemente más ajustada y en sus orejas habían unos piercing de color negro

"-Las estrellas están escondidas en una noche lluviosa, Nagato" pronunció Naruto casi en un susurro que sólo sus amigos pudieron entender

Shinji y Kensei estaban asombrados al contemplar al vizard más poderoso del grupo, nunca lo habían visto usar su bankai, y de seguro si hubiera estado solo no hubiese tenido la necesidad de utilizarlo, lo cual hizo mella en la confianza sobre sus propias habilidades, Kensei estaba mirando a los alrededores del ahora arrasado bosque, en busca de su enemigo, sin embargo fue el rubio quien le aclaró las cosas

"no pierdas tu tiempo" dijo Naruto, liberando su bankai, por lo que sus piercing desaparecieron, sus ojos volvieron al azul habitual y su traje pareció como si se disipara en energía también, pero su apariencia no se modificó "ese tipo debe haber huido cuando disparó el ataque, sabiendo que yo haría lo posible por protegerlos" les comunicó el profesor, asumiendo que un enemigo así de formidable no podría haber muerto por su propio ataque "mejor volvamos con las demás" añadió finalmente Naruto dando media vuelta para alejarse un poco antes de crear una garganta

….

.

Al aparecer cerca de la tienda de Urahara, Lisa fue la primera en salir a recibir a los recién llegados, sin embargo cuando la vizard vio el rostro de Naruto supo de inmediato lo que había pasado "¿lo usaste cierto?" consultó la chica, mientras que Naruto asintió, los demás supieron darse cuenta que la situación era algo delicada y lo mejor que podrían hacer era guardarse sus dudas para sí mismos; Naruto se limitó a asentir como respuesta, la verdad es que siempre evitaba todo lo posible utilizar su bankai, al hacerlo le ocurría algo extraño puesto que no recordaba nada en particular que justificara sus cambios de emociones, pero percibía un gran dolor interior, como si su alma misma estuviese recordando una gran soledad y por sobre todo la melancolía propia de una experiencia dolorosa, que por más que intentaba no podía recordar

Ahí en el interior estaban todos los dependientes de la tienda, a excepción de los niños, Shinji les explicó la situación y les contó sobre las habilidades que ese tal Orochimaru había demostrado, el fundador del instituto de investigación y desarrollo dio un sonoro suspiro de fastidio, acababan de deshacerse de Aizen, para que justo apareciera otro enemigo, realmente dudaba de que hubiese algún enemigo al mismo nivel de Aizen en cuanto a poder, pero este nuevo sujeto era mucho más bajo y sucio en sus métodos, por lo que podían esperar cualquier cosa

Kisuke miró al rubio y se dio cuenta que no parecía muy bien emocionalmente, tanto él como Yoruichi habían reconocido ese rostro desde la primera vez que supieron que el rubio había alcanzado su liberación completa, así que le dio una mirada silente a Lisa, quien asintió y apenas despidiéndose con un ademán, se fue de la tienda, llevando a Naruto de los hombros, el rubio estaba totalmente abstraído de todo y sin interés por ninguna cosa mientras era llevado por su novia

"¿Qué diablos le pasó a Naruto?" preguntó Kensei algo más sincero cuando el maestro de secundaria y su novia partieron de ahí

"no lo sé, pero es el mismo rostro que tenía la primera vez que usó su bankai…no conozco la razón, pero experimenta una especie de bajón emocional sumamente fuerte cada vez que lo emplea" les contó Kisuke recordando la primera y única experiencia que tenía al respecto "chicos, pude desarrollar un sello para liberar a Mashiro" informó Urahara, sacando una sonrisa en los dos vizard masculinos que quedaban, de los que habían enfrentado a Orochimaru "Hachi está con ella, ya que Tessai y Yoruichi hicieron cuanto pudieron" les comunicó al rubio con una cara que no auguraba muy buenas noticias

"¿Qué pasa para que tengas ese rostro?" preguntó Shinji, quien mantenía algo más de compostura frente a todo este problema

"ese sujeto le hizo algo a Mashiro…ella tiene un agujero hollow en su hombro y cada segundo que se le deja, comienza a producir una coraza similar a la de los hollow" dijo con pesar el inteligente shinigami "en estos momentos está bajo los efectos de un kido prohibido que la tiene suspendida en el tiempo, pero a menos que podamos hacer algo para curarla la vamos a perder" sentenció el tendero, agachando la cabeza al final para expresarles su pesar con toda la situación

"¡tengo una idea!" dijo Shinji abriendo los ojos de forma animada "Orihime-chan puede hacer que vuelva a su condición previa, después de todo eso es lo que hacen sus poderes" propuso el vizard haciendo sonreír a todos los presentes ya que era una cierta esperanza

…..

..

Un par de horas después, Ichigo y Orihime, quienes estaban estudiando en la casa de la segunda, se encontraban en la tienda de Urahara, se alarmaron mucho cuando Shinji apareció muy agitado y preocupado diciéndoles que Mashiro estaba en peligro y necesitaban de su ayuda, por lo que fueron de inmediato

Ahora que lo habían hecho Kisuke decidió que lo mejor era ponerlos al tanto de la situación que se estaba viviendo ya que al estar suspendida temporalmente, Mashiro no iba a empeorar, el shinigami sustituto se molestó mucho con este nuevo individuo, ya que los vizard le habían apoyado mucho y lo consideraban uno de ellos, por lo que también quería protegerlos, mientras que Inoue como siempre demostrando su preocupación les pidió que tuvieran cuidado y le avisaran cuando estuviesen en aprietos para ayudarlos

Finalmente fueron al cuarto donde estaba Mashiro, por petición de Tessai, sólo Inoue y él ingresaron mientras deshacía el kido y la chica de cabello naranjo empleaba su técnica en el acto para prevenir el avance de esa especie de infección de poderes hollow. Casi treinta minutos más tarde la ex-teniente del noveno escuadrón estaba durmiendo ya fuera de peligro y con sus poderes en la normalidad, Kensei decidió quedarse a su lado, mientras que Shinji y Hiyori acompañaron a Ichigo e Inoue a cada y Hachi se iría directamente al refugio ya que quería practicar algunas cosas

…

Esa noche Naruto despertó por duodécima vez, miró el reloj y aún eran pasadas las tres de la mañana, había estado llorando por casi dos horas y sólo cuando dejó de derramar lágrimas y sollozar, Lisa se pudo dormir hace alrededor de una hora atrás, mientras él dormitaba y despertaba cada casi diez minutos. Esta vez se sentó y estirando su mano tomó su zampakuto, la cual tenía apoyada en su velador, la desenvainó y la levantó, dejándola por sobre su cabeza

'_¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme Nagato?_' pensaba Naruto, preguntándose mentalmente por la razón de esas fuertes emociones negativas que experimentaba al hacer la liberación total de su zampakuto

….

..

Durante la jornada siguiente, fue Kisuke Urahara, quien viajó hasta el seireitei para informarles sobre todos los últimos hechos acaecidos en torno a la ciudad de Karakura, en la sociedad de las almas, los capitanes lamentaron lo poco que había durado la paz esta vez, ya que había vuelto a aparecer un enemigo, al poco tiempo de haber vencido a la mayor amenaza que la sociedad de las almas había enfrentado desde su fundación misma

Una de las preguntas que más esperaba y que más le hicieron, ¿qué tan poderoso era el enemigo?, claramente querían establecer una comparación entre el nivel de esta tal Orochimaru y el de Aizen, sin embargo la respuesta fue sincera y directa "según lo que me informaron, el nivel de este individuo es superior a cualquier espada creado por Aizen, pero no tan superlativo como el del ex-capitán del quinto escuadrón, sin embargo el principal peligro es que sabe demasiado y usa tácticas muy bajas para luchar, contra un sujeto como él hay que esperar siempre lo peor" contestó sinceramente ya que no tenía una impresión directa o en primera persona de lo que el nuevo enemigo era capaz, pero por los relatos de sus viejos amigos, su nivel era grande, pero dentro de la misma dimensión que el de ellos, a diferencia de Aizen, a quien nadie podía ni siquiera mantener demasiado tiempo ocupado en un mano a mano

Los más altos rangos del seireitei supieron del peso de la situación, aquel tipo había atacado a los vizard, bloqueando el paso al otro mundo a través del Senkaimon, para poner a ambos bandos uno contra otro, y de no ser por Naruto lo hubiera conseguido. Aparte de eso estaba el hecho que había sido capaz de infiltrarse en el nido de gusanos y liberando algunos prisioneros, todo esto sin el uso de una zampakuto, ya que éstas estaban bloqueadas mediante sellos puestos en todo el lugar, a los guardias no se les tenía permitido portarlas ya que podrían ser un arma que caiga en manos de los reclusos, sin embargo incluso si alguien lograba introducir una, ésta sólo era un arma convencional ya que todo tipo de poder espiritual que posea normalmente estaba bloqueado por poderosos sellos desarrollados por Kisuke Urahara, hace varios siglos atrás, desde los tiempos en que aún formaba parte del segundo escuadrón

Yamamoto había ordenado que todos aquellos que así lo desearan podrían tener una liberación parcial de sus labores administrativas o de vigilancia, si querían dedicar el tiempo a entrenar y pulir sus habilidades, cosa que sólo un pequeño número de capitanes aceptaron, aunque por distintas razones, aunque en los rangos inferiores la adhesión fue mucho mayor

En estos momentos Rukia estaba combatiendo contra Renji, los viejos amigos estaban luchando en uno de los extensos territorios del clan Kuchiki a las afueras del rukongai, la shinigami del décimo tercer escuadrón quería tener práctica enfrentándose a un bankai y la persona más cercana a quien conocía que tuviese esa liberación era su amigo Renji, ella se daba cuenta que su hermano estaba en un nivel totalmente diferente al de su amigo, incluso alcanzando el mismo nivel de liberación, al menos nominalmente hablando, pero de todos modos él tenía un nivel por sobre ella y le era de gran ayuda, mientras que para él siempre era bueno tener más experiencia para acostumbrarse al funcionamiento de su bankai y de ese modo idear nuevos ataques o estrategias

En otro sector, un grupo de seres humanos….no, más bien dicho de shinigamis desafortunados estaba sufriendo lo que llamaban, el escuadrón contra el capitán, Zaraki Kempachi estaba enfrentando a todo su escuadrón al mismo tiempo, sin importarle que fueran un número levemente superior a los cien integrantes, a excepción de su sub capitana, Yashiru, quien miraba y comentaba desde la distancia; de entre sus oponentes, los belicosos Ikkaku y Yumichika eran los principales estandartes y líderes, de los pocos que lanzaban ataques efectivos contra el capitán, quien prefería noquear a uno o dos pares de inútiles, antes de bloquear o esquivar los ataques, por lo que así les daba algunos golpes de ventaja para hacer eso más entretenido

En una alejada caverna Hitsugaya estaba practicando su manejo del bankai, mientras desde el otro lado de una barrera, le miraba Hinamori, la teniente del quinto escuadrón estaba aún algo afectada por todo el asunto de Aizen, y si bien ya había aceptado la muerte de su ex capitán, siempre estaba en compañía de alguien cercano ya que éstos hacían de chaperón para evitar que tuviese pensamientos demasiado depresivos o incluso suicidas, así que hoy era el turno de Toshiro, mientras que ayer había sido de Renji y el día siguiente era de Kira y después de Hisagi

"¿ha habido algún progreso comandante?" preguntó Chojiro a su líder y capitán desde hace muchos años, al verlo salir de su cuarto de meditación

"me temo que todavía no Chojiro, Urahara Kisuke no sabe como quitar ese sello y por más que intento ingresar a la dimensión de Ryūjin Jakka no me es posible contactarme con su espíritu" respondió un desanimado Yamamoto, quien lamentaba que tras el enfrentamiento con el ejército de Aizen haya perdido la capacidad de usar su poderosa zampakuto

Soi Fong estaba entrenando, pero no necesitaba pedir una liberación de sus labores, ella destinaba un tiempo diario a sus entrenamientos y eso era parte de su horario habitual, la diferencia es que tras su paupérrima participación en la guerra contra Aizen, ahora entrenaba más que antes y hoy estaba frustrada, por lo que se encontraba realizando su mejor método para liberar el estrés…

…ponerse a pelear con todos los del nido de gusanos, sin importarle si estos querían luchar con ella o no, simplemente se ponía a combatir con el primero que se pusiera a su alcance

En otro sector, Ukitake estaba entrando a su oficina, cuando tras abrir la puerta casi da un salto por la sorpresa de ver a su amigo Shunsui sentado sobre su sillón "Nanao-san me comentó que le habías dejado una nota diciendo que ibas a entrenar…pero veo que sólo buscas holgazanear" comentó Ukitake al ver a su amigo, quien tenía algunas marcas evidentes en su sombrero y su túnica rosa, sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto

….

Ichigo estaba agitado, en vista de los hechos se había dado cuenta que aún tenía mucho espacio para mejorar, por lo que había pedido ayuda a Yoruichi, en vista de que su último rival había sido demasiado rápido para él y de no ser por Inoue, no habrían logrado vencer

Obviamente él tenía demasiado reiatsu y muy poco control sobre él, así que el Shunko estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, sin embargo con el hecho de practicar para usar sus poderes de forma más eficiente podría aumentar su velocidad y resistencia, partiendo de la base que con su hollowificación tenía poder de fuego suficiente como para una pelea

La diosa del shumpo le demostraba una vez más por qué había recibido aquel título, ya que incluso usando él su bankai y su máscara no había sido capaz de alcanzarla cuando ella usaba su forma humana, pese a que no empleaba ningún tipo de liberación, de hecho el shinigami sustituto nunca había visto su zampakuto

"ne…Yoruichi-san ¿Quién es más rápido, tú o Naruto-sensei?" preguntó el pelinaranjo a su más reciente instructora, y no es que usara el sensei en Naruto y no en ella o Urahara por algún tipo de respeto adicional, simplemente estaba acostumbrado a llamarle así en el instituto

"¿acaso lo has visto luchar en serio?" preguntó ella con una cara que era entre sorpresa y molestia "le basta con ponerse esa máscara suya y con su sonido puede alcanzarme…de hecho él es el único que lo ha podido hacer, pero a decir verdad sus poderes son impresionantes, por lo que sería raro si no pudiera hacerlo" respondió como diciéndole que era un idiota al no haber podido descifrar eso por su cuenta, y si lo pensaba de forma detenida, esa cantidad tan enorme de reiatsu que sintió cuando perseguía a Aizen era la más grande que nunca hubiese experimentado y era difícil que hubiera algo que no fuera capaz de conseguir

…

Naruto estaba en una de las zonas de hueco mundo que sí conocía, se encontraba en lo que Aizen había hecho del sitio de Barragan, las noches, y estaba buscando a Ulquiorra, necesitaba preguntarle si sabía algo de este tal Orochimaru porque la verdad es que cualquier información que le permitiese dar con él y eliminarlo en el acto sería de gran ayuda

Al acercarse al extraño lugar que parecía una especie de palacio, rápidamente se le acercaron algunos hollow, no era raro que intentaran defender su hogar, incluso si ellos supuestamente no tenían emociones y de ahí el agujero, pero si veía con detención, la mayoría de los presentes eran arrancar, aunque no conocía a ninguno de ellos en particular

"¿Qué haces aquí shinigami?" preguntó uno de los arrancar, con aspecto humano, de cabello rubio, cuya máscara cubría la mitad derecha de su rostro, mientras que la mano del mismo lado tenía el agujero

"no soy un simple shinigami" respondió Naruto haciendo aparecer su máscara y elevando fuertemente su reiatsu "soy lo que nosotros llamamos un vizard…y vengo a hablar con Ulquiorra" ordenó el rubio en un tono de mando que causó algo de impacto

"Ulquiorra-sama" "¿qué es lo que quiere con Ulquiorra-sama?" y otros muchos murmullos similares podían escucharse en el lugar de parte de los arrancar que estaban en las cercanías, Naruto pudo percibir una presencia y al mirar en esa dirección vio acercarse volando al hollow que buscaba, por lo que bajó su reiatsu y se tranquilizó

"regresen todos a sus labores habituales, él es un conocido mío" dijo el ex-cuarto espada, haciendo que todos los demás se dispersaran rápidamente "¿a qué debo la visita vizard-san?" preguntó en su típico tono de voz frío y carente de emociones

"no sé si estás en conocimiento de la situación, pero actualmente tanto la tierra como la sociedad de las almas están enfrentando un nuevo enemigo…es de naturaleza hollow y su nombre es Orochimaru" introdujo el rubio, dándole un poco de información a su interlocutor para ver su reacción y darle a entender qué es lo que perseguía con su viaje

"me temo que ese nombre es totalmente desconocido para mí" respondió Ulquiorra sin mover un solo músculo de su expresión facial "aunque si analizas mi falta de interacción con los habitantes de este mundo, ajenos a este sitio, no es algo tan extraño" agregó simplemente para darle más fuerza a su argumento

"está bien, en ese caso quiero pedirte que me demuestres tu poder para saber quién de ustedes es más fuerte" solicitó el rubio, esto no fue en tono de orden, sin embargo aún seguía con su máscara puesta

"si crees que es necesario tenemos que hacerlo sobre el cielo de este sitio, o sino acabaremos destruyéndolo" respondió el apático arrancar, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio, quien simplemente se puso a volar hacia arriba

Los dos se elevaron a gran velocidad y cuando se encontraron con el cielo artificial de las noches, simplemente lo atravesaron, sin que ninguno de los dos sufriera el menor rasguño por supuesto, con el poder que ambos tenían ese pequeño impacto no era nada

"contra el shinigami que luchaste ni siquiera utilizaste tu resurrección y aún así tu forma de comportarte indica que tienes un gran poder dentro de ti, me gustaría comprobar tu nivel para saber si eres capaz de enfrentar a Orochimaru o simplemente caerás si fija su vista en este sitio" explicó el rubio, por lo que Ulquiorra entendió que no quería luchar contra él, simplemente saber si era rival o no para este nuevo sujeto

"atrapa….murciélago" dijo el hollow, y entonces una gran onda de poder se liberó, mientras que su apariencia cambiaba levemente, su máscara de modificaba y un par de alas aparecía a su espalda

"¿eso es? Déjame decirte que tanto por tu apariencia, como por mi instinto puedo decir que aún tienes más poder ahí dentro" dijo Naruto señalando hacia la zampakuto que el hollow portaba en su mano

"es cierto, pero hasta el momento nadie nunca ha presenciado este poder" contestó Ulquiorra en el mismo tono casi lúgubre en el que siempre se comunicaba "segunda resurrección" ahora sí Naruto se sorprendió cuando una luz negra con bordes o tonos verdosos comenzó a emanar del hollow, mientras sus niveles de reiatsu se incrementaban en gran medida, sobrepasando con creces el poder que el rubio estaba empleando en esos momentos, aunque la verdad no era tanta la diferencia que le faltaba a Ulquiorra para compararse con la forma que Naruto utilizó para enfrentar a Aizen tras usar su propia resurrección

"vaya, realmente eres muy poderoso" contestó Naruto con sinceridad al verlo en su forma verdadera, la cual asemejaba mucho más un murciélago y se veía su piel, no una tela que la cubría "por lo que estimo, creo que tu poder está levemente por sobre el de Orochimaru y por debajo del que tenía Aizen…de hecho me sorprende que no hayas intentado vencerlo tú mismo" comentó sincero el rubio, ya que con mucho menos que ese poder muchos hollow se creían invencibles, como Barragan y Stark

"simplemente no tenía motivos para hacer eso" respondió su compañero de conversación "ahora me gustaría pedirte el mismo favor para ver cuál es la diferencia que existe entre nuestras verdaderas formas" pidió Ulquiorra a quien la curiosidad invadió, él sabía que Naruto era muy poderoso y al emplear su resurrección se transformaba en una especie de bestia humanoide de 6 colas con un gran poder

"como has sido tan colaborador cumpliré tu deseo" dijo Naruto con la voz ligeramente alterada, algo que llamó la atención de Ulquiorra quien se recriminó por no haberlo notado antes, los vizard que había visto luchando junto al rubio tenían todos máscaras blancas y al usarlas su voz se volvía profunda, como la de un hollow, sin embargo hasta hace un momento Naruto no había tenido ese problema, pero ahora que incrementó sus poderes hollow, se vieron esos cambios "que arda la voluntad de fuego, Kyubi" dijo Naruto y en su espalda aparecieron las seis colas que él había visto la primera vez "este es el poder que aplastó a Aizen como una cucaracha" recordó Naruto en voz alta, haciendo ver a Ulquiorra que el rubio estaba fuera de su alcance ya que su reiatsu era entre dos o tres veces superior al suyo propio, lo que a esas magnitudes en que se encontraban no era menor "pero esto no es todo mi poder" añadió el ahora zorruno vizard, haciendo que su interlocutor abriera los ojos ante la posibilidad de que siguiera aumentando su poder "verás, yo no necesito una palabra para controlar mi poder en esta forma…y el Kyubi es conocido como el zorro de nueve colas…así que ya te imaginarás" acabó de decir Naruto mientras hizo aparecer de golpe las tres colas restantes y su poder se fue a las nubes, quedando un reiatsu a lo menos unas diez veces superior al anterior

…..

..

"Orochimaru-sama encontré a los sujetos que me había pedido" dijo una figura algo más pequeña y menuda que se encontraba arrodillada ante la presencia del poderoso y maquiavélico arrancar "pero debo advertirle que tenga mucho cuidado, esos tipos son por mucho más poderosos que usted" advirtió la mujer no en falta de respeto, sino como una muestra de sincera preocupación

"no te preocupes…Karin, eso es precisamente lo que busco…ahora necesito que me acompañes en un pequeño viaje de reconocimiento" dijo Orochimaru poniéndose de pie y alistándose para partir

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Listo! Siento mucho el retraso chicos, ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo porque mi universidad está en toma, así que espero poder subir el próximo capítulo durante el fin de semana.

Espero que les haya gustado, aparece en acción un nuevo villano y por fin se ve el tan misterioso bankai de Naruto, ojala todo les guste y recuerden dejar como siempre sus impresiones

Hasta la próxima!


	13. Los cuatro

CAPITULO 13 Los cuatro

Naruto estaba nuevamente en el salón de clases, había transcurrido una semana desde el incidente con Mashiro, afortunadamente la chica no había quedado con ningún tipo de daño o secuela ya que los poderes de Inoue la dejaron tal como estaba antes de ser atacada, sin embargo todos los vizard resintieron el golpe

Los muchos luchadores que estaban entrenando veían con más o menos éxito el progreso de sus poderes, mientras que otros se debatían en un plano más psicológico el siguiente paso que darían, principalmente porque aún tenían un gran margen de poder por explotar antes de decir que necesitaban más

El rubio estaba tomando un examen, pero la verdad es que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el diálogo que Kensei había tenido con él, la noche recién pasada

Flash Back

"Naruto, quiero pedir tu ayuda" dijo el ex-capitán, inclinando la cabeza como para demostrar que estaba pidiendo algo con respeto y humildad

"¿de qué se trata?" preguntó el rubio, quien imaginaba que se trataba de algo complicado ya que estaba siendo tan formal al pedírselo

"me gustaría que me ayudes a entrenar para alcanzar la resurrección" respondió el fiero guerrero ex integrante del noveno escuadrón "no puedo evitar sentirme responsable por lo que ocurrió con Mashiro y no haber tenido el poder para enfrentar a este nuevo enemigo por mi propia cuenta" agregó para justificar este súbito deseo que estaba expresando

"Kensei, ustedes enterraron sus hollow en un sitio muy recóndito…de hecho Lisa se pasó casi veinte años intentándolo y luego de aburrió" contestó el rubio con pesar, ya que era muy poco probable que pudiese lograr ese nivel "sin embargo lo único que puedo decirte es que si aceptas que ese hollow es parte de ti y logras despertarlo, puede que tengas éxito" sentenció Naruto como consejo final, no es que él tuviese algún método de entrenamiento para alcanzar la resurrección, simplemente era el hecho de que necesitaba sacar a su hollow del sitio donde lo había atrapado y una vez libre, aceptarlo como parte de sí mismo '_puede que si te concentras en la ira que sientes contra Orochimaru o la preocupación por Mashiro, logres sacarlo de su sueño_' pensó Naruto al ver a su amigo partir de su casa

Fin Flash Back

Inoue también estaba entrenando, al contrario que Ichigo, ella sentía que aún carecía del poder suficiente para poder asestar un golpe devastador en un enemigo que le permitiera eliminarlo de forma definitiva y estaba aburrida de hacer el papel de combatiente de soporte, incapaz de luchar con sus propios medios

Se había puesto a entrenar con Hachi y los demás vizard para tratar de aumentar su reiatsu y lograr crear algún ataque que empleara más poder y pudiera generar daños severos, todo con el objetivo de ayudar a Ichigo y poder luchar a su lado sin ser dejada atrás

…

Otro que estaba entrenando muy fuerte era Ishida, su padre realmente lo estaba haciendo pedazos en ocasiones y el joven aprendió a respetar su poder, el desgraciado de Sasuke era capaz de hacer cosas increíbles y estaba seguro que si se lo proponía, podría vencer a un shinigami incluso de rango capitán

Precisamente era eso lo que le tenía motivado y le había hecho volver a vivir con sus padres, Ino su madre era la más contenta por tenerlo cerca, aunque debiese estar atendiendo sus heridas de tanto en tanto, por la terquedad del muchacho de no permitir que su padre sea quien lo revise en un gesto para no mostrarse débil ante él

"creo que nuestros hijos heredaron las mismas ansias de luchar que nosotros" comentó Isshin, quien estaba sentado sobre la ventana de la oficina de Sasuke, al ver que su viejo amigo tenía algunos rastros de haber estado practicando, ya que tenía un pequeño corte en su mentón y una bandita en el cuello

"Ishida sólo quiere seguirles el paso, toda la culpa la tiene ese irresponsable de Naruto, les mostró un universo de poder y ahora ellos creen que es su responsabilidad alcanzarlo" contestó algo contrariado el director del hospital

"no seas así con el pobre, mira que si no fuese por él no creo que hubieses podido librar a los Shinigami cuando decidieron que los Quincy eran un problema" dijo para provocarlo el ex-shinigami, a sabiendas de que Sasuke detestaba el hecho de que prácticamente le debía la vida al rubio

"hpm…" contestó el Quincy intentando evitar el tema que siempre le había provocado algo de desagrado "oye no crees que es hora de que te muestres ante tu hijo" comentó Sasuke desviando el centro de la conversación, de su persona

"Kisuke me ha estado diciendo lo mismo…pero la verdad es que no sé cómo lo va a tomar, es decir, soy un Shinigami y aún así fue él quien tuvo que protegernos cuando ese hollow nos atacó hace algunos meses y no pude hacer nada por Masaki…realmente soy un fracaso como Shinigami, como padre de familia y como esposo, no he podido hacer nada bien" respondió él entrando en un estado de ánimo mucho más depresivo que Sasuke ya conocía

Sasuke sólo suspiró algo molesto, él conocía a Isshin por muchos años y desde la muerte de su esposa, cada vez que se ponía en ese tono autodescalificativo no había forma de sacarlo, por lo que prefirió centrar su atención en algunos de los papeles que tenía pendientes

….

..

Kensei estaba agitado, se encontraba en medio de un denso bosque, el cual estaba siendo azotado por una inclemente tormenta tropical, a varios metros de donde estaba se encontraba un sujeto de su estatura, con cabello azul, una complexión física algo más musculosa que la de él mismo, y llevaba unos pantalones de color verde pantano y una especie de chamarra sin mangas, era un verdadero cazador de la selva y en cada mano tenía una cuchilla

Se trataba de Tachikaze, el espíritu de su zampakuto y que a la larga era una extensión o manifestación de su propia alma, se había pasado estos días entrenando, no era raro que combatiera contra su zampakuto para hacerle compañía y permitirle vivir la emoción de la caza, sin embargo ahora lo hacía con mucha más vehemencia que de costumbre, estaba lleno de emociones y a diferencia de lo que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, no la reprimía sino que la dejaba fluir y la usaba prácticamente como guía

Claramente cualquier otra persona le diría que ese es el peor error que podría cometer, ya que al dejar a un lado la concentración y la mente fría uno simplemente carga de frente y en línea recta, ignorando cualquier tipo de trampa o maniobra del rival…

…el caso y lo que motivaba dicha conducta en Kensei era el hecho de que quería traer de vuelta o resucitar de algún modo a su hollow, el cual llevaba más de un ciclo atrapado en lo más recóndito de su alma, y que esperaba pudiese sentir y alimentarse de su rabia, de su impotencia y de su frustración

Todos sentimientos que conoció aquella noche en que por obra de Aizen obtuvieron esos hollow y perdieron prácticamente todo lo que tenían, incluso estuvieron a punto de perderse a ellos mismos a manos de esos espíritus en pena que les habían sido implantados

Estaba recordando esa fatídica y desafortunada jornada nocturna de hace más de cien años cuando se oyó un grito muy fuerte en el bosque, el cual hizo remecer todos los árboles, deteniendo el combate al cual Kensei estaba prestando muy poca atención hasta ese momento, simplemente se dejaba llevar por su instinto y sus deseos más básicos, y era precisamente eso lo que al parecer había cumplido con su objetivo

Cuando los gritos se comenzaron a hacer más intensos sintieron una vibración en el piso y se dieron cuenta que no eran sus gritos los que remecían todo el lugar, eran sus pasos, lo que indicaba una gran fuerza o un gran peso, ambas características que podían hacer de un adversario alguien muy difícil de doblegar

Con el correr de los segundos la presencia se hacía aún más fuerte hasta que finalmente se hizo visible, asombrando tanto al vizard como a su zampakuto, ya que era una figura que no habían visto en más de cien años y en esa ocasión presa de todo lo que les sucedía, no estuvieron muy conscientes de lo que habían hecho para encerrarlo por todos estos años, pero sea lo que sea no debía de ser algo muy agradable si es que el aspecto de bestia feroz que acababa de liberarse era indicio de algo

Ante ellos se mostraba una figura que erguida debía rondar los dos metros treinta, pero tenía la espalda encorvada, por lo que era casi tan alto como el mismo Kensei, su rostro era bastante cuadrado y su estructura corporal era muy gruesa y breve, su piel era de un color blanco impecable, el cual cubría incluso su rostro, dejando un orificio en su tobillo derecho (imagínense a hulk, pero blanco)

"¿esto era lo que querías no?" preguntó Tachikaze al ver el titubeo y la duda en su portador, quien silenciosamente agradeció el comentario que le sacó del trance en que había quedado producto del impacto de ver nuevamente dicho ser

"supongo que contigo no basta con decir tu nombre ¿no?" preguntó Kensei a la bestia, para simplemente recibir un rugido como respuesta, antes de que la criatura sacara un hacha bastante grande de dios sepa dónde y cargara contra el vizard intentando partirlo en dos…en el mejor de los casos

….

..

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Orochimaru a una de sus subordinadas, una mujer de figura pequeña, y de pocas fuerzas para el combate, pero portadora de una única habilidad que le venía como anillo al dedo y era la de localizar a la gente por medio de sus presencias o energías, sin importar la distancia a la que se encontrasen, si estaban en el mismo mundo ella los podía encontrar

"sí señor, los que usted busca están en el salón principal de ese recinto y no han advertido nuestra presencia…o al menos no parecen preocupados por ningún tipo de peligro" respondió la muchacha de cabello escarlata

Orochimaru hizo gala de sus habilidades y se transformó en una pequeña serpiente blanca de unos treinta centímetros de largo por cinco de ancho y comenzó a serpentear en el suelo dirigiéndose al café dónde estaban los cuatro individuos a quienes estaba siguiendo, la verdad es que no los había visto nunca en persona, simplemente los sintió por una fracción de segundo hace más de cien años y quedó asombrado por el inmenso poder que esos sujetos tenían, en ese entonces sólo percibió a tres, pero tras una exhaustiva y secreta investigación averiguó que se trataba de los miembros del escuadrón cero, los cuatro integrantes de la guardia real que estaban en contacto directo con el rey de la sociedad de las almas

En la ocasión en que les sintió, tres de ellos deben haberse presentado ante la ex-capitana del décimo segundo escuadrón, ya que según corrieron los rumores ella dejó el gotei 13 para formar parte de dicha división de élite por decirlo de alguna manera, en ese momento fue por una milésima de segundo y seguramente sólo pudo percibirlo por estar en alguna medida próximo a las fuentes, pero estuvo en presencia de un poder tan grande que superaba con creces al de Aizen, al suyo y al de Naruto, combinados si quería y aún así esos individuos poseían un poder inmensamente superior

Desde ese día se fortaleció e intentó trazar un plan para poder hacerse con ese poder, había desarrollado una habilidad ideal para ello, pero le faltaba la oportunidad, ya que no sabía cómo dar con ellos y tenía más que claro que en un enfrentamiento directo contra incluso uno solo, terminaría con una muerte segura, sin importar la cantidad de lacayos que pudiese obtener en el camino

La mejor opción…no, más bien dicho, la única opción era crear un escenario que le permitiera sacar a la luz a alguno de esos individuos, hacer que fijaran su blanco en otro individuo y esperar al asecho como una verdadera serpiente el momento para aparecer y engullir a su víctima…literalmente

Una vez que consiguiera ese poder sería el más poderoso, sería imparable y todo el mundo….todos los mundos estarían a sus pies….sería absolutamente invencible y podría tomarlo todo

Se acercó reptando por los muros, al ser su color blanco al igual que la mayoría de las estructuras en el seireitei, con un fin de aparentar pureza, podía pasar desapercibido, además que su reiatsu quedaba bloqueado en esa forma y hasta ahora sólo Karin había podido detectarlo en ese estado

Buscó una esquina y encontró un pequeño orificio donde introducir su cabeza la cual hacía como un verdadero periscopio, una vez con contacto visual sobre el interior pudo ver que había cuatro figuras, cuya presencia no sentía en absoluto en una mesa charlando mientras compartían una bebida y uno de ellos leía algo, de pronto el reptil se puso muy ansioso y de no ser por el último gramo de lógica que quedó en su mente se habría abalanzado por los cuatro

Miró el lugar por completo para asegurase que no cometía errores, las personas normales emitían una levísima energía que les mantenía con vida, ellos no podían controlarla por lo que no podían disminuirla, los shinigami, incluso los miembros más experimentados y entrenados del cuerpo de operaciones especiales la disminuían, pero nunca nadie lograba suprimir su reiatsu o presencia espiritual, uno de los primeros en lograr eso de forma artificial fue Kisuke Urahara con su molesto invento ese de la capa…sin embargo aquí se encontraban esos cuatro individuos a quienes no sentía, si cerrase los ojos era como si ellos no estuviesen ahí y eso le llamó poderosamente la atención

La verdad es que él era alguien con un fetiche por el conocimiento, era capaz de tomar algo desconocido y cortarlo en todos los trozos que sea necesario para poder comprenderlo, y el hecho de no saber la razón por la cual estos tipos no emitían su presencia era algo inquietantemente molesto

En la mesa había cuatro personas y se concentró un poco más en ellas para no olvidar ningún detalle de su apariencia, ya que por lo visto ellos podían pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud sin ni siquiera esforzarse, miró al que estaba leyendo, se trataba de un tipo con uniforme shinigami de color negro, era común y corriente, salvo por el hecho de que tenía subida la parte del cuello al punto que le tapaba el rostro por debajo de la nariz, su cabello era de color gris claro y estaba erizado en punta mirando hacia el cielo, uno de sus rasgos más característicos era el que tenía los ojos de distintos colores, siendo uno oscuro y el otro un llamativo ojo de color rojo

Junto a él se encontraba alguien notablemente más joven, llevaba un uniforme shinigami casi estándar, ya que la única diferencia con uno ordinario era el hecho que tenía una delgada franja roja por todo el borde, tanto en la zona del cuello, como de la caída, el joven tenía el cabello negro y largo reposando sobre su espalda, sus ojos era negros y lo que más resaltaba en él eran unas llamativas ojeras que formaban una verdadera línea sobre su rostro

Frente al primero se encontraba una mujer de cabello café, lo tenía tomado en un moño con un palillo para el pelo, por lo que no se podía apreciar la extensión de éste, llevaba el típico traje de shinigami, pero además portaba una bufanda de color rosa, la cual estaba sobre sus hombros y cada manga bajaba a los lados de su torso, era bastante alta ya que seguramente rondaba el metro ochenta, pero no se veía llamativa físicamente y en cuanto a apariencia lucía como alguien que estaba rondando los cuarenta, obviamente la que se veía más añosa de todo el grupo

Por último estaba una de las más llamativas por el hecho de que sobre el uniforme llevaba una especie de chaqueta color verde, tenía mangas tres cuartos y por el reverso se veía un color amarillo, tenía el cabello de un rubio intenso y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta en la zona media de la espalda, sus ojos eran color miel y tenía una especie de tatuaje en forma de diamante de color púrpura sobre su frente, ella no lucía más de veinte años y aún así sus "atributos" eran bastante exuberantes y más de alguno le dirigía furtivas miradas intentando no salirse de su papel de noble al mirar aquellos atractivos sitios corporales

Orochimaru sentía que le ardía la piel y le temblaba la mano, cosa extraña porque en su forma de serpiente no tenía manos, pero a la larga estaba ansioso y nervioso, sentía unos deseos enormes de ir y tratar de capturar a los cuatro por la fuerza….

…si él mismo hubiese omitido su primera experiencia, lo más probable es que tratara de secuestrar a alguno de ellos para averiguar por qué no podía percibirlos, pero sabiendo del poder que eran capaces, sabía que eso no era más que una absurda e ingenua ilusión….

…por ahora

Ya que si sus planes salían del modo en que estaba maquinando, todas las piezas harían su parte y acabarían cayendo en el lugar preciso donde los necesitaba, permitiéndole hacerse con ese magnífico poder que poseían cualquiera de los cuatro, más su gran intelecto lo cual haría la combinación perfecta, dando origen a un nuevo ser absolutamente invencible

Estuvo por espacio de una hora contemplándolos desde la distancia, fijándose en algunas de sus conductas o preferencias, pese a que en general eran bastante reservados y no hacían nada que llamara demasiado la atención hacia ellos mismos, lo que la serpiente no entendía es lo que estaban haciendo allí, puesto que apenas si hablaban porque aunque no los escuchara podía ver sus labios e interpretar con más o menos certeza lo que decían, y tampoco interactuaron con nadie más

Era como si sólo hubiesen salido a reconocer el territorio o a hacer de carnada para alguien, y él por más ansioso que estuviese de ponerles las manos encima, sabía que hacerlo de una forma diferente a como lo había planeado sería prácticamente un suicidio

Por lo que al verlos partir, decidió que era momento de desaparecer de ahí rápidamente, alejándose del local y adentrándose en el distrito sesenta del rukongai sur, donde Karin le estaba esperando, aún en su estado de ofidio le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a la muchacha, la cual negó con la cabeza y sólo entonces el reptil volvió a su forma habitual

"¿hiciste lo que te pedí?" preguntó el arrancar a la chica que llevaba unos lentes como única porción visible de su máscara

"sí señor, aún no se alejan de esta dimensión…de hecho están en la zona central del seireitei" respondió ella, quien había recibido la importante labor de monitorearlos hasta que desaparecieran o fuesen a algún sitio desconocido, pensando en que seguramente usaban el portal que comunicaba la sociedad de las almas con la dimensión del rey

"Yamamoto…ya veo, creo que esto será un poco más complicado de lo que anticipé" comentó el líder de este nuevo bando maligno que había aparecido recientemente "se sabe que el comandante del gotei 13 tiene acceso a la dimensión del rey…sin embargo no sé si soy capaz de derrotarlo, después de todo su zampakuto es muy poderosa y además es muy poco probable que comencemos un combate y todos sus subordinados se abstengan de intervenir" añadió para asegurarse a sí mismo que su razonamiento era correcto "nos vamos Karin, ya fue suficiente investigación por hoy" dijo a modo de sentencia definitiva, por lo que creó una garganta que ella atravesó primero para finalmente hacerlo él también, apareciendo en la zona más al sur de hueco mundo, un sitio frío y oscuro con grandes montañas que servían como un perfecto escondite, además de los dispositivos que él mismo había creado para bloquear las presencias espirituales en todo el sitio rodeado por los mencionados aparatos

La verdad es que en su búsqueda por el conocimiento, él era una especie de científico loco y nunca rechazaba una interrogante o una investigación, por eso es que era alguien bastante balanceado y tenía un manejo avanzado en todos los estilos de combate, sin embargo prefería el combate con espadas al ser una forma que le acomodaba mucho, especialmente cuando entraba en estado bankai, en el cual podía aparecer de forma súbita y además de eso, su zampakuto de multiplicaba y hasta ahora nadie lo había notado, los colmillos de las ocho enormes serpientes que aparecían eran verdaderas copias de su zampakuto, con la gran capacidad de perforación y el veneno que aplicaban en cada golpe limpio

La chica se fue rápidamente hacia uno de los laboratorios que tenía con hollow para experimentar a su disposición, ella no era demasiado talentosa para eso, sin embargo Orochimaru creía que si ella era capaz de percibir a los miembros de la guardia real, podría recrear ese efecto y luego explicárselo, no es que le guste asumir su debilidad o que alguien fuese mejor que él en algún aspecto, especialmente la investigación, sin embargo era consciente de que los arrancar de cierto nivel en adelante podían habilidades especiales que nada decían con su nivel en cuanto a poder, un arrancar o un hollow mediocre podían poseer una habilidad para desaparecer y aparecer a voluntad y eso no le hacía convertirse en uno poderoso, ya que si era sorprendido fácilmente podría ser aniquilado, tampoco implicaba que fuese más veloz, sólo decía que él era el único capaz de hacer eso y para contrarrestar eso tenía dos opciones, la primera era intentar replicar la habilidad o desarrollar en sí mismo una similar, o bien simplemente podía devorar a aquel hollow para aumentar sus poderes y asimilar sus habilidades

Precisamente era eso lo que buscaba hacer con alguno de los miembros de la guardia real, el único problema es que necesitaba alguien que los mantenga ocupados y distraídos hasta poder completar su técnica

Naruto era uno de los candidatos perfectos, el mocoso había vencido a Aizen como si de una basura se tratase y el arrancar debía reconocer que si no se levantó en su contra era porque podía darse cuenta que los poderes del ex-capitán sobrepasaban con algo de margen los suyos propios

El problema es que Naruto no tenía el mismo nivel de poder que aquellos sujetos, la cantidad de energía que percibió durante aquella ocasión era incluso superior al bankai del rubio, el cual era algo en esos momentos inalcanzable para él, por lo que tenía a uno de los contrincantes de la guardia real, si trabajaban de forma coordinada los demás vizard podrían entretener a uno más, al igual que Urahara y Yoruichi, dejando con eso tres ocupados, el problema era el cuarto, según los poderes de los humanos Ichigo Kurosaki, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora e Inoue Orihime ellos ni siquiera intentándolo al mismo tiempo contra un mismo enemigo podrían detener a alguien tan poderoso, lo que haría que ese miembro libre pueda acabar los combates o a él mismo (Orochimaru) en cualquier momento

Como en su mente todo ya estaba preparado, dejó que las cosas siguieran en calma hasta ver qué hacer con respecto a ese cuarto integrante

Hola mis queridos lectores, siento mucho el retraso con respecto a lo que había dicho, pero me entusiasmé mucho con el dota (.) así que quedé con poco tiempo, de veras me disculpo por no cumplir con el plazo que yo mismo puse, así que acá va, ojala que les guste lo que se ve para el futuro y por favor dejen sus comentarios, impresiones y opiniones para saber si les va gustando el curso de la historia

Hasta la próxima


	14. La jugada completa

CAPÍTULO 14 La jugada completa

Había pasado casi un mes desde el último incidente, como era de esperarse la mayoría continuaba con sus entrenamientos e intentaba coordinar eso con sus labores habituales, al haber pasado algo de tiempo en calma sentían que existía la posibilidad de que el enemigo se hubiese retractado, o bien que estaba dejando pasar algo de tiempo para que bajaran sus defensas, cosa que ellos aparentarían, pero no sucedería realmente, por lo que ese último mes fue bastante aburrido

De entre los que más apreciaron era calma fueron Naruto y Lisa, quienes siempre que podían se dedicaban tiempo el uno al otro, y adicionalmente Ichigo e Inoue, quienes como venía siendo costumbre desde algo de tiempo a esta parte eran casi novios, sólo les faltaba confesar los ya obvios sentimientos que experimentaban el uno por el otro, sin embargo ambos necesitaban de ese empujoncito que les hiciera decidirse a dar el paso, pero esa linda sensación de cercanía con la persona que querían les bastaba por ahora

Kensei estaba entrenando muy duramente, si bien casi todos los vizard entrenaban periódicamente, el ex-capitán del noveno escuadrón era el que más lo hacía, puesto que ahora que había logrado contactar con su hollow interno y hacerlo salir nuevamente a la "superficie" de su mente, estaba intentando forzarlo a revelar la forma de alcanzar la resurrección, aunque por el momento no estaba logrando muchos avances

Ishida se veía un poco más alegre que de costumbre, no es que anduviera riéndose solo o actuando de forma demasiado sociable, pero ya no lucía tan amargado y cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo incluso sonreía un poco, el entrenamiento con su padre era duro, pero estaba dando resultados ya que él sentía sus poderes aumentar y el poseer nuevas habilidades con las cuales proteger a sus camaradas le hacía sentirse muy seguro de sí mismo

Sasuke era exigente e incluso un tanto brutal, pero no cabía duda alguna que era un buen maestro ya que entendía las cosas muy bien y por mucho que resintiera pensar en eso, sus progresos eran mucho más notables que cuando lo entrenaba su abuelo, seguramente era porque su abuelito lo trataba con mucho cuidado y evitaba incluso que resultara demasiado cansado, mientras que con el director del hospital sucedía todo lo contrario, él era de los que decía que no estabas poniendo suficiente empeño hasta que no pudieras ponerte en pie

Lo que Ishida no sabía es que sí estaba siendo observado, ya que una chica lo observaba de forma muy furtiva desde la esquina de un edificio cercano, y a medida que iba avanzando en su camino a casa, ella lo iba siguiendo por todo el camino sin perderle de vista

….

..

"vamos Rukia…casi lo consigues" animaba Renji a una agitada y sumamente cansada Rukia Kuchiki, quien estaba intentando alcanzar el siguiente paso en sus poderes como shinigami, tratando de liberar su bankai, sin embargo apenas estaba siendo capaz de materializar el espíritu de su zampakuto, pero eso le demandaba mucho reiatsu y aún no conseguía hacerla lo suficientemente independiente como para que le hable y le explique el desafío que tendría que pasar con tal de otorgarle tal poder

La diminuta hermana del capitán del sexto escuadrón cayó rendida al suelo producto del esfuerzo, mientras que su zampakuto estaba tenuemente materializada, ya que era casi transparente y mientras intentaba aparentar indiferencia respecto del estado de su portadora, sí le miraba de reojo con preocupación

….

.

Yamamoto estaba algo disgustado con toda la situación que estaba viviendo, actualmente se encontraba en las dependencias del doceavo escuadrón, más conocidas como instituto de investigación y desarrollo, ¿la razón? Estaba cansado de no tener éxito al intentar contactar con el espíritu de su zampakuto y temía no estar a la altura si ocurría la eventualidad que tuviesen que enfrentar otra guerra para defenderse del nuevo enemigo que estaba merodeando en torno a su puerta

Con mucho pesar había acudido con Mayuri Kurotsuchi para que él examinara su zampakuto e intentara romper el sello que le había sido puesto por parte de aquel arrancar que Aizen diseñó específicamente para esa función, él sabía muy bien que aquel individuo era un científico loco en toda las formas posibles en que se pudiese interpretar esa frase y no era alguien en que se pudiera confiar ya que en caso de tener el poder para vencerte, sería capaz de pasarte a llevar e incluso matarte para poder estudiar tu cadáver, sin embargo se estaba quedando sin opciones y prefería que tuviese algo de información sobre su zampakuto a que nadie tuviera nada de ella, en especial él mismo…mientras pudiera recuperar sus poderes podría vivir con ello

"Comandante, le traigo buenas y malas noticias" dijo Mayuri al regresar junto a Yamamoto quien esperaba en un costado del recinto donde el líder del instituto realizaba sus investigaciones "la mala es que no he encontrado ninguna forma de poder romper o liberar el sello" comentó primero refiriéndose al lado negativo "pero…al menos pude crear esto" añadió mientras le mostraba una extraña vaina que parecía hecha de vidrio

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó abriendo ligeramente sus ojos el poderoso líder del gotei 13

"es un dispositivo que acabo de crear, se llama funda de la verdad y tiene la capacidad de emular las propiedades elementales del espíritu sobre el cual se coloca" informó el capitán del doceavo escuadrón "si lo pone sobre su zampakuto Ryujin Jakka debería permitirle producir algunas flamas, obviamente no serán tan poderosas ni tan abundantes como las originales, ya que es sólo una imitación producida por este objeto, pero es la mejor solución que tengo en estos momentos" acabó casi murmurando mientras miraba a un costado puesto que detestaba admitir que no era capaz de algo o que había cometido algún error

"está bien…gracias por todo" dijo el anciano para dar un pequeño asentimiento a modo de agradecimiento y marcharse de ahí con una leve esperanza en ese dispositivo, aunque claramente dudaba que fuese capaz de lograr el enorme poder de sus flamas de antaño _'me pregunto si algún día podré recuperar mi poder…o acaso será este un indicio de mi retiro…'_

….

..

Bee estaba agitado y sumamente cansado, no sabía cómo es que había ido a parar a hueco mundo, él estaba practicando algunos movimientos con su zampakuto para no perder la práctica cuando de pronto sintió una presencia detrás suyo, pero volteó y no encontró a nadie, entonces miró hacia todos lados buscando al intruso cuando de pronto volvió a percibirlo, pero era demasiado tarde ya que le había succionado en una especie de agujero

No recordaba lo sucedido desde ese suceso, pero ahora claramente estaba en hueco mundo y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado a ese lugar, otra cosa que le preocupaba bastante era el no saber dónde estaba, ya que no reconocía aquel lugar, aunque a decir verdad los únicos lugares que sí conocía en hueco mundo eran los desiertos a donde lo llevaba Naruto a entrenar y la zona cercana a Las noches, ya que había ido a ese lugar para ayudar en el rescate de los shinigami que habían sido secuestrados por Aizen

Lo único que sabía es que llevaba seis días consiente en ese lugar y que cada tres o cuatro horas aparecían hollow de distintos niveles para atacarlo, lo que le tenía sumamente extenuado ya que apenas si estaba tomando agua de un río que encontró, pero no había comido nada, ya que todos los "seres vivos" de ese lugar eran criaturas de naturaleza hollow, por lo que después de matarles desaparecían y tampoco habían animales salvajes o algún tipo de vegetación que pudiera aprovechar, después de todo ellos no necesitaban alimentarse y los que tenían la capacidad para aumentar sus poderes consumiendo a sus semejantes eran verdaderos caníbales que tampoco los necesitaban

…

.

En un sitio muy oscuro y tenebroso, incluso para los estándares de hueco mundo, se reunían dos individuos, uno de ellos era el serpentil Orochimaru, mientras que el otro tipo era alguien encapuchado que no se podía distinguir, pero era casi de su mismo porte, tal vez levemente más bajo y por como ambos estaban de pie en el sitio, pero a cierta distancia uno del otro, se podría pensar que no confiaban en el otro demasiado, y que respetaban de lo que el otro era capaz, por lo mismo es que no buscaban tomar riesgos innecesarios

"espero que estés listo con tu parte del plan" dijo Orochimaru a su interlocutor, quien simplemente agachó la cabeza como en un gesto de molestia o cansancio de esa actitud

"por enésima vez, te dije que lo tendría preparado y ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba, ahora sólo tienes que decidir cuándo hacer tu movimiento y separaremos los dos frentes" respondió la otra figura con una voz que parecía bloqueada por algo

"yo ya tuve oportunidad de hacer contacto con ellos, así que todo va según lo acordado, pronto terminaré de preparar mis cosas para la pelea y comenzaremos con esto de una buena vez" respondió el arrancar que ya se había presentado ante los vizard como su enemigo "aquí están sus descripciones por si ves a alguien con esas características…no intentes nada, ellos son demasiado fuertes y son imperceptibles" explicó mientras le extendía un libro en el cual estaban unos retratos que representaban con mucha similitud a los miembros del escuadrón cero

"oh! Que divertido, incluso les tomaste fotografías" respondió con ironía el sujeto encapuchado, sabiendo que el arrancar le tenía gran respeto o temor al inmenso poder con que siempre describía lo que había sentido ese día hace muchos años atrás

Después de eso último la figura encapuchada desapareció de ahí esfumándose en el aire, dejando a Orochimaru nuevamente en su morada y sin ningún interlocutor, el maquiavélico arrancar estaba contemplando al vacío mientras repasaba en su mente los próximos pasos con los que daría inicio a la jugada maestra que tenían planeada con su socio

'_tonto arrogante, una vez que me haga con el poder de los miembros del escuadrón cero, tú serás un simple bulto en mi camino…y te aplastaré igual que a todos los demás'_ pensó Orochimaru confiado de que su parte del plan le brindaría un poder muy superior al de su colega y rival

….

..

-en algún lugar distante de hueco mundo-

'_jajajaja aún sigues siendo un pobre ingenuo Orochimaru, cuando tome el seireitei ninguno de tus planes o bajezas podrán salvarte y serás uno de los primeros blancos de mi lista'_ pensó el tipo encapuchado cuando ya se encontraba lejos de su colega y rival

…

Naruto estaba en su plano interno, explorando su alma para contactarse con su zampakuto, actualmente estaba con su bankai activado y estaba frente a Nagato, el cual le miraba con atención, mientras que bastantes metros más atrás de donde se encontraban, había una especie de caja hecha con vigas o barrotes, dentro de la cual había un zorro gigante que ya se había cansado de decir maldiciones y amenazas, por lo que ahora estaba en silencio

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?...¿por qué mi alma duele tanto cuando uso tu bankai?" preguntó el rubio, quien actualmente se encontraba arrodillado, ya que no lo recordaba, pero el dolor era incluso mayor cuanto más cerca estuviese del espíritu de su zampakuto

"**porque eres fuerte"** respondió el pelirrojo con un tono de voz serio

"¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo" contestó Naruto quien no sabía por qué le decía eso, claro que era fuerte, ambos habían luchado siempre uno al lado del otro, confiando en sus habilidades y en el otro para cuidar sus espaldas, juntos eran imbatibles

"**no me refiero a nuestro compañerismo…estoy hablando de ti como individuo"** contestó su zampakuto, manifestándole que era consciente de lo que el rubio pensaba **"el dolor es lo que hace crecer a las personas, alguien que no conoce el dolor siempre será un niño, una persona inmadura…es por eso que tus compañeros son fuertes, ese chico Kurosaki, y sus amigos, todos ellos conocen el dolor…pero tú…tú no lo recuerdas, pero durante tu vida sentiste mucho dolor…es por eso que puedes blandirme y usar mi poder…pero después de tu muerte no lo recuerdas ni lo has experimentado, por eso cada vez que me usas tu alma se encarga de experimentarlo por ti…no puedo decirte como hacer que se detenga porque no es algo que yo esté causando"** explicó el pelirrojo manteniendo su expresión firme y estoica **"sin embargo puede que sea más tolerable si usas el bankai más a menudo, ya que te acostumbrarás a ese sentimiento"** propuso como alternativa para ayudarle

"gracias….Nagato" dijo de vuelta Naruto desapareciendo de allí

No siendo la respuesta que hubiese deseado el rubio volvió al mundo exterior, donde una preocupada Lisa le estaba mirando preocupada, al ver su rostro de resignación le explicó la conversación que tuvo con su zampakuto y ella tras darle un abrazo le dijo que ya vendrían tiempos mejores y podrían disfrutar juntos sin la necesidad de emplear su bankai para evitar que algún loco se apoderara de la sociedad de las almas, o lastimara a sus amigos

….

..

"Jotai Ni" se escuchó un grito colectivo desde el exterior del castillo de Las Noches, Ulquiorra, así como muchos otros arrancar rápidamente salieron al exterior para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo

Al salir quedaron sorprendidos al contemplar muchos individuos con apariencias monstruosas, todos ellos eran arrancar con máscaras parciales, tenían la piel oscura y emitían la misma energía perversa, casi como si todos tuviesen la misma fuente de poder, el ex-cuarto espada buscó la fuente de eso y pensó que era el individuo que había en el centro, un ser con apariencia casi de dinosaurio ya que tenía la piel oscura y de su espalda salían unas prolongaciones agudas de color blanco que casi parecían huesos, sin embargo cuando iba a ponerse a volar para acabarlo, una espada fue en busca de su piel, o su hierro; afortunadamente con sus increíbles habilidades de combate, reaccionó tomando su propia zampakuto y bloqueó el ataque, encontrándose con otro arrancar de piel blanca en extremo, con una sombra púrpura en torno a unos ojos amarillos y alargados

"kukukuku…veo que no eres un peso ligero" comentó Orochimaru al ver que su adversario había logrado defenderse de su ataque furtivo, lo cual en sí era todo un logro

"¿Por qué atacas mi hogar? Nosotros nos hemos apartado de los problemas para no tener que caer en conflictos innecesarios" preguntó Ulquiorra en su típico tono de voz frío y carente de emociones que ya le caracterizaba

"Simplemente eres el medio que necesito para concretar un fin" dijo Orochimaru volviendo a batir su espada para cortar a su adversario, el cual nuevamente bloqueó el ataque con gran habilidad, el viperino atacante se alejó un poco para conservar su distancia, Ulquiorra le siguió para comenzar su ofensiva, sin embargo el invasor hizo aparecer un sinnúmero de serpientes desde sus mangas, las cuales salieron al encuentro del espada, quien comenzó a decapitarlas con su arma, pero eso le hizo perder la atención con respecto a su enemigo principal, quien le apuñaló en la zona donde un humano normal hubiese tenido el corazón, sin embargo el espada ni se inmutó y le lanzó un corte al brazo que no portaba la zampakuto

Los dos volvieron a separarse y se regeneraron como si nada, dándose cuenta que de no acabar completamente con el contrario, la pelea se iba a prolongar muchísimo, así que decidieron subir las cosas de nivel, la única preocupación de Ulquiorra era que seguramente dañaría el castillo, sin embargo dudaba de que pudiese razonar con un enemigo que se infiltró en su hogar con la única intención de acabarlo

"Reencarnación de cadáver viviente" murmuró Orochimaru, liberando su energía, la cual se desbordó por la zona, haciendo que la mayoría de los otros hollow y arrancar que estaban luchando se detuvieran por unos minutos para poder observar lo que sucedía frente a ellos, ya que una bestia enorme se erguía con ocho enormes cabezas de serpiente

"Atrapa, Murciélago" dijo Ulquiorra con una voz más alta, haciendo su primera transformación, lo que hizo crecer su traje blanco, sus cuernos y su máscara, el poder del líder de Las Noches se hizo presente, aunque los más sensibles podría decir que las magnitudes no eran las mismas

El espada rápidamente comenzó a atacar las cabezas de serpientes, ya había cortado tres cuando Orochimaru salió desde otra y atacó a Ulquiorra por la espalda, enterrándole su katana en el dorso, el arrancar se dobló un poco ante el ataque punzante, sin embargo rápidamente tomó un poco de distancia para volver a cargar, la tónica resultaba algo repetitiva, ya que Ulquiorra era más rápido que Orochimaru, sin embargo no lograba hacerle demasiado daño porque cada vez que cortaba uno o dos pares de cabezas, el enemigo le atacaba desde otra y posteriormente se regeneraba

Para Orochimaru la situación era levemente mejor, ya que si bien Ulquiorra también se recuperaba de todos sus ataques, el maquiavélico arrancar podía notar que la velocidad de su adversario estaba disminuyendo de a poco, ya que le era más fácil atraparlo, seguramente era el efecto del veneno que sus escamas emitían al aire y que provocaban una parálisis progresiva en quienes respiraran el mismo aire…lo cual además de brindarle la ventaja a él en su combate, servía de asistencia a sus subordinados ya que también afectaba a sus propios enemigos

"gran rey cero" conjuró Ulquiorra apuntando con su mano al enemigo, para lanzar el disparo de energía desde su extremidad hacia su resistente enemigo

"cero múltiple" respondió un confiado Orochimaru, haciendo que las ocho enormes serpientes dispararan cada una un cero de color rojo, que impactó con el de Ulquiorra y lo sobrepasaron con facilidad, acabando por arrastrar al espada en la explosión

Orochimaru sonrió confiado desde la cabeza de su serpiente, asumiendo que ese golpe marcaba la total superioridad de sus poderes con respecto al enemigo, sin embargo su expresión cambió cuando la explosión se disipó y pudo ver a Ulquiorra con el traje blanco dañado, pero el resto del cuerpo se encontraba intacto

"la verdad es que detesto tener que hacer esto, pero me parece que si quiero preservar lo que tengo es la única forma" comentó Ulquiorra, en vista de que el poder de la resurrección del enemigo era superior a la de su primera etapa, además que las fuerzas de las noches estaban sucumbiendo ante los monstruosos invasores, en especial cuando intentaban enfrentar a ese de en medio que actuaba como líder, ya que con sus proyectiles en forma de huesos demostraba una habilidad increíble para el combate al arrasar a cuanto enemigo se le ponía en su camino "segunda resurrección" murmuró y entonces una energía negra lo cubrió por completo, en una transformación que era en cierta medida similar a la de Ichigo al liberar su Bankai

De aquella especie de capullo negro de energía condensada emergió un Ulquiorra que ya no vestía ningún tipo de ropa, sino que simplemente estaba mostrando su piel, la cual se había tornado principalmente negra con tonos de verde oscuro en las alas, brazos y piernas; ahora lucía mucho más como un murciélago

"¿cómo es que tienes dos resurrecciones?" preguntó un molesto Orochimaru, quien era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta que su poder había sido ampliamente superado y por ello cargaba con rabia hacia su adversario, quien simplemente haciendo uso de una velocidad superior se alejó para contemplar su expresión, siempre se quedaba cautivado con las expresiones de sus adversarios ya que le servía para conocer distintos tipos de emociones "¡muere!" gritó Orochimaru al sujetar su katana con ambas manos y cargar contra el cuarto espada

Ulquiorra hizo aparecer una de sus lanzas y utilizándola como zampakuto, cortó la cabeza de la serpiente que emergió desde el suelo para darle un ataque sorpresa y luego fue capaz de detener la espada de Orochimaru con el otro extremo de su arma, sin demostrar ningún tipo de esfuerzo o complicación.

Este hecho irritó en demasía al domador de serpientes, quien comenzó a disparar su cero múltiple a toda potencia, aunque Ulquiorra hizo lo propio arrojando su "cero oscuras" el cual ennegrecía el cielo de las noches con su tremendo poder, aunque lo sorprendente era que ambas técnicas explotaron y se cancelaron, sorprendiendo al espada por la potencia que Orochimaru podía poner en ese ataque

"veo que incluso para morir eres alguien insistente…supongo que no tengo más elección que usar esto" le comentó al pálido ofidio, quien vio cómo sacaba otra de esas lanzas, solo que ahora ponía más energía en ella y se la lanzó justo en el cuerpo desde el cual salían las enormes serpientes "lanza del relámpago" nombró Ulquiorra su ataque al momento de soltar la barra de energía

La explosión fue inminente y destruyó parte del castillo, así como lo hizo también con gran parte del cielo falso que había en las noches, a Ulquiorra a diferencia de muchos otros seres de naturaleza hollow, no le agradaba o atraía la destrucción sin sentido, él era más partidario de mantener el status quo, pero ahora había tenido que exigirse al máximo para protegerse a sí mismo y salir triunfante una vez más

Cuando pasaron los efectos de su último ataque comprobó que su enemigo aún estaba con vida, ya que su tronco y cabeza estaban en el suelo, no se había desintegrado por completo como ocurría con los hollow vencidos de forma definitiva, por lo que con otra lanza relámpago en su mano derecha se puso a caminar hacia él para darle el golpe final y ofrecerle una muerte con honor en vez de simplemente despedazarlo desde la distancia con aquel potente ataque

A modo que iban disminuyendo los metros que les separaban, iba surgiendo una leve, pero perturbadora risa desde el vencido Orochimaru, lo que confundía bastante a Ulquiorra ya que no entendía la razón para eso, ya que estaba vencido e incapacitado y no había sido capaz de mantenerle el paso ni siquiera cuando tenía todos sus poderes

Cuando estaba a casi cuatro metros, unas serpientes salieron desde los muñones o los sitios de donde deberían nacer las extremidades del enemigo, eran demasiadas y lo tomaron por sorpresa, por lo que lo inmovilizaron el tiempo suficiente, para que el ahora regenerado arrancar le mirara directamente a los ojos, con esos perturbadores y relucientes ojos amarillos rasgados que parecían brillar en la oscuridad reinante de aquel lugar

En ese momento Ulquiorra sintió algo extraño, y de pronto su cuerpo se encontró paralizado mientras que su mente estaba en un extraño lugar, un mundo diferente al que había sido transportado y donde estaba cubierto por una extraña sustancia de color púrpura, pero cuya resistencia le tenía absolutamente atrapado y detenido

"nunca me imaginé que tuvieras todo este poder dentro de ti" comentó Orochimaru mirando al indefenso Ulquiorra, quien en estos momentos era su víctima o presa y el hollow lo trataba como tal "aunque al menos ahora vivirás como una parte mía y tu poder me permitirá adueñarme de todo el universo" dijo el pálido hollow, mientras la sustancia que detenía al espada, acababa de cubrirlo por completo y extraía progresivamente su poder

En el plano exterior, donde sus cuerpos estaban y donde se había llevado a cabo la mayor parte del combate, el cuerpo de Orochimaru quedó en el suelo como si de una piel vacía se tratase, mientras que el cuerpo de Ulquiorra se mantenía en pie en su último y más poderoso nivel, el cual había sobrepasado total y completamente a la serpiente, y de no ser por sus tácticas rastreras su útil habilidad de poseer cuerpos, le habría significado su fin; afortunadamente para sus pretensiones, el dicho era cierto en este caso, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte ya que ahora su poder se había triplicado al menos

Del cuerpo del espada, salió Orochimaru por la boca, dejando el caparazón de Ulquiorra como una especie de coraza o piel vacía, mientras que un mojado o ensalivado Orochimaru se erguía como nuevo, con una malévola sonrisa de maldad en su rostro

El blanquecino arrancar natural volvió hacia donde estaban luchando las fuerzas a su mando, contra los defensores de las noches, y si bien aún estaban luchando un bando contra el otro, claramente el suyo era el que estaba prevaleciendo y era un panorama aterrador ver cómo Kimimaro estaba rodeado por al menos treinta enemigos, y con sus técnicas lograba lanzar proyectiles como huesos hechos con su hierro especial, el cual era prácticamente indestructible

Con la participación del vencedor del duelo entre los líderes de los respectivos equipos, los pocos arrancar artificiales creados en el tiempo de Aizen no pudieron soportar más de cinco minutos antes de ser total y absolutamente aplastados, permitiendo que las filas del invasor se apropiaran completamente del sitio que había reclamado por primera vez Barragan hace tanto tiempo atrás, cuando tenía ahí su trono, en el cual actuaba como el rey de hueco mundo

….

..

"¡Mayuri-sama, Mayuri-sama!" gritó alarmado un miembro del doceavo escuadrón, que trabajaba en el instituto de investigación y desarrollo y era uno de los encargados del monitoreo constante que ellos efectuaban en las distintas zonas de la sociedad de las almas, ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro, sin embargo, de un momento a otro los monitores percibieron nueve perturbaciones, hicieron un estudio superficial del nivel de amenaza, y se estimó que su nivel era de al menos adjuchas por lo tanto se dio una alerta máxima

"¿Qué es lo que pasa inútil?" preguntó un contrariado Mayuri, quien había sido interrumpido en medio de un experimento con su propia zampakuto, ya que a partir de las muchas investigaciones en que había incurrido para ayudar al comandante, había descubierto algunas cosas novedosas sobre las zampakuto y estaba haciendo diversos ensayos con la de su "hija" Nemu

"Mayuri-sama" dijo nuevamente el oficial del instituto "hemos detectado nueve fuentes de reiatsu de nivel 3 en diferentes sectores de la sociedad de las almas, ocho de ellas tienen un patrón hollow, mientras que la novena tiene la misma energía de un shinigami, pero del mismo nivel" informó el compungido shinigami, quien no sabía qué hacer ante tal nivel de amenaza

"Nemu, informa a todos los capitanes y sub-capitanes de la situación en este mismo momento" ordenó el capitán y director del instituto a su subalterna, quien comenzó a hacer el conjuro

"Bakudo 77 Carros Divinos en el Aire de Seda" dijo y poniendo sus manos hacia delante creó un recuadro casi como una ventana que le filmaba, fijó sus objetivos en los capitanes y subcapitanes de los trece escuadrones de protección, cuando estableció el contacto con todos ellos comenzó con su mensaje "Soy Nemu Kurotsuchi, teniente del doceavo escuadrón del gotei 13, estoy en presencia del capitán Mayuri Kurotsuchi y el octavo oficial Soichiro Kenta, hemos detectado la presencia de nueve reiatsus de nivel tres, repito, nueve reiatsus de nivel tres en distintos sitios de la sociedad de las almas, no conocemos sus intenciones, simplemente aparecieron por medio de diferentes gargantas que se abrieron de forma simultánea, estamos en situación de alerta máxima y se solicita que todos los capitanes se organicen para dirigir sus escuadrones hacia los sitios donde sean más necesarios" informó la shinigami prácticamente clonada a partir del capitán, quien hizo una pausa para permitirle a Soichiro entregarle la información que venía a continuación "la ubicación de los intrusos es la siguiente, el más cercano se encuentra en la zona norte del seireitei, a 40 millas de la frontera, el siguiente está en la zona sur poniente, a 13 millas de la puerta poniente, los demás están en el rukongai, uno en el distrito siete, y el segundo en el distrito sesenta y tres, tres al oriente, el primero en el distrito catorce, el segundo en el dieciséis y el último en el cincuenta, y los dos últimos se encuentran al sur, en el distrito ochenta, por favor acudan cuanto antes ya que no sabemos las intenciones de estos sujetos, pero hasta no confirmarlo se debe asumir que son hostiles, repito esto no es un simulacro, es un estado de emergencia máxima, se cerrarán todos los portales Senkaimon y se bloquearán las mariposas infernales, nada ni nade podrá salir de la sociedad de las almas hasta verificar que la amenaza haya concluido" informó la sub capitana del duodécimo escuadrón, terminando la comunicación, que dejó a todos sumamente impactados

"Nemu, toma tu zampakuto y prepárate iremos a enfrentar al que se encontraba en el norte, ya que somos los más cercanos" indicó Mayuri a su teniente, quien hizo como se le ordenó y se quedó en pie esperando que él pase primero para seguirle de cerca como era costumbre

…

"Chojiro, por favor cuida de mi espalda ya que será la primera vez que pruebe este artefacto en un combate real por favor" pidió Yamamoto mientras se dirigía a la zona más cercana del rukongai donde había aparecido un enemigo, el distrito siete

..

"levanta tu trasero Omaeda, tenemos que ir a la zona sur del seireitei, es el sitio más cercano al nido de gusanos y tal vez encontremos alguna pista del responsable de la fuga" ordenó Soi Fong a su temeroso segundo al mando, mientras se ajustaba su zampakuto y salía preparada para el combate

..

"Yachiru, agárrate fuerte porque no necesito que me des la dirección de mi hogar, llegaremos primero que los demás perdedores" le dijo el enorme salvaje a su pequeña teniente, antes de partir a toda velocidad por la cabeza de ese enemigo desconocido que osaba profanar SU distrito del rukongai

..

En la tercera división no tenían capitán, por lo que Kira sabía que sería muy peligroso ir a enfrentar a un enemigo desconocido, cuyo reiatsu es de nivel 3, ya que eso significa nivel superior a un adjuchas y potencialmente tenía un nivel equivalente al de un capitán, en términos de poder al menos, por lo que fue a pedir ayuda de sus amigos del décimo primer escuadrón, donde Ikkaku le dijo que había recibido la noticia por parte de Kenpachi antes de que éste saliera a toda velocidad, por lo que con la compañía adicional de Yumichika salieron los tres en busca del que había ocupado el distrito catorce

..

Nanao estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a Kyoraku ponerse de pie y despejarse de la pereza y los efectos del alcohol tan rápido como lo había hecho ahora, simplemente cogió su sombrero, le lanzó una mirada que decía mucho y tenía gran autoridad antes de decirle "debemos ser de los más rápidos, así que iremos al distrito sesenta y tres" y tras eso partió su travesía por medio de su shumpo

..

Hinamori estaba con Unohana, ninguna de las dos era una especialista en combates y afortunadamente habían más escuadrones de protección que enemigos, por lo que podían permitirse no ir al frente de la batalla, sin embargo la capitana del cuarto escuadrón movilizó casi todo su escuadrón, enviando equipos de a tres shinigami a cada sector para asistir a los que sí lucharían, además de movilizarse mediante su shikai por la zona central del seireitei para estar a la espera de los combates que ocurrirían en esa zona

..

Byakuya estaba en una reunión junto a Rukia y los ancianos del clan Kuchiki, discutían cosas relacionadas a las finanzas de su casa cuando les llega el mensaje, rápidamente Renji se hace presente y le informa de la situación a Rukia, quien no había recibido la noticia por parte de Byakuya, la diminuta shinigami se quedó mirando a su hermano, prácticamente quería suplicarle que le permita ayudarle en el combate, pero hacer un acto del tal bajeza sería sumamente mal visto por los ancianos, sin embargo cuando Renji estaba a punto de hacer eso mismo, pero abogando por su amiga, el capitán y cabeza del clan habló

"¿Qué haces aquí, tu capitán no tiene un teniente y necesita de tu apoyo?" le reprochó en un tono frío y firme, pero que en el fondo ella sabía que era estrictamente protocolar, simplemente sonrió y susurró un gracias ni-sama antes de partir hacia el cuartel del décimo tercer escuadrón

…

Iba sabía que no era oponente para un adversario de nivel 3, quien en su estado normal tenía el poder para vencer a un teniente, por lo que fue por Hisagui para ponerse de acuerdo e ir a algún lugar, y debido a que al ser tenientes no eran tan rápidos decidieron ir al siete, ya que sería el distrito al que podrían llegar con mayor celeridad

…

Toshiro miró a Matsumoto y la usualmente relajada y molesta teniente de grandes formas estaba lista y preparada para cumplir con su deber, por lo que no fueron necesarias las palabras y simplemente emprendieron el viaje hacia el distrito dieciséis

..

Ukitake se sorprendió cuando vio a Rukia llegar algo agitada por usar su máxima velocidad, al no ser ella teniente no debía haberse informado tan rápido, pero de todos modos estuvo agradecido de tenerla presente ya que no sabía quién más tenía el poder y la experiencia para asistirle en esa situación, por lo que le dijo que irían al distrito cincuenta, y emplearían el shumpo, por lo que tendría que permitir que la lleve para no desperdiciar ni un solo segundo

….

..

En otro lugar, no tan lejos de ahí, ya que se trataba del distrito veintidós del Rukongai se encontraban los mismos cuatro individuos que Orochimaru había estado siguiendo, la pelirroja al mando del maligno arrancar los había logrado seguir con una bola de cristal, tras identificar bien sus presencias, por lo que ahora su amo y maestro iba tras ellos

Orochimaru estaba convertido en serpiente, al asecho de esos cuatro shinigami que tanto le llamaban la atención, ahora estaban en lo que parecía una biblioteca pública, aunque las dos mujeres lucían muy aburridas, mientras que el tipo que tenía el cuello de su traje más alto parecía muy interesado en un libro, mientras que el más joven del grupo y que usaba el cabello negro largo se puso de pie para ir por un libro a una estantería

El hollow supo que ese era el momento preciso y que no volvería a tener otra oportunidad como esa, por lo que se acercó a él por un costado, escondiéndose siempre entre las sombras

Cuando por fin recobró su forma completa, iba a morder a su víctima en el cuello, sin embargo esta giró rápidamente y con una espada corta le cortó la cabeza, dejando su cuerpo decapitado en la posición en que se encontraba

"por fin apareciste, escoria" dijo el de cabello negro antes de cambiar sus ojos y comenzar a quemarlo con un fuego negro que se propagaba muy fácilmente, y cuyo poder estaba comenzando a evaporar el techo y los muros del lugar

Ante el cambio de energía los otros tres que le acompañaban rápidamente se ubicaron junto a él para enterarse de lo sucedido, aunque al llegar sólo se encontraron con un cadáver ardiente

"Orochimaru se mostró, pero esto es simplemente una piel vacía" respondió el responsable de las flamas negras al examinar la víctima de uno de sus más poderosos ataques

"ya tengo su rastro, síganme" dijo la mujer de cabello café y bufanda rosa llamando la atención de los demás, quienes simplemente asintieron para que luego ella abriese una garganta y tras entrar, los otros tres tomaran su mismo camino

….

.

En Karakura estaban sucediendo las cosas como solían ocurrir normalmente, Ichigo estaba en clases con sus amigos, incluso Ishida estaba ahí, el mismo Naruto les explicaba una novela griega y lo que ellos hacían, puesto que mediante fantásticas historias se podía analizar su cosmovisión

Las cosas parecían ir mejor, Lisa estaba contenta con su Naruto y habían vuelto hace algunos días al instituto, los alumnos apreciaban al rubio por más que les aventara libros o borradores cuando respondían mal o dejaban de prestar atención

Ishida era otro que normalmente se veía poco por el aula, pero desde hace algunos días estaba asistiendo de forma regular nuevamente y la mayoría murmuraba cosas a su espalda, ya que su carácter parecía mucho mejor, aunque al menos eran solo murmullos, a Ichigo le molestaban Keigo y Mizuiro ya que era costumbre que el shinigami sustituto anduviera sonriendo y de mucho mejor responder, Orihime por su parte recibía algunos comentarios mucho más sutiles, pero igual de incomodantes de parte de Tatsuki y Chizuru, Ishida y Chad sabían que era sólo cosa de tiempo hasta que los pelinaranjas se declararan sus sentimientos

En eso estaban, Naruto leyendo un grueso y gordo libro delante de todos, cuando de pronto ocurrió, tanto el rubio como el Kurosaki lo percibieron, cuatro presencias cuyo poder era inmensamente aterrador, Ichigo nunca había sentido nada parecido, ni en Aizen ni en Naruto, el rubio quedó con la boca abierta, se le cayó el libro de las manos y cualquiera que pudiese ver su rostro pensaría que acababa de recibir una muy fuerte noticia, Ichigo llegó a caerse de su asiento, quedando sentado en muy mala posición, pero sin poder moverse producto de la impresión

"¿Qué pasa sensei?" preguntó sorprendida y preocupada Tatsuki, al ver las reacciones de Ichigo y del maestro

"¡No se muevan de este salón!" gritó en un tono de voz que demostraba gran autoridad y que nunca había usado de ese modo con ellos, le lanzó una mirada a Ichigo y los dos salieron corriendo de la sala de clases

"¿sensei qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó desesperado Ichigo intentando mantenerle el paso

"Ichigo, apenas nos alejemos un poco de la escuela necesito que uses tu bankai, debemos llamar la atención de todos nuestros amigos" advirtió el maestro del instituto, confundiendo a su estudiante

"¿llamar la atención? El poder de estos tipos es tan grande que en todo el mundo deben ser capaces de percibirlo" respondió él con un dejo de molestia

"Ichigo, el poder de estos tipos está tan por sobre el de nuestros amigos que ninguno de ellos puede percibirlo, de hecho me sorprendió que tú fueras capaz de hacerlo y eso me ha llenado de esperanza ya que significa que tienes el potencial suficiente" respondió Naruto, elevando su reiatsu "bankai, las estrellas están escondidas en una noche lluviosa, Nagato" dijo, cambiando su traje de maestro, por el negro con nubes rojas, sorprendiendo a Ichigo porque el bankai de su profesor tuviera el mismo efecto en su vestuario que el propio

"Bankai, tensa Zangetsu" dijo Ichigo, provocando la ya conocida transformación

Tras eso los dos se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el extremo oriente de la ciudad, que era la zona donde estaban esos cuatro individuos, cuyo poder era tan exorbitante, al ir emitiendo sus poderes, la mayor parte de las personas espiritualmente alertas de la ciudad fue capaz de notar que algo ocurría

Cuando llegaron ahí, estaban ya Sasuke Ishida e Isshin Kurosaki, contemplando a los cuatro recién llegados "¿papá?" preguntó un desconcertado Ichigo al ver a su padre con un traje de shinigami y portando un extraño haori blanco

"¿Qué hace Ichigo aquí?" preguntó un preocupado Isshin al rubio maestro de su hijo

"se dio cuenta de esos cuatro, así que tiene potencial para ayudarnos" respondió el rubio, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a esos sujetos, ya que con ese nivel de poder, en menos de un parpadeo podían ocasionar un gran desastre

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" preguntó Isshin en un tono de voz autoritario y serio que llamó la atención de Ichigo, ya que no recordaba a su padre demostrando una actitud seria en toda su vida

"vaya Isshin, quien diría que nos tratarías así después de ser camaradas por tanto tiempo" respondió el que tenía el pelo color gris y cuyo rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por el cuello de su vestimenta "simplemente estamos persiguiendo a Orochimaru y se nos ha ordenado que luchemos con las personas de este mundo hasta que salga de su escondite, puede que intente aparecer cuando estemos todos debilitados, sin embargo no creo que nos puedan hacer eso" explicó el tipo, agregando un comentario final que demostraba su arrogancia

"No tenemos idea de su paradero, incluso atacó a algunos de nuestros compañeros, por lo que no haremos nada por interferir en su búsqueda" contestó Isshin, intentando disuadirlos de la idea de atacar, pero sabía bien la respuesta que finalmente obtendría

"sabes cómo funcionan las cosas Isshin, no cuestionamos las órdenes, las cumplimos tal como se nos indican" respondió el mismo sujeto que había hablado en un comienzo y que parecía ser el líder o interlocutor del grupo

"Isshin, sabes perfectamente que no puedo luchar contra esos sujetos en este lugar porque no existe la suficiente cantidad de energía en el ambiente, así que si los demás van a llegar, más les vale darse prisa" advirtió Sasuke algo irritado por no estar en un sitio como hueco mundo o el seireitei, aunque la verdad es que sólo había ido a hueco mundo dos veces y no conocía en persona el seireitei, pero sabía que en esos sitios los espiritrones volvían sus técnicas mucho más fuertes

"me llevaré a Ichigo, entrenaremos en el dangai, pero necesito que me des algo de tiempo" dijo Ichigo al moreno, quien le miró y se puso a sacar cuentas unos momentos antes de dar su respuesta

"cuando Uryuu llegue podré levantar una barrera, nos protegerá, pero sólo podré mantenerla alrededor de una hora, luego de eso los dos estaremos agotados y absolutamente fuera de combate" advirtió de las condiciones que podía proveer para el enfrentamiento final

"con eso es suficiente" dijo un optimista Naruto, quien sabía que necesitaban de un tercer guerrero si querían salir triunfantes de aquel problema, con algo de trabajo y ayuda Naruto podría enfrentar a dos de los cuatro enemigos, Isshin podía encargarse del otro, pero quedaba uno y aunque luchara contra todos los otros vizard, sus amigos no durarían demasiado, por lo que sería perder sus vidas en vano, Ichigo era la única esperanza para eso

No pasaron ni veinte segundos cuando llegaron Uryuu, junto a Inoue, Chad, Urahara y Yoruichi, al cabo de un par de segundos más llegaron los otros vizard para completar el grupo

"Uryuu, ayúdame a poner la barrera que te enseñé hace tiempo" exigió Sasuke a su hijo, el cual se puso junto a él, entonces hicieron unas extrañas figuras con las manos, para finalmente gritar "Barrera de Cinco Sellos: Cierre de las Ocho Puertas del Castillo" y en los cuatro puntos cardinales de la ciudad de Karakura se irguió una puerta enorme, entre las cuales apareció un muro celesta casi transparente

De los cuatro sujetos que habían aparecido con malas intenciones, el que había enfrentado a Orochimaru tocó el muro celeste y antes de alcanzarlo, su mano se encendió en llamas, llamando la atención de los shinigami que no conocían los efectos de la barrera, pero él no demostró mayor signo de alarma, simplemente miró su mano y reuniendo energía en sus ojos hizo desaparecer el fuego

"Sasuke, Uryuu, cuento con ustedes" dijo Naruto, tomando a Ichigo de un hombro y metiéndolo en una garganta, al Kurosaki estaba algo perdido en todo eso, ya que no sabía cómo su padre, su maestro y él iban a enfrentar a esos monstruos que tenían un poder tan aterrador, su estupefacción no había cesado, incluso después de que entraron al dangai o mundo precipicio, por lo que Naruto se vio en la necesidad de darle un puñetazo en el rostro para hacerlo reaccionar

"…estamos…" comentó Ichigo al ver ese sitio que se le hacía vagamente familiar

"es el Dangai o mundo prohibido que separa las distintas dimensiones, aquí el tiempo para mucho más rápido que afuera…creo que era como dos mil veces" dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza por no tener el dato preciso "el asunto es que aquí entrenarás hasta liberar todo el poder de tu zampakuto y afuera pasará una sola hora" agregó para explicarle los aspectos importantes del plan

"¿pero no se suponía que había un limpiador que echaba a la gente de este lugar?" preguntó Ichigo, recordando la primera vez que habían pasado por ahí con sus amigos, sin una mariposa infernal

"sí, ese es Kototsu, él junto a la corriente continua son los mecanismos de defensa de este sitio para que ni los shinigami, ni los hollow pasemos mucho tiempo en este sitio…pero según Urahara el Hougyoku tenía la capacidad de hacer realidad algunos deseos de su portador, siempre que éste lo quisiera con muchas ganas y fuese algo que estuviese de una forma u otra propenso a suceder, y como esa era una pequeña muestra de mi alma, quiero creer que si me mentalizo lo suficiente en que nadie nos moleste, podremos entrenar tranquilamente"

Las palabras de Naruto eran muy inciertas, no porque él fuese alguien en quien no se pudiese confiar, sino porque era una teoría que estaba poniendo a prueba en un momento sumamente crítico, pero si lo analizaba de forma fría, era la única opción que tenían en ese momento, por lo que simplemente se sentó en posición de meditación, reposó su zampakuto sobre sus piernas e ingresó a su dimensión espiritual

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba murmurando el pensamiento que repetía una y otra vez en su mente _"que no nos molesten, que no nos molesten, que no nos molesten…"_

Hola a todos, siento el retraso, pero he tenido hartas cosas en la cabeza y mi atención está totalmente dispersa, espero que les guste el capítulo, no alcancé a corregirlo así que si ven algún error menciónenlo para arreglarlo

Saludos y hasta la próxima!


	15. Choques parte 1

Hola a todos! Puede que lo estuviesen pensando, y la verdad es que yo igual lo pensé, pero no, esta historia no está abandonada…aunque realmente me cuesta mucho escribirla (Bleach hace rato que ya no motiva a nada…gracias tite ¬¬)

Bueno, pero como no puedo ser menos y hay gente que lee y sigue mis historias (MUCHAS GRACIAS!) debo corresponder su gentileza

Este capítulo está a medias, pero prefiero poner esto y el resto en unas 2 semanas que olvidarme y acordarme cuando lo termine (espero que sus comentarios aceleren el proceso…así que ya saben :D)

CAPITULO 15

Naruto no tenía la cuenta exacta del tiempo que habían pasado en ese lugar, sólo sabía que era bastante, lo único que tenía en su mente era el que nada ni nadie les interrumpa durante el entrenamiento, había visto a Ichigo mostrar algunos signos de lo que parecía una batalla interna, ya que su boca comenzó a botar sangre y en su cuerpo aparecían cortes

Lo que sí sabía es que llevaban al menos una semana ahí y le estaba extrañando el no haber sentido hambre ni ningún tipo de cansancio, pero seguramente tenía que ver con su fuerte deseo de no ser perturbado, ni siquiera por él mismo

…

De pronto Ichigo abrió los ojos, se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que estaba un par de centímetros más alto, su cabello había crecido hasta su cuello y su traje estaba bastante cortado, especialmente en las mangas, ya que su piel se había curado rápidamente

El shinigami sustituto miró a su maestro y se sorprendió de verlo tan tranquilo, él sabía que cuando uno enfrentaba a un ser demasiado más poderoso, corría el riesgo de desintegrarse sólo con la cercanía, pero el rubio estaba tan campante como siempre

"¿sensei…cómo es que no te afecta este poder?" preguntó Ichigo curioso al rubio, quien sonreía de forma traviesa ante la ingenuidad de su alumno

"¿Cómo crees que supe que debías alcanzar tu ataque definitivo?" preguntó Naruto, asumiendo una postura un poco más firme, acompañada por una mirada más seria "la respuesta es simple…" dijo nuevamente, separando sus brazos y aumentando su poder de forma brusca, sorprendiendo a Ichigo, quien pensó que ahora era invencible, pero al ver a Naruto se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado, el rubio había comenzado a emitir un resplandor amarillo, su pelo se había erizado aún más y en su ropa se podían ver algunos extraños diseños que parecían verdaderos sellos, además en su brazo derecho se veía el mismo fierro que estaba sosteniendo cuando usó su bankai, con la diferencia que ahora se veía como fusionado o unido a su brazo, y no algo escondido en su manga "…porque soy más fuerte que tú" terminó sonriendo de forma confiada y tranquilizadora, no estaba presumiéndola su superioridad, estaba asegurándole que podía confiar en él

"tú lucharás contra la mujer rubia de pechos grandes, tu papá se enfrentará al tipo joven y yo me enfrentaré al tipo del cabello plomo y a la de la bufanda rosa" informó el rubio, según lo que pensaba sería lo mejor para todos los combates, él sabía que tenía poder suficiente para enfrentar a dos de ellos, aunque si pedía ayuda a Lisa podría tener algunas ventajas "y por sobre todo, no lances tu ataque final, si lo haces perderás tus poderes, ellos tendrán la misma limitación, así que limítate a tus ataques físicos y a tu Getsuuga Tenchou normal" advirtió el rubio a Ichigo, quien asintió ya que sabía del riesgo que corrían sus poderes y llegado a este punto, no concebía su vida sin sus poderes

"¿en serio mi papá es un shinigami?" preguntó un asombrado Ichigo, quien ante el comentario de Naruto recordó la tremenda interrogante que había nacido en él desde que vio a su padre ese día

"así es, él perteneció al escuadrón cero, mismo grupo que nos está atacando ahora" comentó Naruto, informándole de lo más crucial, sin interés de profundizar mucho más, dado que ese era el rol de Isshin, lo que él había hecho era sólo darle una especie de introducción para que pueda luchar tranquilo "pero es hora de que vayamos" añadió el rubio con un tono de voz bastante serio

Ichigo lo miró decidido, vio cómo se volvió a abrir la garganta y tras atravesarla, se sorprendió cuando la mayoría de ellos los miraba con sorpresa, Ichigo parecía haber cambiado bastante, mientras que Naruto emitía poder por cada centímetro de su anatomía…y pese a todo, no podían sentir la presencia de ellos

"vaya…lo lograron en casi cincuenta minutos" comentó Isshin en su típico tono relajado, Ichigo lo miró y de pronto sintió que su reiatsu de elevaba súbitamente, quedando en un nivel similar al suyo, Sasuke e Ishida los miraban con un rostro cansado

"ya era hora…creí que iban a huir" comentó Sasuke mirando a Naruto, con la intención de provocarlo, cosa que sacó una sonrisa en la cara del profesor

"jajajaj, no huí cuando estabas a punto de ser atrapado y no lo voy a hacer ahora" comentó un risueño Naruto, quien pese a ser uno de los individuos más poderoso del universo en esos instantes, no perdía su ánimo y jovialidad "chicos, no tengo idea si lo que estoy a punto de hacer va a funcionar, así que tengan cuidado y sujétense" advirtió el rubio, a lo que nadie supo qué hacer, sin embargo de pronto todo se puso a brillar, al punto que se vieron forzados a cerrar los ojos y tras eso sintieron un leve temblor…

Cuando volvieron a fijarse en su entorno, ya no estaban en Karakura, sino que se encontraban volando sobre el vasto desierto de hueco mundo, esto sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes, ya que no sabían que hubiese algún kido o habilidad de origen hollow que permitiera transportar otras personas de ese modo, sin embargo uno de los pocos que no tenía un rostro de sorpresa era Urahara, el rubio científico estaba sonriendo porque sabía que eso sólo era producto de una cosa, el poder del Hougyoku original, es decir el alma de Naruto, para convertir su voluntad en realidad

Ante el nuevo escenario, los Quincy sabían que ya no había nada que proteger y las cosas estaban listas, por lo que deshicieron la barrera, haciéndose a un lado ya que estaban bastante cansados, esa barrera que pusieron utiliza las partículas y la energía espiritual del ambiente y la mayoría de los seres vivos para impedir que cualquier ser de naturaleza hollow pase de un lado a otro de ella, por eso que nadie con poderes definitivos, que ha aceptado ambos lados podía atravesarla

Tras el disiparse la barrera, Ichigo demostró ser uno de los más motivados o entusiastas ya que rápidamente cargó contra la mujer rubia que Naruto le había indicado, ésta detuvo el envite de Zangetsu con una zampakuto pequeña, a la cual ni siquiera le había quitado la vaina, el choque tenía tanta energía que la mujer retrocedió por lo menos doscientos metros

Isshin miró a Naruto, quien le hizo una seña hacia sus ojos, por lo que entendió y rápidamente arremetió contra el joven que había mostrado los ojos rojos, cuando estuvo cerca hizo un gesto como de darle un golpe con el dedo y el moreno protegió su torso con el brazo, pero no por eso pudo evitar salir disparado varios metros hacia atrás, Naruto miró a Lisa haciéndole una mueca que ella identificó muy bien

Antes de que la mujer de cabello café o el de pelo plomo pudieran ir en ayuda de sus compañeros, Naruto apareció en medio de ellos y sin decir nada, les aplicó una habilidad que los succionó hacia él mismo, por lo que con una patada hacia atrás, y un puñetazo hacia delante pudo golpearlos y hacerlos salir disparados a ambos

…

"Bankai…Cho Tonbo (mariposa de hierro)" dijo Lisa, sorprendiendo a Shinji y los otros vizard, especialmente Shinji, cuando la vio con su arma doble, ya que en su liberación completa su arma se dividía en dos, una compuesta por la vaina y la otra por la katana propiamente tal, aunque ahora ambas lucían iguales, eran unas espadas algo angostas, pero desde la punta o el filo salían algunas prolongaciones muy finas y agudas, que de forma onduladas, parecían la mitad del cuerpo de una mariposa, por lo que si las ponía una junto a la otra, parecían el animal completo

"¿Lisa en serio te vas a meter?" preguntó el sorprendido ex-capitán del quinto escuadrón, quien aún no entendía por qué no sentía la presencia de ninguno de los luchadores principales

"sí, esos tipos son mucho más fuertes, rápidos y poderosos que nosotros, pero siguen siendo susceptibles a nuestras habilidades, por lo que apoyaré a Naruto..." dijo de forma muy decidida la chica ajustándose los lentes antes de continuar "…además, confío plenamente en Naruto y sé que me va a proteger" agregó antes de moverse un poco hacia el rubio, para estar atenta y aprovechar cualquier abertura

"no me voy a quedar mirando cómo los demás pelean" dijo Kensei animado, liberando sus poderes hollow, no era como una resurrección ya que no tenía un comando de liberación, pero se había convertido en ese hollow blanco muy musculoso con una aparentemente pesada hacha de color azul, la cual era otra manifestación de Tachikaze y emitiendo una gran cantidad se poder voló en dirección a donde estaba Ichigo

Al ver a alguien más apoyando a Ichigo, Inoue rápidamente salió de su estupor, veía a los demás alcanzando inmensos niveles de poder, cosa que ella no podía ni soñar, pero sabía que con su escudo podría al menos parar un golpe y tal vez sus poderes adicionales le permitirían hacer algo más, por lo que también fue junto a Ichigo para apoyarlo

Isshin miraba cómo estaban algunos comenzando a abandonar sus reservas para asistirlos en sus combates, cuando de pronto se vio flanqueado por dos rubios, eran Urahara y Shinji quienes lo estaban acompañando "ya pensé que se habían acobardado chicos" comentó divertido Isshin intentando picarlos, aunque sólo logró sacarles una carcajada

…

En una dimensión lejana y totalmente opuesta se vivía una situación similar, ya que el caos se había apoderado del estado de calma que normalmente reinaba, a partir de la aparición súbita y sorpresiva de nueve presencias

Los Kurotsuchi habían llegado a la zona norte donde se había percibido la presencia más cercana de donde estaban, tanto Mayuri como Nemu vieron con algo de sorpresa que su enemigo era un joven de relativamente mediana estatura, cabello café y una complexión física delgada, lucía una especie de bata color azul y lo único que llevaba en las manos era una especie de pipa

El científico había percibido lecturas de poderes hollow cuando esos sujetos aparecieron en el seireitei, sin embargo no podía ver ningún tipo de agujero o máscara, ni siquiera parcial por lo que su única explicación posible era que estos tipos parecían ser muy similares a los conocidos vizard, aunque claramente este joven de túnica celeste no estaba en ninguno de los archivos de la sociedad de las almas, dijo individuo se llevó la pipa a la boca y comenzó a arrojarle burbujas

Mayuri obviamente sabía que nadie le iba a arrojar algo inofensivo ya que sería un desperdicio de reiatsu, por lo que rápidamente elevó su reiatsu y comenzó a ponerse serio "Kakimushire Ashisogi Jizō (Desgarra cabeza asesina de Ksitigarbha) entonces su zampakuto se convirtió en un pequeño tridente de color amarillo

Ante la liberación de su padre, Nemu se puso a destruir algunas de esas burbujas con su zampakuto en su forma usual, sin embargo cuando destruyó algunas, tras un golpe limpio de su espada, éstas al reventar provocaron una explosión de energía que la aventó con fuerza hacia atrás, el capitán mientras tanto trató de apuñalarlo, sin embargo el enemigo por mucho que aparentara despreocupación y poco interés fue capaz de bloquear los golpes de Mayuri con su pipa, el capitán del doceavo escuadrón sabía que sus habilidades para el zanjutsu o el arte de la espada no eran muy notables por lo que el ver sus golpes bloqueados no suponía mayor asombro

Ambos estaban acostumbrados a combatir, y como Nemu era prácticamente inmortal ya que Mayuri podía reanimarla desde prácticamente cualquier estado por lo que solía ser más arriesgada, como era habitual para ella luchar con su cuerpo y no con su espada, la guardó dentro de su traje y contempló los golpes que su padre y creador intentaba propinarle al enemigo, quien parecía relajado y no demostraba mucha dificultad en mantener el ritmo de Mayuri

Ella estaba esperando por el momento oportuno y cuando vio que el tipo utilizó los dos brazos para bloquear un golpe descendente que el científico loco le intentó dar, ella se acercó rápidamente desde un costado, el enemigo reaccionó girando el rostro, pero su padre haciendo uso del brazo retráctil le tomó por el rostro, incapacitándolo y cegándolo por unos instantes, tiempo necesario para que Nemu usara su brazo taladro y le enterrara la mano justo por sobre el centro del pecho, hasta salir por el otro lado

El misterioso sujeto que había aparecido recientemente en la sociedad de las almas dio un gruñido de dolor al verse herido, y perdió la concentración por lo que Mayuri aprovechó para darle un corte bastante profundo entre el hombro y el cuello

Los dos Kurotsuchi se retiraron con un par de saltos hacia atrás mientras contemplaban a su ahora resentido enemigo "podrías quedarte quieto por favor, arruinarías tus restos si te retuerces y no podré tener una muestra limpia" comentó el director del instituto de investigación y desarrollo considerando a su enemigo no como un ser, sino sólo como una muestra viviente esperando a ser puesta a la luz de su microscopio y su completo laboratorio

El enemigo no dijo nada, Mayuri sabía que su veneno lo inmovilizaría y debilitaría progresivamente hasta dejarlo totalmente indefenso, pero sin llegar a matarlo ya que de ese modo podía obtener más información para sus investigaciones…sin embargo hubo un problema que no esperó, al menos no desde un comienzo

Su adversario comenzó a emitir una energía de color rojizo que lo cubría por completo, formando una capa que parecía hervir sobre todo su cuerpo y a cada segundo se volvía más y más roja, ante la atenta mirada de Mayuri quien analizaba atentamente la situación y sólo podía concluir que aquel ser era una especie de criatura primitiva que estaba realizando lo que debía ser una resurrección, la criatura comenzó a tornarse cada vez más rodeada por energía y varias colas comenzaron a aparecer en su espalda, a medida que el número aumentaba, la energía se tornaba más densa y clara, hasta que tras algunos instantes, los Kurotsuchi tenían frente a ellos a una enorme babosa de seis colas

El ahora poderoso hollow emitía un enorme reiatsu, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos shinigami alcanzara a hacer algo, abrió la boca y comenzó a producir una tremenda burbuja que iba tomando una forma y tamaño similar a la criatura original, de pronto la burbuja se reventó y una poderosa onda de energía arrojó a los dos miembros del escuadrón doce a varios metros desde donde estaban

"Nemu, por favor apártate y quédate atenta para recolectar las muestras una vez que termine" ordenó Mayuri a lo que su hija asintió como siempre lo hacía, de forma sumisa y sin ni siquiera expresar emoción alguna "bankai, _Cabeza Asesina de Ksitigarbha Dorada"_ dijo el capitán y en ese momento hizo aparecer una enorme criatura similar a un gusano, pero con una gigantesca cabeza de bebé, dicha figura emitía una nube de gas venenoso que era visible a simple vista, pero el shinigami dudaba que pudiera afectar a su enemigo ya que esa capa de energía que lo formó se veía resistente y dado que el enemigo original estaba en algún lugar dentro de la enorme babosa, iba a tener que alcanzarlo con algún ataque físico

La babosa volvió a abrir el hocico y lanzó muchas burbujas, más de lo que ningún shinigami hubiese visto en su vida, si él no fuese un científico loco y carezca de los recuerdos de una infancia, eso le parecería tenebrosamente hermoso ya que era un lindo panorama al ver todas esas burbujas flotando y bailando en el aire con mucha gracia, pero a su vez era perfectamente consciente que si golpeaba una, desataría una serie de explosiones en cadena que le supondrían un gran daño

Mayuri comandó su bankai para que arremetiera contra su adversario, sin embargo cuando aquella criatura avanzó, las explosiones producto de las burbujas le impidieron el avance hasta el rival "dispara" ordenó el capitán, haciendo que su bankai abriera la boca y disparara un cañón de energía, muy similar al cero de un hollow, y era precisamente porque lo había desarrollado estudiando dicho ataque de los hollow

La babosa o rokubi al ver la esfera de energía que el bankai preparaba, hizo lo mismo y sincronizándose con el espíritu del bankai de Mayuri, disparó un cero de su parte, aunque era uno tremendamente poderoso y en un hecho que llamó la atención del curioso científico que lideraba el duodécimo escuadrón, la energía era bastante compacta, el asunto es que al impactar ambos ataques, originaron una enorme explosión que envolvió a los dos adversarios por completo, y se prolongo durante un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente la cúpula cedió y la pelea quedó oficialmente concluida cuando tanto el capitán como su adversario quedaron tirados sobre el suelo que ahora estaba mucho más profundo

Nemu vio que el enemigo estaba comenzando a desmaterializarse y sabía que debía actuar rápido o pronto no habría ninguna muestra que recoger…pero por otro lado estaba su creador…su padre, quien yacía en el suelo respirando muy superficialmente ya que estaba muy malherido, así que se vio enfrentada a una difícil decisión y al final su lado más humano ganó, por lo que procedió a contemplar cómo el enemigo se desvanecía frente a sus ojos mientras ella atendía a Kurotsuchi

…

..

En un lugar apartado de ahí, aparecieron dos figuras que se quedaron viendo fijamente, se trata de un animal extraño ya que compartía ciertos atributos con un pulpo, y otros eran más similares a un buey, por lo que era imposible distinguirlo de forma individual y la otra figura era la de un hombre de gran corpulencia y musculatura, cabello blanco aunque su aspecto era bastante joven

Tanto la enorme criatura animal, como el sujeto se quedaron viendo unos momentos como intentando recuperar o atrapar un recuerdo perdido, sentían como si tuviesen algo en la punta de la lengua y no tenía el impulso necesario para expresarlo en voz alta

Ambos continuaron con su especie de comunicación no verbal, cuando de pronto ambos supieron qué es lo que debían hacer y juntaron sus puños chocándolos a modo de saludo, produciendo que finalmente volvieran a ser uno Bee y el ser conocido como Hachibi o Gyuki, la onda expansiva se sintió en una gran distancia y atrajo a una persona que siempre estaba dispuesta a un desafío que le permitiera afinar sus habilidades

"vaya, vaya…me parece que este es un evento que ya sucedió" comentó Bee al ver llegar a Kenpachi justo a algunos metros delante de donde estaba él mismo, refiriéndose a la ocasión en que el primero había aparecido por primera vez en la sociedad de las almas, con la mala fortuna de haberlo hecho en el distrito 80 del rukongai, más conocido como Zaraki

Aunque las condiciones eran algo distintas, ya que si bien aquella vez el capitán ya portaba su haori, lo que exhibía su rango, ahora llevaba un parche en el ojo, unos cascabeles en la cabeza y un traje mucho más personalizado, ya que recordaba el de antes con un aspecto mucho más formal

Al hacer mención de eso Kenpachi recordó haber conocido a alguien muy parecido a aquel tipo, hace muchísimos años, cuando recién había sido nombrado capitán por asesinar al capitán anterior en frente de todo su escuadrón y poco antes de que el mismo comandante le haya prohibido hacerlo ya que era una práctica muy injusta para las almas que estaban recién apareciendo, sin mencionar el hecho de que para convencerlo hubo que decirle que si permitía que aquellos tipos vivieran y desarrollaran sus poderes, después podrían brindarle un combate mucho más desafiante

"nunca he sido alguien de muchas palabras, así que dejemos que nuestras espadas sean quienes las digan" declaró el capitán del onceavo escuadrón, quien volvía a atacar a Bee sin una razón clara para hacerlo más que el capricho personal por buscar un combate entretenido

Kenpachi cargó hacia su adversario con gran rapidez, sin embargo éste dio medio giro y fue capaz de detener su espada sin mayores dificultades, esto alegró al capitán ya que hacía tiempo no estaba en un combate entretenido, por lo que siguió intentando apuñalar a su adversario sin mediar mayor palabra con él, y pese a que iba aumentando progresivamente su velocidad, Bee parecía bastante diestro al usar la espada, puesto que lograba detenerlo sin necesita de algún tipo de liberación

Estuvieron intercambiando golpes de espada durante un buen rato, claramente Bee tenía mejor técnica y movilidad con su zampakuto, sin embargo Zaraki tenía mucho más poder detrás de sus golpes, lo que le agregaba peligrosidad adicional a su ataque

El capitán del onceavo escuadrón estaba entusiasmado, ya que siempre buscaba combates duros y emocionantes y al parecer este no le defraudaría, por lo que entre una risa algo enferma o malvada se quitó el parche que llevaba en el ojo y dejó que su enorme reiatsu fuera liberado súbitamente, haciendo que la misma gravedad pareciera aumentar para Bee, quien intentando aplacar el efecto comenzó a elevar su propio reiatsu

En el momento en que el joven que fue alumno de Naruto luego de que ambos escaparan de la sociedad de las almas vio que su rival producía tanto reiatsu y no lo liberaba ni parecía que pretendiera usarlo para potenciar su cuerpo en el combate, supo que estaba en problemas ya que probablemente le dispararía esa energía así que acumulando todo el poder que pudo activó su Bankai y nombró su ataque "Rugido de las serpientes eléctricas" declaró en voz alta, en el momento en que ocho grandes serpientes abrieron sus fauces en la misma dirección apuntando su disparo hacia el adversario quien blandió su arma con ambas manos y la abanicó en el aire, generando una descarga de energía desproporcionadamente poderosa en forma de onda o corte que iba en sentido contrario al ataque eléctrico de Bee

Ambos movimientos impactaron en el espacio entre los combatientes y produjeron una gran explosión, la cual se vio opacada por el avance del disparo del capitán de la décimo primera división del gotei 13 y que dio de lleno a Bee, arrojándolo muy lejos y provocándole un gran daño

"parece que aún debo agradecerle al viejo por obligarme a usar ambas manos" comentó más para sí mismo que para otra persona, el alocado shinigami

Kenpachi no tenía las habilidades que los shinigami entrenan y desarrollan en la academia, así que su percepción del enemigo era bastante deficiente y la verdad es que una vez que los sobrepasaba en poder, perdía rápidamente el interés en ellos, por este motivo no le dio mucha importancia al hecho de que Bee se pusiera de pie, con gran parte de la ropa destruida, cortes y heridas en brazos, piernas y el rostro y sin la liberación de su espada, pensó que ya lo había derrotado

Sin embargo enorme fue su sorpresa cuando el muchacho levantó una mano empuñada, con sus dedos índice y meñique estirados, haciendo una especie de gesto, tras el cual rápidamente comenzó a liberarse una energía de color morado que lo cubrió por completo, hasta formar una máscara con cuernos en su rostro y cuatro colas a su espalda

Kenpachi sintió el enorme reiatsu emanar de su adversario y sin advertir mayor movimiento, tras un parpadeo lo tenía encima de su cuerpo, y con una sonrisa en el rostro "¡Lariat!" gritó Bee tras golpearle con gran potencia en el cuello con su hombro

Kenpachi salió disparado y una vez que pudo volver a ponerse en pie, escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca y miró atentamente a su enemigo, pocas veces luchaba con tipos que fuesen fuertes físicamente ya que la mayoría de los hollow poderosos tenían la costumbre de disparar energía, pero esto era perfecto para sus expectativas, sin embargo cuando estaba recién decidiéndose por su próximo movimiento, Bee volvió a la carga y apareció prácticamente encima suyo aunque ahora venía rodando y con cuatro espadas encima, lo que le hizo recibir numerosos cortes con un solo ataque, aunque al menos este no tumbó al capitán

Empleando el Reiatsu de forma más inteligente Kenpachi comenzó a canalizarlo en sus extremidades para poder equiparar la enorme velocidad de su rival, quien al tener ahora un gran poder, no pasaba tantas dificultades para detener los embistes del sanguinario miembro proveniente del distrito 80, y el tener 4 espadas en su poder le facilitaba significativamente el encuentro

Estuvieron en un duelo bastante intenso, sin embargo Bee llevaba la delantera ya que cada vez que se encontraban, Kenpachi daba un golpe, Bee lo bloqueaba con una o dos espadas y conseguía cortar al capitán con las restantes, haciendo mella en su poder y resistencia al daño

Tanto fue así que al cabo de treinta minutos, el reiatsu de Kenpachi había disminuido considerablemente y el mismo capitán tenía ciertas dificultades para mantenerse en pie, su rival vio esto y decidió compadecerse ya que no quería ser igual de abusivo, por lo que disminuyó su poder y la capa púrpura a su alrededor de adelgazó y sólo quedó una cola levemente visible a su espalda

"toma tus cosas y ándate…yo no seré tan despiadado como tú lo fuiste conmigo" declaró Bee al capitán, quien arrugó el ceño y rápidamente arremetió contra Bee con todo el poder que le quedaba

"¡Maldito mocoso!...la única forma de que abandones este lugar es que alguno de los dos muera…no te atrevas a menospreciarme, tendrás que matarme o dejar que te mate, pero no habrán puntos intermedios" gritó Zaraki al recientemente reformado jinchuuriki, quien con su nivel de poder actual logró detener sus golpes, los que cada vez llevaban menos energía, hasta el punto en que el miembro del gotei 13 no se pudo poner de pie y quedó boca abajo en el suelo, con todas sus heridas y golpes, los cuales no eran en absoluto mortales, sin embargo por más que lo intentaba, no tenía las fuerzas como para ponerse de pie

"ya te lo dije…no seguiré abusando de ti…pero que tengas la advertencia de que simplemente perdono tu vida porque soy mejor que tu" le recalcó mirándolo hacia abajo, para finalmente hacer retroceder esa energía que lo cubría, enfundar su zampakuto y buscar el camino de regreso hacia Karakura

….

..

En la zona sur del Seireitei había una muchacha de aspecto joven, vestía una ropa de color negra más o menos pegada al cuerpo, una piel blanca y una cabellera rubia, cuando Soi Fong apareció para darle una patada, la muchacha simplemente dio un salto hacia atrás y se quedó mirándola atentamente

Algunos segundos más tarde llegó Omaeda, quien apareció cuando las dos féminas estaban en un duelo de miradas fulminantes, el teniente grito "destruye Gegetsuburi" liberando su espada, la cual se transformó en una esfera con puntas metálicas y cargó contra la muchacha rubia, quien sacó una espada corta para bloquear el golpe, sin embargo sus reflejos probaron ser excelentes ya que logró esquivar el golpe de Suzumebachi

Soi Fong continuó presionándola, con su Shikai, la mujer no demostraba si estaba al tanto del efecto de su liberación parcial, sin embargo hasta ahora su velocidad había sido suficiente para bloquear o esquivar todos sus embates de forma exitosa, lo que estaba molestando a Soi Fong, ella era una de las personas más rápidas de la sociedad de las almas y esta muchacha ni siquiera parecía estar esforzándose

De pronto Omaeda volvió a irrumpir en el combate, cayendo desde el suelo con un poderoso golpe descendente con su zampakuto, que forzó a la chica a moverse a un costado, movimiento aprovechado por la capitana, quien concentrando su reiatsu exclamó "¡Shunko!" y cubriéndose de electricidad tuvo la velocidad suficiente para clavarle su aguijón en el hombro derecho, dejando la marca del tatuaje en forma de mariposa

La muchacha rubia no pareció preocuparse demasiado, ya que ese ataque no le causó ningún tipo de daño, sin embargo le dejó una marca y uno de los principales problemas que Soi Fong estaba experimentando es que desconocía el nivel de consciencia de su adversaria, no sabía si era capaz de entender qué efectos podría provocar eso, sin embargo al parecer algo de efecto hizo su uso del Shunko, ya que la rubia comenzó a liberar una energía de color entre negro y azul oscuro, elevando significativamente su reiatsu, mientras unos lentes aparecían en su rostro tal como si fueran un trozo de máscara Hollow

Soi Fong supo que ella había decidido pelear seriamente, por lo que volvió a activar el Shunko y decidió que no lo disolvería hasta haberla vencido ya que esa adversaria al parecer tenía un estilo de combate muy similar al suyo, por lo tanto su velocidad también podía asumirse como su principal fortaleza

Tras una rápida mirada a Omaeda, la capitana cargó contra la invasora que había aparecido repentinamente en el Seireitei, usando su velocidad aumentada intentó darle el segundo piquete de Suzumebachi en el hombro, sin embargo la muchacha dio una llamativa contorsión, moviendo el cuerpo a un lado, pero sin despegar los pies del suelo, para aprovechar el impulso y golpearle con la otra mano, la cual era una verdadera garra, Soi Fong recibió el golpe en la espalda y gracias a su altamente concentrada energía fue que prácticamente previno todo el daño, pero cuando dio media vuelta para volver a encararla, se topó con que su adversaria le había arrojado una bola de fuego desde su punto ciego y ahora estaba a menos de un metro de ser calcinada

Aunque en ese momento agradeció la intervención de su segundo, quien hizo uso del volumen de su shikai para golpear la bola de fuego misma, disipándola al impactar su arma en el suelo, el problema fue que eso lo dejó detenido y desarmado, condición que la rubia aprovechó para darle un golpe en un costado del tronco con su otra garra, y posteriormente lo mandó a volar con una patada certera en la cabeza

Soi Fong rápidamente retrocedió y se agazapó delante de su teniente para evitar que le siguieran atacando "Omaeda…levántate del suelo y dime en qué condiciones estás" ordenó la jefa de los miembros de operaciones especiales, a su subordinado, quien entre quejas y lamentaciones le dijo que le había golpeado muy fuerte y tenía una quemadura bastante severa detrás del cuello y en el costado donde lo golpearon '_es decir que incluso su reiatsu pareciera ser de fuego_' intuyó la diminuta shinigami, antes de que un fuerte rugido la sacara de sus pensamientos

La muchacha ahora había liberado más reiatsu y se había transformado en un gato gigante de color negro azulado, con dos colas a la espalda

Soi Fong supo de inmediato que la situación en que estaban era sumamente complicada, por un lado tenía una adversaria cuya velocidad estaba a la par con la suya propia, y por otro lado además de eso, estaba emanando una tremenda cantidad de reiatsu, lo que le hacía muy peligrosa ya que la única forma de pasar a través de toda esa energía que la rodeaba sería utilizando su Bankai, pero no podría hacerlo tan rápido como para que ella no evitara el golpe

Necesitaba pensar en alguna situación y lo peor es que tampoco podía contar con su dirigido, ya que estaba en el suelo producto de las serias quemaduras

Cuando el gato gigante corrió contra ella y le dio un zarpazo supo que la única posibilidad era recurrir a las cosas que le había mostrado Naruto durante su última reunión, por lo que rápidamente juntó sus manos "Kage Bunshin" gritó en voz alta, haciendo aparecer seis réplicas suyas, en torno al adversario

El bijou intentó destruirlas, sin embargo las copias seguían conservando la velocidad de la original mientras usaran el Shunko, así que estuvo unos momentos y sólo pudo golpear y destruir dos copias, hasta que sintió el reiatsu cerca de un árbol y vio a la Soi Fong original con su bankai, dando poder al proyectil que disparaba, la criatura era capaz de adivinar por instinto que ese ataque de llevarse a cabo podría infringirle bastante daño, por lo que intentó detenerlo con un feroz zarpazo, sin embargo apenas iba a tocar a la pequeña mujer, esta pronunció "cigarra" y al momento del contacto, el gato se encontró rodeado por una pesada tela de tonalidad plateada que le impidió moverse libremente

Soi Fong por otra parte, ya liberada de esa pesada parte de la indumentaria de su Bankai, pudo alejarse unos veinte metros con un salto y disparó de inmediato el misil hecho de su reiatsu y que impactó de lleno en su contrincante, cercando una explosión para nada despreciable y como sabía que con eso no era suficiente para acabarla, saltó hacia ella, ocupando nuevamente su shikai y activando una nueva habilidad ya que aún si la explosión y el humo no dejan ver claramente, la marca comenzó a brillar y a emitir una señal que la capitana pudo encontrar rápidamente y volvió a clavar su zampakuto, haciendo que la muchacha rubia, cuyas ropas estaban hechas harapos, comenzara a brillar de forma intensa, para luego dispersarse en millones de pequeñas partículas de reiatsu

….

.

Los tres viejos amigos y conocidos, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Kira llegaron al distrito 63 del rukongai donde se encontraron con un muchacho pelirrojo de apariencia bastante joven, el cual estaba murmurando algunas cosas que no podían entender y parecía estar atacando a la gente con una extraña arena, habían bastantes rastros de sangre en los alrededores, lo que indicaba claramente que había tomado algunas vidas antes de que ellos arribaran al sector

Harto de permitirle continuar con su masacre, el rubio fue el primero en desenvainar su zampakuto y declarar "Levanta la cabeza, Wabisuke" produciendo que el arma tome una forma doblada, tal como si se tratase de una hoz

Al notar la seriedad con que el joven estaba asumiendo ese desafío, los dos que le acompañaban hicieron lo mismo "Crece Hozukimaru" dijo Ikkaku, juntando la vaina de su zampakuto con el arma misma, para formar el arma de tres partes con la que solía combatir "florece Fuji Kujaku" agregó pocos instantes después Yumichika, liberando su hoz corta de 4 hojas lista para el combate

Como a ninguno de ellos le gustaba que interfirieran en sus combates, los miembros del décimo primer escuadrón de protección se quedaron retrasados y dejaron combatiendo a Kira, sin embargo sabían que el miembro del tercer escuadrón no tenía la misma devoción hacia el combate que ellos mismos, por lo tanto en caso de verse en aprietos, acudirían presurosos en su ayuda

Kira cargó contra el muchacho de ropas color café y negro, intentando darle un golpe con su zampakuto, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo entendió por qué su rival prácticamente no había reaccionado desde que le vio presente, ya que un montón de arena bloqueó el golpe de su espada decapitadora y evitó su avance, sin ni siquiera requerir de la voluntad del muchacho que permanecía con la mirada perdida, aunque algo hizo clic en su mente ya que lo miró directamente y movió una mano, controlando otro resto de arena, de la especie de calabaza que llevaba en la espalda, provocando que saliera más arena y lo persiguiera, aunque para su fortuna la velocidad de esa cosa no era tanta como la que él podía lograr con su shumpo, sin embargo en combates directos iba a ser muy difícil superarla

"Hado 31, Shakkaho" gritó apuntándole con una mano al pelirrojo, quien simplemente miró con desdén a la esfera de fuego escarlata impactar en su defensa automática, por lo que el rubio simplemente se alejó un poco más y se acercó a sus compañeros

"¿Estás bien Kira?" preguntó Ikkaku con la mirada atenta en el pelirrojo, quien comenzaba a acercarse a ellos mediante cortos y pequeños pasitos

"Sí, pero necesito su ayuda" comenzó su charla "esa criatura tiene una especie de defensa automática hecha con arena…necesito que la golpeemos con todo para ver si puede detener tres ataques simultáneos o la potencia que puede bloquear cuando es más de uno" pidió a sus colegas shinigami, quienes aceptaron sus palabras y se alistaron para atacar los tres juntos

El adversario veía asombrado cómo trazaban sus pequeños e inútiles planes, él siempre había confiado su seguridad a su defensa, la arena le hacía intocable y por eso nunca debía temer, todas las criaturas que se habían puesto en su camino habían sucumbido a la arena, algunas más temprano o tarde que otras, pero a la larga todas habían compartido el mismo destino

De pronto los tres shinigami atacaron desde flancos distintos, tomando Ikkaku el frente, Yumichika su izquierda y Kira la derecha, sin embargo la defensa de arena prevaleció y pudo detener los 3 ataques sin demostrar mayor dificultad, y a modo de respuesta, el muchacho abrió las manos extendiendo rápidamente los brazos, por lo que se produjeron verdaderas lanzas de arena, que fueron disparadas en todas direcciones

Kira alcanzó a salir de ahí mediante su paso instantáneo, sin embargo Ikkaku sólo pudo bloquear las que iban en su dirección con su zampakuto, mientras que Yumichika recibió el golpe de una en su pierna y la otra en su hombro, afortunadamente no era el que usaba para tomar su arma, pero aún así podría restringir en algo su movilidad general

Lo que el rubio no había querido compartir con sus compañeros era la habilidad especial de su shikai, después de la traición doble de su capitán Ichimaru Gin, había aprendido a desconfiar de todo el mundo y en lo posible no revelaría el poder de su arma, a menos que sea algo absolutamente necesario y si bien en este combate era un tiro o esperanza a largo plazo, esperaba que con cada golpe la arena que tocaba se volvía más pesada y si la pelea se alargaba lo suficiente, pronto iría controlando menos y menos arena, por lo que quedaría a merced de sus ataques

Esa hubiera sido una buena estrategia de no ser por dos factores, en primer lugar el peso de cada grano de arena es tan ínfimo que incluso multiplicado por veinte no es tanto y en segundo porque lo que ninguno de los shinigami sabía es que con solo pararse en un sitio, el pelirrojo podía comenzar a manipular los minerales del suelo en donde estaba para producir más arena, según la necesitase, por lo tanto nunca se iba a quedar sin el elemento que le brindaba poder

Kira rápidamente se acercó a Yumichika a preguntarle si necesitaba que curara sus heridas, sin embargo el pretencioso muchacho le dijo que no era problema ya que estaba acostumbrado al daño físico y eso no era nada, por lo tanto continuaron con el combate y cuando Kira les hizo un gesto con los dedos ellos rápidamente entendieron la solicitud

El invasor contempló que ahora habían cambiado de posiciones, pero al igual que antes uno lo atacaría por el frente, mientras los otros dos lo harían desde los costados, por lo que se preparó en anticipación para atrapar a uno de ellos, y acabar con al menos uno de sus adversarios

Lo inesperado fue cuando Kira tomando la empuñadura de su zampakuto gritó "Hado 58 Tenran" y un enorme torbellino salió en dirección del pelirrojo quien no se esperaba un movimiento como ese, sin embargo vio cómo se levantaba un muro de arena en frente suyo para bloquear cualquier porción del torbellino que fuera a hacerle daño, mientras que casi al mismo tiempo le caían los ataques de ambos shinigami por los costados, como había usado mucha más arena de lo normal en esa muralla, pudo detener los ataques, pero no tenía la suficiente como para atrapar a uno de sus enemigos como había querido, pero sorprendiendo a sus adversarios deshizo la calabaza en un montón de arena, con la cual atrapó una de las piernas de Ikkaku, quien fue el elegido y la presionó con una fuerza descomunal, haciéndosela pedazos y dejando prácticamente cojo al tercer puesto del onceavo escuadrón

Yumichika vio esto y rápidamente decidió que no seguiría exponiendo a sus amigos, y mientras veía cómo Kira haciendo uso de su mayor maestría con el shumpo liberaba a Ikkaku de la arena y lo alejaba de ahí, llamó correctamente su espada "Corta y Desvía Ruri'iro Kujaku" la zampakuto comenzó a brillar y sus hojas emitieron un bonito brillo color azul verdoso

Las hojas ahora extensibles de la espada de Yumichika alcanzaron a su adversario, o al menos la arena que salió a protegerlo, sin embargo tras absorber un poco de reiatsu, la arena cayó al suelo y avanzó un par de centímetros hasta que otro poco de arena tomó su lugar y volvió a pasar lo mismo, aunque al ver su defensa flaquear, el pelirrojo asumió un rol más activo y trató de atrapar a Yumichikka con su arena, por lo que éste se vio forzado a retroceder a la altura donde estaban sus otros dos compañeros

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Yumichikka, quien había utilizado sus verdaderos poderes con la esperanza de poder desarmar a su rival con ellos, pero lamentablemente no había sido suficiente

"no estoy seguro…esperaba poder afectar su arena, pero al parecer no le estoy haciendo nada…puede que tenga una técnica que nos permita un golpe, pero no sirve de mucho frente a esa defensa" comentó Kira, intentando curar el pie de Ikkaku mientras este se expresaba con maldiciones

"mi shikai podría absorber su energía, pero necesito sortear esa defensa" comentó el miembro del décimo primer escuadrón intentando aportar con una solución

"intentaré atraparlo con un kido, pero necesito que seas muy rápido porque no sé cuánto tiempo pueda conseguir" advirtió el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su compañero

El enemigo era un ser extraño, puesto que cuando se acercaba intentaba atraparlos y aplastarlos con su arena, cual psicópata, sin embargo cuando se alejaban para reagruparse u organizarse no hacía mayor esmero por impedirles dicho movimiento, era casi como si quisiera demostrarles que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles…pero no habían sobrevivido a Aizen y su ejército de arrancar dándose por vencidos, los shinigami luchaban hasta el final con su mayor esfuerzo…especialmente los del escuadrón número once

Kira se acercó al pelirrojo por un costado, mientras Yumichikka se mantenía por su retaguardia, así que tras murmurar algo el rubio pronunció "Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan" y una especie de espada púrpura hecha de energía apareció en su mano, el joven la lanzó al enemigo y éste intentó cubrirse con su arena, pero de la original salieron cientos de otras espadas, las cuales le rodearon y lograron sortear su defensa automática

El joven se sabía indiferente, ya que su armadura le protegería de las que habían conseguido el paso, sin embargo de pronto sintió algo por su espalda y vio al otro muchacho enterrándole en la espalda unas largas cuchillas de color azulado…de pronto experimentó una sensación nueva…dolor

Era algo que no recordaba haber sentido antes…y de pronto lo vio…

…su sangre escurriendo en la hoja del arma de su enemigo

Y todo se nubló

"¡Yumichikka si estás absorbiendo su reiatsu, por qué aún sigue aumentando!" le reclamó Kira al vanidoso shinigami al percibir el notable aumento en el poder del adversario tras el exitoso ataque del quinto oficial del escuadrón décimo primero

"no lo sé…debe estar intentando una liberación o resurrección" respondió consternado ya que aún absorbiendo enormes cantidades de energía, la criatura comenzaba a rodearse de arena y liberar más y más energía

Un grito gutural fue lo que espantó más a los shinigami, ya que el enemigo que se había resguardado en lo que parecía una esfera de arena, ahora se erguía como un monstruo gigante de arena con forma de mapache cuya voz sonaba de forma estridente, prometiendo muerte y destrucción por donde pasara

"¿Qué hacemos Kira?" preguntó asustado Yumichikka, al ver que la criatura rápidamente se deshizo del Bakudo y de las hojas de su zampakuto

"distráelo unos momentos" pidió el miembro del tercer escuadrón, retrocediendo un poco

El moreno y vanidoso miembro de la división más brutal de las trece no tuvo más opción que comenzar a extender sus cuchillas y atacar de forma repetida y bastante seguida para que la criatura centrara su interés en él, mientras sentía el reiatsu de Kira elevarse '_¿habrá conseguido el Bankai?...no…el aumento no es tanto…espero que lo que sea que haga sea decisivo_'

"Somete…Wabisuke" y la zampakuto comenzó a emitir un leve sonido vibratorio, hasta que la bestia de arena colapsó y toda la arena se desplomó bruscamente al suelo, dejando nuevamente al pelirrojo a la vista, sin embargo se encontraba en posición prona, casi adherido a la superficie

La habilidad final del shikai de Kira le permitía hacer que el enemigo que él determinase colapsara en el suelo y quedase adherido, y si bien era una técnica inmensamente útil y poderosa, consumía muchísimo poder…por lo no que no podría rematarlo con un kido potente como hubiera sido ideal

Al leer la situación en que estaba Kira, Yumichikka cargó contra el enemigo, dispuesto a dar el golpe final atravesándolo con sus cuchillas, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, salió más arena desde el suelo, ya que esa no había sido manipulada por Kira y si bien la defensa automática ya no era efectiva porque la arena con su reiatsu estaba pegada al suelo, oyó su ataque y pudo cubrirse voluntariamente

Kira estuvo a punto de protestar, hasta que de sorpresa Ikkaku salió de la nada y enterró la parte de la cuchilla de su bastón en la espalda del pelirrojo quien no esperó que su primera víctima se reincorporase al combate

A los pocos segundos el pelirrojo comenzó a brillar y al final esa energía quedo desparramada como arena en toda la zona, mientras los tres victoriosos shinigami se reunían

….

..

Cuando Rangiku llegó al distrito 16 del Rukongai, maldijo la manía de su capitán por usar el shumpo a tan alto nivel, ya que ella se había quedado bastante más atrás y pudo ver que Hitsugaya estaba combatiendo contra un muchacho que aparentaba una edad muy similar a la de él

"Cuidado Matsumoto…el enemigo es muy hábil y también puede manejar el agua" advirtió el capitán del décimo tercer escuadrón a su subordinada, quien se dio cuenta de que el campo estaba completamente mojado

El enemigo avanza contra Hitsugaya y en ese momento la voluptuosa subcapitana se da cuenta de que su arma es un enorme bastón con un gancho en cada extremo, el capitán evade con facilidad el ataque y se lanza para dar un golpe, sin embargo un dragón de agua nace de la boca del joven de ojos color morado, Toshiro lo corta a la mitad con su zampakuto y las dos mitades avanzan por cada lado, hasta reagruparse y formar ahora un dragón de hielo que se lanzó a por el enemigo

Sin embargo éste simplemente movió su bastón y el dragón se volvió a convertir en agua y cayó al suelo sin revestir mayor peligro para su integridad '_creo que ya notó que si bien puedo controlar el agua en cualquiera de sus formas, sólo puedo atacar con hielo_' pensó el capitán, analizando ese último movimiento del combate, aunque tras esquivar una especie de ola gigante pudo hacer otro análisis '_él tiene un problema similar, ya que puede deshacer mi hielo, pero sólo arroja agua líquida_' ambos estuvieron casi treinta minutos lanzando ataques con base de agua en distintas formas, tamaños y velocidades, pero ninguno llegaba a destino ya que el otro podía disolverlo y redirigirlo, así que el combate se tornaba bastante complicado

"Gruñe, Haineko" se le escuchó decir a Matsumoto antes de que lanzara una gran cantidad de cenizas contra el adversario con el que Hitsugaya combatía, y aunque el reflejo del capitán había sido de gritarle para que no interfiriera, antes de llegar a hacerlo se dijo a sí mismo que posiblemente sería una buena alternativa a ese combate infructuoso que estaban sosteniendo hasta esos instantes

El problema fue que a modo de defensa, el adversario levantó una densa niebla que complicó enormemente la visión y las capacidades para detectar el reiatsu, ya que la niebla misma estaba cargada de energía y esto le impidió a Matsumoto poder manipular normalmente la ceniza

Y lo peor de todo fue que también le permitió al invasor atacar a Matsumoto sin que Hitsugaya pudiera advertirlo, ya que sólo se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido cuando su subordinada soltó un grito

El capitán rápidamente comprimió la niebla y la usó para arrojarle un proyectil de hielo al rival, quien simplemente quitó el gancho del cuerpo de Rangiku y disolvió el hielo, para luego detener el golpe de Hyonimaru con su propia arma, cuando Hitsugaya por fin lo alcanzó, el pequeño intentó usar la cadena que tenía al usar su shikai para atraparlo, pero el adversario rápidamente se apartó permitiéndole examinar a la mujer

"¿Matsumoto…estás bien?" preguntó muy preocupado Toshiro al verla afligida por la herida que había sufrido en el hombro derecho, impidiéndole blandir su zampakuto

En ese momento el capitán comenzó una meticulosa reflexión, si utilizaba su bankai tendría mucho más poder y sería capaz de controlar cantidades mucho mayores de hielo, pero si su adversario era capaz de mantener su habilidad, y tenía la sospecha de que sí lo era, no le serviría absolutamente de nada y perdería algunas otras opciones como la cadena que tenía en su shikai

Finalmente decidió darle otra oportunidad a su nivel actual, hizo la idea de un kido a un lado porque solamente sabía los básicos y era poco probable que alguno de ellos pudiese detener a un enemigo cuyo poder se equiparaba al suyo mismo, así que cargó una vez más hasta él, quien detuvo el avance de su espada con su bastón, y en una maniobra que seguramente era clásica contra espadachines le hizo pasar de largo para intentar golpearlo por la espalda

Con un rápido giro, Hitsugaya logró amarrar la cadena en una de sus piernas, desestabilizándolo lo suficiente como para azotarlo con violencia contra el suelo y proseguir el ataque arremetiendo contra él antes de que pueda recuperarse, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, su rival levantó una especie de círculo de agua donde pudo verse reflejado, decidió no darle demasiada importancia ya que al tocarlo lo congelaría y pasaría a través de él…

…o al menos ese era el plan

Ya que al entrar en contacto con el espejo sí pudo congelarlo, pero no previó que su imagen iba a salir del espejo, golpearlo con la espada en un costado del tronco consiguiendo darle un corte bastante desagradable y luego volver a deshacerse en agua

Hitsugaya puso la mano sobre su herida, sin quitar la vista del enemigo y al examinarla pudo ver que sangraba bastante, comenzó a elevar su reiatsu para utilizar su bankai y esperar que el frío disminuya su circulación, cuando se pronto escuchó algo

"Bankai, Kamishini no Yari" y una tremenda hoja apareció en el campo de batalla, cortó al enemigo de Toshiro por la mitad y luego desapareció de ahí como si nunca hubiese estado en primer lugar

Toshiro examinó los alrededores y no pudo encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, miró a su adversario y ya se estaba deshaciendo en espiritrones, así que volvió junto a su teniente para llevársela de ahí '_Matsumoto…parece que aún tienes un ángel guardián_' pensó agradecido ya que él había sido salvado junto con la mujer que cargaba en sus brazos y de cuya seguridad debía ocuparse

**Ahora apriete aquí y deje su comentario**

**El autor y la historia se lo agradecerán ˆ-ˆ**


End file.
